Duo, O Caça Vampiros
by Daphne P
Summary: Um é o escolhido para combater as forças do mal. O outro está a procura de uma cura pro mal dentro de si. O que pode acontecer quando seus caminhos se cruzam? yaoi lemon
1. Prologo

Eu poderia resumir essa história em poucas linhas. Mas é um pouco difícil contar mais de duzentos anos de existência em apenas algumas palavras.

_Meu nome é Odin Lowe II, ou ao menos assim eu era conhecido na época em que estava vivo. Sim, vivo. Pois como vocês verão, eu não sou mais uma pessoa tão comum. Não sou mais o filho de um comerciante europeu com uma jovem camponesa do Japão. Eu sou o que muitos temem, o que um dia eu temi, até encontrar o meu destino dentro de um beco sujo e frio, depois de mais uma noite de boemia. E foi depois daquela noite, que a minha vida, ou morte, como preferir, mudou completamente._

_Durante mais de dois séculos vaguei pelo mundo, sendo que o primeiro século de existência eu era conhecido como o mais perigoso demônio que havia na face da Terra. Matei pessoas, aterrorizei outras. Fui o impiedoso caçador, até que um dia eu virei o caçado e paguei pelos meus erros da maneira mais dolorosa que poderia existir. Afinal, dores físicas sempre se curam, dores na alma nunca se apagam. E era nos momentos mais dolorosos que eu sempre pensava nos provérbios que minha mãe dizia: Não há inimigo maior de um individuo do que ele próprio. Ou algo do gênero._

_No século seguinte, e mais alguns anos, eu vaguei novamente pelo mundo. Mas, dessa vez, em busca de redenção. Quase enlouqueci, quase quis por um fim nos gritos e nos choros das pessoas que atormentavam a minha mente, as pessoas que um dia eu atormentei. Até que novamente o destino resolveu pôr-se em prática. E foi salvando a vida de um trabalhador rural chinês, que eu percebi que: se tinha uma alma, algo nessa história deveria valer a pena._

_Foi então que a mais longa jornada que eu poderia percorrer começou. Uma jornada novamente escrita pelo destino. Apenas nunca pensei que algo inesperado, não previsto, cruzaria o meu caminho…_


	2. Capitulo 1

O corpo desceu rolando o escorregador, sendo seguido por um rapaz. Logo que tocou o chão e conseguiu pôr-se de pé, levou um chute certeiro no tórax o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e recuar um passo, chocado com a força do golpe.

-Isso foi engraçado!- Riu o garoto que havia lhe batido, pondo-se em posição de ataque. –Faz de novo?- Terminou e o homem avançou sobre ele, apenas para ser fortemente empurrado sobre as mesas que estavam naquele parquinho.

-Eu vou te matar!- Grunhiu o sujeito e o garoto novamente riu, pronto para atacar mais uma vez quando algo o fez parar e subitamente a sua visão ficou turva, assim como um certo amolecimento abateu o seu corpo o impedindo de ficar em guarda para o golpe que veio a seguir. Quando conseguiu se recompor novamente, já era tarde. O homem avançou com tudo para cima dele, o derrubando no chão e fazendo a sua arma voar para longe, começando a sufocá-lo. O garoto ainda tentou tirar o sujeito de cima de si mas, estranhamente, parecia que todas as suas forças tinham se esvaído. E quando percebeu que seus pulmões exigiam ar e o mundo a sua volta estava começando a ficar escuro, repentinamente o peso do atacante foi tirado de cima de si.

Inspirando várias vezes e tossindo um pouco, ele piscou, dentro da pouca luz que tinha no parque àquela hora da noite, para poder ver o que tinha acontecido com o sujeito que quase o estava matando estrangulado, quando percebeu que esse estava lutando com um outro homem. E parecia que o seu salvador desconhecido era bem forte para conseguir lutar em pé de igualdade com o seu atacante.

Assim que percebeu que já tinha fôlego para voltar para a briga, o rapaz levantou-se, um pouco cambaleante, e começou a procurar a sua arma. Porém, notou um pouco tarde, que não precisaria mais dela. Com uma girada de corpo, seu salvador conseguiu acertar o homem, com um chute, no rosto, o fazendo ficar desnorteado, para logo depois cravar algo em seu coração o fazendo virar pó, literalmente.

O rapaz assistiu com um certo fascínio o sujeito virar pó, quando percebeu que seu salvador estava vindo em sua direção.

-Não deveria andar sozinha a essa hora da noite, menina.- Disse em uma voz grossa e profunda, que teria feito todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem se não fosse por um porém: ele o confundiu com uma mulher.

-Agradeço a sua preocupação e a sua ajuda…- Começou, sacudindo a poeira de suas roupas negras, ainda não erguendo os olhos para mirar o seu salvador.-… mas eu sei me cuidar muito bem, pode ter certeza.- Terminou, erguendo a cabeça e quase caindo sentado de choque. O homem a sua frente era de uma beleza quase elementar, com revoltos cabelos castanhos e profundos olhos azuis, junto com a pele pálida iluminada pela luz fraca dos postes.

Ao ver a pessoa a sua frente erguer a cabeça para mirá-lo, o salvador deu um pequeno ofego de susto. Não era uma menina, era um rapaz. Com os cabelos mais longos que ele já vira em um homem e os olhos mais belos que encontrara em um ser vivo. Violetas, como o céu do entardecer.

-Bem, não parecia para mim que você estava se cuidando.- Retrucou o sujeito dos cabelos curtos, ainda inebriado com a beleza daqueles olhos.

-Foi apenas um… acidente de percurso. Mas, mesmo assim, valeu pela ajuda.- Rebateu com um meio sorriso, virando-se sobre os pés e saindo as pressas daquele parquinho, antes que se perdesse mais no azul profundo daqueles olhos.

* * * * *

A porta do velho mausoléu abriu-se com um suave rangido, permitindo que a figura entrasse dentro do local, sendo recepcionada pela fraca luz que vinha do fogo quase extinto da lareira.

-Você demorou.- Veio a voz de um dos poucos sofás que tinha no local, junto com as mínimas mobílias que o acompanhava. –Não conseguiu encontrar um lugar aberto há essa hora?

-Encontrei.- O recém chegado declarou, caminhando até a cadeira vaga e sentando-se nela, colocando a sua encomenda em uma mesinha ao lado.

-Então o que te deteve por tanto tempo?- O rapaz no sofá inclinou-se, deixando os seus olhos negros serem iluminados pelo fogo, delineando suas feições asiáticas.

-Encontrei um contratempo no parque. Um jovem estava sendo atacado.- O homem de olhos negros deu um sorriso de lado.

-E o grande samaritano teve que cumprir a sua boa ação do dia, não teve?- Brincou, recostando-se novamente no sofá.

-É isso que eu faço nos últimos vinte e cinco anos, não é?

-O jovem atacado está bem?

-Sim. Está perfeito… -O homem murmurou. –Simplesmente perfeito.

-O que você disse?

-Nada.

-Hum… -Alguns minutos de agradável silêncio se passaram, até que o rapaz de olhos negros resolveu quebrá-lo. –Sinceramente, Heero, com todo o dinheiro que você acumulou nesses mais de dois séculos… -Começou, olhando com um certo desdém a sua volta.-… não poderia ter arrumado um lugarzinho melhor?- Heero deu uma curta risada diante do mau humor do amigo. Ele detestava lugares fechados. Ainda mais se esses lugares fechados ficassem no meio de um cemitério.

-Para alguém como eu, eu acho esse lugar perfeito. Eu falei que se você quisesse poderia alugar um quarto na cidade, mas quando foi que você me ouviu Chang?

-Errado, caro amigo, você que nunca me ouviu, isso sim. Exceto durante os chamados das missões, mas isso é outra história.

-Mas eu te ouço, não ouço?

-Sei… Quando é que vamos começar essa busca? Acha que encontraremos aqui a outra parte da profecia? Aquela que levará a cura?

-Você que me diz, afinal, você que viu tudo.

-Eles só me disseram para ser seu guia, mas não me deram tantos detalhes assim. Porém eu acho que estamos no caminho certo. Quero dizer…- Wufei levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira, resmungando uma coisa ou outra e com ares pensativos.-… Isso daqui é a Boca do Inferno. Quer lugar melhor para o despertar do demônio Apocalíptico do que aqui?

-Ah, América…- Heero suspirou.-… Terra das oportunidades. Terra das encrencas. Terra complicada essa, isso sim.

* * * * *

A porta da biblioteca abriu-se bruscamente e bateu na parede, voltando em seguida. Nesse meio tempo, um homem em trajes formais e carregando uma pilha de livros, sendo seguido por um rapaz de longa trança e que falava e gesticulava incessantemente, entraram no recinto.

-Você não está entendendo Treize!- Duo fez um gesto largo enquanto Treize depositava os livros que carregava em cima da mesa principal da pequena biblioteca.

-Bem, fica um pouco difícil compreender algo quando você está falando mil palavras por segundo.- Retrucou calmamente, virando-se para finalmente encarar o rapaz.

-Certo!- Duo respirou fundo, frustrado e irritado ao mesmo tempo. –Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Faz idéia do que quase aconteceu ontem? Um vampiro me derrubou!

-Bem, Duo, vamos convir que alguns são mais fortes do que os outros e que você nem sempre é superior a eles. Na verdade, creio que seus poderes estão em um certo pé de igualdade. Mas com treinamento adequado, você consiga superá-los…

-Você não entendeu! No momento da luta eu me senti mal e fraco de repente, e assim aquele vampiro me derrubou. Se não fosse aquele estranho aparecer…

-Espera, espera, espera…- Treize o interrompeu, com a sua calma de sempre e o seu sotaque britânico, o americano tagarela. –Estranho? Que estranho?

-Bem, o vampiro estava quase me sufocando e então esse estranho apareceu e meu salvou, lutando com o demônio.

-E?

-Bem, ele venceu.

-Está me dizendo que um completo estranho conseguiu derrubar um vampiro? Um humano comum?

-Eu não vejo o que há de errado nisso. Se vocês conseguem, por que ele não?- Disse o rapaz trançado, apontando para Treize.

-Verdade.- Rebateu o homem, voltando para os seus livros.

-Mas e quanto ao meu problema?- Duo recomeçou. Ficar fraco de repente dentro de uma batalha, correndo o risco de quase ser sufocado por um vampiro não era os seus planos para a véspera de seu aniversário.

-Parece que uma virose está chegando. Você sabe que nem um caçador está imune a essas pequenas criaturas.- Atestou, caminhando pela biblioteca e guardando alguns livros em algumas estantes.

-Virose?- Duo o seguiu, com os olhos largos diante da possibilidade de estar doente. –Eu não posso estar doente! De jeito nenhum! Meu tio Maxwell me deu folga no trabalho do orfanato para poder comemorar meu aniversário com os meus amigos. E eu sei, mesmo que eles estejam com a boca fechada, que eles estão preparando uma festa surpresa. Eu não posso ficar doente! E quanto à patrulha?

-Bem, parece que você vai ter que tirar um repouso forçado, se quiser estar bem para a sua festa de aniversário.

-Ah! Muito obrigado!- Duo lançou as mãos para o ar, exasperado, quando a sineta tocou. –Bem, eu tenho que ir. –Disse, recolhendo a sua mochila e começando a sair do recinto, quando a voz do seu sentinela o fez parar.

-Não se esqueça que temos treino depois da aula hoje!- O rapaz congelou no lugar, soltando um gemido. –Conhecer as propriedades dos cristais é muito importante para poder…

-Eu sei, eu sei. A gente se vê Treize.- Retrucou e saiu, quase correndo, do lugar, antes que Treize arrumasse outra idéia maluca como treinamento. Depois de quase dois anos trabalhando com o sujeito, ele ainda não conseguia entender como ele via utilidade em certas coisas que, na sua visão, não passavam de perda de tempo.

* * * * *

-E então, como foi a patrulha ontem?- Uma voz animada chegou aos ouvidos de Duo e o rapaz sorriu, virando-se para encarar o loiro que se aproximava dele. Quatre era o seu amigo desde que ele chegou na cidade para morar com o seu tio, Padre Maxwell. E, diferente de alguns dentro daquela escola, era o primeiro multimilionário que ele via que não era arrogante e fresco. Na verdade, o loirinho, de origem árabe, era bastante simples e amigável e foi o primeiro a aproximar-se dele dentro da escola. Afinal, com apenas poucas semanas de chegado, ele já tinha ganhado uma fama nada promissora sendo taxado de violento, rebelde e um pouco insano. Mas o que eles esperavam de um adolescente que de dia tentava resolver equações matemáticas e de noite cravava estacas no peito de vampiros?

-O que você acha?- Retrucou, puxando um pouco o colarinho de sua camisa para mostrar ao amigo as marcas, quase sumidas, das mãos fortes do vampiro em seu pescoço.

-Ah! Por Alá, Duo, como ele conseguiu fazer isso a você? Vampiros nunca te derrubaram assim.- O loirinho murmurou para o amigo, enquanto paravam em frente aos seus armários para recolherem seu material.

-Eu me senti fraco no meio da batalha. –Duo começou, abrindo o seu armário. –E então ele conseguiu me derrubar.

-Minha…

-Mas não esquenta, Quatre, foi só um descuido. –Tratou de tranqüilizar o amigo antes que esse começasse a culpar-se por uma coisa que ele não tinha culpa. Não esperaria menos do dono do Coração do Universo. Pois sim, Duo não era apenas o único com dons dentro daquele lugar. Quatre também tinham os seus, era um garoto com um dom empático. E parecia que, de uns tempos para cá, ele estava começando a praticar e a desenvolver novos dons.

-É… Mas eu poderia estar lá... eu poderia ter… -Duo o interrompeu antes que ele começasse a pedir desculpas.

-E o que você teria feito? Lançaria lápis nele?- Brincou, lembrando-se do novo dom que o árabe estava desenvolvendo: magia. Mas parecia que ele não era tão poderoso assim, ainda. –Ou bateria nele?- Riu, olhando o loiro de cima abaixo. Com aquela altura, aquele rostinho de anjo e aquele físico, ele não faria muito. Não que Duo fosse alto e forte. Ele era apenas um pouco maior do que Quatre e era esguio como o mesmo. Não era a toa que às vezes era confundido com uma mulher, ainda mais com o tamanho do cabelo que tinha. Mas isso lhe dava agilidade, além de enganar os inimigos. Eles nunca viam força em alguém com o seu porte físico. Eram uns tolos.

-Qual é o problema? –Uma nova voz uniu-se a dupla, uma voz conhecida por ambos, embora o seu dono não fosse de falar muito.

-Duo quase foi morto por um vampiro!- Quatre falou com um tom alarmado, em um sussurro mínimo, e Duo e Trowa rolaram os olhos. O jovem loiro se preocupava, e às vezes exagerava, demais.

-Ele só me derrubou, Q! Pára o drama, por Deus!

-Mas… Duo…- Quando Quatre vinha com essa tirada, com certeza já se poderia esperar um sermão, como o de uma mãe extremamente preocupada, para cima dele. Trowa percebendo o que o loiro estava prestes a fazer, olhou para os lados para certificar-se se havia mais alguém além deles no corredor. Quando percebeu que estavam sozinhos, pôs seu plano em prática. Antes mesmo de o loiro abrir a boca para dizer a primeira palavra, o moreno de olhos verdes o calou com um beijo sedento, o deixando desnorteado.

-Obrigado Tro.- Duo agradeceu, recolhendo as suas coisas e partindo para a sua aula, pois já estava atrasado, deixando o casal de pombinhos para trás.

* * * * *

Heero mirava as paredes cinzentas do mausoléu com uma certa intensidade e distância. Na sua cabeça cenas e mais cenas da batalha da noite anterior passavam. Não a parte em que ele derrubou aquele vampiro e o eliminou, mas sim a parte final, a parte onde ele viu-se preso no par de orbes azul violeta mais lindos que ele já vira em toda a sua existência. E foi assim, com um olhar distante e com uma expressão pensativa, que Wufei Chang o encontrou.

-Vai abrir um buraco na parede se continuar a encará-la assim.- Falou em um tom sério, entrando cuidadosamente no mausoléu para evitar que os raios solares penetrassem no lugar.

-Como?- Heero saiu de seu transe e encarou o amigo que acabava de chegar.

-Nada. Mas parecia que você estava bem longe daqui. Algum problema?

-Estava apenas pensando.

-Posso saber no quê?- Heero hesitou um pouco e Wufei entendeu tudo. –Reformulando a minha pergunta. Posso saber em _quem_? Sinceramente, Yuy, você já atolou tanto as minhas pobres orelhas sobre esse garoto misterioso, esse anjo de olhos violetas como você chama, que eu diria que você está sofrendo do mais antigo male terrestre.

-O quê?- Heero indagou, parecendo que tinha saído de outro transe no qual tinha entrado enquanto Wufei falava.

-Isso é ridículo! Você, com todos os seus anos de existência, ainda cai na armadilha do amor? Amor à primeira vista acima de tudo.

-Não seja idiota!- O homem retrucou, levantando-se da cadeira e caminhando para o canto oposto da sala, para que Wufei não percebesse o seu embaraço. –Ele é apenas um garoto que me chamou a atenção.

-Um garoto que, devemos lembrar, você só viu por uns minutos e que provavelmente não verá de novo.

-Sunnydale é uma cidade pequena, eu posso esbarrar com ele por aí.

-Se ele for uma criatura diurna, eu duvido muito.

-Tem alguma informação para mim, Chang?- Heero o cortou, antes que o amigo começasse a fazer piadinhas diante do seu fascínio pelo garoto desconhecido.

-Mesmo aqui sendo a Boca do Inferno, na biblioteca pública não há muita coisa para se achar, não é?

-Claro que não. Precisaremos ir procurar os seres noturnos para conseguir alguma informação.

-Não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Sua fama entre eles é tão boa quanto entre os humanos de sua época. Você é conhecido como um traidor da espécie.

-Eu sei. Mas preciso me arriscar se quero deixar de pertencer a essa espécie.

-Bem, há um outro meio.- Heero virou-se para o amigo de supetão, o mirando com seus frios e intensos olhos azuis.

-E esse seria?

-Durante a minha pesquisa eu descobri uma coisa interessante. Há um pouco mais de um ano a taxa de mortalidade nessa cidade era bem grande. Jovens encontrados mortos, com o sangue drenado de seus corpos e com marcas de mordidas no pescoço. Ou então estraçalhados, dilacerados… Mortes bem violentas. E, de repente, tudo isso diminui. Como se algo tivesse chegado de repente na cidade e eliminado metade de sua população demoníaca.

-Algo? Não seria melhor dizer… alguém?

-Está pensando o mesmo que eu Yuy?

-Uma caçadora?

-Correção: Um _caçador_.


	3. Capitulo 2

-Caçador?- Heero franziu o cenho diante da informação que o amigo lhe deu. –Um garoto?

-Parece que sim. Quando eu li essas informações, cacei algumas coisas no submundo para saber o motivo dessa mudança brusca na taxa de mortalidade, e me disseram que há um novo caça-vampiros na cidade.

-Um garoto?- Heero ainda estava estupefato e Wufei lhe dava toda a razão. Um caçador de vampiros era coisa rara.

-Eu sei, Yuy. Um garoto, como eu já disse.

-Caçadores masculinos são raros. Um a cada cem anos.

-Foi o que eu soube.

-Geralmente eles surgem quando as forças do mal estão em seu pico. Eles sempre surgem quando está prestes a acontecer algo grande, algo bem grande.

-Com esse demônio Apocalíptico a caminho não é de se estranhar que esse garoto exista. Mas o que há de especial nos caça-vampiros homem?- O chinês perguntou ao amigo que agora andava de um lado ao outro da sala, pensativo.

-Nada de muito especial. Ele é apenas mais forte, mais ágil, os poderes dele são maiores do que de uma caçadora comum. 

-Ah! E então?- Wufei perguntou enquanto Heero ainda andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo. –Acha que isso pode apresentar um problema? Caçadores hoje em dia estão mais espertos do que no passado. Eles matam primeiro e perguntam depois. Por acaso está temendo esse garoto desconhecido?

-Não é questão de temer. Já lutei com um caçador antes e posso dizer que foi uma experiência bem dolorosa. Quase não sai vivo dela.

-Teme que eles resolvam não ajudar? Pois deveriam, é obrigação deles. O Conselho está te devendo… e muito. Você os ajudou em diversas ocasiões diferentes. Está na hora de eles pagarem pelo seu apoio.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas descubra mais sobre esse caçador e quem é o seu sentinela. Prefiro estar informado antes de dar qualquer tiro no escuro.

-Sim senhor.- Respondeu o chinês, saindo novamente, cuidadosamente, do mausoléu.

* * * * *

-Olá belezinha!- Quatre parou ao ouvir a voz arrastada perto de seu ouvido e a ao sentir uma mão cruzar os seus ombros. Rapidamente ele virou-se para livrar-se do braço e encarar seu interceptor.

-Trevor.- Cumprimentou com uma voz suave o jovem capitão do time de basquete, embora não lhe agradasse em nada a sua companhia. Trevor gostava de pisar nos outros e humilhar as pessoas, apenas porque era forte, atlético e popular. E Quatre sempre parecia ser a sua vítima preferida, apenas por parecer ser indefeso.

-Oh, estou lisonjeado Winner, você lembra do meu nome.- Disse com um sorriso predador e o loiro recuou um passo.

-Infelizmente.- Murmurou sob a respiração, olhando a sua volta para ver se ninguém vinha lhe ajudar. Mas parecia que todos estavam muito absorvidos em seus mundos fúteis para se importar com o que acontecia aos colegas de escola.

-Procurando o seu namoradinho para ver se ele vem te socorrer? Acho meio difícil. Que tal, enquanto ele não aparece, nós dois nos divertirmos?- Esticou uma mão para tocar no rosto dele, mas foi impedido a meio caminho quando alguém segurou o seu braço.

-Melhor parar com as gracinhas Trevor.- Duo sibilou perto do garoto, tentando mover o braço dele para longe de Quatre e, estranhamente, encontrando alguma resistência.

-Não perturba Maxwell.- Trevor o empurrou com força, o fazendo cair sentado no chão. Vendo isso, Quatre partiu para cima do jogador, dando um forte soco no rosto dele, e logo sentindo uma dor forte cruzar seu braço.

-Está doido Winner?- Murmurou o jogador, colocando a mão sobre a parte acertada e encarando em choque o jovem e doce herdeiro dos Winner's.

-Isso é para aprender a não mexer com os meus amigos! Agora fora daqui antes que receba mais…

-Eu duvido muito que você consiga me derrubar Winner.- Trevor deu outro sorriso predador. –Esse soco nem doeu.

-Mas pode apostar que o meu irá doer se você não ouvir o que ele disse.- O jovem atleta virou-se para encarar os olhos frios e brilhantes de Trowa. Mexer com Quatre era uma coisa, mas com Barton era outra totalmente diferente. O moreno poderia ser silencioso e às vezes muito calmo, mas quando perdia a paciência poderia ser bastante perigoso, ainda mais se era para defender o loiro árabe.

-Já estou saindo!- Disse, erguendo as mãos em rendição. –Sem estresse.- E virou nos calcanhares, sumindo pelo corredor tumultuado.

-Você está bem Duo?- Quatre perguntou ao amigo que ainda estava sentado no chão, com uma expressão chocada no rosto.

-Ele me derrubou.- Balbuciou o garoto. –Ele me derrubou.

-Nós percebemos Duo.- Trowa ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, o ajudando a se levantar.

-Vocês não entendem! Como aquele acéfalo conseguiu me derrubar?- Trowa e Quatre trocaram olhares preocupados. Sabiam do que Duo estava falando. Trevor nunca conseguiria derrubar o garoto de trança. Se isso tinha acontecido, alguma coisa estava errada.

-Não seria melhor falar com o sr. Khushrenada?– Quatre sugeriu.

-Vou… vou falar com ele depois da aula. Agora temos que ir porque estamos atrasados.- Concluiu, recolhendo as suas coisas, ainda em choque, e caminhando para a sala de aula, sendo seguido por seus dois amigos.

* * * * *

A semi-escuridão da casa apenas fazia o ambiente a sua volta parecer mais assustador do que já era. E o fato de que lhe estavam servindo chá apenas deixava a situação totalmente bizarra. Mas para alguém que já tinha visto coisas piores, aquele cenário até que parecia bem normal.

-Acha isso certo?- Treize perguntou, bebendo um gole de seu chá.

-Faz parte das regras. Seu caça vampiros está chegando à idade de dezoito anos, por isso tem que passar no teste para provar suas habilidades.

-Um teste que se prova arcaico e totalmente grosseiro.- Treize argumentou.

-Mas é preciso ser feito, são as regras do Conselho.

-Não acha que está na hora do Conselho mudar um pouco as regras? Prendê-lo dentro dessa casa, sozinho, fraco e com um vampiro assassino não é o que eu chamaria de um teste saudável.

-Se ele conseguir passar no teste…

-Se ele sobreviver ao teste. Duo é especial, você sabe o que o chamado dele implica dentro do Conselho. Se ele morrer, só daqui a cem anos outro como ele surgirá. Por que ele tem que se submeter ao teste como todas as outras? Uma caça vampiros, que Deus me perdoe por essas palavras, pode ser substituída. Mas um caçador? Tem certeza de que querem fazer isso…- As palavra de Treize foram interrompidas por um grito ensandecido que veio da sala adjacente. Rapidamente ele e o conselheiro levantaram-se para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ao chegarem na outra sala, viram dois rapazes abrindo uma grande caixa de madeira grossa, exibindo um vampiro preso em amarras e camisa de força, e preparando-se para dar medicação a ele.

-Espera que ele lute contra isso?- Treize perguntou enojado, saindo da sala e sendo seguido pelo conselheiro.

-Não se preocupe Khushrenada. Se esse garoto é isso tudo o que você diz, ele vai se sair bem.

-Ou acabar morto.- Rebateu irritado, indo embora da casa.

* * * * *

Treize entrou em sua adorada biblioteca com o mesmo ar preocupado com que saiu dela, encontrando um Duo parado no centro dessa e atirando facas, ou ao menos tentando, em um alvo pendurado a sua frente.

-O que você está fazendo? Ou tentando fazer?- Treize perguntou, vendo o garoto errar mais uma vez o alvo.

-O que está acontecendo comigo Treize? Eu estou lento, estou fraco, meus reflexos estão ruins e eu estou atirando facas feito…

-Um garoto normal?

-Um garoto normal ao menos teria acertado o alvo. Eu nem isso consigo!

-Talvez você devesse realmente descansar um pouco.

-Talvez eu devesse começar a procurar saber o que está acontecendo. Você sabia o que houve hoje de manhã na escola? O Quatre me defendeu do Trevor. QUATRE! Não que seja ruim o Q começar a se defender, embora tenha ganhado uma mão roxa por causa da briga, mas é um pouco humilhante ele ter que me defender.

-Duo…

-Onde estão meus poderes? Minha força? Minha agilidade? Eu não posso perdê-los! Eu não posso ser um garoto normal! Eu já saí muito pela noite, eu já vi muita coisa para terminar como um garoto normal e para no futuro estar no asilo dos caça vampiros contando sobre os meus dias de glória. Isso não pode acontecer.

-Eu sei!- Treize soltou um suspiro. Duo estava certo, mas esse teste precisava ser feito. –Vá para casa descansar, Duo, eu vou ver o que há de errado.

-Promete?

-Prometo.

-Ótimo. A gente se vê Treize.- Retrucou, recolhendo a sua jaqueta e indo embora.

Uma hora depois de ter saído do colégio, Duo se encontrava no mesmo parque que  tinha sido quase derrotado, sentado sobre uma das mesas que lá tinha, observando o sol se por atrás das casas. Deveria ir correndo para casa e se esconder, como um garoto normal faria diante dos perigos da noite, ainda mais agora que parecia sem seus poderes, mas apenas não conseguia fazer isso. Tantos anos dentro dessa "profissão" o fez se tornar um ser noturno como aqueles que caçava. Não, ele não havia virado um demônio, embora seus inimigos o considerassem um, tanto que ele é conhecido no submundo como Shinigami, ele apenas havia se acostumado com a escuridão e a solidão que essa impunha. Mesmo que tivesse amigos, o que se resumia apenas a Quatre e Trowa, ainda sim a escuridão parecia ser a melhor companheira. E ter que abandoná-la, fingir ser um ignorante para o que acontecia a sua volta, o assustava.

-O que vai acontecer agora?- Disse a si mesmo, olhando para as mãos fechadas em um punho, sobre as suas coxas. O que diria ao seu tio? A Irmã Helen? A sua família que descansava a sete palmos debaixo da terra? Havia jurado que sempre seria forte e que sempre lutaria até o fim. Sempre soube do seu destino, sempre soube que era especial, e era por isso que as pessoas a sua volta sofriam por sua causa. Por isso, havia prometido que nunca choraria as suas perdas. Havia prometido que sempre seria forte. Mas isso era quando ele era especial. Agora que não passava de um garoto comum, como poderia ser forte? Como poderia proteger àqueles que ainda não pareceram a sua maldição de ser sempre um caçador solitário? Sentiu seus olhos arderem mas recusou-se a chorar.

-Meninos não choram.- Lembrou-se.

-Uma frase bem machista para falar a verdade. Não vai morrer se chorar um pouco.- Duo quase caiu da mesa onde estava sentado diante do susto que levou. Olhou freneticamente a sua volta a procura do dono da voz, a achando estranhamente familiar, quando viu algo se mexer nas sombras.

Com a saída de Wufei para conseguir mais informações sobre o caçador, Heero percebeu que ele teria que ir sozinho procurar algo que comer antes que os açougues fechassem. E, quando estava novamente voltando para casa, passando pelo mesmo parque onde salvou aquele garoto, qual não foi a sua surpresa e alegria ao ver o mesmo rapaz lá, sentando em uma das mesas e com um grande ar melancólico no belo rosto.

-Ah, é você.- Duo falou em um tom mais aliviado ao ver o belo moreno que andava a passos silenciosos em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Como você está? Depois da noite passada, acho que não é muito seguro para você andar sozinho por aí.- Heero falou em um tom suave, sentindo arrepios descer por sua espinha ao sentir o calor do corpo ao seu lado e ao ouvir como o coração do rapaz batia rápido.

-Eu já disse que eu sei…- O garoto de olhos violetas calou-se. Não sabia mais se cuidar, não conseguia mais derrubar ninguém. Estava fraco e indefeso e isso o assustava e o irritava ao mesmo tempo. Inconscientemente fechou as mãos mais fortemente em um punho e nem sentiu quando uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos.

-Não chore.- Heero sussurrou, achando um pecado tão bela criatura estar tão triste. Duo subitamente virou o rosto para encarar aquele estranho que parecia tão disposto a lhe consolar, e sentiu a respiração ficar presa na garganta com a proximidade de suas faces e em como ele poderia ver os olhos azul cobalto brilharem naquela escuridão.

-Eu não estou chorando… Eu não posso chorar… Meninos não choram…- Fungou em uma voz mínima, dando um outro pulo de susto quando sentiu uma mão fria tocar seu rosto, secando as suas lágrimas.

Heero não soube o que o motivou a tocar o rapaz. Mas ver aqueles belos olhos violetas tão tristes, deixando o jovem mais bonito do que já era, despertou um desejo estranho dentro de si de tocá-lo, confortá-lo, protegê-lo por toda a eternidade. Duo soltou um suspiro diante da leve carícia que aquele toque proporcionava, surpreendendo-se por deixar um completo desconhecido tocá-lo em um momento tão frágil. Mas, mesmo assim, sentia-se seguro perto dele, apenas não sabia por que.

-Você é tão belo… tão belo… - O japonês sussurrou para si mesmo, deslizando a mão pela face macia e molhada, descendo pelo pescoço e alcançando o peito dele, quando algo o fez subitamente afastar-se. –Argh!- Grunhiu, recolhendo a sua mão rapidamente e sentindo essa arder.

-O que foi?- Duo abriu os olhos, saindo do transe que o toque daquele homem lhe proporcionava.

-Nada.

-Você se machucou?- Perguntou preocupado. Será que tinha alguma coisa na sua camisa que tinha machucado o homem na hora em que ele o tocou?

-Não!- Retrucou Heero, não abrindo a mão ferida para Duo, que insistia em ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Mas eu não estou sentindo a minha camisa pinicar, não deve ter nada pontiagudo nela… - O americano começou a resmungar, procurando algo na sua camisa, mas apenas encontrando a sua cruz de ouro que sempre carregava consigo. Será que era nisso que o moreno havia encostado? Mas como poderia ter se machucado? A não ser que…

-Deixe-me ver sua mão.- Ordenou o menino de trança.

-Não! Eu já disse que não foi nada.- Retrucou Heero, levantando-se da mesa para se afastar de Duo. Rapidamente o rapaz também estava de pé, puxando algo de dentro de sua camisa e apontando para Heero, que recuou um passo diante do brilho e do calor daquela cruz apontada para si.

-Você…

-Não! Espere.- Heero tentou aproximar-se dele, mas o garoto recuou um passo.

-Fique longe de mim!

-Espere…

-Fique longe de mim!- Gritou Duo, dando meia volta e saindo correndo do parque.

* * * * *

Treize havia feito a sua decisão. Depois da conversa que tivera com Duo essa tarde, ele havia feito a sua decisão. Não importava o que o Conselho dizia, ele não deixaria seu caça vampiros solto com aquele monstro, de jeito nenhum. 

Resoluto, ele dirigiu até a velha pensão onde haveria o teste e entrou no local, encontrando a porta desse apenas encostada. Para alguém que vivia de patrulhar as atividades demoníacas no mundo, deixar a porta encostada em Sunnydale não era algo muito sábio a se fazer. Caminhando cautelosamente, ele começou a andar pela casa, sentindo que algo estava muito estranho. Estava muito quieto, um silêncio pesado, o que não era sinal de boa coisa. Ainda andando cuidadosamente, ele entrou no quarto onde o monstro era mantido preso, apenas para ver que ele não estava dentro da caixa de madeira e que havia sangue espalhado pelo chão. Saindo do quarto e voltando para a sala, ele quebrou um pedaço do corrimão da escada, fazendo uma estaca improvisada e voltando a sua busca.

Percorreu salas e quartos, cômodos da velha pensão, até que chegou ao último para ser vasculhado. Vagarosamente segurou a maçaneta da velha porta, com a estaca em punho, a abrindo lentamente pronto para qualquer eventualidade. Mas o que ele encontrou dentro do quarto não foi um vampiro, mas sim o resultado do ataque de um.

Sentindo ânsias de vomitar, Treize largou a estaca no chão e rapidamente saiu da casa. Precisava encontrar Duo antes que o pior acontecesse.

* * * * *

Duo atravessou a rua correndo, mal vendo direito para onde ia. Estava chocado, assustado, admirado, todas as emoções que poderiam existir corriam por seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. O seu salvador da outra noite, o belo homem com frios olhos azul cobalto que não saíam de sua cabeça, era um vampiro. Como ele não percebera isso antes? Com certeza aquela cena toda de batalha era uma encenação. Com certeza ele fizera aquilo apenas para lhe chamar a atenção e ganhar a sua confiança, para depois matá-lo. E, Deus, ele permitiu que o homem o tocasse. E o pior de tudo, gostara do toque dele.

Ainda transtornado e sem saber para onde estava indo, o jovem mal viu quando algo entrou no seu caminho e bloqueou a sua corrida. E iria cair sentado no chão com o impacto, quando mãos fortes seguraram seus braços, e por um momento insano ele desejou que fosse o vampiro de olhos azuis.

-Ora, ora, ora, veja o que temos aqui.- Chegou a voz em seus ouvidos, enviando arrepios pelo seu corpo. Duo levantou os olhos, apenas para sentir o medo aprofundar-se ainda mais na sua alma. Estava cara a cara com um vampiro. E esse, pelo jeito que o olhava, estava vendo a sua refeição servida de bandeja a sua frente. Esse com certeza era o pior aniversário de todos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Duo recuou um passo, tentando se livrar daqueles braços e daquele olhar predador de cima de si, mas não conseguiu ir muito longe visto que ainda estava preso firmemente pelo vampiro.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, não se mexa muito belezinha, senão tira toda a graça da brincadeira.- O vampiro sibilou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto deformado.

-Me solta!- Duo ordenou com a voz mais firme que pôde encontrar, remexendo-se mais dentro do aperto da criatura.

-Acho que não é você quem dá as ordens aqui, não é?

-ME SOLTA!-Gritou, remexendo-se mais fortemente e finalmente conseguindo se livrar do aperto, deixando o vampiro apenas com o seu casaco, para trás.

O jovem de olhos violetas correu mais do que as suas pernas poderiam suportar, sentindo que a criatura estava vindo atrás de si. Em outros tempos ele apenas teria ficado e lutado, cravando uma estaca bem fundo naquele infeliz. Mas isso não eram outros tempos, e ele precisava fugir.

Desesperado, ele parou no meio da rua, acenando e pedindo ajuda, mas os poucos carros que passavam apenas desviavam de sua pessoa e continuavam seu caminho. Desolado, ele soltou um suspiro, com lágrimas de desespero começando a arder em seus olhos. Mas ele não iria chorar, chorar era sinal de fraqueza e ficar mais vulnerável do que ele estava agora era a última coisa que queria. Quando pensou que estava perdido ao ver que outro vampiro estava a sua caça, com certeza deveria ser colega daquele que o abordou, um carro abençoado veio derrapando pela esquina e parou ao seu lado.

-Entra!- Treize gritou, abrindo a porta de passageiro e Duo pulou dentro do carro, sumindo com seu sentinela pelas ruas de Sunnydale e deixando os vampiros para trás.

Vinte minutos de fuga depois, Duo e Treize encontravam-se dentro da biblioteca da escola, com Duo sentindo todo o seu corpo tremer.

-O que está acontecendo comigo, Treize? –Murmurou desolado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. –Você conseguiu descobrir o que há de errado?- O rapaz ergueu a cabeça, mirando seu sentinela nos olhos. Treize soltou um suspiro cansado e recolheu a sua bolsa, retirando uma pequena caixa fina e alongada de dentro dela, a deslizando pela mesa e a abrindo para Duo ver seu conteúdo. Era um frasco com um líquido amarelado e uma seringa.

-É um composto orgânico de relaxantes musculares e retardamento na produção de algumas enzimas… Em alguns dias você deverá estar novo em folha.

-Como?- Duo engoliu em seco, tentando evitar o choro. Já havia dito a si mesmo que não iria chorar.

-Quando um caça vampiros chega aos dezoito anos, se chegar aos dezoito anos, ele é submetido a um tipo de teste. O caçador é enfraquecido e depois trancado dentro de uma casa com um vampiro para poder destruí-lo.

-Você sabia o tempo todo o que estava acontecendo comigo e não me disse nada!- Berrou o garoto, estapeando a caixa com a seringa e a jogando longe, fazendo o vidro com a substância se partir na queda.

-Minhas ordens eram apenas te enfraquecer e te guiar até a casa onde seria realizado o teste…

-Cala a boca! Como você pode ser tão cínico? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu confiei a minha vida a você durante esses anos e é assim que eu sou retribuído?

-Duo… eram ordens do Conselho, eu não poderia…

-Que se dane o Conselho! Não é o infeliz do Conselho que arrisca o pescoço todas as noites caçando demônios. SOU EU! E ao menos eu esperava ter uma cobertura na qual eu pudesse confiar.

-Eu sei Duo, e eu sinto muito…- Treize tentou aproximar-se do garoto para consolá-lo, sabia o quanto ele deveria estar desapontado. Duo nunca fora de confiar nas pessoas tão facilmente. Depois que seus pais e seu irmão foram mortos cruelmente por vampiros ele se viu sozinho no mundo, tendo que aprender a se virar, antes de vir para Sunnydale. Depois que seu antigo sentinela também fora morto, o rapaz que por fora aparentava ser um posso de alegria, na verdade estava fechado dentro de si mesmo para ninguém ver a sua dor. E trair a sua confiança desse jeito doía tanto em Treize quanto em Duo.

-Não toque em mim senão eu te mato.- Sibilou o jovem, recuando do toque de Treize.

-Sinto muito.- Retrucou o homem, sentindo ainda mais ferido diante da agressividade do rapaz, e ainda mais culpado. –Porém agora que você sabe do teste, esse se torna inválido. Então eu recomendo…

-Sr. Khushrenada, o senhor tem algum livro sobre a guerra civil… -Uma figura entrou na biblioteca, atraindo a atenção dos dois e os interrompendo. –Que clima pesado é esse?- Quatre perguntou, sentindo seu coração apertar e seu dom empático ativar-se.

-Quatre…- Duo virou-se para o amigo. –Poderia me levar para casa?

-Claro.- Respondeu o loirinho, ainda sentindo o ar pesado a sua volta por bastante tempo, mesmo depois que ele saiu da biblioteca.

* * * * *

O orfanato da Igreja St. James ficava localizado em frente à própria, do outro lado da rua, graças à generosa doação que um grupo de milionários, há algumas décadas atrás, fizeram a igreja para poder abrigar os pobres órfãos que surgiam diante das mortes misteriosas dos pais. Bem, para os menos entendidos se classificada como mortes misteriosas. Para os mais compreendidos se classificava como vampiros. Pois era isso o que a maioria dos órfãos daquele local eram, filhos de vítimas de demônios. E enquanto as crianças mais novas ainda eram inocentes e ignorantes, os mais velhos já sabiam o que andava pelas ruas de Sunnydale à noite, assim como sabiam que o morador mais velho daquele orfanato os combatia.

Irmã Helen olhou de suas agulhas de tricô para o velho relógio na parede da sala. Estava tarde e boa parte das crianças mais novas já estavam dormindo enquanto as mais velhas, com certeza, deveriam estar fazendo algum dever de casa atrasado ou conversando a altas horas na cama. Porém não eram as crianças dormindo que a preocupava, era uma que estava acordada, e que não estava em casa àquela hora. O que a preocupava era Duo.

Fazia alguns dias que o jovem estava reclamando de como estava se sentindo fraco. No início a Irmã pensou que ele estava se sentindo cansado por causa de uma virose, quando o rapaz explicou que a fraqueza dele se devia ao fato de que ele estava perdendo seus poderes de caçador. Sim, Helen sabia da perigosa profissão de Duo. Assim como ele, outras garotas passaram pela cidade para combater o mal gerado pela Boca do Inferno, mas, diferente de Duo, as outras não sobreviveram por muito tempo e era isso o que preocupava a Irmã. Por quanto tempo seu querido Duo seria abençoado com a proteção de Deus? Embora o próprio Duo não acreditasse muito no senhor, dizendo que o único Deus que existia na sua vida era o Deus da Morte, Helen ainda sim não deixava de rezar pela segurança do menino. E o fato de ele estar fraco e há essa hora na rua não fazia seu coração ficar mais calmo.

A mulher voltou ao seu tricô, pensando que ocupando a sua mente com algo o tempo passaria mais rápido e logo Duo estaria de volta, quando ouviu um ruído do lado de fora da casa, abrindo um pequeno sorriso diante disso. Duo havia voltado.

Levantando-se da velha poltrona, ela caminhou até a porta de entrada da casa, a abrindo e olhando a varanda a sua volta. Estranho, ela havia jurado que tinha ouvido alguma coisa.

-Duo?- Chamou, olhando mais uma vez e divisando uma figura caída na varanda, vestida com o casaco de Duo. –Duo querido, o que você está fazendo aí? Você está bem? –Perguntou a Irmã, preocupada, tocando no corpo caído, quando esse se remexeu e virou-se em direção a ela. Aquele que estava ali não era Duo. Deus o que aquela criatura das trevas estava fazendo no orfanato? Ali era um solo sagrado pelo simples fato de fazer parte da Igreja. Como aquela criatura não estava sentindo dor? Na verdade, ela pensou, ela deveria estar sentindo a dor de Deus, mas apenas estava ignorando-a. 

-Olá… Irmã!- O vampiro levantou-se em um salto e Helen tentou recuar, entrando na casa onde estaria segura, mas não teve tanta sorte assim em fugir, pois logo o demônio agarrou em seu braço e a prendeu contra o seu corpo. –Você e eu, Irmã, daremos uma pequena voltinha.

* * * * *

-Valeu pela carona, Q!- Duo bateu a porta do carro do amigo árabe, percebendo que esse ainda lhe lançava um olhar preocupado. Durante todo o percurso desde a escola até o orfanato, o loirinho ficou lhe lançando olhares, esperando que ele lhe dissesse alguma coisa. E Duo sabia que, com o seu dom empático, Quatre estava ao menos um pouco dentro da situação que ele e Treize tinham passado agora a pouco. Porém, o jovem caçador não estava com disposição para discutir nada. Ele apenas queria ir para a sua cama e dormir a noite inteira, esperando que quando acordasse  tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

-Certo. Te vejo amanhã na escola. Boa noite Duo. Qualquer coisa, me liga.- Respondeu o garoto, ligando novamente o carro e partindo.

Duo ainda ficou um tempo parado na entrada da grande casa que servia como orfanato, vendo o carro de Quatre sumir na esquina, quando decidiu entrar na casa. Caminhou pelo vasto jardim, sempre bem cuidado pela Irmã Helen e as crianças mais novas, alcançando a varanda e finalmente a porta, quando notou que havia algo de errado. A porta da casa estava aberta e isso era estranho. Olhou em volta para a varanda, mas não viu ninguém lá. O que estava acontecendo? Caminhou até o batente da porta e viu que tinha algo preso nela. Era uma foto. Duo recolheu a foto e rangeu os dentes diante do que viu. Era uma Irmã Helen assustada, sendo segurada pelo mesmo vampiro que o abordou mais cedo. Virando a foto, a única coisa escrita nela era um: venha. Então o vampiro queria um confronto? Um confronto ele teria. 

Subindo as escadas da casa rapidamente, Duo alcançou o quarto que dividia com alguns dos garotos mais velhos, acordando eles quando acendeu a luz.

-Duo? O que você está fazendo? Apague essa coisa.- Louis resmungou, vendo o amigo ir direto para a sua cama e abrir o baú que estava ao pé dessa, começando a recolher as armas dentro do compartimento secreto do mesmo.

-O que está acontecendo, Duo?- O menino ergueu-se na cama, observando o rapaz recolhendo armas e mais armas. Viu quando Duo pegou a sua foice de estimação, Deathscythe era como ele a chamava, e a colocou na bolsa. Se Duo estava carregando a foice é porque ele estava irritado.

-Irmã Helen… -Começou o rapaz de longa trança, sentindo as palavras entalarem na garganta enquanto colocava um vidro de água benta dentro do bolso da calça. -… Um maldito vampiro seqüestrou a Irmã Helen. –Pequenos gritos e ofegos aterrorizados foram-se ouvidos dentro do quarto. –Não se preocupem, -Duo começou, quando viu o olhar temeroso dos garotos. –eu vou trazê-la de volta.

-Você não pode Duo!- Louis pulou cama afora, indo em direção ao jovem que ele considerava um irmão. Na verdade, Duo era o irmãozão de todos, por ser o mais velho. –Padre Maxwell disse que nos últimos dias você anda fraco, que é por isso que não faz mais a patrulha. Não pode encarar um vampiro sozinho…

-Apenas avise ao meu tio aonde eu fui. Eu vou tirar a irmã de lá e se eu não voltar… eu…

-Duo!- Oliver, um dos meninos que dividia o quarto, correu até Duo e o abraçou pela cintura. –Boa sorte.- Desejou e o rapaz de olhos violetas sorriu, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

* * * * *

-Sabe Irmã… -O vampiro começou, tirando fotos e mais fotos instantâneas do rosto da freira, que estava amordaçada e amarrada à cadeira de madeira. -… Eu tive uma mãe, mas ela não era o que se poderia se chamar de mãe. Foi péssima. Eu a odiava. Quando fui transformado em vampiro, eu a matei. Ainda lembro do rosto aterrorizado dela quando ela me viu.- Helen remexeu-se na cadeira, tentando soltar as amarras inutilmente. –Aquele garoto deve te considerar uma mãe, não deve? Irei matá-lo. -Atestou, batendo mais uma foto e os olhos da freira arregalaram-se de pavor. Duo estava fraco e nunca conseguiria combater aquela criatura de igual para igual. –Mas não, não matá-lo por toda a eternidade. O tornarei como eu e ele irá matá-la. Isso será muito interessante, não acha irmã?- Um leve barulho no andar superior da velha pensão chamou a atenção de ambos. –Hum, parece que temos visita. Acho que está na hora de começarmos a brincar.

Duo entrou com cautela dentro da velha pensão, depositando sua bolsa de armas sofre um sofá velho. Preso em sua cintura, estava a sua estimada foice, ligada a uma corrente que servia para ataques longos, em suas mãos estava uma besta já armada para qualquer ocasião, enquanto no bolso detrás de sua calça estavam uma estaca e um frasco de água benta.

Como se estivesse caminhando sobre ovos, o rapaz aprofundou-se dentro da casa, mal conseguindo divisar as coisas devido à fraca luz das velas que havia no local, quando um ruído o fez virar bruscamente com a besta pronta para disparar. O vampiro apareceu na sua frente do nada, com o mesmo sorriso predador que possuía quando o abordou no meio da rua. Por reflexo, Duo disparou a besta, apenas para atingir o ar, fazendo o demônio soltar uma gargalhada arrepiante. Com as mãos trêmulas e recuando cada vez mais, o rapaz tentou armar novamente a arma, mas essa foi tirada de suas mãos com imensa facilidade e rapidez, o fazendo recorrer à estaca que estava em seu bolso.

-Veio preparado eu vejo… -Começou o vampiro, achando divertido o olhar temeroso do rapaz enquanto empunhava aquele pedaço de madeira como se esse fosse a sua salvação. -… mas parece que não está apto ao serviço. –Em uma velocidade impressionante o demônio segurou Duo pelo pescoço, o erguendo alguns centímetros e o jogando em cima da lareira, o fazendo perder a estaca, e avançou em cima dele. Pondo-se de pé novamente, Duo pulou sobre o sofá e começou a correr casa adentro. Se não tinha como usar armas, precisaria encontrar outra coisa. Talvez fogo. Precisava de fogo.

A porta que levava a cozinha abriu-se bruscamente, permitindo a passagem de Duo, que rapidamente a trancou por dentro e soltou um suspiro de alívio, para depois quase gritar diante do choque inicial de ver um corpo despedaçado em cima da mesa. Ignorando isso, ele procurou pelas gavetas velhas, armários, qualquer coisa que fosse mais eficiente que estacas e flechas, já que os reflexos dele estavam meio fracos essa noite. Ainda vasculhando as gavetas, o rapaz quase pulou de susto quando a porta a qual tinha acabado de trancar tremeu nas dobradiças com o impacto do vampiro. Rodando pela cozinha, ele viu uma outra porta de saída e passou por ela, ganhando o corredor e novamente a sala, que surpreendentemente estava vazia. Aonde o demônio poderia ter ido? Retirando a deathscythe de sua cintura, ele começou a andar pela sala, tentando detectar o vampiro e imaginar onde Irmã Helen estava. Seus olhos vagaram pelo aposento até que recaíram sobre as escadas. Talvez ela estivesse lá em cima. 

Subindo os degraus atentamente, o jovem estava quase alcançando o topo quando um braço quebrou as barras do corrimão e agarrou a sua perna, o puxando para baixo. Desesperado, Duo tentou soltar-se do aperto daquela mão mas seus chutes não surtiam efeito. Num ato impulsivo, ele ergueu a deathscythe e com força a cravou no braço do vampiro, o fazendo o soltar em meio a um grunhido de dor. Conseguindo se levantar novamente, o rapaz correu escada acima, ouvindo os passos do seu perseguidor atrás de si. Forçou passagens e portas, até que conseguiu encontrar uma porta aberta e entrar em um quarto. Quando fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou a sua volta, levou o segundo choque da noite.

-Mas que porcaria é essa?- Murmurou espantado, ainda empunhando a sua foice, ao ver milhares de fotos da Irmã Helen penduradas nas paredes velhas do quarto. Ainda estava entretido observando aquela exposição de mau gosto, quando a parede do aposento tremeu e foi quebrada pelo braço do demônio. Rapidamente Duo destrancou a porta e alcançou novamente o corredor, mas a sua fuga foi impedida por um golpe que o fez voar uns bons metros e cair atordoado no chão.

-Você está dando trabalho e isso está me divertindo muito.- O vampiro aproximou-se do garoto, o pegando pela trança e o puxando para se levantar, ganhando um gemido do menino. –Toda essa beleza ser perdida com o tempo será um desperdício. O tornarei como eu, imortal. –A única resposta de Duo em um ato de coragem foi cuspir no rosto deformado do vampiro.

-Vai pro inferno.

-Eu vou… e você vai comigo.- Sibilou a criatura, aproximando o rapaz que se debatia e exibindo seu pescoço pálido, pronto para mordê-lo, quando uma dor cruzou seu cérebro. –Argh! –Gritou,soltando o caçador e segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Duo observou com interesse aquela cena, quando viu o vampiro tirar um frasco de remédio de dentro do bolso e tentar abri-lo. Rapidamente ele avançou para cima do demônio e arrancou o frasco da mão dele, começando a fugir desembalado pelo corredor, com a criatura urrando de raiva atrás dele, e se jogando dentro do pequeno buraco do encanamento da velha lavanderia.

Duo deslizou pelo encanamento até cair pesadamente contra o chão duro de concreto. Ao longe ainda podia ouvir os gritos histéricos do vampiro atrás de seus medicamentos. Levantando-se cambaleante, o rapaz sentiu um certo alívio no coração quando viu Irmã Helen intacta na cadeira. Correu até ela e rapidamente tirou a sua mordaça.

-Temos que sair daqui Duo!- A freira falou desesperada, agradecendo aos céus pelo menino estar bem, embora tivesse um corte feio na testa e um hematoma no rosto, fora o restante do corpo.

-Eu sei, eu sei!- Retrucou o rapaz, tentando soltar as cordas. –Eu não consigo soltá-las, estão muito apertadas.

-A foice!- A irmã lembrou e o garoto ergueu a foice, pronto para cortar as cordas.

O estrondo da porta do porão se abrindo atraiu as duas pessoas que estavam lá, levando seus corações a boca. O vampiro desceu insano pelas escadas, divisando Duo no caminho e o agarrando pelo braço, o jogando contra uma pilastra de madeira.

-Onde estão as minhas pílulas?!- Bradou e o menino apenas acenou para a mesa que estava a um canto do local. Rapidamente o demônio foi até lá e pegou as pílulas, as ingerindo junto com um copo d'água que lá tinha. Assim que as engoliu, suspirou aliviado. –Sabe, realmente você tem espírito garoto, vou gostar de transforma… -Sentiu uma queimação estranha começar de dentro para fora, como se estivesse saindo em um dia ensolarado para passear. Arregalou os olhos em direção a Duo apenas para ver esse erguer calmamente um frasco vazio de água benta. –Se… -Mas não disse muito, pois logo se dissolveu em pó.

-Irmã Helen!- Duo correu para a freira para terminar de soltá-la, quando outro estrondo chamou a atenção deles dois. Um outro vampiro entrava no porão, lutando com alguém que o jovem caçador conseguiu identificar como Treize. Assim que o demônio o encurralou contra uma parede, o sentinela aproveitou o momento e cravou uma estaca no coração dele, dando um fim a aquele maldito teste.

* * * * *

-Meus parabéns sr. Maxwell, o senhor passou no teste.- O conselheiro disse ao jovem que agora se encontrava sentado em uma das cadeiras da biblioteca. –Mostrou rapidez e inteligência, coisas essenciais a um caçador.

-Espero que quando eu recuperar os meus poderes, você esteja fora da cidade, senão eu terei um imenso prazer de lhe apresentar a minha querida deathscythe. –Ameaçou, o mirando com frios olhos violetas.

-Ele realmente é tudo isso que você falou Khushrenada. O treinou bem, contudo…

-O quê?- Duo o interrompeu, querendo mais do que nunca que seus poderes voltassem nesse exato momento para poder estrangular aquele homem.

-Será exonerado de seu cargo de sentinela. Está despedido sr. Khushrenada.

-Despedido?! –O jovem trançado gritou. –Vocês não podem despedir o Treize! Por que irão despedi-lo?- E por que Treize não se defendia?

-Uma relação sentinela/caça vampiros tem que ser algo impessoal, sr. Maxwell. Porém, parece que o senhor Khushrenada desenvolveu uma afeição paternal por seu caçador e isso o atrapalhou em suas decisões. Diante do conselho, ele falhou em sua missão e por isso será afastado.

-O quê? Mas… -Duo estava estupefato. Treize só tentara ajudá-lo e era assim que ele era retribuído? E, espere um pouco, ele disse afeição paternal? Será que era esse tipo de relação que eles dois tinham? Pensando bem e revendo tudo o que eles passaram, poderia se dizer que sim.

-Um novo sentinela será requisitado em breve. Bem, isso é tudo. Novamente, parabéns sr. Maxwell. –As congratulações já estavam dando nos nervos de Duo. Não havia parabéns nenhum a ser dado. Se aquele vampiro não tivesse seqüestrado Irmã Helen, ele deixaria o Conselho se ferrar com as suas cagadas que ele não estava nem aí. 

Quando o conselheiro partiu, Treize e Duo ainda ficaram uns bons minutos se encarando em silêncio, quando Duo resolveu que era hora de cuidar de suas feridas de guerra. Molhando um lenço em um pote d'água, ele começou a limpar o corte em sua testa, quando Treize retirou o lenço de sua mão e começou a fazer o serviço por si mesmo. E observando essa cena ele teria que admitir, pela primeira vez, que o Conselho tinha uma certa razão. Sua relação com Treize já tinha ultrapassado todos os laços profissionais.

* * * * *

-E então, descobriu alguma coisa? –Heero perguntou quando viu Wufei retornar ao mausoléu depois de mais uma volta a cata de informações.

-Entrei nos dados do Conselho de Sentinelas. Estão informatizados mas não sabem nem colocar bons códigos de segurança dentro de seus arquivos. Ainda são meio atrasados… -Quando viu o olhar azul cobalto sobre si, o chinês resolveu ir direto ao ponto. -… Certo. Parece que um novo sentinela foi designado para Sunnydale.

-Novo? O que houve com o outro? Morto?

-Demitido.- Wufei resmungou, observando as folhas que tinha imprimido na biblioteca municipal, onde usou os computadores para entrar nos arquivos do Conselho.

-Motivo?- Heero indagou, rodando pela sala e apreciando uma espada antiga que estava pendurada sobre a lareira.

-Parece que ele interveio durante o teste dos dezoito anos de seu caçador…

-Está me dizendo que o caçador dessa cidade já chegou aos dezoito?

-Isso mesmo. O garoto deve ser bom para ter sobrevivido por todo esse tempo.

-E o que mais diz?- Retrucou o japonês, não querendo fugir do assunto principal.

**-**Bem, o caçador passou no teste, apesar da interferência. O motivo da demissão foi… -Wufei folheou mais os papéis do relatório que entrou para os arquivos do ex-sentinela. -… "O sentinela em questão desenvolveu um sentimento paternalista em relação ao seu pupilo…".

-Um milagre. Geralmente eles são frios e distantes. Hunf! Ingleses.- Heero murmurou, pegando a espada sobre a lareira e a rodando entre as mãos. 

-Bem, com o desligamento do Conselho eu acho meio difícil ele ser de alguma ajuda.

-Errado caro amigo, ele é perfeito. O Conselho nunca gostou de mim mesmo. Com esse sentinela fora da jurisdição do Conselho com certeza conseguirei mais ajuda, pois ele não estará com a preocupação de perder o emprego. Agora, você descobriu nomes e outras coisas ou apenas a avaliação idiota do Conselho?

-O que você acha?- Wufei perguntou azedo, não acreditando que Heero seria capaz de duvidar da sua capacidade de coleta de informações e dados sobre inimigos e aliados.

-Chang… -Advertiu com um tom frio, como um iceberg, de voz.

-Certo. Treize Khushrenada é o nome do nosso homem. Trabalha na biblioteca da escola de Sunnydale. É lá onde podemos encontrá-lo. Um lugar público, onde você poderá abordá-lo se quiser logo esse encontro.

-Ótimo. Conseguiu o nome do pupilo dele? Esse temido caçador conhecido como Shinigami no submundo?

-Ah sim… -Wufei folheou mais páginas. -… Esse garoto tem uma ficha e tanto. Rebelde, arruaceiro, não acata ordens facilmente…

-Nomes, Chang, eu quero nomes.

-Sempre apressado. Para alguém que viveu mais de dois séculos, você deveria saber que a pressa não nos leva a lugar algum.- Retrucou a chinês em um tom monótono e sem emoções na voz.

-Chang. –Heero advertiu pela segunda vez e Wufei sabia que se houvesse uma terceira, ele estaria com grandes problemas.

-Shinigami! O temido Shinigami na verdade é conhecido no mundo dos vivos como Duo… Duo Maxwell.


	5. Capitulo 4

Duo rolou na cama e gemeu, tentando ignorar os raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto. A sua volta, alguns meninos já se remexiam para começar mais um dia, enquanto outros, como ele, tentavam ignorar o sol ao máximo. Porém, por mais que pudessem ignorar o amanhecer, nunca poderiam ignorar a voz firme do Padre Maxwell vinda da porta e exigindo que os preguiçosos se levantassem.

-Só mais cinco minutos, Padre.- Um dos garotos pediu, cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas para evitar a luz forte que entrou no quarto quando o Padre abriu de vez as cortinas.

-Nem mais cinco minutos. Levantem todos! Andem!- Disse o reverendo de maneira divertida. Aquelas crianças eram umas preguiçosas. –Duo! Levante-se! Dê o exemplo aos mais novos. –O homem tentou fazer o sobrinho se levantar, mas esse apenas se encolheu mais debaixo das cobertas.****

-Eu não sirvo de exemplo nem para mim mesmo, quanto mais para os outros. Por favor tio, apenas mais alguns minutos. Eu estive até tarde ontem patrulhando.-Resignado e soltando um suspiro, Padre Maxwell resolveu deixar o garoto dormir mais um pouco. Afinal, diferente dos outros, ele tinha uma justificativa por ter ficado acordado até tarde.

-Certo, meu filho, mas não vá perder a hora.

-Okay. –Resmungou o garoto, sumindo debaixo das cobertas.

Um hora depois um Duo Maxwell poderia ser visto correndo pelas ruas de Sunnydale a alta velocidade, com a trança chicoteando atrás de si como se fosse alguma coisa viva, indo direto para a escola, entrando no prédio rapidamente e quase alcançando a sala de aula, se não fosse um porém:

-Lady Une!- Abriu um grande sorriso inocente quando divisou a mulher no meio do corredor, com os braços cruzados e batendo o bico fino do salto alto no chão encerado.

-Sr. Maxwell. Esse é… -A mulher pareceu ponderar um pouco sobre o que iria dizer. -… o sexto atraso só esse mês.- Concluiu a diretora.

-Eu sei, senhora, e eu sinto muito.

-Qual é a justificativa dessa vez, sr. Maxwell?

-Eu… bem eu… fiquei até tarde ajudando meu tio com as contas do orfanato?!- Disse, franzindo o cenho. Seria meio difícil a mulher engolir essa. Se não se enganava, já tinha usado a mesma desculpa no segundo atraso.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Detenção depois da aula na biblioteca, sr. Maxwell. Agora vá para a sua sala.

-Sim senhora.- Retrucou, voltando a correr desembalado para a sua classe.

A porta da classe de química abriu abruptamente, fazendo todos que estavam dentro dela calarem-se e olharem para a entrada da sala, para ver quem era o aluno tardio. Muitos não se surpreenderam ao ver que era Duo Maxwell que entrava pela porta, dando um brilhante sorriso inocente ao professor e procurando seu lugar pela sala. De sua cadeira, Quatre escondeu um sorriso por detrás de seu livro enquanto Trowa, ao seu lado, sacudia a cabeça levemente de um lado para o outro.

Duo divisou os amigos dentro da sala de aula e deu um leve aceno para eles, rodando os olhos violetas dentro do aposento para ver se havia algum lugar vago. Porém, infelizmente, o único lugar que parecia vazio era um ao lado de Relena Peacecraft.

Engolindo um gemido, o jovem caminhou até a garota e sentou-se ao seu lado, não se prezando a olhar a menina. Sabia que com certeza deveria estar debaixo de um certo olhar arrogante e de desdém. E ele sabia que, se virasse para ela, receberia uma piada de mau gosto de boas vindas e não conseguiria controlar a vontade de quebrar o pescoço dela em retorno.

-Já que o sr. Maxwell nos deu a graça de sua presença, vamos retornar a aula.- O professor voltou a falar, tirando da cabeça de todos o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

* * * * *

-Perdeu a hora novamente?- Quatre perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam para seus armários na hora do lanche.

-Como é que você não perdeu a hora?- Perguntou ao amigo. Afinal, Quatre estava na noite passada com ele na patrulha. Ambos tinham uma prova de matemática essa manhã e como Duo não teria tempo para estudar por causa da patrulha, o loirinho se ofereceu de ir com ele e assim eles estudavam durante a ronda.

-Bem, eu dou atenção ao meu despertador quando ele toca, diferente de algumas pessoas… - Deixou a frase vagando pelo ar enquanto alcançava o seu armário.

-Hah! Muito engraçado.- Duo resmungou, também chegando ao seu armário e quase dando um grito e um pulo de susto. –Mas que merda é essa? –Praguejou o garoto e o árabe ao seu lado arregalou os olhos. Duo não era de xingar muito devido ao fato de que vivia em um orfanato católico. Mas quando ele fazia isso era por apenas um motivo: estava irritado.

-O que foi?- Quatre perguntou, virando-se para o armário do amigo. Assim que fez isso, deu uma careta de desagrado, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo de Duo ter xingado.

Na porta no armário estava um pôster de Relena, com aquele infeliz vestido rosa dela, sorrindo para ambos os garotos e na parte inferior do pôster estava escrito: Vote em Relena para Rainha do Baile da Primavera.

-Ela que vá sonhando rosado… -Duo começou, arrancando com força aquele pôster de seu armário e o partindo em milhares de pedaços, o jogando na lixeira mais próxima. -… pois eu não desperdiçaria um voto com ela.

-Nem eu.- Quatre murmurou.

-Sobre o que estamos falando?- A voz sussurrada de Trowa chegou dentro do grupo, enquanto o mesmo passava um braço pela cintura de Quatre e depositava um beijo na testa do loirinho. Duo escondeu um sorriso quando viu Quatre avermelhar. Ele sempre reagia assim com essas pequenas demonstrações de carinho do namorado, embora já estivessem juntos a mais de um ano, e parecia que a cada dia se apaixonavam mais e mais. Ficava feliz pelo amigo, mas também se sentia triste às vezes. Ser um caçador exigia apenas a solidão como companhia. Seria difícil ele encontrar alguém com quem pudesse conciliar as suas duas vidas.

-Relena e a sua candidatura a Rainha do Baile da Primavera.

-Ah, eu vi um desses pôsteres colado na porta do meu armário.

-Levou um susto também e praguejou como o Duo?– Trowa apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o namorado. –Foi o que eu pensei.

* * * * *

Treize olhava com interesse para o homem a sua frente, dentro de sua saleta na biblioteca. Tinha certeza que tinha ouvido mal, mas a expressão séria do homem apenas lhe confirmava que tinha ouvido com todas as letras.

-Odin Lowe está na cidade? –Perguntou o ex-sentinela, levantando-se da mesa e caminhando até uma garrafa térmica onde havia água quente para seu habitual chá.

-Sim. E ele precisa de ajuda. Não pôde encontrar o restante da profecia e muito menos saber como ela irá se realizar. Algumas buscas requerem lugares onde uma pessoa na posição dele não pode entrar…

-E por que o senhor não faz essas buscas?

-Porque a maioria do material está sob posse e conhecimento do Conselho…

-Não faço mais parte do Conselho senhor Chang.

-Mas ainda tem os livros que esse disponibilizou para o seu trabalho. Investiguei a sua ficha, Sr. Khushrenada, era considerado um dos melhores sentinelas antes daquele incidente. Tem grandes conhecimentos e sempre sabe onde procurar.

-Então, o sr. Lowe…

-Yuy, por favor. Meu amigo não usa esse nome a mais de um século. 

-Então o senhor quer a minha ajuda para encontrar o restante da profecia.

-E a ajuda do seu caça vampiros.

-O que o Duo tem a ver com isso? Pensei que precisavam dos meus conhecimentos e apenas isso.

-Acontece que a história é muito mais complicada do que parece. Creio que Heero explicará isso melhor do que eu. A não ser, é claro, que o senhor não queira esse encontro.

Treize voltou a sua cadeira e sentou-se nela, tomando um gole de seu chá e encarando o homem que estava parado a sua frente. Depois de minutos de silêncio, ele tomou a sua decisão.

-Fale para ele vir depois do pôr-do-sol, hoje mesmo. Confesso que estou curioso. Deve ser algo bem grande para o seu amigo estar tão convencido a encontrá-lo.

-Sim senhor. Obrigado pela a sua atenção. Estaremos aqui depois do pôr-do-sol.- Wufei fez uma leve reverência ao homem e saiu da sala. Heero adoraria ouvir as boas novas.

* * * * *

-E aí ela me colocou em detenção. Ao menos eu tenho que ficar na biblioteca, o que é muito melhor do que uma sala de aula chata, encarando um professor chato.- Duo resmungava enquanto balançava a cadeira onde estava sentado em apenas duas pernas, com as suas pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa da biblioteca. –Quero dizer, foram só uns minutinhos de atraso e nada mais. Acho que eu deveria ter dito a ela que fiquei acordado até tarde estudando. O que você acha Treize?

-Eu acho que já que você está aqui poderia treinar um pouco.- Falou o homem, ajeitando um boneco de pano no centro da biblioteca.

-Ah, agora sim você está falando a minha língua!- Duo deu um salto da cadeira, parando em frente ao boneco. –Tem certeza que esse boneco de pano vai agüentar o tranco? Quero dizer… eu bato forte.

-Dessa vez você não vai bater deliberadamente, como você sempre faz. Você terá que atingir pontos certos. Mesmo sendo vampiros, eles também tem pontos sensíveis como os humanos. Pontos que se atingidos, poderão levar a inconsciência, no caso dos vampiros um breve atordoamento, instantânea.

-Não quero eles inconsciente, quero eles mortos.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse em relação aos vampiros?

-Hum… não?

-Por que eu não estou surpreso? Pois bem. Você terá que atingir esses pontos e a cada ponto certo atingido os olhos do boneco irão começar a piscar… -Com uma longa régua Treize começou a indicar os pontos que Duo teria que atingir. –Pois bem, pode começar.

Duo deu um forte soco no boneco, em um dos pontos indicados por Treize, e esse voou uns bons metros antes de cair no chão com um baque surdo. O homem apenas ergueu seus olhos do livro que estava lendo, mirando significativamente o rapaz que deu um sorriso sem graça e balançou os ombros, indo recolher o boneco.

-Preciso lembrá-lo de que é para bater nos pontos com suavidade? Não precisa empregar tanta força.

-Você não tinha dito isso.

-Estou dizendo agora. Volte ao treinamento. –Ordenou, enquanto o rapaz posicionava o boneco de volta no lugar.

Duas horas e muitos golpes depois um Duo entediado encontrava-se no centro da biblioteca, já cansado de tanto fazer os olhos daquele boneco infeliz piscarem. Com um acesso de raiva, ele deu um chute forte no boneco, o fazendo novamente voar e chocar-se contra a parede do outro lado da biblioteca, fazendo a sua cabeça de espuma soltar-se do restante do corpo. Treize voltou seus olhos dos livros ao rapaz, erguendo uma sobrancelha diante do boneco semi destruído.

-Vejo que já aprendeu todos os pontos.- Retrucou com uma voz calma.

-Terei pesadelos com aqueles olhos vermelhos piscando para mim.- Rebateu, olhando seu relógio de pulso e vendo que faltava apenas alguns minutos para escurecer. –Bem, se eu quero estar pronto para a minha patrulha, melhor ir para casa e tomar um banho primeiro.

-Hoje você não vai patrulhar.- Comentou o homem calmamente e Duo franziu o cenho.

-Não vou?

-Hoje à noite receberei uma visita… -Um sorriso extremamente malicioso começou a surgir na face do jovem americano.

-Sr. Khushrenada, eu sempre soube que o senhor deveria ter uma vida além dos livros e das armas. Diga para mim, qual é nome dela, heim, heim, heim?

-Uma visita de trabalho.

-Eca, o que foi, um congresso de bibliotecários aqui em Sunnydale? Meu Deus, onde estão os demônios para eu matá-los? Prefiro encarar mil bestas do que isso.

-Não é sobre bibliotecários, é sobre o Conselho… o Conselho do qual eu fazia parte. Uma pessoa necessita da nossa colaboração em uma coisa que ela ainda vai explicar para nós…

-_Nossa _colaboração? Isso me inclui no meio?

-Sim, Duo. Não sou mais o seu sentinela mas, enquanto o novo não chega você ainda está sob a minha supervisão. Claro que agora não poderei te ordenar a fazer nada contra a sua vontade…

-Quando essa pessoa chega? Quando começaremos a trabalhar?

-Ela deve chegar ao pôr-do-sol, por isso eu aconselho e usar os chuveiros dos vestiários para se refrescar. Não quero você desse jeito na reunião.- E apontou para o rapaz que tinha fios de cabelos soltos da longa trança e suor escorrendo pelo rosto e braços.

-Uma vez inglês, sempre inglês. Quer que eu lave atrás das orelhas também, mamãe? –Ironizou, pegando a sua bolsa onde sempre guardava umas roupas reservas para essas ocasiões.

-Vá Duo! –Treize ordenou e o garoto fez uma careta, saindo da sala saltitando e com um grande sorriso. O homem apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Aquele menino parecia que nunca iria crescer.

* * * * *

-Sr. Khushrenada.- A voz de Wufei divergiu a atenção de Treize dos livros para os dois recém chegados. Um era o chinês que havia lhe visitado anteriormente. Ou outro era o conhecido vampiro Odin Lowe que em épocas passadas aterrorizou muitos lugares e se tornou a dor de cabeça do Conselho.

-Sr. Chang. –Treize estendeu a mão para ele o cumprimentando, lançando olhares furtivos para o homem ao lado dele, de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e frios olhos azul cobalto.

-Heero Yuy.- Wufei apresentou quando reparou nos olhares de Treize para a figura toda em negro ao seu lado. – Heero, sr. Treize Khushrenada.

-Eu sei quem ele é, Wufei. –Respondeu Heero sem emoções na voz.

-Apenas estava fazendo as formalidades.

-Heero Yuy. –Treize repetiu o nome. –Posso saber o porquê da mudança de nome?

-Sr. Khushrenada, um ex-sentinela com uma ficha como a sua deve saber sobre a minha história.

-Sim, eu sei.

-Então não seria difícil de entender que um nome pode causar mais temor do que a pessoa em si. Depois que recebi a maldição dos ciganos e recuperei a minha alma, achei que o primeiro passo para me livrar das minhas sinas do passado era deixando o passado literalmente para trás. Claro que as mortes ainda me atormentam e eu tento compensar todo o mal que fiz. Mas ficar carregando o nome Lowe para cima e para baixo não ajudava muito. Tive que… variar um pouco. –Disse, percorrendo a biblioteca e observando os livros que nela tinham.

-Entendo. Em que posso ajudá-lo então sr. Yuy?

-Primeiro de tudo… -Wufei os interrompeu. -… Nós gostaríamos de conhecer esse garoto, esse caça vampiros, que é tão conhecido no submundo. Ele realmente faz jus ao apelido que ganhou? –O chinês virou-se para Treize, direcionando a pergunta para ele.

-Shinigami… Uma vez um demônio de origem oriental passou por Sunnydale. Não era do tipo perigoso, mas fez algumas traquinagens durante a sua estadia. Por isso arrumou problemas com outros demônios mais irritadiços e Duo teve que salvar a pele escamosa dele. O vendo batalhar, com a sua arma preferida, o demônio disse que Duo parecia o Deus da Morte. O Shinigami. Parece que esse apelido percorreu o submundo. Como Odin Lowe, ele causa um certo impacto em alguns lugares.

-Deve ser um grande guerreiro esse garoto.- Heero comentou, quando sentiu que algo estava errado. Uma mudança brusca no ar e uma certa tensão entrou no ambiente e seus sentidos começaram a gritar: perigo! O barulho de elos de correntes chocando-se uma contra as outras se foi ouvido, assim como algo afiado cortando o ar. O homem apenas teve tempo de se desviar da foice que veio em sua direção, fazendo um talho em seu braço e enrolando a corrente no mesmo, o aprisionando.

-Mas o que é isso?- Wufei rosnou, sacando a sua espada da bainha em sua cintura. Na porta da biblioteca estava o que parecia ser uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos dourados, que desciam molhados pelas costas, usando umas roupas negras e segurando com firmeza o outro extremo da corrente que ainda prendia o braço de Heero.

-Treize, você está bem?- A garota perguntou e pelo tom de voz, Wufei redefiniu seus conceitos. O que estava parado na porta era um menino.

Heero estava ainda em estado de choque para poder perceber o olhar mortal que os olhos violetas direcionavam a si ou a corrente com a foice presa em seu braço. O seu anjo de longos cabelos castanhos estava parado na porta com uma face séria e nada feliz dirigida a si. Pensou que nunca mais o veria depois do incidente daquele dia no parque, mas parecia que a sorte estava ao seu lado. Somente quando sentiu um forte tranco em seu braço, o derrubando no chão, é que Heero voltou à realidade. O seu anjo também o estava atacando.

O japonês ergueu-se rapidamente, desvencilhando-se da corrente, mas essa mal soltou de seu braço e já estava girando no ar perigosamente. A sua frente, o rapaz o mirava em uma postura ofensiva e com a foice cortando o ar. Heero também se colocou em uma postura ofensiva antes que aquela coisa afiada cortasse a sua cabeça. O garoto parecia saber o que estava fazendo empunhando aquela arma. Então isso só poderia significar uma coisa: aquele era o Shinigami.

-Duo!– Treize chamou com uma voz firme, porém Duo não desviou o olhar de seu adversário, embora sua atenção estivesse voltada para o homem, também.

-Ele é um vampiro, Treize. O que ele está fazendo aqui?- Sibilou entre dentes, dando mais corrente a foice para essa cobrir maior território enquanto a girava por cima de sua cabeça.

-Eu sei que ele é um vampiro, Duo. Ele é a visita da qual eu lhe falei.

-Pois a sua visita vai virar pó. Esse sujeito me abordou durante a época do meu teste, com certeza me salvou daquele vampiro apenas para se fazer de bom moço para ganhar a minha confiança e depois me fazer de jantar.

Jantar? Heero pensou alarmado. Nunca que faria aquele garoto de jantar. O preferia na cama, gemendo debaixo do seu corpo, do que em qualquer outro lugar. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento. O menino ainda estava disposto a retalhá-lo.

-DUO!- Treize foi enfático dessa vez, o chamando com um tom extremamente irritado e isso chamou a atenção de Duo. –Abaixe a deathscythe… AGORA!- Rilhando os dentes e frustrado, o garoto fez o que lhe foi ordenado, abaixando a foice. Caminhou a passos hesitantes até o seu ex-sentinela, não tirando seus olhos de Heero. Esse por outro lado relaxou visivelmente e só nesse momento sentiu a ardência em seu braço.

-Então… -Wufei sussurrou ao amigo depois de embainhar a espada, parado ao lado desse. -… esse é o misterioso garoto dos cabelos longos e olhos violetas? Um pouco esquentado ele, não? Aposto que você não esperava que o seu terceiro encontro fosse assim.

-Cala a boca.- Heero sibilou, passando pelo amigo e segurando o braço ferido com a mão, tentando estancar o sangue, ainda sob o olhar desconfiado de Duo.

Displicente, Duo postou-se ao lado de seu sentinela e jogou-se na cadeira mais próxima de qualquer maneira, a inclinando e cruzando as pernas sobre a mesa. Deathscythe ainda pendia ao lado do seu corpo, com as mãos delgadas e pálidas brincando com a corrente.

-Bem, creio que vocês tiveram o prazer de conhecer Duo Maxwell.- Treize falou calmamente, indicando o garoto que ainda tinha os cabelos longos descendo em cascata pelas costas. Wufei fez uma pequena reverência ao rapaz, que estreitou os olhos e deu um aceno de cabeça. Heero, por outro lado, estava muito ocupado observando a beleza que estava a sua frente. De cabelos soltos ele ficava mais belo do que já era e no momento em que estavam batalhando, o modo como os olhos violetas brilharam diante do perigo, a excitação da batalha, fez todos os pêlos do corpo do japonês se arrepiarem. Havia algo de selvagem e sedutor naquele garoto que o fazia querer ao mesmo tempo combater com ele para saber o quanto era forte e por outro lado beijá-lo com sofreguidão até tirar-lhe o ar.

-Peço que perdoem a imprudência dele, mas Duo é assim mesmo.- Explicou-se o ex-sentinela e o mencionado soltou um bufo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fechando os olhos, fazendo a deathscythe pender mais ainda ao lado de seu corpo.

-Não o culpo, na verdade acho que ele foi muito prudente pondo-se em guarda diante de uma possível ameaça, uma coisa boa para um caçador.- Heero defendeu a atitude de Duo, ainda embevecido pela beleza do rapaz. Esse apenas abriu um dos olhos violetas e olhou de esguelha para ele, fechando os olhos rapidamente quando percebeu estar sobre o olhar avaliador do japonês. Mesmo que soubesse, agora, a verdadeira identidade dele, ainda não podia evitar as sensações que esse despertava em si. Sensações essa que estão em seu corpo desde o primeiro encontro deles naquele parque. Talvez fosse bom ele rezar umas Aves Maria só por precaução

-Bem, senhor Yuy, agora que você está aqui, poderia nos explicar melhor o que deseja.- Treize indicou as cadeiras da biblioteca para os seus convidados e esses se acomodaram. –Senhor Chang me explicou algumas coisas mas não deixou tudo totalmente claro. Parece que o senhor está atrás de uma profecia. O que poderia ter nessa profecia que lhe interessaria tanto?

-Ela apresenta uma certa cura para o meu recente problema… -Heero começou e viu Duo ao seu lado abrir ambos os belos olhos, voltando a sua atenção para si. -… ao mesmo tempo em que… -O homem hesitou um pouco, apertando o braço ferido contra o peito, seus olhos azuis frios viajaram pela sala, pelo rosto impassível de Wufei até as expressões curiosas dos dois humanos que agora tinham toda a sua atenção voltada para si.

-… traz a profecia do fim do mundo.


	6. Capitulo 5

Duo jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma longa gargalhada, atraindo olhares curiosos de Heero e Wufei. Rapidamente ele parou de rir e se recompôs, tentando ganhar uma expressão séria se não fosse pelo fato de que um sorrisinho irritante ainda dançava no canto de seus lábios.

-O fim do mundo, conta outra que eu já não tenha ouvido. Isso daqui é a Boca do Inferno, qualquer coisa aqui pode ser o fim do mundo.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Duo, essa profecia não traz muita coisa nova. Já passamos por isso antes. –Treize retrucou em um tom calmo e Heero deu um aceno de cabeça, compreendendo onde ele queria chegar. Com a cidade localizada em cima do local onde a atividade demoníaca era mais intensa, com certeza todos os dias poderiam ser considerados o fim do mundo.

-Bem, então creio que essa vocês não tenham ouvido… ou lido. –Atestou o japonês com uma voz fria. –Wufei. –Disse, virando-se para o amigo. Wufei remexeu dentro de seu sobretudo preto, retirando algo de dentro dele e estendendo a Treize. Era um pedaço velho e amarelado de pergaminho, cuja ponta estava rasgada.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou o ex-sentinela.

-A profecia da qual eu lhe falei, sr. Khushrenada. –Começou o chinês. –Essa profecia foi feita há quase trezentos anos por meu bisav

-Trezentos anos?… - Duo interrompeu, assobiando alto. –Isso é tempo. Mas pelo seu bisavô? Quantos anos você tem companheiro? –O homem deu um sorriso de lado.

-Noventa e oito anos, por quê? –Outro assobio alto do jovem caçador.

-Está bem conservado, não?

-Wufei vem de uma longa linhagem de meios demônios videntes da China. -Heero começou a explicar ao jovem o qual ele não tirava os olhos desde que chegou. –Isso lhe garante uma vida mais longa e um retardamento no envelhecimento.

-E eu que estava pensando que era a comida que fazia ele ficar jovem. –Duo escarneceu.

-Duo, por favor, mais respeito com os meus convidados.- Treize o advertiu. Conhecia Duo o suficiente para saber que esse sarcasmo todo indicava que ele não estava feliz com as presenças a sua frente.

-Você tem um gosto estranho para convidados, Treize, devemos confessar. –O mencionado apenas balançou a cabeça, desistindo de argumentar com aquele garoto. Duo com certeza ainda estava furioso com Heero pelo modo como ele foi abordado pelo japonês.

-Não vou discutir meus gostos com você agora, nunca chegamos a um acordo em relação a isso mesmo. –Retrucou o ex-sentinela. –Por favor sr. Yuy, prossiga.

-Por favor, prossiga mesmo, porque eu estou morrendo de curiosidade de saber o que o traz aqui, e é apenas a minha curiosidade que está impedindo da deathscythe cortar a sua cabaça fora. –Duo zombou, fazendo a foice pender mais ainda ao lado de seu corpo. Wufei apenas soltou um pequeno rosnado entre os dentes diante da ousadia daquele garoto, enquanto Heero apenas balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, resignado com a hostilidade do belo jovem.

-Sr. Maxwell, sei que o nosso encontro não foi muito agradável, sei que eu não lhe disse quem eu era, mas você tem que convir que eu não sou de sair contando para desconhecidos que eu sou um vampiro. Ou eu seria taxado como louco, ou ganharia uma estaca no coração sem ter a chance de explicar a situação. –E nisso o japonês lançou um longo olhar significativo para o jovem caçador, que apenas bufou diante da implicação das palavras dele.

-Sem contar, Duo… -Dessa vez foi Treize que se meteu na conversa dos dois. -… que se você tivesse ouvido todas as minhas aulas sobre vampiros, saberia quem Heero realmente é. –Indicou o homem, dando um olhar duro ao pupilo. Duo apenas piscou em confusão. Saber quem Heero era? Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar nesse sujeito. Quanto mais o visto mais gordo. Por que ele era obrigado a saber quem ele era? Era alguém importante? Hunf, um vampiro importante, que piada!

-O nome Odin Lowe te lembra alguma coisa, Duo? –Treize anunciou exasperado diante da expressão cada vez mais confusa de Duo. Não era possível que aquele garoto não prestasse atenção a nenhuma palavra que ele dizia. 

Minutos de silêncio se passaram com Duo ainda na ignorância, quando o rapaz subitamente deu um pulo da cadeira, pondo-se de pé e preparando novamente a deathscythe para o ataque.

-O vampiro sanguinário Odin Lowe II? É claro que eu o conheço. E ele irá sair daqui agora mesmo.

-E lá vamos nós de novo. –Wufei murmurou em um tom irritado, perto do ouvido de Heero.

-Duo pelo amor de Deus, abaixe essa arma. Parece até que eu não lhe ensinei nada durante esses anos. –Treize levantou-se de sua cadeira, com os olhos flamejando com uma fúria contida diante da ignorância do jovem caçador. Como esse menino sobreviveu todos esses anos se ele nunca deu ouvidos a nada do que ele já disse? –Sim, esse é Odin Lowe, e sim ele foi aquele vampiro sanguinário! –Heero ficou um pouco tenso diante do tom duro de voz de Treize. O tom dele o fazia lembrar de um passado que ele preferia esquecer. –E não! Ele não é uma ameaça.

-Uma ova que não é! –Duo bradou, começando a rodar a sua foice verticalmente ao lado de seu corpo.

-Duo, lembre-se do que eu lhe falei sobre Odin Lowe II. –Treize disse em um tom autoritário e mortalmente sério. Somente sendo rígido o suficiente que ele conseguia colocar algum senso na cabeça dura do jovem americano.

-Hum… vampiro de mais de duzentos anos, sanguinário e assassino. Impiedoso… -A cada palavra descrita por Duo, Heero sentia o mundo pesar ainda mais em seus ombros por causa de seu passado. E saber que o garoto sabia tanto sobre o seu lado mais sombrio o desagradava e muito. Não queria que o belo rapaz soubesse do monstro que ele foi. -… cruel… -Nisso o garoto de cabelos longos parou, como se somente agora tivesse percebido algo importante, baixando a deathscythe. -… foi amaldiçoado pelos ciganos e agora tem uma alma.

-Bravo! –Wufei escarneceu, batendo palmas. Finalmente aquele moleque tinha compreendido. –Podemos continuar agora, sem a ameaça desse fedelho poder cortar as nossas cabeças? –Duo deu um olhar mortal ao chinês e resmungou algo incompreensível, voltando a se sentar no lugar de antes.

-Por favor senhor Chang. Creio que agora o Duo se acalmou. –Treize indicou, finalmente aquele menino tinha entendido.

-Certo então. –Heero entrou na conversa, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se, ordenando com um olhar que Wufei fizesse o mesmo, saindo daquela postura defensiva. Contrariado, o chinês também se sentou. –Creio que o sr. Khushrenada deva estar interessado nessa profecia…

-Com eu disse antes, Sr. Yuy, uma profecia sobre o fim no mundo não é algo novo aqui em Sunnydale. –Treize o interrompeu.

-Não duvido disso, mas essa profecia é diferente de todas as outras. Chang, poderia ter a bondade? –Heero virou-se para o amigo, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

-Pois bem. Não sei se isso consta em seus livros senhor Khushrenada, mas o clã Chang é um antigo clã de demônios chineses que tem como principal poder a vidência. Com dito antes, há mais ou menos trezentos anos meu bisavô fez uma profecia. Em uma noite do ano de 1778 ele simplesmente entrou em transe e citou essas palavras: "_Aquele que hoje está sendo iniciado na escuridão, consigo trará as trevas e o terror ao mundo. Cem anos de dor ele causará, para no fim mais cem anos de dor sofrer. E quando finalmente o Apocalipse chegar, ele, o sofredor, o algoz, o salvador, irá reviver quando aquilo que de mais precioso tem ao inimigo ceder._"

-E…? –Duo entrou na conversa, dando de ombros. Aquela profecia não dizia muita coisa. Na verdade, ela não lhe dizia nada. –Certo, tem uma certa menção ao fim do mundo e tudo mais, mas no que ela te interessa? –Disse, voltando seus olhos a Heero.

-A profecia não está completa. Essa é apenas uma parte dela. O restante dela foi perdida durante a guerra do Vietnã e desde então, desde que eu encontrei Wufei e ele me disse que eu era o ser da profecia, nós dois saímos pelo mundo à procura do restante dela. Mais especificamente pelos EUA, já que suspeitamos que algum soldado americano deve ter levado o resto da profecia quando voltou para casa.

-Ainda sim não faz sentido. Como vocês tem tanta certeza de que é você o sujeito da profecia? Como tem certeza que o fim do mundo está próximo? E como podem ter certeza de que ela pode estar aqui em Sunnydale? –Perguntou o jovem caçador e Wufei deu um sorriso de lado.

-Vou explicar para ver se o seu lento cérebro possa assimilar. –Escarneceu o homem.

-Hei! Devo lembrar das posições aqui dentro? –Duo rosnou diante do sarcasmo do chinês. –Eu sou um caçador e, até onde eu me recordo, você é um demônio. Então, não me provoque!

-Hunf! Que medo. –Wufei rebateu, o desafiando com o olhar.

-Chang! –Heero chamou em um tom de repreensão.

-Duo! –Treize fez o mesmo.

-Certo. –O jovem americano soltou um muxoxo e saiu da postura ofensiva em que estava, voltando a ouvir atentamente a história dos dois convidados.

-Pois bem. O fato de eu ter associado Heero ao ser da profecia se deve que foi no ano de 1778, na mesma noite em que meu bisavô recitou essa profecia, ele se tornou um vampiro. Pelos cem anos seguintes, ele foi o demônio mais cruel que existiu e seu nome causava terror apenas ao ser falado. Ou seja, por cem anos ele causou a dor… -Wufei tinha voltado a explicar, até que foi interrompido por Treize.

-E nos cem anos seguintes ele sofreu a dor, pois foi quando foi amaldiçoado pelos ciganos. E quando o Apocalipse chegar ele vai reviver…

-Isso mesmo. Porém, como dissemos, a profecia não está completa. Não sabemos quando o Apocalipse vai chegar. Não sabemos o que eu terei que ceder e a qual inimigo ceder, visto que eu tenho muitos, para conseguir reviver, ganhar a minha humanidade de volta. E o que eu tenho que fazer, algum ritual, sacrifício, o que de mais precioso eu devo ter que o inimigo possa querer? Visto que eu não tenho nada. Viemos a Sunnydale por causa das pistas que as Parcas deram através das visões de Wufei. Diriam que encontraríamos a profecia aqui.

-E dentre essas visões do sr. Chang, sobre as pistas de onde estaria o resto da profecia, alguma coisa mais clara apareceu? –Treize indagou, cada vez mais interessado nessa história. Por que as Parcas se dariam ao trabalho de devolver a humanidade de um demônio que no passado matou tanta gente, mesmo que agora ele tenha uma alma? Se bem que, o Destino sempre teve uma maneira estranha de trabalhar.

-Não. –Heero balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em uma negativa. –Elas apenas nos trouxeram a Sunnydale, apenas disseram que precisávamos ser rápidos, pois logo ela se realizará.

-Está querendo me dizer que a coisa não é a longo prazo? –Duo levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a perambular pela biblioteca. Um fim do mundo, era só o que ele precisava. Logo agora que ele teria que fazer as suas avaliações para conseguir uma vaga na faculdade. Não teria tempo para encarar o fim do mundo se tinha provas de matemática para fazer.

-Parece que não. A Boca do Inferno tem andado muita agitada ultimamente? –Wufei indagou e Treize acenou com a cabeça, soltando um suspiro. Tinha certeza que algo grande estaria por vir já que a manifestação demoníaca tinha aumentado nos últimos dias. Só não sabia que seria algo tão grande assim. Certo que sendo um sentinela, ou melhor, ex-sentinela, uma propensa profecia sofre o fim do mundo sempre poderia surgir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele apenas gostaria que Heero tivesse aparecido com a novidade mais cedo, para assim eles poderem se preparar.

-Procurarei em meus livros para ver se acho alguma coisa. Mas se essa profecia foi trazida com o final da guerra, e nós nunca tivemos conhecimento dela, não tenho certeza se terá alguma coisa nos meus livros.

-Eu posso falar com o Trowa… -Duo interrompeu, parando de caminhar dentro da biblioteca e chamando a atenção de Treize. –Ele pode caçar algo na internet, ver se possa ter alguma menção de alguma coisa na história pós-guerra que se refira a profecia.

-Seria uma boa. –Treize comentou. –Por enquanto senhores, isso é tudo o que podemos fazer por vocês. –Heero e Wufei se ergueram de suas cadeiras, dando um aceno de cabeça a Treize. –E quanto a você Duo, melhor começar a se preparar para o que pode estar por vir. –Duo deu um suspiro desolado e passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos.

-Não se preocupe sr. Khushrenada, o jovem Duo não irá batalhar sozinho nessa guerra. –Disse Heero e o garoto americano virou-se para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. Certo, o vampiro tinha uma alma, com certeza agora deveria lutar pelo lado do bem para se redimir, mas ainda sim Duo não confiava nele. Não apenas por causa do último encontro desastroso que eles dois tiveram, mas também pelas sensações estranhas, e ao mesmo tempo boas, que ele causava em si.

-Bom saber disso, bom saber. –Treize falou em um tom baixo de voz, um pouco aliviado em saber que Duo não iria batalhar sozinho. Mas isso ainda não lhe acalmava por completo. Ainda era o fim do mundo e, dessa vez, Duo não poderia ter tanta sorte como teve nos últimos dezoito anos. Sabia que desde o momento em que recebeu o garoto em sua guarda, desde o momento em que viu que seria sentinela de um caçador, que algo muito ruim estaria por vir. Afinal, conforme a tradição do Conselho, caçadores homens apenas nascem quando um desastre eminente está a caminho. E ele que ainda teve a vã esperança de que dessa vez a tradição não se seguisse.

-Bem, se isso é tudo, melhor eu ir para casa então. Está tarde e patrulhamento hoje está fora de cogitação. Irmã Helen teria um negócio se eu demorasse mais que o necessário, sabe como é Treize. –Duo falou, com as suas mãos ágeis refazendo a sua trança e logo depois guardando seu material em sua grande bolsa.

-Melhor irmos também. –Wufei começou a caminhar em direção a porta da biblioteca.

-Qualquer novidade em mando Duo entrar em contato com vocês. –Treize retrucou, recolhendo vários livros espalhados sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

-Hei! Por que eu tenho que servir de pombo correio? –O garoto de trança resmungou, jogando sua bolsa por cima do ombro.

-Não discuta comigo Maxwell… Você nunca vence mesmo. –O inglês deu um sorriso com o canto da boca enquanto empilhava os livros em um dos braços.

-Afe, ditador! –Murmurou o americano sob a respiração. –Bem, tchau para vocês então. –Duo começou a partir e sentiu Heero um frio no estômago ao ver o garoto pronto para ir embora. Quando seria a próxima vez que eles se veriam de novo? Poderia levar dias, semanas talvez… E ele não poderia permitir isso. Ao menos algumas horas a mais ele gostaria de passar com o garoto.

-Espere sr. Maxwell, nós o acompanharemos. –Para quem não o conhecesse, a voz de Heero parecia desprovida de emoções. Mas para Wufei que estava ao seu lado há anos, ele poderia identificar um certo traço de esperança nela, o que o fez dar uma leve balançada de cabeça diante disso. Só mesmo esse menino arrogante para quebrar a frieza de Heero Yuy.

-Não! Eu dispenso! Eu não preciso de segurança, sei me cuidar muito bem sozinho. –Duo resmungou, não querendo de jeito nenhum a companhia do vampiro. Não que temesse que ele o atacasse, pois apanharia muito antes de encostar um dedo nele. Duo temia que ele que atacasse Heero, do jeito que seu corpo estava com um formigamento estranho e a sua pele aquecia toda vez que cruzava o olhar com os orbes azul cobalto. Deus, era melhor na missa de domingo rezar umas sessenta Aves Maria.

-Sr. Maxwell, se vamos trabalhar juntos diante dessa profecia, recomendo que deixemos as diferenças de lado. Nosso primeiro encontro não foi muito propício, mas lembre-se que eu salvei a sua vida. –Heero disse em um tom um pouco rude, começando a se cansar da teimosia daquele garoto. Talvez um pouco de grosseria o fizesse entender que ele não lhe queria mal.

-Argh… -O jovem americano rosnou baixo. Nisso Heero tinha razão. Ele salvou a sua vida e, gostando ou não, estava em débito com ele. –Certo. –Finalmente cedeu e o japonês se não fosse como fosse, com certeza teria dado cambalhotas de alegria. –Mas… -Começou o garoto com um tom sério e ameaçador na voz. -… qualquer gracinha, por menor que ela seja, e eu corto a sua cabeça fora.

-Orri moleque insolente. –Wufei murmurou entre dentes. De jeito nenhum que ficaria mais um minuto na companhia daquele garoto. –Heero, se você não se importa eu vou na frente. –E antes de esperar a resposta do amigo, ele deu as costas e saiu da biblioteca.

-A… -Heero mal abriu a boca para argumentar com o chinês e ele já tinha ido embora. Voltando agora a sua atenção para Duo, ele abriu a porta da biblioteca em uma clara indicação de que era a vez deles de partir. –Vamos? –Relutante, o americano caminhou até a porta, passando por ele lentamente, como se esperasse algum ataque ou coisa do gênero.

-Até amanhã Treize. –Duo chamou assim que alcançou o corredor.

-Obrigado pela ajuda sr. Khushrenada. –Heero saiu da biblioteca, largando a porta que ficou balançando atrás de si, sumindo nos corredores da escola junto com Duo.

* * * * *

Com certeza um cemitério seria muito mais barulhento do que aqueles dois que agora andavam lado a lado nas ruas escurecidas de Sunnydale.

Fazia exatamente dez minutos que Duo e Heero haviam saído da biblioteca e nenhum dos dois emitiu mais nenhum palavra desde então. E, para Duo Maxwell ter ficado calado por todo esse tempo era realmente um marco. Contudo, Heero, apesar de sua personalidade quieta, era o que estava ficando irritado com o silêncio do americano.

-Não vai mesmo falar comigo? –Sua voz saiu como um sussurro, mas no silêncio sepulcral da noite de Sunnydale, ela pareceu um trovão cortando os céus. Duo apenas deu de ombros como resposta ao homem, apertando mais a sua bolsa entre as suas mãos. Ter permitido que Heero o acompanhasse até em casa não parece uma boa idéia agora. As sensações que o vampiro secular estava lhe causando só tendiam a piorar. Cem Aves Maria na missa de domingo e trinta Pai Nossos só pelos pensamentos nada bonitos que aqueles olhos azuis, que sempre estavam lhe dando um relance durante o trajeto, estavam lhe causando.

-Okay, para mim chega! –Heero segurou Duo pelo pulso, causando uma descarga elétrica passar pelo corpo de ambos, e rapidamente o jovem americano soltou-se da mão fria do homem, com os olhos violetas brilhando na direção dele.

-Não toque em mim. –Disse entre dentes.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui, garoto. –O japonês começou em um tom frio e sem emoções, com uma máscara impassível em seu belo rosto. –Sei que você não gosta de mim pelo que eu sou, mas isso não muda o fato de que estamos lutando do mesmo lado. E como eu já disse antes, teremos que nos entender para lutarmos como uma equipe.

-Mas você não disse que eu seria obrigado a falar com você. Te aturar tudo bem, mas falar são outros quinhentos. –Retrucou o rapaz de trança com um muxoxo e Heero quase riu diante da birra dele.

-Verdade… -Murmurou o homem, colocando ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu sobretudo negro. –Pois bem, se é assim que você quer. Nunca me importei de falar muito mesmo. –E continuou a caminhar, deixando um americano estupefato para trás. Ele tinha concordado assim facilmente de que não precisavam trocar palavras só porque eram aliados? Que coisa estranha.

-Hei! –Duo gritou, correndo e voltando a andar lado a lado com Heero. –O que você quis dizer com isso? Não é muito de falar, como assim? Hei, você está me ouvindo? –Perguntou o jovem, exasperado, ao ver que parecia que a atenção de Heero não estava voltada para ele. O que por outro lado era um erro, pois a concentração do vampiro estava toda sobre o jovem caçador. Nunca pensou que seria tão fácil quebrar a postura defensiva do garoto.

-Pensei que você não iria falar comigo. –Disse displicente, cruzando a rua calmamente com Duo ainda ao seu lado.

-E eu não vou falar mesmo se você realmente quer saber. –Retrucou num muxoxo.

-Hn. –Foi a única resposta de Heero.

-Você é um sujeito muito estranho. Primeiro fica me enchendo a paciência dizendo que devemos nos entender, agora me ignora? Qual é a tua heim? –Indagou o jovem, jogando a sua bolsa por cima do ombro e mirando seus grandes olhos violetas no rosto sério do japonês.

-Hn. –Foi tudo o que Duo conseguiu como resposta.

-Okay, não fale comigo então. Veja só como eu me importo! –Exclamou o jovem a altas vozes, no meio da rua, jogando a sua trança por cima do ombro e apertando o passo, se afastando de Heero. Esse apenas deu um sorrisinho de lado diante da reação do garoto.

Mais dez minutos de caminhada em silêncio e eles finalmente chegaram ao orfanato da Igreja St. James.

-Bem, chegamos, é aqui onde eu moro. –Heero voltou seus olhos para a grande casa antiga, onde na fachada estava escrito em grandes letras: Orfanato St. James. –Eu te deixaria me acompanhar até a porta… -Começou o jovem com um certo sarcasmo. -… mas como a área pertence a Igreja, não queria ver meu "salvador" ir queimando daqui até lá, não é?

-Não, não queríamos. –Respondeu o homem com uma voz monocórdia, como se não tivesse sido afetado pela piada de mau gosto de Duo.

-Bem, boa noite então. –Duo virou-se e entrou nos terrenos do orfanato, dando um relance sobre o ombro e vendo que Heero ainda estava lá, o observando.

Quando o americano finalmente sumiu dentro da casa é que Heero virou-se para partir, com todas as sensações que essas horas ao lado de seu anjo causaram, ainda martelando dentro de seu ser.


	7. Capitulo 6

A semana seguinte passou como um borrão para Duo. Embora ele tenha agradecido ao fato de que Treize não tinha conseguido ainda achar nada sobre a profecia, assim ele não tinha que falar com Heero, por outro lado ele estava xingando o inglês de todos os nomes feios que conhecia pela demora do homem. A missa de domingo rendeu umas boas horas dentro da Igreja rezando quantas Aves Maria e Pai Nossos deu até o almoço, o fazendo ganhar um olhar estranho do Padre Maxwell e Irmã Helen, pois eles sabiam que Duo não era de missas, quanto mais rezar.

Segunda chegou e Duo novamente correu, em vez de caminhar, para a escola, chegando em cima da hora. Conseguindo por um triz escapar de Lady Une e ganhando uma repreensão do professor de física. Quando finalmente a hora do lanche chegou, o garoto sentou ao lado de seus amigos, soltando um suspiro aliviado. Enfim um pouco de paz.

-E então? –Quatre quebrou o estranho silêncio que estava dentro daquele trio. Normalmente Duo estaria falando pelos cotovelos, mesmo de boca cheia. Mas desde que o jovem caçador contou a eles sobre a visita do vampiro com alma – e Quatre percebeu que cada vez que ele falava do sujeito algo forte emanava de Duo – o mesmo parecia um pouco imerso em seu próprio mundo. Com certeza deveria estar pensando na profecia.

-E então o quê? –Duo virou-se para o amigo, com um grande pedaço de bolo na boca.

-Sr. Khushrenada encontrou alguma coisa da profecia? Você… -Nisso o loirinho abriu um sorriso enigmático o qual o jovem americano não gostou nada, nada. -… teve outras chances de se encontrar com o sr. Yuy? –Terminou, o sorriso alargando mais ainda enquanto via um certo rubor cruzar as bochechas de Duo. Ainda não havia encontrado esse tal de Heero Yuy pessoalmente, mas Duo falou tanto dele na última semana que era como se o conhecesse há anos.

-Graças a Deus não… faz idéia de como ele é irritante? Quero dizer… eu te contei quando ele estava me levando para casa, o que ele fez? –O jovem começou e o árabe lançou um olhar ao namorado, que apenas rolou os olhos em exasperação. Novamente essa história. Quem não soubesse, diria que Duo estava totalmente fascinado por esse vampiro.

-Duo! –Trowa chamou em meio ao relato do garoto. –Duo! –Chamou em um tom mais alto quando percebeu que esse estava muito distraído com a sua história para ouvi-lo.

-O quê? –O jovem de trança virou-se para o amigo.

-Acabei de lembrar que Treize mandou um recado. Ele quer falar com você.

-Falar comigo? –Duo bebeu um grande gole de seu suco enquanto falava.

-Foi o que ele disse.

-Será que ele encontrou algo sobre a profecia? –Quatre perguntou e sentiu que algo dentro de Duo balançou. Saber mais sobre a profecia significava um encontro com Heero.

-Sinceramente… -Trowa respondeu. –A cara dele não estava parecida com alguém que acabou de ter triunfo em algo. Mais parecia que… ele tinha chupado um limão. –Duo torceu o nariz diante disso. Se Treize estava assim como Trowa falou, ele nem queria saber qual o sermão que viria a seguir. Pois seu ex-sentinela só fazia essa cara quando Duo aprontava algo.

-Bem, então e vou ver o que a fera quer. Só espero que ele não lance saquinhos de chá, no auge de sua fúria, em cima de mim. –O jovem riu com a sua própria piada, recolhendo a sua bolsa e sumindo entre a multidão nos corredores.

* * * * *

Porém, Treize não lançou saquinhos de chá em cima do rapaz quando esse entrou na biblioteca e estacou imediatamente no lugar diante do que viu. O ex-sentinela estava com uma expressão que indicava que preferia estar dançando em meio a uma roda de vampiros e demônios, se oferecendo a eles como jantar, do que estar naquele local no exato instante. Sem contar que havia uma criatura estranha que andava de um lado para o outro, falando coisas sem sentido e desconexas para si, carregando livros e mais livros entre os braços. Livros que, o jovem de trança percebeu, eram de Treize. Ah, ele apostava sua estimada cruz de como o seu querido ex-sentinela estava contando até mil em inglês, sânscrito, em que língua que fosse para não matar o herege que estava tocando em seus sagrados livros.

-Novo sentinela? –Perguntou, parecendo mais uma afirmativa do que uma indagação, observando a criatura alta e loira perambular de um lado para o outro, ainda ignorante sobre a sua presença.

-Novo sentinela. –Treize respondeu fúnebre, cedendo os ombros em derrota. Duo quase rolou no chão de rir.

-Sr. Maxwell! –Duo enrijeceu diante do chamado e quando se viu mirado por um par de olhos azuis em uma bela face jovem. Tinha demorado muito para raciocinar e agora havia sido descoberto, não poderia mais fugir do homem.

-Senhor… ? Quem é o senhor? –Deu seu sorriso mais inocente e pôde jurar que vira Treize suprimir um riso escarninho, pelo canto do olho.

-Zechs Marquise. –Disse com o seu sotaque inglês carregado e estendendo uma mão para ele. O jovem americano apenas olhou da mão para o rosto jovial do loiro, que tinha os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Vendo que não iria lhe cumprimentar, o homem recolheu a sua mão, dando um pequeno sorriso ao garoto, mas também não foi retribuído.

-Okay… -Duo respondeu longamente. -… Eu to caindo fora. –Terminou, dando meia volta e pronto para partir, quando uma mão segurou em sua trança e o puxou de volta. Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de reagir, a mão o havia soltado. Percebendo o movimento, o garoto concluiu que isso deveria ser obra de Treize. Somente ele tinha a coragem de tocar em sua trança e viver para contar história, embora na primeira vez que ele tenha feito isso seu braço não teve tanta sorte em permanecer ileso.

-Duo… -Começou em um tom de advertência, com um brilho perigoso no olhar, pois Zechs voltou a fuçar em seus livros. -… seja gentil. –Falou de um modo como se estivesse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que o garoto a sua frente.

-Okay, vamos colocar tudo em pratos limpos senhor Balize…

-Marquise. –Corrigiu Zechs.

-O que seja. Eu não preciso de novo sentinela, acho que já aprendi tudo o que tinha para aprender com o Treize, então… bye, bye. –Tentou ir embora de novo mas dessa vez foi Zechs que o interrompeu.

-Sr. Maxwell, devo dizer que esse comportamento vindo de sua parte não me impressiona. –Começou o homem, abrindo a sua pasta e retirando alguns papéis de dentro dela. Treize apenas fechou os olhos e os esfregou com as pontas dos dedos, aquele sujeito já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Muito jovem para ser designado a sentinela, e ele apostava todos os seus livros como ele tinha acabado de sair do treinamento. Duo somente largou a sua mochila no chão, sentindo que aquilo iria demorar mais que os sermões de Treize. Estava começando a sentir saudades deles.

-Verdade? –Retrucou monótono, sentando-se ao lado de seu ex-sentinela. Já que não tinha como escapar da criatura, o melhor a fazer seria enfrentá-la. Afinal, ele já tinha encarado coisas piores.

-Segundo relatórios sobre o senhor, o senhor é um caçador rebelde, que não acata ordens facilmente e difícil de se levar. Em resumo, um gênio estourado.

-Me resumiu em duas palavras compreensíveis, fiquei impressionado. Geralmente eu ouço frases mais longas vindas de Treize.

-Ah, e um grande piadista também. –Acrescentou o homem.

-Yeah! Esse sou eu!

-Mas garanto que com o tempo e os treinos o tornarei um bom caçador, mais condizente com a sua posição.

-Hum… um caçador ou um cãozinho adestrado é o que você quer? –Disse inocentemente. Não iria facilitar para o Conselho. Faria com o novo sentinela o mesmo que vez com vários candidatos a pais adotivos que teve: assustaria ele até que desistisse do cargo.

-Duo… -Treize ainda tentou repreendê-lo, mas tal ato ficava difícil quando você tentava segurar as risadas. Nunca pensou que um dia ficaria tão feliz em ouvir as piadinhas do jovem.

-Engraçadinho. –Comentou o homem, largando a sua pasta e começando a remexer novamente dentro de sua bolsa, retirando alguns livros dela. –Bem, que tal começarmos novamente? –Continuou, caminhando pela biblioteca e parando em frente a Duo, que apenas o olhou da mesma forma que olhava para a maioria de seus professores: de forma entediada. –O Conselho está detectando mais movimentação de demônios nessa área e está pedindo atenção redobrada sobre o assunto… -Começou a falar, andando de um lado para o outro, vendo livros e papéis e parecendo ignorar a presença das duas pessoas junto com ele na biblioteca.

-O Conselho não sabe sobre o Apocalipse e sobre a profecia que Yuy está procurando? –Duo sussurrou a Treize.

-Parece que não.

-E você não vai dizer a eles?

-Talvez. –O homem deu de ombros e o americano arregalou um pouco os olhos, para logo depois abrir um pequeno sorriso travesso.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, sr. Khushrenada está se revelando um homem rebelde também. Será que é a convivência?

-Por isso creio que seria bom você fazer uma ronda extensiva essa noite. Desconfio que um grupo de vampiros de uma seita antiga esteja tentando trazer o seu mestre aprisionado de volta a terra… -Continuou falando e Duo soltou um suspiro entre dentes.

-Essa coisa de trazer mestre aprisionado de volta… nós já não passamos por isso? –Murmurou para seu ex-sentinela.

-Vampiros prepotentes e velhos que se consideram mestres existem aos montes por aí. –Respondeu o homem ao seu ex-pupilo.

-Parece que eles o trarão de volta através de um ritual que será realizado amanhã a noite, e que precisa ser impedido. Por isso quero que você traga o amuleto de consagração que está no mausoléu ao leste do cemitério, para mim. –Terminou e Duo pulou da mesa onde estava sentado, recolhendo a sua mochila do chão.

-Esqueça. Hoje tem a lasanha da Irmã Helen e eu não perco isso por nada desse mundo. Sem contar que você não usou a palavra mágica.

-Palavra mágica? –Zechs franziu ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Por favor. –Falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Os ombros de Zechs contraíram-se levemente. Isso seria mais complicado do que ele pensava. Esse garoto era quase impossível de se lidar.

-Por favor Duo, poderia pegar esse amuleto para mim?

-Hum… não! Tchau! –E estava prestes a ir embora de vez, mas a voz de Treize, suave e ao mesmo tempo autoritária, o parou.

-Duo, traga o amuleto.

-Argh! Certo, certo, eu vou… -E saiu resmungando, da biblioteca, algo que lembrava muito a palavra "nazistas".

* * * * *

-Traga o amuleto. –Duo falou com uma voz fina, no meio da solidão do cemitério a noite, e rodando uma estaca entre os dedos. –Inglesinho que parece mais uma versão masculina da boneca Barbie. Argh, sujeitinho arrogante.

-Adoro o modo como você avalia com precisão a personalidade das pessoas. 

-E eu odeio o modo como você aparece do nada para me perturbar. –Duo virou-se, mirando seus olhos violetas no intenso azul cobalto e já sentindo o costumeiro arrepio lhe descer a espinha. –Da próxima vez enfiarei uma estaca direto no seu coração.

-Eu pensei, devido a nossa última conversa, que entraríamos em um acordo de paz aqui. Garoto, eu não fiz nada a você e você já me vem com cinco estacas na mão. –Disse de maneira calma e fria, não se abalando com o olhar violeta furioso sobre si.

-Argh… -Duo suspirou em derrota, parecia que nunca venceria um argumento com esse sujeito irritante. Ponderou um pouco e o olhou de cima a baixo. Irritantemente sexy, ele poderia dizer, dentro daquelas roupas negras. Sacudiu a cabeça assim que o pensamento entrou nela, prometendo-se mais algumas Aves Maria na missa de domingo. -… Certo, mas o que você quer aqui? –Indagou, voltando a andar entre os túmulos a caminho do mausoléu.

-Bem, vivo por essas áreas. E você? –Perguntou, tentando iniciar uma conversa e o acompanhando a medida em que ele ia andando.

-Trabalho por essas áreas. -Silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto iam atravessando o cemitério, até que Duo parou em frente à entrada do bendito mausoléu. –Bem, chegamos. Acho que é só pegar o amuleto… -E estava entrando no local quando Heero segurou em seu braço e o parou.

-O amuleto de consagração?

-Conhece? –Virou-se para o homem, erguendo as sobrancelhas em curiosidade.

-Se conheço… Seu sentinela te mandou sozinho pegar o amuleto? –Heero sabia que estava se expondo demais ao fazer essa pergunta. Mas o problema era quê, por mais que ele tentasse enfiar em sua cabeça dura que Duo era um caçador, que saberia se cuidar, que era capaz de lhe derrubar com um soco, ainda sim não conseguia ver nada mais que um menino frágil e desamparado, como naquele dia em que o encontrou chorando no parque, e que precisava de proteção. Sua proteção. Deu-se um tapa mental para afastar esse pensamento incomodo e pertinente. Esse menino arrogante não precisava de nada vindo de si. Como se para se convencer disso, rapidamente soltou o braço dele e recuperou a postura rígida que perdera há minutos atrás.

-É! O almofadinhas Barbie inglês me mandou aqui. Ele simplesmente… -O garoto de trança fez um gesto largo e indignado. -… me mandou aqui.

-Novo sentinela? –Heero mais atestou do que perguntou. Pelo que tinha visto na última vez em que tinha encontrado o caçador e seu sentinela, eles dois pareciam ter uma relação de respeito mútuo muito boa, apesar das discussões.

-Sim. Então se você me der licença… -E antes que o japonês pudesse interrompê-lo novamente, ou tirar a sua concentração mais do que já estava tirando, entrou no mausoléu.

Como toda boa cova, o lugar tinha cheiro de mofo, teias de aranha, poeira e umidade. Ou seja, estava se sentindo quase em casa, já que passou os últimos quatro anos de sua vida se enfiando em buracos semelhantes ou piores do que esse. Talvez precisasse sair um pouco mais, pensou o jovem. Aprofundou-se mais no lugar e começou a checar os túmulos, empurrando as grandes e pesadas tampas de pedras que esses possuíam. Como sempre, a única coisa que encontrou lá foram ossos e pedaços podres do que um dia deveria ter sido uma bela roupa. Abriu a primeira tampa e nada encontrou, abriu a segunda com um ruído seco e irritante, e finalmente viu algo. Um medalhão estava preso ao pescoço do esqueleto, com a pedra rubi adornada com entalhes de ouro puro. Puxou a jóia do pescoço do cadáver, crendo que aquele deveria ser o maldito amuleto, e deu um pequeno sorriso. Porém, o som seco de algo maciço sendo jogado contra a parede tirou o sorriso do seu rosto e o pôs em alerta em segundos.

-Vampiros poderem voar é novidade para mim. Pensei que isso fosse apenas historinha de terror. –Duo disse em um tom irônico, mas a sua face não continha o sorriso escarninho habitual, quando viu Heero tentando levantar-se depois de ter se chocado contra a parede cinzenta do mausoléu.

-Cuidado! –O japonês gritou e Duo só teve tempo de virar-se para ver um vampiro enorme, vestido em uma roupa de cerimonial, dar um soco em seu peito e o fazer voar pelo mausoléu, tendo o mesmo destino que Heero.

-Argh! –O garoto de longa trança resmungou, sacudindo a cabeça para afastar a tontura que surgiu diante do ataque, e em poucos segundos já estava de pé novamente, pondo-se em posição defensiva. Viu quando mais três vampiros, vestidos igualmente ao primeiro que o atacou, entraram no mausoléu. –Já que está aqui, poderia me ajudar. –Disse a Heero que tinha acabado de se levantar. –Eu pego os da direita e você os da esquerda. –Concluiu, partindo para o ataque.

Heero, se não estivesse tentando se concentrar na batalha, com certeza pararia como uma pilastra de mármore no meio do lugar, apenas observando com incrível fascinação o modo como Duo batalhava, pois o garoto parecia mais dançar do que lutar. Em um movimento ágil e preciso, o rapaz deu uma cambalhota para trás, usando seus pés para acertar violentamente o queixo do primeiro vampiro, o afastando um pouco da linha de ataque do outro que vinha por detrás desse. E, antes que pusesse os dois pés no chão, o jovem caçador deu uma girada de corpo, fazendo sua perna desenhar um arco no ar, e acertou com força o outro vampiro na cabeça, o fazendo ficar desnorteado também.

Assim que se pôs sobre as suas pernas novamente, o caçador emitiu um sorriso feral e seus olhos, sempre violetas e brilhantes, escureceram de forma impressionante. Shinigami havia se apoderado de seu corpo e só o largaria quando visse as duas criaturas a sua frente virarem pó. O primeiro vampiro acertado rapidamente recuperou-se do chute levado e avançou para cima de Duo, com o punho já erguido para desferir o seu golpe, que rapidamente foi bloqueado pelo braço do rapaz. Porém, ele não foi tão rápido para evitar o soco que o atingiu na boca do estômago, tirando o ar de seus pulmões e o fazendo curvar-se sobre o corpo. Aproveitando-se disso, a criatura cortou o ar com o braço, fazendo seu punho acertar com força o garoto no meio do rosto. Quando viu Duo cambalear tonto diante do ataque, Heero começou a ver vermelho na frente de seus olhos. Com velocidade extrema ele pegou um dos vampiros que o atacava e o jogou contra a parede com força, procurando rapidamente no chão qualquer coisa que pudesse utilizar como arma. Mas um túmulo nunca irá ter utensílios para uma batalha contra demônios quando você mais precisa deles.

-Hei! –Ele ouviu o caçador chamar, notando que esse já tinha se recuperado rapidamente do golpe, e o viu jogar uma estaca na direção dele. A pegou no ar e quando o vampiro que o atacou partiu em sua direção para uma nova batalha, cravou a madeira no peito dele. Um a menos, faltava três agora.

Duo observou como uma criança hipnotizada com uma vitrine de doces Heero girar o corpo, depois que pegou a estaca que ele lhe lançou, e cravar essa no peito do demônio com precisão, como se todos os seus movimentos estivessem sendo feitos em câmera lenta. Como se lutar para si fosse uma arte. Saiu de seu transe quando foi chutado na lateral do corpo fortemente, sendo jogado contra a parede de pedra. Aquilo com certeza iria deixar um hematoma. O vampiro novamente ergueu a sua perna para poder lhe chutar, mas antes que essa alcançasse o seu corpo, Duo a segurou entre seu braço esquerdo e com o cotovelo do direito, desceu com violência contra o membro, ouvindo com um certo prazer mórbido o barulho de ossos se quebrando. Soltou o vampiro e esse recuou, gemendo em dor. Vendo que o companheiro estava ferido, o outro demônio entrou na batalha, mas não ficou nela por muito tempo. Como se tivesse surgido do nada nas mãos do rapaz, uma foice prateada rasgou o ar com um zumbido metálico e encontrou o pescoço do vampiro como seu alvo, arrancando a sua cabeça fora. Menos um, agora só faltava dois.

Heero bloqueou um golpe, dois, três, e já estava começando a se cansar daquilo tudo. Os vampiros lutavam bem, mas pareciam que não estavam lutando para matar, mas sim outra coisa. Com um certo pânico ele viu o vampiro que lutava com Duo conseguir afastá-lo de si e vir em sua direção, enquanto mais dois vampiros entravam no mausoléu. Eles não queriam lhes matar, apenas inutilizar, pois o que queriam eram o amuleto que estava com Duo. Viu quando as duas criaturas partiram de uma vez só para cima do caçador, que com habilidade e uma certa jogada de corpo se desviou do primeiro atacante, mas não conseguiu se desviar do segundo, que o atacou pelas costas com um bastão de ferro. O garoto apenas gemeu quando sentiu o metal contra o seu corpo, mas não desistiu fácil. Virou-se para o agressor quando esse tentou lhe acertar pela segunda vez, e segurou a haste de metal com firmeza, a impelindo contra o corpo do sujeito. Certo que um pedaço de ferro na barriga não era o suficiente para matar o vampiro, mas bom o bastante para inutilizá-lo enquanto cuidava do outro que já vinha em sua direção. Rapidamente ele empunhou novamente a deathscythe, a lançando contra o demônio, mas perdendo o seu alvo. A criatura agarrou na corrente quando essa passou perto de sua cabeça, e a puxou com força, trazendo Duo para perto de si e o socando na face esquerda. Com a força do golpe o garoto soltou a arma inconscientemente e recuou um passo. O vampiro largou a arma no chão e girou o corpo, chutando o rapaz no ombro esquerdo e tirando o equilíbrio dele, o fazendo cair no chão.

O americano não teve tempo de levantar-se, pois assim que tentou erguer parte do corpo esse foi rapidamente preso com força contra o chão novamente. O vampiro estava em cima dele e com um braço tentava impedir seus movimentos de ataque, enquanto o outro percorria o seu corpo, até que entrou na parte interna de sua jaqueta.

-Hei! –Gritou Duo ao sentir aquela mão o apalpando. –Tira a mão daí! –E dobrou a perna, deslizando entre o espaço deixado entre seu corpo e o do demônio, e atingiu a criatura com um chute, a tirando de cima de si. Mas quando essa se pôs de pé que o garoto viu porque ele tanto lhe apalpava. O infeliz medalhão estava na mão do sujeito. –Isso é meu! –Berrou enquanto via o vampiro sair do mausoléu acompanhado pelo companheiro que ainda tinha a barra de ferro atravessada na barriga. Iria levantar-se novamente, quando percebeu um movimento brusco e uma sombra lhe cobrir. Em questão de segundos estava no chão novamente, com Heero sobre si e mais dois vampiros fugindo de dentro da sepultura.

-Sua vida é interessante. –O japonês comentou casualmente e Duo virou a cabeça da porta do mausoléu para observá-lo, quase engasgando ao ter inspirado muito forte. Heero estava a milímetros de seu rosto e ele poderia ver aqueles olhos cobalto com perfeição. Cada traço dele, percebendo que havia uma fina linha negra em volta da íris azul brilhante, e como a pele não era muito pálida, mas tinha uma cor saudável, estranhamente saudável em relação a alguém que já estava morto. Os traços do rosto dele eram firmes e másculos, sem contar que ele poderia sentir cada músculo do homem contra o seu corpo.

"Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja o vosso nome…" Começou quando sentiu seu coração vir à garganta diante da proximidade. Talvez fosse melhor uma sessão de confissão na missa de domingo, ainda mais que estava sentindo seu sangue ser drenado de seu corpo e começar a se concentrar em uma única parte, que estava ficando bem desperta.

-Será que poderia… sair de cima de mim? –Perguntou, se parabenizando por ter conseguido manter a voz firme. Heero remexeu-se sobre o garoto para poder se levantar, e o jovem teve que engolir um gemido diante do esfrega-esfrega entre os dois corpos. Quando pensou que se veria livre do japonês, esse mal se ergueu alguns centímetros e caiu novamente sobre ele, sendo puxado por algo que fez Duo dar um pequeno grito. –Ouch! Minha trança!

-Gomen. –Disse o moreno, tendo a certeza de que se pudesse respirar já estaria tendo uma crise asmática diante das sensações de ter aquele garoto tão perto, extremamente perto, o mais perto que qualquer criatura conseguiu chegar, de si. E se seu coração batesse com certeza já estaria saindo de sua caixa torácica. Pena que não poderia ter mais essas pequenas sensações físicas que uma atração ocasionava. Bem, exceto uma, pois tinha certeza que uma parte de seu corpo, ao contrário do resto, estava ficando bem viva diante da proximidade. E o fato de seu pulso estar enrolado naquela trança, aquela trança que estava fazendo os seus dedos formigarem para soltá-la e correr a sua mão entre as mechas, não estava lhe ajudando diante do conjunto de fatores. Estava ficando excitado. Pela primeira vez, em todos os seus duzentos e vinte e seis anos de existência, estava ficando excitado pelo simples contado físico dos corpos, ainda vestidos, e pela troca de olhares. Nunca que ele ficara assim. Certo, teve as suas noites de orgia quando ainda era um demônio sanguinário, mas era preciso muita bebida e muito pega-pega para ele chegar ao estado que estava ficando agora. Um simples olhar – que não era qualquer olhar diga-se de passagem, pois aqueles orbes violetas poderiam cativar qualquer um – o estava deixando sem controle. Estava perdendo o toque, o gelo estava derretendo. Chegando a essa conclusão, Heero se pôs de pé na velocidade de um raio, deixando Duo confuso e esparramado no chão.

-Já era hora. –Retrucou o jovem caçador, quase soltando um suspiro de alívio. Se o japonês continuasse mais um segundo em cima dele, ele jurava que não responderia mais por si.

-O amuleto foi levado, e agora? –Heero preferiu entrar em um terreno neutro no assunto, para ver se voltava ao controle. Ao menos a sua voz estava fria como sempre, o que já era um começo.

-Agora, meu caro, -Duo levantou-se, abaixando-se e batendo nas calças para tirar a poeira, tudo para evitar olhar para o homem a sua frente, pois tinha certeza que coraria se o fizesse. –vou avisar a Barbie… ops… Marquise, que não consegui o medalhão. E falar com Treize sobre onde eu possa achar os vampirinhos da túnica e impedir o ritual.

-Eu vou com você. –Falou o moreno e o rapaz ergueu a cabeça com os olhos largos voltados para ele.

-O quê?

-O submundo já deve estar sentindo o apocalipse chegando, mesmo que não saibam disso. Esses vampiros querendo libertar seu mestre e apenas mais um dos muitos eventos que a Boca do Inferno está incitando antes do fim do mundo. Pode ser perigoso e você, gostando ou não da idéia, vai precisar de ajuda.

-Certo. –Duo admitiu, ele tinha razão nesse ponto. Uma grande batalha estava por vir e ele precisaria de ajuda. Mas quanta? –Escuta… do jeito que você fala parece que a coisa vai ficar feia no final, acho mesmo que só nós dois…

-Wufei também conta como ajuda.

-Só nós três somos o suficiente para essa batalha? –Indagou e Heero o mirou longamente antes de, um pouco hesitante, dar a sua resposta.

-Creio que não… por isso, se você tiver amigas… -Enfatizou a palavra _amigas_ e Duo rapidamente entendeu a mensagem. Talvez fosse a hora de começar a fazer algumas ligações.


	8. Capitulo 7

-Como assim você não conseguiu pegar? –Zechs arqueou tanto as sobrancelhas que elas puderam ser confundidas com a franja igualmente loira do homem.

-Quer que eu soletre para você? –Duo retrucou irritadiço, não acreditando que estava perdendo seu precioso lanche para dizer a mesma coisa, cinco vezes, para esse homem. Ou seja, que ele não conseguiu pegar o medalhão. Nos fundos da biblioteca Quatre conversava aos sussurros com Treize, enquanto seu outro amigo, Trowa, havia desaparecido no intervalo para uma reunião do time de basquete, do qual fazia parte.

-Bem, pois precisamos recuperá-lo, já que o ritual vai ser hoje a noite. E ter um vampiro sanguinário perambulando por a

-Olá! –Duo chamou, interrompendo o balbuciar desconexo de Zechs. –Isso daqui é Sunnydale meu amigo. Vampiros sanguinários são o que mais existe nessa área.

-Não como o velho mestre da tricentenária ordem da Super Nova, que no passado conseguiu ser aprisionado por uma caça-vampiros e um feiticeiro.

-Se é uma ordem tricentenária, por que se chama Super Nova? Não há nada de novo nela então. –O garoto brincou, balançando as pernas para frente e para trás, enquanto via o loiro inglês andar de um lado para o outro, sentado em cima da mesa.

-A questão é que é um velho vampiro poderoso, que se for liberto dará muito trabalho…

-E eu cuidarei dele, sem problema algum. É só me dizer onde fica a toca dessa ordem Super Star.

-É Super Nova.

-O que seja.

-E não é tão fácil assim. Você pode ser forte garoto, mas não chega aos pés do velho mestre.

-Está dizendo que eu sozinho não consigo derrotar o sujeito? Ta achando que eu sou um garotinho inexperiente? Eu já estava nessa de caçar demônios antes mesmo de você desgrudar o nariz dos livros e se tornar um sentinela ativo. Então não venha me dizer que eu não sou capaz de derrubar o cara. – "Sem contar que eu terei ajuda." Pensou Duo enquanto Zechs ganhava uma expressão desgostosa ao olhar para ele.

-Se você está tão certo disso. –Começou o loiro de maneira contida, não suportando a arrogância daquele menino. Sabia que ele tinha anos de experiência, como também sabia, pelo que leu nos relatórios sobre ele, que o americano era muito cheio de si. E essa prepotência toda um dia ainda o levaria a derrota. E não estava a fim de perder um caça-vampiros, ainda mais do espécime mais raro – um garoto -, no seu primeiro trabalho como sentinela. –Procurarei pistas sobre onde é a toca deles e assim você consegue pegar o medalhão para impedir o ritual. –Terminou, embrenhando-se na biblioteca a procura dos livros certos.

-Mal posso esperar então! –Duo gritou, enquanto via o inglês sumir por entre as estantes. Assim que ele estava fora do alcance de suas vistas e sua voz, virou-se para Quatre que tinha parado ao seu lado. –Descobriu onde é a toca dessa ordem? –Perguntou ao loirinho enquanto via Treize aparecer do outro lado dele, carregando, como sempre, um livro entre as mãos.

-Não muito longe de onde você achou o medalhão. Na verdade, é bem embaixo de onde você o achou. –Disse Treize, folheando as páginas de seu livro. –Parece que tem um acesso a toca através de um portão dentro do mausoléu. Você se lembra de tê-lo visto?

-Vagamente, eu estava mais preocupado com o fato de que eu estava apanhando. E ainda estou dolorido. –Gemeu um pouco, colocando uma mão sobre a cintura, onde um hematoma começou a aparecer desde o fim da batalha da noite anterior.

-Bem, isso é tudo o que eu pude conseguir. Então, juntarei as coisas e nós iremos para essa toca…

-Nós quem, cara pálida? –Duo chamou Treize, enquanto esse ia para o armário de armas a um canto da sala.

-Eu irei com você –Foi tudo o que o homem respondeu. –Você vai precisar de ajuda se não conseguirmos chegar a tempo de impedir o ritual.

-Não, você não vai. É perigoso e pode ser que você mais atrapalhe do que ajude. –Disse o jovem americano, preocupado. Não que Treize não soubesse se cuidar, ele sabia, já o ajudara por muitas vezes. Mas em todas essas vezes ele sempre saía muito machucado.

-Você vai precisar de ajuda. Dentro de uma toca, você sozinho não será páreo para o número de vampiros que estará lá. –Treize tentou argumentar.

-Quem disse que eu estarei sozinho? –Duo arqueou as sobrancelhas em resposta.

-Como? –Dessa vez foi Quatre que entrou na conversa. –Quem vai com você? –Perguntou curioso e viu com um certo divertimento as bochechas do amigo ficarem rosadas. –Ah, sim, entendi! –Declarou com um grande sorriso surgindo no rosto.

-Ele só vai lá para ajudar. –Duo gritou em protesto, avermelhando mais ainda.

-Claro que ele vai. –Quatre falou em um tom de estar atestando o óbvio.

-Então tira esse sorrisinho da cara! –Retrucou o americano de maneira irritada.

-Por que está tão nervoso? Eu não disse nada. –Rebateu o árabe, tentando sumir com o sorriso mas achando isso uma tarefa difícil. Era impressionante ver como Duo perdia o controle cada vez que esse tal de Heero era mencionado. Por Alá, ele precisava encontrar-se com esse homem, saber o que ele tinha para poder deixar seu amigo nesse estado. 

-Então Yuy irá com você? –Treize entrou na conversa dos dois jovens, estendendo a Duo a bolsa com as armas.

-Sim. Ele e aquele amigo dele, aquele meio demônio, qual o nome dele mesmo?

-Chang. –Disse o ex-sentinela.

-Isso mesmo. Por isso não precisa se preocupar, Treize. Eu voltarei com todos os pedaços no lugar, pode ter certeza.

-Assim espero Duo, assim espero.

* * * * *

-Tem certeza que não quer a minha ajuda? –O loirinho perguntou pela enésima vez enquanto via Duo fechar a porta de seu armário.

-Não, Quatre! É perigoso. Haverá vampiros grandes e fortes no local e você pode se ferir. E se você se machucar eu não vou me perdoar, sem contar que Trowa poderá arrancar meu couro fora se isso acontecer.

-Mas eu sei me defender. –O americano apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo, duvidando um pouco das palavras dele. Quatre parecia ser tão frágil, a ponto de quebrar a qualquer momento com um simples golpe, que ele duvidava muito que ele conseguisse derrubar um vampiro. –Eu tenho magia. Eu andei treinando muito e por isso acho que já estou no nível intermediário da coisa.

-Mesmo que você fosse o maior bruxo do mundo, ainda sim é perigoso. –Declarou decidido.

-Mas Duo… -O garoto começou, com os seus olhos azuis ganhando uma expressão triste de filhote abandonado. Duo rapidamente virou o rosto para não ver aquela expressão. Retirava o que havia dito. Quatre não era tão indefeso. Bastava ele arregalar os olhos azuis, fazer beicinho e ele poderia conquistar o mundo com isso. Derreter o coração mais duro que existisse. Quem sabe até derrubar um vampiro.

-Okay… O que o Quatre está tentando arrancar de você para ele estar fazendo essa cara? –Trowa aproximou-se do grupo e Duo abriu um grande sorriso. Aí estava o único homem do universo que conseguia sobreviver aos beicinhos de Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Diga a ele, Trowa, diga a ele que é perigoso para ele ir comigo hoje na toca da ordem Super Nova, tentar impedir o ritual, porque haverá muitos vampiros lá e ele poderá se machucar. Diga a ele. –Quatre resmungou algo sob a respiração diante do que Duo disse. Dentre o trio de amigos, Trowa sempre era o mais sério e racional. E ele nunca conseguia convencer o moreno a fazer algo se ele não quisesse. O homem era imune as suas manhas.

-Quatre, é perigoso. –O rapaz disse ao namorado, que resmungou novamente. –E é por isso que Duo precisará de ajuda.

-O quê? –Duo quase deu um pulo no lugar. Onde Trowa estava querendo chegar?

-Por isso acho que ele não se importará se eu for com ele, não é?

-Não, não, não e não. –Negou veementemente, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e fazendo a longa trança dançar em suas costas. Certo que, diferente de Quatre, Trowa sim sabia se cuidar. Sabia lutar e poderia derrubar um vampiro com bastante habilidade. Mas lutar contra o mal não era função dele. Ele não era o escolhido. E se algo acontecesse ao moreno, seria Quatre dessa vez que arrancaria o seu couro. O jeito que um cuidava do outro lhe causava até um pouco de inveja. Queria isso para si, mas com a vida que levava duvidava muito que alguém gostaria de namorá-lo.

-Viu? Problema resolvido. Trowa não vai lhe perseguir porque simplesmente ele vai com a gente. –O árabe sorriu de orelha a orelha, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do namorado.

-Era só o que me faltava. Alguém mais vai querer ir comigo essa noite para a festa dos vampiros doidos? –Perguntou o americano de maneira sarcástica.

-Olá! –Uma nova voz entrou no grupo e Duo e Quatre pularam de susto, enquanto Trowa permanecia impassível em seu lugar.

-Quanto mais eu rezo mais assombração me aparece. –Resmungou o garoto de trança. –O que você quer aqui Peacecraft? –Perguntou desgostoso, enquanto via Relena parada na frente deles, segurando um cesto de palha entre os braços e sendo acompanhada pela fiel escudeira, ou cão vigia como chamava Duo e cia., Dorothy Catalonia.

-Bolinhos. –A jovem abriu um grande sorriso cordial para eles, que apenas lhe deram como resposta um arquear de sobrancelhas. –Sei que não nos entendemos muito…

-Verdade? Queimou quanto dos seus dois neurônios para descobrir isso? –Escarneceu o caçador.

-… Mas até mesmo os esquisitos… -E lançou um olhar de desdém para Duo e Quatre e Trowa, que estavam de mãos dadas. O loirinho teve que se segurar para não lançar um feitiço bem feio em cima daquela garota. -… são eleitores em potencial.

-Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. –Trowa começou e os seus dois amigos sentiram que viria algo forte. O rapaz não era de falar muito, mas quando isso acontecia, sempre vinha uma bomba. Ainda mais se esta bomba está relacionada à rainha da futilidade da escola. –Você está querendo comprar os nossos votos com bolinhos, é isso?

-Bolinhos feitos em casa. –Retrucou a garota com um grande sorriso branco.

-Quais são as outras candidatas à rainha mesmo? –Perguntou o jogador.

-Eu acho que aquela menina do quinto ano, Meredith alguma coisa me parece uma boa opção de rainha… -Quatre começou com o comentário, sendo levado por Trowa para longe dos armários, Duo ainda ficou no lugar.

-Bem… eu aceito o bolinho. –Disse o garoto, pegando o bolinho oferecido por Relena. –Afinal, lanche de graça qualquer um quer. Hei rapazes! Eu acho que é Meredith Anderson o nome da menina. –Duo gritou, correndo para alcançar os amigos.

* * * * *

-Ele está atrasado. O sol já se pôs há vinte minutos. –Duo resmungou novamente e Quatre rolou os olhos, puxando para cima do ombro a bolsa com armas que carregava.

-Relaxa Duo. Você parece uma garota em seu primeiro encontro. –Brincou o loiro e o americano ficou vermelho até as pontas das orelhas.

-Encontro? Isso daqui não é um encontro! É trabalho. –Quase gritou e Quatre rolou mais uma vez os olhos, enquanto Trowa escondia um sorriso que queria, porque queria, aparecer diante da reação do amigo. Ele sabia o que o namorado estava fazendo, estava provocando Duo, pois esse sempre perdia o controle quando o assunto era esse tal de Yuy. E, assim como o árabe, ele também não via a hora de conhecer esse vampiro.

-Você nunca ouviu falar em misturar trabalho com prazer? –Quatre alfinetou ainda mais e Duo ficou quase roxo. O casal apenas não sabia se o amigo estava dessa cor por vergonha ou irritação.

-Não há prazer no meio dessa história, nunca haverá prazer, está me ouvindo Winner? –Dessa vez ele gritou e o loiro riu, enquanto Trowa apenas dava um sorriso discreto com o canto dos lábios.

-Grite mais alto Maxwell, acho que eles não conseguiram te ouvir lá dentro do ninho. –A voz grossa entrou no meio do grupo e em questão de segundos os três adolescentes estavam armados e apostos para qualquer batalha.

-Interessante. –Heero atestou enquanto via os garotos abaixarem as armas direcionadas ao pescoço de Wufei.

-Aprenda uma coisa nessa cidade, meu caro. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo aproxime-se sorrateiramente por detrás de um garoto dentro de um cemitério. –Duo advertiu, prendendo novamente a deathscythe na cintura.

-Como caçador, você deveria estar mais alerta. –Wufei resmungou.

-Como demônio, você deveria ter mais amor a sua vida, antes de espreitar um caçador. –Retrucou Duo no mesmo tom sarcástico do chinês.

-Quem são esses dois? –Heero os interrompeu, antes que eles começassem a brigar no braço ali mesmo. E atestou, apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, que Duo e Wufei tinham um gênio muito parecido, o que ocasionava produção de faíscas cada vez que eles se encontravam.

-Trowa Barton. –O moreno de olhos verdes se apresentou, olhando o homem a sua frente de cima a baixo de maneira avaliadora. Alto, forte, cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e olhos azuis duros e frios. Não é a toa que Duo se encantou por ele. O sujeito transmitia força e mistério por cada poro de seu corpo.

-Quatre Winner. –Disse o loiro com um sorriso, estendendo uma mão para Heero, que somente a olhou mas não a recebeu. Rapidamente o garoto recolheu a mão, não muito abalado com a frieza do homem. Ele lhe lembrava um pouco Trowa antes de eles começarem a namorar. E agora via porque Duo não parava de tagarelar sobre o vampiro bicentenário. Ele era tudo o que o americano havia dito e um pouco mais. Isso seria divertido. Agora que tinha encontrado o famigerado Heero Yuy, teria como provocar o amigo melhor.

-Heero Yuy. –Respondeu o japonês, se perguntando o que aqueles dois humanos faziam ali.

-Wufei Chang. –Resmungou o chinês.

-E eu sou Duo Maxwell. –Caçoou o caçador. –Agora que estamos todos apresentados, será que poderíamos? –E apontou para a entrada do mausoléu, por cima de seu ombro.

-Não tão rápido. –Heero interrompeu e Duo bufou. Ele queria terminar logo com isso e voltar para casa. Tinha um trabalho de história para fazer ainda. –O que eles dois estão fazendo aqui? –Perguntou, caminhando até Quatre e Trowa e parando na frente deles. De Quatre ele podia sentir uma energia estranha emanando do garoto. Ele tinha magia correndo nas veias. De Trowa ele não conseguia captar nada de anormal, mas só de olhar poderia perceber que ele era forte.

-Eles estão aqui para ajudar. Irão vigiar a entrada do mausoléu para impedir que qualquer coisa saia errada. Se não conseguirmos impedir o ritual e parar esse tal mestre… -Duo mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu tentarei lacrar novamente o vampiro. –Quatre terminou pelo amigo, sentindo suas mãos suarem frio e começarem a tremer. Um feitiço desse porte é muito mais do que ele poderia esperar, e não sabia se já estava pronto para fazer algo assim.

-Bem… -Wufei olhou dos três adolescentes para Heero, pedindo orientação. Ao seu ver, parecia que não era a primeira vez que eles lutavam juntos. Irônico, um caça-vampiros com amigos e família, essa era nova. –Então melhor entrarmos para impedir logo o pior. –Declarou, passando por eles e entrando no mausoléu.

-Vá em frente, não precisa esperar pela gente. –Duo escarneceu, quase acompanhando o chinês mas sendo parado por Trowa.

-Duo… -O rapaz começou de maneira extremamente séria. -… Tome cuidado. –Decretou, soltando o braço do amigo, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Vocês também. –Sussurrou o garoto, pegando algumas armas que estavam na bolsa com Quatre e entrando em seguida no mausoléu.

* * * * *

O cheiro úmido invadia o lugar junto com o cheiro de sangue. As vozes eram abafadas pelas paredes de pedra e um cântico estranho ressoava por dentro da caverna. Duo, Heero e Wufei desceram pela entrada que tinha no mausoléu e esconderam-se atrás de uma grande pedra, observando a roda de vinte ou mais vampiros em torno do que parecia ser um pequeno lago com um líquido vermelho escuro.

-Eca, não me diga que aquilo é sangue? –Duo fez uma careta de nojo ao sussurrar sua dúvida aos seus companheiros.

-Aquilo não é sangue. –Respondeu Heero indiferente, observando a movimentação no círculo de vampiros.

-Engraçadinho. –Retrucou o americano, percebendo que o homem tinha mentido e sido sarcástico. Aquela coisa vermelha era sim sangue, e ele suspeitava que era sangue humano.

-O que iremos fazer, Yuy? –Wufei sussurrou ao amigo, que ainda observava os seus arredores, bolando alguma coisa para impedir esse ritual.

-Eu sei o que vamos fazer. –Duo interrompeu. –Heero e eu iremos lá dar umas porradas nos vampirinhos e enquanto eles estiverem distraídos conosco, você vai lá no altar e cata aquele medalhão, o levando para Quatre, que irá destruí-lo com um feitiço que Treize descobriu essa tarde. Assim, nenhum mestre ressurge, eu volto a tempo de fazer meu trabalho de história, e todos nós ficamos felizes. O que você acha? –Heero e Wufei trocaram olhares e o chinês deu de ombros. –"timo! –O americano bateu as mãos levemente, abrindo um sorriso feral. –Vamos deixar o Shinigami sair para brincar.

Heero sentiu um tremor descer pelo seu corpo diante daquele sorriso e do brilho que os olhos violetas emitiam, aquela era a mesma expressão que Duo tinha na noite anterior quando eles lutaram juntos.

-Certo. Wufei, quando você estiver pronto. –Disse o japonês.

-Pronto. –Retrucou o meio demônio e Duo e Heero saíram de seu esconderijo, andando sorrateiramente por dentro da caverna para não atrair a atenção dos vampiros, ainda. Quando o jovem americano aproximou-se do vampiro mais próximo de si dentro do círculo, tirou a sua estaca de dentro de sua bota e a cravou nas costas da criatura. Assim que os outros perceberam um de seus companheiros subitamente virar pó, o caos rapidamente foi-se instalado.

-Peguem os intrusos. –Um dos vampiros gritou e Wufei viu nisso a sua deixa para agir, correndo sorrateiramente por entre pedras e objetos e alcançando o altar que tinha acima da piscina de sangue, pronto para pegar o medalhão.

Duo tinha acabado de derrubar um vampiro, quando sentiu um braço grosso e forte o segurar pelo pescoço e prender o seu corpo contra um maior que o seu. O ar começando a lhe faltar por causa do aperto do braço, enquanto ele tentava lutar por liberdade. Com sua agilidade, ergueu a sua perna rapidamente, dando um chute, por cima de seu próprio ombro, no rosto do sujeito que o segurava, o fazendo soltá-lo. Quando se viu livre, deu outro chute no vampiro, na boca do estômago, o desnorteando um pouco a tempo de cravar uma estaca em seu coração e fazê-lo virar pó.

Heero gemeu quando a madeira chocou-se contra a sua coluna, para depois rosnar diante da ousadia do infeliz que tinha lhe batido. Quando o objeto veio novamente em sua direção para lhe bater, ele segurou no pedaço de madeira e o puxou da mão do vampiro que o atacava, girando-o em suas mãos e o segurando firmemente, descendo um golpe violento contra o rosto da criatura. Assim que o vampiro recuou atordoado, o japonês quebrou a madeira na coxa, ganhado um pedaço menor e com uma ponta mais afilada. O vampiro mal teve tempo de registrar o que tinha acontecido e já havia virado pó.

Wufei estava vendo os seus dedos quase tocarem na jóia, quando em um  puxão brusco ele foi afastado do altar e um chute foi desferido contra as suas costelas. O chinês curvou-se sobre o corpo por causa da dor, mas não se entregou a ela por muito tempo. No que viu, pelo canto dos olhos, um soco vir em sua direção, rapidamente o bloqueou, revidando com um outro soco o vampiro que havia lhe atrapalhado. Conseguiu afastá-lo de seu caminho tempo o suficiente para poder pegar novamente o medalhão, quando percebeu que esse tinha sumido do altar. Rodou seus olhos negros pelo local e viu com um certo desespero que um outro vampiro tinha pegado o amuleto e continuado o cântico, enquanto a piscina de sangue começava a borbulhar. Iria correr para impedir o desgraçado de completar o ritual, quando alguém lhe deu uma gravata, o prendendo no lugar, enquanto outro vampiro vinha para cima de si para atacá-lo. Usando o corpo desse que estava vindo em sua direção, ele ergueu as duas pernas e deu um chute duplo na criatura a jogando para longe, enquanto seu captor era arremessado para trás, junto consigo, por causa da força do impacto, e se chocava contra a parede de pedra. Com a dor da batida, o vampiro o soltou e ele aproveitou para dar uma cotovelada na barriga dele, o fazendo se dobrar de dor, e com uma girada sacar rapidamente a sua katana, cortando o ar com ela e conseqüentemente a cabeça do vampiro.

-Duo! Heero! –Gritou para os dois que ainda batalhavam. –O amuleto!

Duo socou o vampiro a sua frente e depois se virou para onde Wufei apontava, vendo com desgosto o amuleto na mão de um dos sacerdotes daquela Ordem. Deu uma girada de corpo e chutou o demônio para tirá-lo do caminho e começou a correr. Se aquela criatura terminasse de recitar o feitiço, eles teriam grandes problemas. Seu percurso foi interrompido por um vampiro que se pôs na sua frente, mas não deixou que o demônio o parasse. Usando as pedras como alavancas de impulsão, ele continuou correndo, subindo nas rochas e dando um salto, chutando o vampiro no meio do caminho enquanto pulava por cima dele. Em outro grande salto subiu na borda da piscina, que borbulhava ainda mais forte, e chutou o medalhão para longe da mão do sacerdote que recitava o feitiço.

-O caçador. –O sujeito rosnou para ele.

-Também é um prazer te conhecer. –Riu debochado, partindo para cima dele.

Heero deu uma rasteira no demônio e cravou rapidamente uma estaca em seu coração. Quanto mais eles lutavam mais vampiros apareciam. Como ele detestava essa raça, apesar de fazer parte dela. Eram parasitas, isso sim, e não via a hora de se livrar dessa maldição dos infernos. Sentiu algo se chocar contra a parte de trás do seu joelho, o fazendo dobrar um pouco a perna, e soltou um outro rosnado de frustração. Por que eles não morriam? Virou-se para o seu agressor, os caninos afiados mostrando-se por entre os lábios, enquanto os olhos azuis ficavam ainda mais frios na face contorcida sendo tomada pelo demônio dentro de si. Num pulo foi para cima do seu adversário, segurando nas vestes cerimoniais que ele usava e o arremessando contra a parede de pedra. Não o deixou se erguer por completo e desceu um soco no rosto dele, o pegando novamente pelas vestes e o jogando através da caverna. Em outro pulo parou em frente a ele, o pegando pelo colarinho das roupas e começando a socar repetidamente o rosto da criatura, a deixando tonta. Quando viu que ele não conseguiria distinguir seis de meia dúzia, rodou a estaca na mão e a enfiou no peito dele. Rapidamente virou pó.

Levantou-se, estalando a coluna para aliviar um pouco a tensão, mas não baixando a guarda, pois ainda estavam em campo de batalha. Olhou a sua volta à procura de Wufei e viu que esse estava entretido com dois vampiros, mostrando a eles a sua habilidade e maestria em empunhar uma espada oriental. Não precisaria se preocupar com ele, o chinês sabia se cuidar. Continuou a vasculhar o local, alguns vampiros haviam fugido, outros vinham em sua direção, outros indo em direção a Duo, que ainda batalhava na borda da piscina que começava a soltar uma fumaça esbranquiçada e densa. Mas não era a fumaça que estava atraindo a atenção do japonês, mas sim a sombra que estava surgindo na superfície do líquido avermelhado.

-Duo! Cuidado! –Gritou para o garoto que ignorava o novo adversário que estava surgindo. Tentou alcançá-lo mas quatro vampiros bloquearam o seu caminho. Essa missão seria mais difícil do que aparentava.

O americano tinha acabado de transformar o seu adversário em pó quando ouviu o grito de Heero. Virou-se para ver que o moreno estava preso em uma luta de quatro contra um, e já iria ajudá-lo quando algo segurou no cós de sua calça e na gola de sua camisa, o lançando através da caverna. Caiu de maneira dolorosa no chão duro, virando-se para ver o que o atacou, apenas para presenciar um vampiro feio de doer – na sua concepção – pousar sobre si com um sorriso sinistro no rosto marcado e um brilho mortal nos olhos vermelhos.

-Ah… o caçador. –Disse com uma voz rouca, dando um suspiro e inspirando profundamente. –Humano, jovem… -O mirou com os seus olhos vermelhos. -… Belo. –Murmurou, traçando um dedo com unha longa pela bochecha de Duo. Os orbes violetas escureceram diante da ousadia e ele deu um chute nas costas do demônio em cima de si, o fazer tropeçar e sair de sobre o seu corpo. Curvou a coluna e num impulso estava de pé, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

-Quem te deu o direito? –Rosnou com nojo ante a ação do demônio.

-Espirituoso, eu vejo. Pena que não vai durar muito.

-É o que veremos. –Correu, fechando o punho fortemente para lhe socar, mas com uma mão foi parado pelo vampiro, que torceu o seu braço o fazendo estalar de forma desagradável. O empurrou, o afastando de si e Duo segurou o braço ferido.

Mesmo com o braço latejando, o garoto ainda não desistiu, o atacando novamente com o braço bom, mas novamente sendo bloqueado e lançado através da caverna, chocando-se contra a parede úmida e escorregando até o chão.

-Isso já está começando a se tornar um hábito. –Resmungou o caçador sob a respiração, pronto para se levantar mas tendo o seu corpo preso contra a pedra.

-Você é muito fraco moleque! Lembre-se que precisou mais que uma caçadora para poder me derrubar. –Rosnou, apertando seus dedos longos fortemente em volta do pescoço de Duo e erguendo o outro punho para golpeá-lo.

-E que tal dois caçadores? –A voz divertida soou atrás dele e antes que o rapaz tivesse consciência do que estava acontecendo, o velho mestre foi tirado de cima de si, sendo ele, dessa vez, lançado pela caverna.

Duo piscou os olhos violetas, trazendo eles novamente ao foco e tentando recuperar um pouco o ar. Ergueu-se um pouco, usando a parede como apoio, e mirou a recém chegada que lhe lançava aquele famoso sorriso traquinas. Aquele sorriso que ele não via a mais de um ano. Uma parcela da ajuda que ele tinha pedido.

-Hilde. –Murmurou, sorrindo de volta para a colega caçadora.

-A primeira e única e, como sempre, você me deixa de fora da diversão D. –Retrucou, olhando em volta e vendo o caos que estava o lugar.

-Bem vinda de volta a Sunnydale.


	9. Capitulo 8

-Bem vinda de volta a Sunnydale.

-Obrigada, mas não precisava essa festa toda para mim! –Disse sardônica, sorrindo para ele.

-Hilde e festa são palavras que sempre andam juntas, eu aprendi isso com você.

-E aprendeu muito bem.

-No entanto, isso daqui está mais para o caos. –Disse abruptamente e segurou com força os ombros dela, a puxando para o lado e saindo do lugar onde estavam, justamente no momento em que o velho mestre tinha acabado de pousar em suas antigas posições.

-Dois caçadores… -O mestre sussurrou em um tom predador. -… Isso vai ser interessante.

-Eu que o diga. –Hilde sorriu abertamente e nem esperou mais nenhum sinal, apenas partiu para o ataque, desferindo o primeiro golpe no vampiro, que bloqueou o seu chute com um braço só. Porém, tão entretido estava com a garota, que não notou o outro chute que vinha em sua direção e que lhe acertou em cheio nas costelas. Mas quando Duo tentou dar outro chute, não conseguiu, pois a sua perna foi presa entre o corpo e o braço da criatura e ele foi lançado longe. Enquanto o mestre estava ocupado com Duo, Hilde aproveitou essa chance para desferir um soco nele, que novamente o acertou em cheio no rosto, o fazendo rosnar em desgosto.

-Cão que ladra não morde. –Caçoou a garota, mas o sorriso escarninho logo desapareceu de seu rosto quando em uma velocidade impressionante, ela se viu sendo erguida do chão, pelo pescoço, pela mão grande do vampiro, e sendo sufocada por ele.

-Hei! –Um grito e algo cortando o ar e antes que a caçadora ou o mestre pudesse perceber, a mão não estava mais lá. Na verdade, estava caída no chão envolta em uma poça de sangue, enquanto Duo estava a alguns passos de distância rodando a deathscythe ao lado de seu corpo.

-Moleque miserável! –Foi em direção dele, pronto para atacá-lo, mas o americano foi mais rápido dessa vez. Usando a parede como apoio, ele correu por ela, impulsionando o salto e passando pelo mestre, girando o corpo bem a tempo de acertar um chute na nuca dele. Um ponto sensível, segundo ele tinha aprendido com Treize, e deve ter doído, até mesmo nesse vampiro velho.

-Agora vamos brincar de caçador e caçado. Afinal, -Um sorriso medonho estava surgindo na bela face do garoto. –o Shinigami ainda não se divertiu. –E deu outro chute, acertando um ponto acima do joelho, o desnorteando mais ainda. E não deixou tempo para que ele se recuperasse. Rapidamente se agachou, usando suas costas como suporte para Hilde, que rolou por cima dele e desferiu um chute duplo no vampiro, que cambaleou um pouco, recuando um passo.

-Uma estaca, precisamos de uma grande estaca. –Murmurou a garota, olhando a sua volta. –O distraía. –Duo apenas sorriu de maneira feral.

-Sem problemas. –E foi em direção a criatura, segurando na gola de sua blusa e desferindo sucessivos socos no rosto distorcido do monstro. –Isso é para você aprender a não me subestimar.

-Tire as suas mãos de mim, garoto. –O vampiro conseguiu se soltar de Duo, dando um golpe no rosto dele com as costas da mão. O americano vacilou um pouco mas ficou de pé, com um sorriso vitorioso impresso na face. –Por que está sorrindo perto do seu fim? –Perguntou a criatura, detestando aquele sorriso.

-Bye, bye. –Foi tudo o que o garoto disse no mesmo momento em que uma grossa tora de madeira atravessava o corpo do mestre e ele virava pó. E como se fosse um passe de mágica, boa parte dos vampiros que estavam servindo o mestre começaram a fugir desesperados do local. Eram dois caçadores agora em vez de um, e isso poderia ser perigoso. Os poucos que restaram não duraram muito para contar história, e logo o lugar estava totalmente deserto, com apenas os traços da batalha vivida deixados como marca.

O caminho de volta para o cemitério foi lento, com Duo, Heero e Wufei escalando pedra por pedra, sentindo os ferimentos protestarem diante do cansaço agora que a adrenalina tinha abaixado. Assim que alcançaram a saída do mausoléu, Duo quase perdeu o contrapeso quando um corpo pequeno chocou-se contra o dele.

-Duo! –Quatre murmurou, o abraçando fortemente.

-Mais devagar Quat, eu estou todo dolorido. –Retrucou o americano e o loirinho o soltou. Assim que se viu livre da prisão que era o abraço do garoto, viu quem mais estava lá. Trowa, óbvio, intacto como o tinha deixado. Treize também os acompanhava, junto com uma jovem mulher, que ele só viu por breves momentos no passado. –Lucrézia Noin.

-Maxwell. –Disse a mulher em reconhecimento.

-Vocês vieram rápido ao meu pedido.

-Hilde mal deixou que eu arrumasse as malas direito.

-Ah, -Duo virou-se para os dois demônios que estavam com ele, pronto para apresentá-los, mas sentiu uma pontada no coração quando viu um corte feio na testa de Heero. –você está ferido. –Declarou, aproximando-se do japonês e tocando com as pontas dos dedos o corte. Como se tivesse levado um choque, Heero enrijeceu os ombros e segurou no pulso de Duo, o afastando suavemente de si.

-Eu estou bem. –Disse com uma voz rouca.

-Bem, acho que vocês já conhecem Hilde Schbeiker. Ela esteve aqui em Sunnydale há um ano atrás, sozinha, alegando que o seu sentinela estava em um retiro na Inglaterra.

-Mas a verdade é que o meu sentinela estava morto, e um vampiro poderoso, o que o tinha matado, estava atrás de mim. Quem pode me culpar? Eu me desesperei. Vi o sujeito que era o meu único amigo ser morto na minha frente e não pude fazer nada.

-Não foi sua culpa, Hil, já discutimos isso. –Duo disse, sorrindo um pouco para ela. –Claro que o vampiro a seguiu até aqui, mas conseguimos dar um jeito nele juntos.

-Descobrimos que Duo e eu formamos uma bela equipe. –Hilde sorriu, envolvendo Duo pela cintura e o trazendo para mais perto de si. Nesse momento Heero começou a ponderar se seria muito arriscado matar a caça-vampiros na frente de tantas testemunhas. Ela estava segurando Duo muito forte para o seu gosto.

-Mas como pelas regras do conselho uma caçadora não pode ficar sem sentinela… -Noin disse com uma voz suave. -… fui enviada para ser a vigilante da srta. Hilde.

-A ignorem. Ela não é tão formal assim, na verdade, às vezes, ela é pior do que eu. –Hilde brincou e Noin torceu um pouco o nariz em desagrado.

-Bem, nós estamos aqui. E agora que estamos aqui, o senhor Khushrenada poderia nos fazer o favor de explicar o que está acontecendo. Por que Sunnydale iria precisar de dois caçadores? Por que vocês chamaram ajuda? –Noin perguntou, virando-se curiosa para Treize. Não tiveram muito tempo de conversar, pois assim que chegaram, Hilde havia se dirigido à biblioteca onde supôs que encontraria Duo, mas apenas viu Treize lá. E vendo a recém chegada, o ex-sentinela pediu que ela se dirigisse ao cemitério porque o seu caçador poderia estar precisando de ajuda. Não estava nada errado quando chegaram e encontraram o local em um certo caos, com Trowa e Quatre lutando contra alguns vampiros, e como se uma guerra estivesse acontecendo dentro do mausoléu.

-Você deve saber que as atividades demoníacas da Boca do Inferno estão ficando mais fortes.

-Assim como eu sei, sr. Khushrenada, que o senhor não é mais o sentinela do jovem Duo. –A mulher torceu de novo o nariz, desaprovando a decisão do Conselho. Se estivesse no lugar de Treize, com certeza teria agido da mesma maneira. O teste dos dezoito de Hilde já estava chegando, também, e ela já tinha se apegado muito a aquela menina agitada para deixar que algo de muito mal lhe acontecesse.

-Mas ele é melhor do que aquela Barbie Inglesa. –Resmungou Duo, mexendo o braço ferido para ver a extensão do machucado que estava nele.

-Quem? –Hilde perguntou confusa.

-Zechs Marquise é o nome dele. O novo sentinela enviado. –Respondeu Treize. –E quanto as suas perguntas, srta. Noin, eu poderei explicá-las com todo o prazer assim que voltarmos à biblioteca.

-Isso mesmo… vocês voltam e conversam e eu volto para casa. –O americano recolheu as suas coisas e as socou dentro da grande bolsa largada aos pés de Quatre.

-Precisaremos de você para discutir como foram as coisas lá dentro. –Treize alegou.

-Não, não precisam. Brigamos, vencemos e tudo está resolvido. Eu ainda tenho deveres para fazer e Irmã Helen deve estar preocupada.

-Mas Duo…

-Treize… você está me sufocando, preciso de mais espaço aqui. –O garoto disse em um falso muxoxo e o inglês rolou os olhos.

-Vá então. Mas você está bem para ir sozinho? –Perguntou o homem e Hilde iria abrir a boca para se oferecer para acompanhar Duo, mas Heero foi mais rápido.

-Eu vou com ele. –Disse com a sua voz monocórdia e pôde jurar que vira Quatre e Trowa esconder um sorrisinho.

-Eh… eu acho que não… -Duo tentou protestar, mas Heero já tinha começado a caminhar na direção de onde ficava a sua casa.

-Vai Duo. –Quatre deu um empurrão nas costas do amigo, o incentivando. O garoto de trança apenas resmungou algo e seguiu Heero, que já estava longe.

* * * *

-Bem, aqui estamos. –Murmurou o caçador, parando em frente ao portão do orfanato. –Estou são e salvo. Acho que não precisa me acompanhar até a porta… por causa… você sabe.

-É, eu sei. –Retrucou Heero. O caminho do cemitério até a casa de Duo havia sido feito em silêncio absoluto, mas em um agradável silêncio dessa vez. E agora, parecia que os dois estavam hesitando em se separar depois de uma noite tão agitada.

-Bem, é isso… -Sussurrou o americano, sem saber o que dizer. Ficar perto de Heero sempre o deixava nervoso de alguma maneira. –Er… eu realmente acho que você precisa cuidar dessa ferida. –Disse suavemente, erguendo novamente os dedos para tocar no corte onde o sangue já estava seco. E, novamente, Heero sentiu aquele tremor lhe passar pelo corpo, reagindo por impulso e segurando os dedos quentes dele entre os seus frios.

-Eu já disse que estou bem. –Retrucou, afundando-se naquelas duas ametistas que agora demonstravam um misto de descrença e preocupação. –Curo rápido, deveria saber disso.

-É… -Foi tudo o que Duo respondeu, sentindo-se estranhamente dormente diante daqueles olhos azuis. Mal percebeu que os seus rostos estavam ficando perigosamente próximos, até que seus lábios se tocaram. 

O jovem sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e nem registrou o braço do japonês o envolvendo pela cintura para suportá-lo. Tudo que entrava na sua mente eram aqueles lábios frios, frios e maravilhosos. Estava mergulhando nas sensações que o beijo de Heero proporcionava, quando a luz da varanda da frente da casa acendeu, e uma voz familiar ecoou pelo local.

-Duo? É você meu filho? –Duo afastou-se dos braços de Heero com uma velocidade impressionante, quando ouviu a voz de seu tio o chamar. Seus olhos violetas estavam tão largos que pareciam que iriam sair das órbitas. Ele não poderia acreditar no que tinha feito. Tinha beijado um homem. Pior, tinha beijado um vampiro.

-Duo… eu… -Heero tentou dizer algo ao americano assustado, que parecia estar em um estranho estado de choque. 

-Eu tenho que ir. –Respondeu o garoto de trança rapidamente, abrindo o portão do jardim de supetão e correndo para a casa, batendo a porta assim que entrou e deslizando pela madeira até encontrar o chão.

Heero ainda ficou alguns minutos parado no portão, e levou lentamente os dedos aos lábios. Ele o havia beijado, por poucos segundos, mas o havia beijado. Deus! O que aquele garoto americano tinha para fazê-lo perder um controle que levou dois séculos para adquirir? Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando tirar um pouco da mente a presença de Duo impregnada em seu corpo, e deu meia volta. Em algumas horas iria amanhecer, e ele sentia que precisaria de um longo descanso para recuperar todas as suas forças.

* * * * *

-O que vocês querem dizer com: o mestre foi destruído? –Zechs estava irritado, não, melhor, ele estava colérico. Quem aqueles fedelhos pensavam que eram para saírem assim em missão sem lhe comunicar? Ele era o sentinela, e Duo precisava enfiar isso na cabeça dura dele. Treize não estava mais na jogada e o americano teria que se acostumar com isso.

-Olha, era o que você queria que nós fizéssemos, e nós fizemos. Caso encerrado. –Disse Duo displicente e viu o loiro caminhar até ele, de maneira rígida, e parar a sua frente, cruzando os braços por detrás do corpo.

-Não… -Falou calmamente, com os seus olhos azuis escurecendo um pouco. -… não é caso encerrado, sr. Maxwell. Você tem um sério problema disciplinar, que eu pretendo resolver.

-E o que você vai fazer? Me prender na parede e me dar chicotadas? –Escarneceu o garoto, o olhando de modo desafiador.

-Se for preciso. –Retrucou Zechs de maneira confiante.

-Ninguém vai prender ninguém na parede, sr. Marquise. –Treize interferiu e Zechs virou-se para ele com um olhar assassino.

-Sr. Khushrenada, o fato do Maxwell não me obedecer é porque o senhor deu muita liberdade a esse garoto. Não seguiu o manual com ele.

-O senhor vai entender que com o Duo o manual não se aplica.

-Pois deveria, assim ele não seria tão rebelde, desobedecendo às ordens do Conselho.

-Conselho, Conselho, Conselho! Eu já estou de saco cheio desse Conselho, formado por velhos gagás que ficam sentados em uma sala redonda fumando charutos e tomando scott enquanto nós caçadores estamos aqui fora arriscando as nossas vidas, uma vida que a gente não escolheu. –Duo gritou, descendo da bancada onde estava na biblioteca, e caminhando com fúria até Zechs. –E eu to pouco me importando para o que você pensa, sentinela de quinta categoria, almofadinhas que não sabe de nada! –Protestou irritado e aquilo foi à gota d'água até para um inglês tão compenetrado como Zechs. Antes mesmo que Duo pudesse perceber, ele estava sendo erguido do chão pelo colarinho de sua camisa negra, sendo colocado na altura dos olhos, agora escuros, do homem loiro. Trowa, Treize e Quatre estavam a ponto de ir a socorro do jovem, quando uma voz melodiosa invadiu o local.

-Ponha ele no chão, Zechs. –No mesmo instante o loiro abriu os seus dedos, largando Duo, que o olhava surpreso, no chão.

-Noin… -Zechs virou-se para a mulher na entrada da biblioteca, que o olhava fixamente enquanto Hilde ia até Duo e o ajudava a se levantar. –O que faz aqui? –Disse o homem entre dentes, passando a mão pelos fios loiros do cabelo, tentando se acalmar.

-Fiquei surpresa quando encontrei o sr. Khushrenada ontem a noite e ele me disse que você era o novo sentinela do sr. Maxwell.

-Vocês dois se conhecem? –Trowa perguntou, enquanto Duo se escondia por detrás dos amigos, olhando ainda surpreso para Zechs. O homem tinha conseguido atacá-lo de uma maneira que desbancaria qualquer vampiro. E ele que pensara que o loiro só sabia ler livros.

-Zechs… Zechs não foi destinado a ser sentinela. –Respondeu a mulher displicente, entrando na biblioteca e caminhando até o homem, parando a sua frente. –Mas como ele não tinha para onde ir, meu pai o treinou, assim como me treinou, e no fim ele acabou seguindo a vida que tanto desprezou. Posso saber o porquê, sr. Marquise? Você nunca me explicou direito. –Perguntou com um olhar firme e o homem virou-se, afastando-se dela e recolhendo alguns livros seus que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa, os enfiando em sua bolsa.

-Que pergunta idiota, como se você não soubesse. –Respondeu entre dentes, fechando a sua bolsa violentamente. –Pois bem, o sr. Maxwell cuidou da Ordem Super Nova. Reportarei isso ao Conselho. Agora se me derem licença. 

-Não tão rápido, Zechs. Por que não explica a eles o que eu acabei de dizer? Eles parecem um pouco confusos. –Lucrézia apontou para os quatro homens dentro do local e para Hilde.

-Não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém. –Retrucou, caminhando até a porta, mas parando quando novamente ouviu a voz de Noin.

-Sabe por que você não gosta do Duo? Porque a sua mãe era exatamente assim, não era?

-Hunf! É, e isso a matou. –Respondeu, indo embora do local.

-Boiei! –Hilde disse entre o grupo de garotos.

-Eu também. –Duo acompanhou a amiga enquanto Trowa e Quatre acenavam positivamente com a cabeça. Treize apenas piscou um pouco e soltou um suspiro.

-Eu sabia que o nome dele era familiar. –Disse o homem enquanto Noin concordava com a cabeça. Treize já havia desvendado o mistério.

-Poderia me explicar então? –Hilde perguntou ao ex-sentinela.

-Filho de Eve Marquise, estou certo? –Falou o homem.

-Certíssimo. –Respondeu Noin. –Eve Marquise foi uma caçadora, assim como vocês dois. –E apontou para Duo e Hilde. –A conheci quando era pequena, pois meu pai foi o sentinela dela. Como você Duo, Eve era um pouco rebelde e não era muito de seguir ordens. Ela tinha com o meu pai uma relação parecida com a que Treize tem com o Duo. Uma coisa pai e filha. Ele a apoiava em quase tudo, e principalmente quando ela ficou grávida.

-Está querendo nos dizer que uma caça-vampiros teve um filho? –Quatre perguntou chocado. –E que o filho dela é o senhor Zechs?

-Isso mesmo. Mas Eve, apesar da maternidade, ainda era muito apegada à missão. Às vezes até levava Zechs, pequeno ainda, para algumas patrulhas. Até que em uma dessas patrulhas, Eve não saiu viva. E Zechs estava lá para ver tudo.

-Que horror! –Hilde tapou a boca com as mãos. –Está querendo dizer que ele testemunhou a morte da mãe, ainda pequeno?

-Sim. E por não ter família, Zechs ficou aos cuidados de meu pai, que o treinou como sentinela… e como caça-vampiros. Claro, ele não herdou os poderes de um caça-vampiros, mas é habilidoso como um. Porém, ele não gosta muito dessa vida.

-Se não gosta, o que ele está fazendo aqui sendo o meu sentinela? –O americano cruzou os braços sobre o peito, franzindo o cenho. –Por que foi treinado como um?

-Vingança. –Noin deu de ombros. –Zechs jurou que mataria o vampiro que matou a sua mãe. 

-E ele conseguiu? –Perguntou Quatre curioso.

-É, eu consegui. –Todos se viraram para a porta, para ver que o assunto da conversa havia voltado. –Eu esqueci um livro. –Disse indiferente, caminhando até a mesa para pegar o livro esquecido.

-Se não gosta de ser sentinela, por que aceitou vir para Sunnydale? –Perguntou Duo, enquanto via o homem guardar o livro.

-Não sou otário garoto, sei o porquê da Boca do Inferno estar agitada. Pedi ao Conselho que me designasse a ser o seu novo sentinela, pois queria estar aqui quando o inferno viesse a terra. Afinal, estou devendo uma a um amigo, e prometi que o ajudaria, e soube que ele estava na cidade.

-Amigo? Que amigo? –Treize aproximou-se dele, olhando fixamente no rosto do homem mais novo, rapidamente encontrando a sua resposta. –Yuy.

-Conhece o Heero? –Duo perguntou curioso, sentindo as suas bochechas avermelharem quando todos se viraram para olhar para ele. Onde estava o Yuy? Agora ele chamava o vampiro de Heero? –Oras, o que foi? O que eu disse? –Falou irritado e Quatre soltou uma risadinha, enquanto Hilde o olhava de maneira estranha e curiosa, cutucando Quatre e sussurrando no seu ouvido para saber o que acontecia. O loiro sussurrou de volta e dessa vez foi à vez da morena rir. Duo apenas rolou os olhos em frustração.

-É, conheço. Como você acha que ele chegou tão longe para a procura da profecia? Não foi apenas com as visões de Chang.

-Você foi o informante dele dentro do Conselho. –Atestou Treize. –Então… você pode ser de grande ajuda também.

-Acho que a nossa vinda à cidade então está relacionada a esse Heero, não é? –Noin perguntou e os dois homens ingleses assentiram com a cabeça, e logo depois Treize começou a explicar a história que Yuy lhe contou.

* * * * *

-Então… -Hilde enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans, fazendo uma expressão de menina inocente, enquanto ela e Duo andavam por entre as lápides de pedra.

-Então o quê? –Duo murmurou distraído, agradecendo ao fato de que era sexta feira, e nervoso porque logo o final de semana estaria chegando. A missa de domingo iria valer mais do que umas Aves Maria e uns Pais Nossos. Talvez uma confissão seria boa. Hunf! Que ridículo, ele nem era católico de verdade, por que iria se confessar? Mataria seu tio do coração se contasse a ele o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Sem contar que, apesar de se sentir um pouco culpado, não se arrependia do que tinha acontecido. E o pior, queria mais. Sentir Heero tão perto de si, o tocando com aquelas mãos frias, enviava chamas ardentes por todo o seu corpo.

-Duo! –Hilde gritou no ouvido dele, o fazendo dar um pulo no lugar.

-O que foi? –Retrucou irritado. Imagens muito sexys de Heero estavam surgindo em sua cabeça e o grito da garota quebrou a sua linha de pensamentos.

-Como o que foi? Você ficou aéreo. Está pensando nele? –Perguntou maliciosa, cutucando o rapaz nas costelas.

-Nele quem? –Fez-se de desentendido, virando o rosto para ela não ver a vermelhidão que estava nele.

-Heero Yuy. Quatre me contou tudo e mais um pouco sobre ele. E pelo o que eu vi dele ontem à noite… yummy. Ele é gostoso, dá vontade de lamber. –Provocou e Duo virou a cabeça rapidamente na direção dela, fazendo a longa trança chicotear em suas costas. O garoto ainda estava vermelho, mas Hilde tinha a sensação de que era raiva aquele rubor todo.

-Mas ele não é para o seu bico, está me ouvindo? –Disse possessivo e a jovem abriu um grande sorriso traquinas.

-Ciúmes, ciúmes. –Retrucou calmamente, sentando-se em uma lápide. –Admita, você está a fim dele.

-Eu não estou a fim de ninguém. –Falou, fazendo uma certa birra e Hilde riu.

-Negação, negação. Mas diga, vocês já trocaram algum beijinho? –Duo corou até a raiz do cabelo e a garota arregalou os olhos, com um grande sorriso no rosto. –Ah! Conta como é que foi?

-Não!

-Por favor. –Implorou, com os olhos brilhantes.

-Não! Até porque, você vai estar ocupada agora.

-Com o quê? –Mal terminou de perguntar e sentiu algo segurar seu tornozelo. –Pombas! Logo quando ele ia me contar as aventuras amorosas dele com o vampiro bonitão? –Resmungou a jovem, dando um pulo e soltando a mão de seu tornozelo, enquanto via a terra se revirar e o vampiro começar a sair de sua cova. 

-Você cuida desse daí. Eu cuido daquele lá. –E apontou para uma outra cova um pouco mais distante, que estava começando a se remexer.

Calmamente, Duo caminhou até a cova, parando em frente a ela com os braços cruzados e as pernas um pouco abertas, enquanto em uma das mãos ele balançava uma estaca. Esperou mais um pouco, enquanto o vampiro terminava de sair de dentro do túmulo. Olhou de relance para onde estava Hilde e viu que ela já estava batalhando, melhor dizendo, brincando, com o vampiro. Assim que o "seu" vampiro ficou de pé, ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao demônio.

-Olá! –Disse com uma voz suave, enquanto a criatura piscava um pouco confusa para ele.

-Olá. –Ele respondeu.

-Tchau! –Duo retrucou, avançando para cima do sujeito e cravando a estaca em seu peito, o matando. Pegá-los quando eles ainda estavam frescos era muito fácil. Eles ficavam sempre confusos por terem ressuscitado e por isso demoravam a reagir.

Virou-se em direção a Hilde e viu que essa não teve a mesma sorte que ele. Brincar na hora da batalha ocasionava isso de vez enquanto. O vampiro conseguiu dar uma rasteira na caçadora, que grunhiu quando se viu derrubada e a criatura começou a fugir. Rapidamente ela se pôs de pé e começou a perseguir o demônio, com Duo a seguindo de perto.

O vampiro olhou por cima do ombro, no meio de sua fuga, para ver que aquela garota forte ainda o estava perseguindo, ainda por cima acompanhada de outra pessoa. Estava tão entretido observando seus perseguidores, que não viu o braço que foi posto na sua frente, chocando-se contra o seu pescoço e o fazendo cair no chão, para logo depois uma estaca ser cravada em seu coração.

Duo e Hilde pararam de correr, observando a figura na frente deles. Hilde piscou confusa para a pessoa, mas Duo abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-la.

-Duo Maxwell. –Disse a pessoa longamente. –Você não mudou nada.

-O mesmo eu digo de você… -Ele sorriu mais ainda. –… Sally.

_*Pronto, antes que alguém me esgane pela demora, finalmente Duo e Heero caíram de boca um no outro ^^. Espero que estejam felizes. Beijinhos._


	10. Capitulo 9

-Duo Maxwell. –Disse a pessoa longamente. –Você não mudou nada.

-O mesmo eu digo de você… -Ele sorriu mais ainda. –… Sally.

-Sally? –Hilde piscou seus grandes olhos azuis escuros para Duo, ao ver a mulher mais velha em frente a eles, sorrindo-lhes abertamente.

-Sally Po. –Disse a jovem, estendendo uma mão para a garota, que a recebeu, ainda estranhando a história toda. Quem era aquela mulher? Ela parecia ser mais velha do que eles, ter uns dezenove, vinte anos, e  tinha conseguido derrubar um vampiro com um golpe só.

-Sally é uma caça-vampiros, Hilde, como nós. Uma amiga minha de alguns anos atrás. –Explicou Duo, olhando de cima a baixo a mulher que não via ao menos uns dois anos, apenas se correspondia com ela por cartas e alguns telefonemas. –E parece que você acabou de chegar na cidade. –Indicou, apontando para a enorme bolsa aos pés da jovem de tranças.

-Pois é. Cheguei agorinha mesmo, e antes de procurar um lugar para ficar, resolvi dar uma volta no cemitério, achei que poderia te encontrar aqui. Parece que eu acertei na minha suposição, não?

-Bem vinda a Sunnydale também Sally. E quanto a lugar para ficar, você pode ficar comigo.

-Duo eu não acho… -A jovem começou a protestar mas Duo balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

-Não aceito não como resposta. Vamos. –Segurou na mão dela e começou a puxá-la para fora do cemitério, sendo seguido por Hilde.

-Como foi que vocês dois se conheceram? –Hilde perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente pelas ruas em direção a casa de Duo.

-Foi um pouco depois que eu me mudei para Sunnydale. Um mestre maluco, como aquele contra quem a gente lutou, estava para ser liberto de seu cativeiro por seus seguidores e eu, junto com os rapazes, lutei contra ele para impedi-lo. Mas acontece que eu apaguei dentro de uma espécie de lago subterrâneo, depois que matei o mestre, e acabei me afogando. Fiquei morto por alguns minutos, até que Trowa me reanimou.

-Nossa. –Hilde sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha. Sabia que pela vida que tinham, a perspectiva de morrerem jovens era uma constante dentro de seus mundos. Mas, mesmo assim, ela tinha certeza que todas as caçadoras sonham, ou ao menos sonharam, de que iriam morrer velhas, com família e amigos. E não jovens, solitárias, como o chamado impunha. 

-Então o meu sentinela me disse que precisavam de uma caçadora nova em Sunnydale. –Sally continuou a história. –Mas imagina o choque que eu tive quando cheguei aqui e encontrei o Duo vivo? E não apenas isso… um caçador. –Falou um pouco surpresa e Hilde assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo do que a mulher estava falando. Ela também tinha ficado surpresa quando veio a cidade e encontrou Duo. Um menino, e não uma garota como manda a tradição. E, apesar de ser um pouco relapsa nos estudos que eram obrigatórios a uma caça-vampiros, ela sabia o que um caçador homem representava dentro da Ordem deles. Problemas, grandes problemas. Nascidos a cada cem anos, e geralmente quando uma grande ameaça estava por vir ao mundo. Segundo a lenda, eram mais fortes, mais ágeis e mais habilidosos que uma caçadora comum. A união entre os poderes de uma caça-vampiros e um demônio, no passado, foi o que gerou o primeiro caçador homem, uma raridade que poucas vezes era transmitida pelas gerações.

-A cara dela foi impagável. –Duo riu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do seu longo sobretudo. –Mas ela me ajudou um pouco e depois voltou para casa.

-Mas não fiquei tão surpresa quando recebi o seu telefonema, pedindo que eu voltasse. O que está acontecendo por aqui Duo?

-Primeiro, –Hilde começou, não deixando que o garoto começasse a explicar a Sally sobre a profecia. –e o mais importante, -Disse a morena com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. –vamos falar sobre o vampiro bonitão. Porque você está me devendo uma história D. 

-Vampiro bonitão? –Sally ergueu as finas sobrancelhas ao ver Duo avermelhar. Deveria ser um babado forte, para o charmoso e sempre flexível Duo Maxwell ficar desconcertado com o comentário.

-O nome do morto-vivo? Heero Yuy, senhoras e senhores! –A caçadora mais jovem anunciou.

-Heero Yuy? O vampiro amaldiçoado? –A mulher mais velha perguntou, agora totalmente curiosa.

-Em carne, osso, músculos e lindos e maravilhosos olhos azuis. –Hilde cutucou, enquanto Duo desejava que o chão se abrisse para poder ser engolido pela terra, ou que estivesse com a sua foice para matar a garota.

-E o que tem ele? –Sally começou, engatando em uma conversa animada com a outra garota. A jovem caçadora empurrou Duo para o lado, grudando na outra mulher e começando a rodada de fofocas.

-Eu senti a tensão sexual rolar no ar ontem à noite, depois que ajudei Duo a vencer uma Ordem de vampiros que estava tentando ressuscitar seu mestre. E hoje, antes da patrulha, D me contou que eles se beijaram.

-Eu não contei coisíssima nenhuma. –Protestou o americano.

-Mas estava escrito na sua cara.

-Você beijou um vampiro? –Sally perguntou incrédula, arregalando seus olhos azuis claros.

-E aí, D, como foi beijar um morto? –Hilde provocou mais ainda.

-Por que vocês duas não caem duras e mortas? Vão amolar outro caçador cacete! –Praguejou, apertando o passo para fugir delas. Já estava com confusão o suficiente em sua mente e coração para precisar daquelas duas lhe atormentando mais, lhe perguntando sobre Heero.

-Nossa, Shinigami está com medo? –Dessa vez foi Sally que resolveu provocar. 

-Medo uma ova! –O garoto de trança parou e virou-se para ela, voltando a passos decididos em direção as duas, que haviam parado no meio da calçada. –Okay, eu vou dizer isso apenas uma vez. Sim, ele é bonitão! Sim, eu o beijei! E não! Não estamos em um relacionamento, antes que você pergunte.

-Vai me dizer que não está apaixonado por ele? –Hilde deixou as piadas de lado e perguntou seriamente ao amigo. Vira esse tal de Heero por apenas alguns minutos, mas o modo como ele e Duo se olharam quando Duo falou sobre o ferimento do vampiro. Foi uma troca tão intensa entre os dois, que até a mais ignorante das pessoas conseguiria perceber que tinha muito mais coisas no ar do que apenas tensão sexual.

-Eu… -Duo iria negar, mas a verdade era que nem ele tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta. –Eu não sei.

-Ah… -Foi tudo o que Hilde disse, dando um tapinha no ombro dele. –Bem, mas você vai descobrir. Eu vou-me embora daqui, o hotel fica a dois quarteirões. A gente se vê amanhã D. –Despediu-se. –Foi um prazer te conhecer Sally. –E partiu, deixando apenas eles dois para continuarem a caminhada.

-E agora você vai me explicar do porquê eu estar aqui? –Perguntou a caçadora e Duo foi explicando para ela, em sussurros, o motivo do telefonema durante o caminho até o orfanato.

* * * * *

A criatura deu uma inspirada profunda de ar, abrindo um sorriso predador no meio do galpão velho e abandonado. Poderia sentir a energia emanando a sua volta. A Boca do Inferno estava agitada e proporcionando ao mesmo tempo acontecimentos inexplicáveis na cidade, como atraindo demônios de fora com o seu poder. E era por isso que ele estava aqui. Primeiro que era para se recuperar de uma batalha quase perdida que teve com uns caçadores de demônios em Paris. Segundo porque soube que ele estava na cidade. Odin Lowe II estava em Sunnydale e ele o pegaria e o faria pagar por ter matado a sua amada.

-No que está pensando senhor? –Um de seus lacaios perguntou, aproximando-se dele. Considerava vampiros um pouco baixo para se ter como lacaios, eles eram escandalosos demais quando caçavam e matavam, mas eram bons lutadores e, se você desse sorte e conseguisse os mais idiotas como serviçais, fiéis até certo ponto.

-Odin! –Deu mais uma inspirada profunda, lembrando-se de seu primeiro encontro com Odin Lowe. Aquele miserável era temido por todo o submundo, e muito respeitado. Ele sim seria um valioso aliado. Mas quando o encontrou, já era tarde demais. O sujeito tinha uma alma, e por causa dela o confrontou na época em que ele passava pela China, aterrorizando e alimentando-se da mente e do corpo de alguns camponeses. Matou sua querida Amathéa, sua companheira em proporcionar o caos e o desespero. E ele jurou que iria até o sétimo inferno se fosse preciso para fazer aquela criatura vil pagar.

-Senhor? –Perguntou o vampiro, desentendido. O que tinha o conhecido Odin Lowe, o traidor, a ver com essa história?

-Ele está nessa cidade, posso senti-lo, posso farejá-lo. Eu o quero. Quero que ele sofra, quero que ele morra. Quero mandar um recado a ele… agora! Um cartão de chegada.

-Mas senhor, aonde iremos achá-lo?

-Procurem! –Ordenou, mirando seus brilhantes olhos vermelhos na criatura, que fez uma pequena reverência e sumiu do galpão.

* * * * *

O rapaz entregou o pacote nas mãos de Heero, recebendo o dinheiro pela encomenda. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao homem e olhou do pacote nas mãos dele para os olhos frios.

-Posso saber para que o sangue? –Perguntou curioso, ampliando ainda mais o sorriso. Nessa cidade havia maluco para tudo, e alguém aparecer nos fundos do açougue encomendando copos de sangue não o surpreendia muito. Mas mesmo assim a curiosidade o atiçava. Geralmente sangue, como ele tinha lido em muitos livros fantasiosos, era usado em rituais de magia negra e outras coisas.

-Não é da sua conta. –Heero respondeu cortante como um vento gelado de inverno e o funcionário do açougue ergueu as mãos em rendição.

-Nossa, não está mais aqui quem falou. –Disse, mas o moreno não lhe deu atenção, dando meia volta e sumindo na escuridão da mesma maneira silenciosa que chegou.

O japonês estava cruzando o cemitério, a caminho do mausoléu onde se escondia, quando sentiu a familiaridade do perigo. Os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiaram e o ar a sua volta ficou pesado, indicando que ele estava sendo observado e não era por algum amigo ou aliado. Desacelerou os passos, pondo todos os seus sentidos em alerta e finalmente, depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada, parando no meio do cemitério, olhando a sua volta e esquadrinhando a escuridão do local com a sua visão aguçada.

-Não sei quem é você, mas agradeceria se parasse de me seguir. –Declarou sem emoções na voz, quando percebeu um movimento a um canto. Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer no prospecto de uma batalha, quando viu um vampiro sair detrás de uma árvore.

-Odin Lowe? –Perguntou o demônio, mantendo uma grande distância segura entre eles. Heero apenas estreitou os olhos azuis, que escureceram ainda mais ao ouvir seu antigo nome.

-O que você quer? –Indagou de maneira seca, sentindo que algo mais estava para acontecer, pois seus sentidos ainda estavam alerta, mesmo com a revelação do inimigo a sua frente.

-Vim por ordens de meu mestre para lhe mandar um recado.

-Recado? –Desconfiou mais ainda, e quando ouviu algo cortando o ar e uma coisa pontiaguda cravar-se na veia de seu pescoço, percebeu que estava com grandes problemas. Passou a mão na nuca e arrancou de lá um pequeno dardo, o cheirando e o guardando no bolso. Olhou para o vampiro a sua frente, que começava a se afastar, sentindo ímpetos de seguí-lo mas notando que o seu corpo estava ficando estranhamente mole e a sua visão estava duplicada. 

-Recado de quem? –Conseguiu perguntar com a voz engrolada, começando a ser engolfado pela escuridão.

-Lord Gwan mandou dizer olá. –O vampiro sumiu na escuridão, enquanto Heero ao mesmo tempo caía desacordado no chão.

* * * * *

Duo olhou nervosamente das pessoas dentro da Igreja ao confessionário a um canto do local. Não teria coragem de fazer isso, teria? Com certeza não. Talvez o melhor fosse fazer o de sempre: ir lá na frente, ajoelhando-se no altar e ganhando olhares para lá de estranhos daquelas beatas conservadoras que o considerava uma ameaça as suas pobres filhas puras, mas que nunca comentavam nada por ele ser o sobrinho do Padre, e rezar as suas orações costumeiras. Ou talvez fosse melhor tomar vergonha na cara e ir se confessar, pois assim tirava esse peso do seu coração. Sem contar que o seu tio era sempre bom em conselhos, e com o segredo da confissão guardado, ele não ficaria lhe dando sermões ou lhe julgando.

Finalmente decidido, dirigiu-se a casinha do confessionário assim que viu o seu tio encaminhar-se para lá. Com as pernas trêmulas, ajoelhou-se no local reservado e sentiu o coração dar um pulo quando a janelinha foi aberta.

-Abra o seu coração meu filho. –O Padre falou de dentro do confessionário.

-Perdoe-me padre porque eu pequei. –Duo disse em um sussurro e Padre Maxwell arregalou os olhos quando se virou e viu o garoto do outro lado da tela que os separavam.

-Por todos os santos… Duo?! O que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou surpreso. Duo andava estranho de uns tempos para cá, sempre ficando depois da missa, em vez de fugir correndo da igreja para encontrar os seus amigos, e prostrando-se no altar para rezar. Já havia perguntando a ele o que estava acontecendo, mas o garoto era mais fechado do que uma concha.

-Me confessando. Por quê? Não posso?

-Não, quero dizer, sim. Diga os seus pecados então meu filho. –O menino calou-se por um tempo e Padre Maxwell indagou-se se ele não tinha mudado de idéia.

-Eu cometi o pecado da luxúria, Padre. Meu corpo não responde mais por mim, tendo desejos incontroláveis cada vez que eu chego perto dessa pessoa. Pensamentos pecaminosos vêm a minha mente e eu não sei mais o que fazer. Sou atormentado por sonhos, sonhos sobre o pecado da carne, e não consigo me livrar deles, por mais banhos frios que eu tome. –Padre Maxwell sorriu um pouco, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Às vezes seu sobrinho era tão exagerado.

-Duo, você só tem dezoito anos, é saudável que se sinta atraído por outra pessoa. Uma coisa normal, hormônios adolescentes não são tão controláveis assim. –Falou divertido. Certo que isso não era algo que um Padre deveria dizer. Mas as punições e as reprimendas ele deixava apenas para as suas beatas, pois sermões era o que elas esperavam ouvir quando vinham ao confessionário lhe dizer até as coisas mais tolas que consideravam pecados.

-Talvez eu deva ser um pouco mais claro… -Disse com a voz um pouco falha. –Padre, perdoe-me porque eu pequei.

-Duo… -O seu tio tentou persuadi-lo a parar com aquilo.

-Perdoe-me porque eu me apaixonei por… por um homem. –Agora sim a coisa estava ficando séria. O homem endireitou-se dentro do confessionário, ainda absorvendo as palavras do sobrinho, mas sentindo que não parava por aí.

-O quê? –Murmurou ao garoto.

-Perdoe-me porque eu me apaixonei… por um vampiro. –Minutos tensos de silêncio se seguiram.

-O QUÊ? –O grito ecoou pela igreja e Duo encolheu-se no seu lugar. –Duo… -Sibilou. Uma coisa era Duo se apaixonar por um homem, o que normalmente ele deveria recriminar, mas amor era amor e ele não era ninguém para julgar nada. Quem julgava era Deus. E depois de ver tantas vezes Trowa e Quatre, amigos de seu sobrinho, juntos, ele percebeu que mesmo sendo Padre teria que aprender a ser mais mente aberta. Mas daí a se apaixonar por um vampiro?

-Eu sei tio… perdão, Padre. Mas ele é diferente.

-É um demônio, Duo!

-Mas ele tem alma. –Padre Maxwell abriu a porta do confessionário, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Duo.

-Como assim?

-Ele foi amaldiçoado pelos ciganos há um século. Ele tem alma agora. Ele… é bom.

-Ainda sim é um vampiro. –Respondeu o homem, voltando para o seu lugar.

-Eu não vim aqui pedir sermões, eu vim pedir conselhos.

-Se quisesse conselhos teria falado comigo uma outra hora, e não vindo se confessar. –O Padre pausou, deixando uma idéia absurda entrar na sua cabeça. –Duo… -Começou hesitante. -… você não cumpriu a risca o provérbio, cumpriu?

-Como?

-_Dormindo com o inimigo_.

-Não! Nós… ele… nós… só nos beijamos. Foi só.

-DUO!

-Por favor tio, eu não pude evitar eu acho… eu acho… -O garoto abaixou a cabeça, escondendo seus olhos tristes com a franja. -… eu acho que eu o amo.

-Ai Senhor. –Padre Maxwell murmurou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Já tinha cabelos brancos pelo fato de seu querido sobrinho ter uma vida para lá de perigosa, pois tinha prometido no túmulo dos pais dele que cuidaria do garoto com todo amor e carinho. Agora mais essa. Com tantas pessoas para se apaixonar, Duo tinha logo que se apaixonar por um vampiro? Hunf! Como se alguma coisa na vida do garoto fosse normal. Talvez ele não devesse esperar menos do que isso.

-Põe realmente o Senhor nisso porque talvez ele ajude, pois a coisa está cabeluda para o meu lado. –Brincou o menino e o homem suspirou.

-Duo, pare com as gracinhas, isso é sério. –Resmungou, abrindo a porta do confessionário e saindo dele. –Melhor conversarmos… já está na hora de termos uma conversa de homem para homem.

-Tio, não me venha com aquela conversa de abelhinha e pólen porque essa parte eu já passei há muito tempo.

-Como? –O homem mirou seus olhos castanhos no sobrinho, surpreso.

-Quero dizer, na teoria… não… quero… o senhor entendeu. –Duo corou enquanto sentava-se em um dos bancos vazios da igreja, ao lado do tio.

-Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar, o que eu quero falar é sobre o fato de você ter se apaixonado… -Parou quando percebeu uma sombra cobrir os dois corpos, o obrigando a olhar para cima para ver quem os tinha interrompido.

-Maxwell. –Wufei falou com uma voz baixa e grave.

-Wuffie! –Duo caçoou e o chinês fez uma careta irritada.

-Wufei, Maxwell, é Wufei. –Resmungou.

-Posso ajudá-lo meu filho? –Padre Maxwell perguntou, mas parecia que o olhar de Wufei estava cravado em Duo.

-O que foi? –Perguntou o caçador, não gostando do jeito que o meio demônio o estava olhando. Alguma coisa estava errada e ele poderia ver isso naquelas esferas negras.

-Preciso de sua ajuda caçador… é… o Heero. –Duo rapidamente ficou alerta, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte a menção do nome e diante da expressão de Wufei. Algo estava errado com Heero, percebia isso.

-O que tem ele? –Perguntou com a voz trêmula, erguendo-se do banco. Vendo a reação de seu sobrinho, Padre Maxwell rapidamente concluiu que esse tal de Heero deveria ser o vampiro do qual eles estavam falando.

-O encontrei ontem a noite caído no meio do cemitério. Pensei que ele tivesse sido atacado, mas é preciso muito mais que meia dúzia de demônios para derrubar  Heero. Foi então que eu encontrei isso com ele. –E tirou de dentro do bolso um dardo, o mostrando ao garoto. –Tem veneno nele, não sei de que tipo, mas com certeza é bem forte.

-Heero foi envenenado? –A voz de Duo sumiu ao ouvir isso.

-Sim e eu… eu… eu suspeito que ele esteja morrendo.


	11. Capitulo 10

Estava quente, estava muito quente. Pela primeira vez depois de séculos estava sentindo calor, como se estivesse no meio do deserto do Saara. Estava com sede, não sede de sangue, mas sede de água, qualquer coisa líquida e gelada que pudesse tocar a sua garganta. Seu corpo estava queimando, seus músculos estavam doendo, suor escorria por sua testa. Se respirasse, com certeza estaria ofegante. E se o seu coração batesse, iria estar descompassado. Sua cabeça rodava, imagens estranhas vinham a sua mente. Delirava, tinha certeza. Não conseguia reconhecer o que estava a sua volta e a sua cama, sempre confortável, parecia muito incomoda no momento.

-Heero? Heero… -Uma voz suave chamou ao longe e uma mão morna foi colocada em sua testa e começou a acariciar o seu rosto. –Heero acorde, sou eu, Duo.

-Duo? –Disse com a voz rouca, abrindo os olhos que pareciam febris.

-Heero, o que aconteceu com você? Quem te atacou? –Duo perguntou em um sussurro, sentindo seus olhos arderem com lágrimas não derramadas. O vampiro, diferente das outras vezes, estava quente e vermelho. Febril. O americano quase poderia sentir e cheirar o veneno correndo nas veias do japonês. Mas a questão era: quem iria querer fazer isso com ele? Por que atacar Heero? Será que era para lhe atingir? Seria possível que algum inimigo tivesse descoberto a sua ligação com Heero? Mataria dolorosamente o infeliz que fez isso com o seu amado. Ele com certeza conheceria a fúria de Shinigami.

-Armadilha… vampiro… Lord Gwan. –Balbuciou, fechando os olhos novamente, pois não tinha força para mantê-los abertos.

-Lord Gwan? –Indagou o jovem caçador e ouviu Wufei dar uma inspirada forte de ar, atrás de si. –O que foi? Você sabe quem é esse cara?

-Se Lord Gwan está na cidade, estamos com problemas.

-O que ele é? Quem é ele?

-Um inimigo jurado de Heero. Foi por causa desse Lord que eu e Heero nos conhecemos.

-O que Heero fez a ele?

-Matou a parceira dele.

-O quê?

-Longa história Maxwell.

-Pois me explique, eu quero conhecer melhor o sujeito que eu vou matar. –Duo falou com uma voz fria e cortante, já sentindo o sangue correr fortemente pelas suas veias.

_Changchun – China, 1979_

_Fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito à pessoa que estava enterrada naquele túmulo, para logo depois se ajoelhar na terra úmida e traçar o nome do falecido com as pontas dos dedos._

_Chang, Meiran - 1962 a 1979 _

_Adorada esposa, poderosa guerreira._

_Era uma lástima a perda dela, mas ele sabia, sabia que como caçadora o destino dela já estava selado e mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Contudo, ainda podia se lembrar da garotinha espevitada que gostava de brincar de lutar com os garotos da cidade, da adolescente decidida que não levava desaforo para casa. Da mulher teimosa que precisou ser arrastada até o altar para se casar com ele. Da guerreira valente que lutou até as últimas forças para proteger aquela província. _

_Não chorou quando ela morreu, seu orgulho de guerreiro não permitia isso, e nunca chegou a dizer verdadeiramente o que sentia por ela. Mas não, não a amava. O casamento havia sido arranjado, como mandava a tradição. Os pais dela, quando ela nasceu, fizeram um acordo com os seus pais para que ocorresse a união. Poderia ter dito por muitas vezes que ela era uma mulher fraca, mas no fundo a admirava. Não por ela ser uma caçadora, mas apenas por ser ela mesma. A menina guerreira que insistia em ser chamada de Nataku para assim impor mais respeito diante daqueles que a menosprezavam. A escolhida, morta a sangue frio e sem piedade por um monstro. E seria vingada por isso, nem que custasse a sua vida._

_Estava anoitecendo, e ele atacava a noite. O movimento na província estava diminuindo à medida que o sol se punha. Com a sua caçadora morta, a cidade estava desprotegida. As crianças estavam com medo, os adultos não sabiam o que fazer, e o Conselho ainda levaria tempo para mandar uma nova guardiã para o lugar. O sino soou ao longe indicando o toque de recolher, mas ele não se importava. Queria andar na noite, queria ser visto, queria ser descoberto por ele e assim poder matá-lo._

_Continuou caminhando pelas ruas desertas, atento a cada sombra que se mexia. Sua katana escondida perfeitamente sob as suas roupas simples de camponês. Foi quando ele apareceu, com aqueles olhos vermelhos e cabelos pratas. Poderia ser belo, mas era mortal. E, junto com ele, estava uma mulher igualmente bela e mais alguns vampiros._

_-Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? –A mulher cantarolou. –Você não é o rapaz que estava com a caçadora? –Wufei os encarou de maneira impassível, mas por dentro sentia o seu sangue borbulhar de ódio._

_-Deveria saber que não é hora de jovens ficarem andando na rua. –O homem riu, passando um braço pela cintura esguia da mulher. –Em situações como essa eu esperaria você ficar de luto para depois lhe dar o presente de fazer companhia a sua amiga, mas como estou sentindo uma certa hostilidade no ar… tenho a impressão de que você não vai cair em depressão ou em pânico, estou certo? –A única resposta que o rapaz deu aos dois demônios foi o desembainhar de sua katana._

_-Ah, temos um lutador aqui, Gwan… -Amathéa sorriu, exibindo dentes brancos e brilhantes._

_-Pois se ele quer lutar… -Gwan disse monótono. -… lutaremos. –E partiu para o ataque._

_A luta foi acirrada e, embora Wufei fosse habilidoso, isso não foi o suficiente para derrubar o demônio. Deveria saber que era uma tolice. Nem mesmo uma caçadora conseguiu derrotar a criatura. Por que ele conseguiria? Sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado contra uma parede e alguns ossos dele se partirem. Gemeu diante da dor. Sua katana já estava esquecida, jogada ao longe, enquanto Gwan vinha em sua direção com os olhos vermelhos, brilhando em antecipação por poder devorar aquela criatura poderosa, que conseguiu sustentar uma batalha com ele por tanto tempo._

_-Acho que é hora de dizer adeus. –Rosnou o demônio._

_-Adeus! –Uma voz fria disse de maneira sussurrada atrás da criatura, enquanto gritos eram dados ao seu redor. Rapidamente Gwan virou-se para ver o que acontecia e atestou, com horror, seus lacaios virarem pó e a sua amada caída no chão envolta em uma poça de sangue azulado. Em pé, em meio ao caos, estava a figura de Odin Lowe, um demônio que ele não via a pelo menos oitenta anos._

_-Odin. –Disse o nome como se tivesse algo entalado em sua garganta._

_-Gwan… -Heero rebateu de maneira fria e indiferente, jogando a espada que estava em suas mãos para Wufei, que se levantava. Vendo que não seria páreo para o vampiro secular, a criatura caminhou até o corpo morto de sua amada, a recolhendo em seus braços. Toda a beleza dela se esvaindo junto com o seu sangue._

_-Você pagará por isso, Odin. Juro que pagará. –E sumiu na névoa da noite._

-Wufei? Wufei! –Duo chamou quando percebeu que o chinês parecia ter se perdido em meio a pensamentos.

-O quê?

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quem é esse tal de Gwan? O que aconteceu entre ele e Heero?

-Eu já disse que é uma longa história Maxwell, e eu creio que não temos tempo para explicar, Heero está mal. –E mirou o amigo enfermo na cama, que se revirava e gemia entre os lábios.

-Certo. –O caçador virou-se para Heero, passando uma mão pela testa molhada dele. –Procure por Quatre, Treize, Trowa e os outros, precisaremos da ajuda deles.

-E onde eles estão? Só sei onde o Khushrenada mora,

-Quatre e Trowa devem estar no circo que fica no fim da avenida principal.

-Circo? –Wufei ergueu uma sobrancelha em curiosidade.

-Sem perguntas. Apenas vá, eu ficarei aqui com Heero.

-Okay. –Disse e saiu às pressas do mausoléu.

* * *

A risada cristalina ecoou pela tenda do circo, enquanto um rapaz loiro encontrava-se esparramado sobre pilhas e mais pilhas de colchões. Assim que as risadas morreram, ele rolou para fora das pilhas, caindo desajeitado no chão. 

-Você está pegando o jeito. –Trowa disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto via os olhos de Quatre brilharem em sua direção, com aquela inocência característica do loirinho. Ele parecia um anjo, e, Deus, como ele amava esse anjo. 

Ainda se lembrava de quando havia chegado na cidade com o circo. O espetáculo estava planejando ficar pelo menos uns quatro anos parado em apenas um lugar, como mandava a tradição que foi começada por seu pai, ex-gerente do circo, e agora era continuada pela a sua irmã Catharine, atual gerente. O circo costumava ficar períodos longos dentro de uma cidade para assim aprimorar a educação dos filhos de seus funcionários, para lhes dar uma outra oportunidade de vida que fosse fora do circo. Claro quê, como sempre, mesmo com os estudos, a maioria daqueles que saiam do circo para obter o curso superior sempre voltavam. Foram criados debaixo daquelas tendas, o circo era as suas vidas e quando se tinha a alegria do espetáculo no coração, não seria os diplomas que tirariam isso deles.

Mas, agora que estava se formando, Trowa estava pensando em seguir um outro caminho, um diferente do que boa parte das crianças do circo seguiram. Ir embora do mundo dos espetáculos, ficar em Sunnydale. Pois ele tinha certeza quê, mesmo tendo uma parte do coração nas tendas e outra parte com Quatre, a parte de Quatre falava mais alto e ele nunca conseguiria abandonar o loirinho.

-É divertido. –Riu Quatre, olhando para o trapézio onde outros começavam a treinar suas acrobacias. 

-Sabia que você iria gostar. –Murmurou Trowa, aproximando-se do garoto e o envolvendo pela cintura, depositando um beijo suave no pescoço pálido dele.

-Pára Trowa! Isso faz cócegas. Além do mais, alguém pode nos ver. –Sussurrou o árabe, olhando os funcionários a sua volta, que estavam mais entretidos com os seus assuntos do que com os dois jovens no meio do trapézio.

-Hum… -O moreno murmurou, trilhando beijos pela nuca e pelo rosto do garoto. -… Meu trailer está vazio no momento… -Sugeriu com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e Quatre corou lindamente.

-Tro… eu… você… -O loirinho riu nervosamente, já sentindo a excitação dominar o seu corpo.

-Foi o que eu pensei. –Respondeu o rapaz mais velho com uma voz rouca, segurando na mão de Quatre para guiá-lo até o seu trailer.

-Trowa. –O chamado interrompeu qualquer plano recente dos dois jovens.Trowa virou-se para a entrada da tenda para encontrar Catharine lá parada. –Olá Quatre. –A mulher cumprimentou, entrando no local e parecia estar acompanhada por alguém. –Trowa, esse rapaz disse que precisa falar com vocês dois. –Indicou Wufei ao seu lado.

-Chang? –O moreno murmurou, achando estranho a visita do homem, e o fato de tê-lo encontrado ali.

-Barton. –Respondeu em reconhecimento. –Winner. Estamos com um problema.

-Problema? –Quatre perguntou, captando com o seu dom empático uma certa apreensão e tensão vindas do chinês.

-Heero foi atacado… ele está mal… -Sussurrou o chinês para os dois jovens. –Duo está com ele e me pediu para buscar ajuda.

-Por Alá!

-Vão para o mausoléu norte, no cemitério, é onde estamos. Eu vou atrás do Khushrenada. –Os dois jovens assentiram com a cabeça e saíram às pressas para o mausoléu.

* * *

-Por favor Heero, não morra. Por favor, por favor. –A voz sussurrava no ouvido do vampiro, o fazendo relaxar um pouco diante da dor. Parecia um alicerce, a sua tábua de salvação em meio a esse mar revolto de sofrimento. 

-Duo… -Heero murmurou em meio aos seus delírios e intervalos entre consciência e inconsciência.

-Eu estou aqui, meu amor. –Falou de maneira quase inaudível, depositando a sua testa sobre a do japonês, a sentindo queimar sob a sua pele.

-Duo! –Uma outra voz chamou e o caçador virou-se para ver Quatre e Trowa na entrada do quarto, ambos com olhares preocupados.

-O que aconteceu? –Perguntou Trowa.

-Wufei me disse que o encontrou caído no meio do cemitério, com isso. –E mostrou aos amigos o dardo que tinha ferido Heero. Rapidamente Trowa pegou o objeto da mão dele e o avaliou atentamente.

-Parece envenenado.

-Não sabemos o que é, e porque está causando esse estrago. –Duo sussurrou, olhando para um Heero, agora mais pálido do que o habitual, se remexendo na cama.

-Eu vou pegar os meus livros de magia em casa. –Quatre murmurou. Com certeza para estar tendo tamanho efeito no organismo de Heero, o veneno deveria conter substâncias mágicas.

-Eu fico por aqui. Treize está vindo e eu analisarei com ele essa substância. –Retrucou Trowa.

-Okay. Eu volto o mais rápido possível. –Disse o loiro, depositando uma mão no ombro de Duo e lhe dando um olhar confortador, antes de sair correndo do mausoléu.

Ambos os jovens ficaram em um silêncio tenso, enquanto esperavam a chegada dos outros. Trowa poderia ver no olhar de Duo que o amigo estava dividido entre ficar aqui e cuidar de Heero ou ir a caça da criatura que fez isso com o vampiro. Porém, enquanto ainda não soubessem qual era força do inimigo, o melhor era ficar aqui. Contudo, Trowa tinha certeza, não importava o quão poderoso fosse o adversário, ele iria descobrir na pele porque alguns demônios chamavam Duo de Shinigami.

-Ele está no quarto. –Os dois jovens ouviram a voz de Wufei ecoar dentro do mausoléu depois de alguns minutos, e logo o quarto foi preenchido pela presença dos três vigilantes, das duas caça-vampiros e do meio demônio.

-Isso é mal. –Zechs murmurou ao ver o vampiro na cama, aproximando-se de Heero e deslocando Duo de sua posição. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, abrindo a sua maleta e tirando uma seringa de dentro dela, recolhendo uma amostra do sangue do vampiro. O japonês remexeu-se quando sentiu algo picar a veia de seu braço e abriu os olhos azuis, desfocados, olhando para o loiro na sua frente.

-Zechs? –Perguntou quase sem voz.

-Nos encontramos novamente, heim Yuy? Apenas não esperava te ver nessa situação.

-Parem de fazer tanto drama, eu não estou morrendo. –Resmungou com o seu mau humor característico, tentando se sentar na cama.

-Olha… -Hilde disse por detrás do grupo. -… se ninguém ainda te informou amigo, você já está morto. –E ganhou como resposta de Heero seu tradicional olhar mortal.

-Quem fez isso com você Yuy? –Zechs voltou a perguntar, entregando a amostra de sangue para Noin avaliar junto com Treize.

-Gwan… -Respondeu o japonês com raiva contida.

-O Apanhador de Sonhos? –Sally perguntou de um canto do quarto.

-Sabe quem é ele? Porque Wufei não me disse muito. –Perguntou Duo a amiga.

-Muito pouco. Pelo que li, é uma espécie de demônio que se alimenta de emoções negativas dos humanos. Geralmente quando eles escolhem uma vítima, usam seus poderes para atormentá-las com pesadelos, as deixando debilitadas mentalmente. E depois que sugam a sua energia, comem o seu corpo. Pior espécie, totalmente nojentos. Seduzem a vítima com a sua beleza e depois a destrói.

-Heero e eu encontramos Gwan há anos atrás, quando ele começou a atacar, junto com a companheira dele, Amathéa, a província onde eu morava. Matou a caça vampiros que tínhamos, e quando eu fui me vingar… -Nisso Wufei parou um pouco, apertando as mãos em um punho. -… quase perdi a batalha. Estava movido por ódio e isso me cegou, dando mais forças ao meu inimigo. Heero me salvou, e na batalha matou Amathéa. Gwan jurou vingança e parece que agora ele está conseguindo.

-Voltei! –Quatre interrompeu o relato do chinês, entrando no quarto carregando os seus livros. –O que eu perdi? –Perguntou, pois tinha cruzado há poucos momentos, na sala do local, com Noin e Treize que pareciam avaliar o dardo que foi usado para ferir o japonês.

-Venha Quatre. –Trowa segurou na mão do namorado. –Acho que precisarão da gente lá na sala. –E o tirou do quarto, indo ajudar os outros.

-Onde eu encontro esse tal de Gwan? –Duo rosnou, virando-se para Zechs.

-De jeito nenhum. –Zechs protestou quando viu a expressão no rosto do caçador. –Ainda não sabemos o que o Heero tem, por isso não faremos nada até encontrarmos a cura. Um demônio apanhador de sonhos é uma criatura poderosa. E se você for até ele inflamado com esse ódio todo…

-Irá cometer o mesmo erro que eu no passado. –Concluiu Wufei, saindo do quarto junto com as outras duas caçadoras. Duo respirou profundamente. Em um certo ponto eles estavam certos, Heero era prioridade no momento e, se ele falhasse, seria o fim do vampiro. Saiu do quarto também, deixando o japonês aos cuidados de Zechs, e se dirigiu à sala.

-Descobriram algo? –Perguntou quando se aproximou do pequeno grupo.

-Isso não é bom. –Noin sussurrou sob a respiração.

-O que não é bom? –Duo virou-se com os olhos semi cerrados em direção a ela.

-O veneno está se alastrando pelo organismo de Heero, e não conseguimos decifrar direito a origem dele. Mas uma coisa nós temos certeza, ele é feito com o sangue de Gwan. –Respondeu Treize.

-E o que isso quer dizer? –Hilde perguntou, sempre curiosa.

-Quer dizer que a cura é o sangue de Gwan. –Trowa complementou e isso pareceu inflamar mais a raiva de Duo, coisa que foi captada com força por Quatre.

-Duo… -O loirinho chamou o amigo.

-Quanto tempo Heero tem? –Perguntou o caçador.

-Eu posso mantê-lo estável com magia, mas isso não vai curá-lo. Talvez eu apenas lhe dê meia, uma hora a mais de vida. –Respondeu o árabe.

-É tudo o que eu preciso. Sally e Hilde, vocês ficam aqui. –As duas iriam começar a protestar mas ele as impediu. –Gwan deve saber onde Heero vive, e tenho certeza que vai querer pegá-lo com as próprias mãos.

-Um apanhador de sonhos só age a noite, Duo. –Disse Noin.

-Assim como vampiros e outros demônios que devem estar a serviço dele. Apenas protejam Heero. Quatre, use tudo o que você puder…

-Usarei Duo.

-Eu vou atrás desse sujeito. –Disse decido

-Duo! –Treize o chamou.

-Não tente me impedir Treize, você sabe que não vai conseguir.

-Eu sei. Mas tenha cuidado, e diminua a raiva, isso só vai deixá-lo mais forte.

-Pode deixar.

-Você ao menos sabe onde procurá-lo? –Indagou Sally.

-Eu tenho os meus meios. –Respondeu e saiu apressado do local.

* * *

O bartender sentiu seu corpo chocar-se com violência contra a parede do lugar, e meus músculos e ossos protestaram diante da dor. 

-Fique calmo garoto. Eu já disse que eu não sei do que você está falando. –Disse o humano quê, dentro do submundo era conhecido pelo seu bar que atendia tanto humanos quanto demônios de qualquer espécie.

-Vamos tentar de novo. –Duo forçou o corpo do homem com mais força contra a parede. –Onde eu encontro esse tal de Gwan?

-Eu não sei quem é… -Começou a explicar mas não terminou de dizer, pois Duo fechou a sua mão em torno da garganta dele, o esganando.

-Minha paciência está terminando.

-No galpão doze da velha área industrial. Eu soube que esse recém chegado na cidade está lá. –Rapidamente o caçador soltou o sujeito que caiu estatelado no chão, inspirando profundamente em busca de ar.

-Viu… não foi tão difícil assim. –Falou com uma voz fria, sumindo com a mesma velocidade que apareceu.

* * *

Gwan bateu as mãos uma na outra, dando um sorriso feral enquanto via o sol se por através dos vidros da janela do galpão. Mais alguns minutos e ele iria atrás de Odin, terminando com as suas próprias mãos o que o seu veneno havia começado. 

-Já posso ouvir a doce canção da morte anunciando o fim do temido Odin Lowe II. –Disse melodioso, afastando-se da janela e olhando para os vampiros a sua volta. –Vocês podem ir caçar se quiserem.

-Senhor… -Um de seus serventes começou. -… tem certeza de que não vai precisar de nossa ajuda? –Perguntou incerto.

-Sim eu tenho seu idiota. Aquele chinês amigo dele não é páreo para mim. O derrotei uma vez, posso fazer isso de novo. E quanto ao Lowe… -Inspirou profundamente com um certo deleite no rosto. -… eu mesmo acabarei com ele.

-Se o senhor está certo disso. –Disse outro vampiro, puxando a tampa do esgoto que tinha dentro do armazém. Não queria esperar até o sol se por completamente, era melhor começar a sair agora. Pulou dentro do esgoto e os outros o seguiram, deixando Gwan sozinho, que torcia o nariz diante da cena.

-Criaturas nojentas. –Murmurou, observando novamente pela janela o sol que estava quase sumindo. –Só mais um pouco e eu conseguirei o meu intento… -Começou a cantarolar, quando um estrondo ecoou pelo galpão.

A porta de entrada do local foi aberta com violência e um rapaz entrou no lugar, com uma face inexpressiva e empunhando uma foice em uma das mãos. Gwan estreitou os olhos diante daquele invasor. Ele era belíssimo, embora emanasse uma aura de perigo e frieza que mandou alguns arrepios por sua espinha.

-E quem é você garoto? –Perguntou, dando um passo à frente para ver melhor o intruso e reparando que ele tinha uma longa trança descendo pelas costas.

-Você pode me chamar de Shinigami. –Duo sussurrou calmamente, dando um sorriso medonho.

-E eu sou Gwan. –Respondeu o demônio, encantado com a beleza e o perigo que o rapaz representava. Pois certamente sabia que se ele estava aqui era apenas para lhe trazer problemas.

-Eu sei… -Duo caminhou até a criatura, parando próxima a ela. 

-E o que você quer aqui garoto? –Perguntou o demônio de maneira confiante e altiva.

-Eu vim lhe dar as boas vindas. –Respondeu o caçador, mexendo o braço rapidamente e desferindo um tapa, com as costas da mão, no rosto de Gwan, o fazendo voar uns bons metros de distância. –E dizer que… ninguém mexe com o que pertence ao Shinigami.


	12. Capitulo 11

Gwan levantou-se da pilha de caixotes que tinha aparado a sua queda, segurando o queixo ferido pelo tapa. O garoto era forte. Muito forte por sinal. E emanava um sentimento que ele não conseguia distinguir. Parecia vazio, frio como uma pedra de gelo. E isso era ruim, pois assim ele não conseguiria se alimentar das emoções negativas dele. Porém, outra pergunta vinha a sua mente. Sobre quem, ou o quê, o garoto estava falando? 

-Mexer com o que é do Shinigami? –O demônio estalou o corpo diante da tensão, pois poderia pressentir que uma batalha difícil estava por vir.

-Heero Yuy… esse nome lhe lembra alguma coisa? –Duo disse e deu um salto acrobático, parando em frente a Gwan e desferindo outro soco nele, o pegando de surpresa, o laçando outra vez para longe.

-Nunca o vi mais gordo. –Resmungou o apanhador de sonhos. Era a segunda vez que era pego desprevenido. Precisava ficar mais atento.

-Mesmo? –Duo caminhou a passos largos até a criatura, segurando na gola da longa túnica dela e a erguendo centímetros do chão. –Talvez o nome Odin Lowe faça a sua memória voltar. –Os olhos vermelhos de Gwan brilharam e com um soco ele afastou o garoto de si.

-Então você é amigo do Lowe? –Rosnou o demônio. Isso explicava porque foi atacado subitamente sem aparente motivo. –Deve ser um meio demônio como aquele chinês que segue ele como um cachorrinho. –Ironizou, aspirando profundamente o ar a sua volta e depois franzindo a testa. O cheiro do garoto não era de nenhum demônio conhecido. Na verdade, ele cheirava a humano. Mas isso não era possível. Como um humano poderia ter lhe batido tão facilmente? E ter apanhado de si e não sair muito ferido?

-Seu… -O garoto novamente partiu para cima dele, desferindo um chute sobre Gwan, que o bloqueou, segurando na perna dele e o arremessando pelo galpão. Duo voou uns bons metros até que se chocou contra um container, caindo sentado no chão.

-Seu cheiro, garoto, é cheiro humano. O que, afinal, é você? –O rapaz levantou a cabeça de supetão, com os seus olhos brilhando com uma mistura de raiva e frieza.

-Shinigami… e eu vim pegar você. –Rodou a deathscythe por sobre a cabeça, a lançando em direção ao demônio. A corrente da foice enroscou-se no braço da criatura e, com um puxão, Duo o trouxe para perto de si. Assim que Gwan estava perto o suficiente, o rapaz começou a desferir socos sucessivos no rosto dele, abrindo ferimentos na pele clara e perfeita. Ficando extremamente irritado com as agressões do garoto, o demônio enrolou parte da corrente na mão e com um estalar de pulso arrebentou os elos, conseguindo se livrar da prisão em que estava. Invertendo as posições, ele passou o pedaço da corrente que estava em seu braço, pelo pescoço de Duo, aprisionando o garoto contra o seu corpo.

-Talvez agora que você não esteja me batendo, podemos conversar melhor. Então, você é amigo de Odin? Que irônico, não? Um caçador amigo de um vampiro. Talvez queira morrer junto com o seu querido Odin. E eu não hesitarei em lhe satisfazer esse desejo. –Apertou mais a corrente e Duo começou a ver tudo turvo, sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

* * *

-Onde está Duo? –A voz fraca veio da porta da sala do mausoléu e todas as cabeças viraram-se para ver Heero aparecer no aposento, usando as paredes como apoio. 

-Heero! Volte para a cama. –Quatre apareceu do lado dele. Estivera nos últimos minutos, com a sua magia, tentando deixar o vampiro estável. Mas assim que ele sentiu-se um pouquinho melhor já se levantou da cama, sob os protestos do loirinho.

-Não! –Disse veemente. –Eu vou atrás do maldito Gwan e terminar o trabalho que eu comecei a vinte cinco anos.

-Ih, então pegue o número e entre na fila. –Hilde comentou de maneira nervosa. –Pois o Duo já foi atrás do sujeito. E eu digo, pela cara que o D estava fazendo, esse demônio não vai viver muito mais do que cinco minutos.

-O quê? –O japonês se apavorou. Duo fora atrás de Gwan? O que ele queria, morrer? –Eu vou atrás… -Ele deu um passo para frente, na intenção de partir, mas cambaleou, sendo amparado por Wufei.

-Você não vai a lugar algum, Yuy. –Disse enquanto o colocava sentado no sofá. –E eu tenho certeza que o caçador vai conseguir resolver esse problema… Eu espero. –Sussurrou a última frase, olhando para o seu relógio e vendo que o tempo estava passando. Era melhor Duo resolver logo isso e voltar, pois se ele demorasse mais um pouco, com certeza ele não conseguiria segurar Heero e o impedir de ir atrás daquele americano baka.

* * *

Duo rodou a deathscythe na mão e a cravou na coxa do seu captor, que soltou um uivo de dor e o largou. Mas não deixou que o ferimento o dominasse por muito tempo, pois mal o caçador se afastou dele, ele aproveitou enquanto o jovem recuperava o ar e deu-lhe um soco na barriga, o fazendo perder o ar novamente. Duo recuou um pouco e caiu de joelhos no chão, sentindo seu estômago doer e seus pulmões arderem por falta de ar. 

-Você já está me tirando a paciência, garoto. –Gwan levantou o jovem pelos cabelos, e esse gemeu. Sangue azulado escorria pelo ferimento da perna, manchando a calça branca. Desferiu outro soco na boca do estômago dele e Duo quase apagou. Novamente outro soco foi dado, na face do rapaz, abrindo um corte e causando um hematoma na bochecha esquerda.

Tentando se livrar dos golpes, o jovem de trança chutou o ferimento na perna de Gwan e esse finalmente o soltou.

-Mas confesso que você é persistente. Vir aqui arriscar a sua vida apenas para se vingar pelo o que eu fiz ao seu amigo. –Riu o demônio.

-Não vim me vingar… -Duo ofegou, colocando-se de pé sobre as pernas trêmulas. -… vim pegar o seu sangue.

-Meu sangue? –Piscou a criatura, para depois dar um sorriso predador. –Ah, sim, vocês descobriram o segredo do meu veneno. Para ficar curado, Lowe vai precisar do sangue de um inimigo mortal. Mas o que você pretende fazer? Me matar e levar o sangue para ele?

-Esse é o plano. –Outro sorriso predador diante da resposta de Duo.

-Devo acrescentar que Odin vai precisar de sangue extremamente fresco, de preferência de alguém ainda vivo, para poder se curar? –Os olhos violetas estreitaram-se, ficando mais escuros ainda por causa da raiva. Não poderia matar esse maldito? Precisaria dele vivo? Talvez pudesse arrumar isso, mas não sem antes machucá-lo bastante.

-Bem, então sangue fresco é o que ele vai ter! -Rosnou o garoto em resposta, correndo em direção a Gwan, com o punho pronto para desferir um soco. O demônio o bloqueou rapidamente e deu um soco de volta, que por milímetros não atingiu Duo em cheio no rosto. O rapaz aproveitou o punho que tinha perdido o seu alvo e segurou o braço da criatura, a impedindo de fugir da sucessão de joelhadas que ele deu no abdômen do sujeito. Com um puxão forte de braço, Gwan conseguiu soltar-se do garoto e afastar-se um pouco, para logo depois desferir um soco certeiro contra Duo, o fazendo recuar alguns passos. Não deixando a situação barata, o caçador retribuiu o golpe, duas vezes mais forte do que recebeu. Gwan gemeu ao sentir a força do punho dele e o gosto metálico do sangue escorrendo pelos seus lábios.

-Interessante. -Lambeu o sangue no canto da boca. -Você tenta controlar as suas emoções para eu não absorvê-las, mas a frieza misturada com a raiva parece o deixar mais forte.

-Você nem faz idéia. -Murmurou o rapaz de trança, desferindo outro golpe no demônio, que o bloqueou, segurando os ombros de Duo com força e o lançando pela porta do armazém. O jovem voou porta afora, caindo fortemente contra o chão de concreto e rolando por ele, sentindo a cabeça rodar um pouco diante do impacto. Piscou os olhos para que esses voltassem ao foco, bem a tempo de ver o pé de Gwan vir em direção a sua cabeça. Com mais uma rolada de corpo conseguiu escapar do golpe, que abriu um buraco no chão no lugar onde estava a sua cabeça. E, com um pulo, colocou-se novamente de pé.

Gwan viu o rapaz levantar-se, mas não esperou que ele se firmasse, o chutando com força na altura das costelas. Duo gemeu, segurando as costelas com uma dos braços enquanto o outro cortava violentamente o ar, desferindo um golpe no rosto do demônio e o afastando de si. Inspirou profundamente e, aproveitando que o seu adversário ainda estava atordoado por causa de seu golpe, foi para cima dele, empunhando a deathscythe, pronta para cravá-la em alguma parte do corpo daquela criatura.

O demônio viu a foice descer em sua direção e com um reflexo rápido segurou o pulso de Duo com uma das mãos. Não se deixando abalar, o caçador preparou-se para o socar com a mão livre, mas Gwan impediu o seu soco prendendo o seu punho entre os longos dedos de sua outra mão. Ficaram por um bom tempo assim, cada um encarando o outro, medindo as suas forças, esperando quem seria o primeiro a ceder. Foi quando quê, inesperadamente, Duo deu outra joelhada em Gwan, o fazendo soltar as suas mãos e, sem piedade, o caçador desceu a foice com velocidade pelo ar, cortando a cabeça da criatura fora e fazendo o corpo dele cair inerte no chão em meio a uma poça de sangue.

-Merda. -Praguejou baixinho o garoto, observando o demônio morto aos seus pés. Não devia tê-lo matado. Heero iria precisar do sangue dele. Inspirou profundamente, sentindo os seus ferimentos começarem a doer mais forte. Teria que arrumar outra maneira de salvar o japonês. Virou-se, saindo do local a passos lentos e dolorosos, voltando ao mausoléu.

Vinte minutos depois de longa caminhada e perdido em pensamentos, o rapaz viu-se em frente a porta do velho túmulo. Respirou fundo e entrou no local decidido. Era agora ou nunca, e essa seria a única chance de salvar Heero.

* * *

Um silêncio tenso predominava na sala do mausoléu. Todos se olhavam apreensivos e de vez enquanto olhavam para o vampiro sentado no sofá, como se esperassem que ele desse um pulo de repente e corresse atrás de Duo. Quatre estava sentindo as emoções variarem no local, deixando o seu dom empático mais ativado do que nunca, e o usando sentiu mais uma presença entrar na sala. 

Cabeças viraram-se para ver Duo parado na porta do mausoléu, ferido, sujo e com a deathscythe em uma das mãos pingando o sangue azulado de Gwan. Observando o caçador parado lá, Treize foi o primeiro a reagir, levantando-se de sua cadeira com um olhar inquiridor.

-E então? -Perguntou o ex-sentinela. -Conseguiu pegar o Gwan? -Duo lançou um longo olhar a Heero, quase desmaiado no sofá, para o seu ex-sentinela.

-Ele está morto.- Declarou, entrando no local. -O matei, cortando a cabeça dele fora. -Ergueu a foice como se para exemplificar o que havia dito.

-Bem, mas você tem o sangue dele aí na arma, pode servir. -Hilde comentou esperançosa, mas a expressão de Duo dava a entender que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim.

-Não serve. Ele mesmo me disse que Heero iria precisar de sangue fresco. E esse daqui não está mais tão fresco assim. -Declarou, caminhando até onde estava o japonês e parando na frente dele. Heero ergueu seus olhos febris para Duo, relaxando um pouco os músculos ao ver o caçador vivo na sua frente.

-E o que faremos então? -Zechs indagou, pois estava percebendo que Duo tinha algo em mente.

-Saiam. -Declarou o jovem de trança com uma voz desprovida de emoções, ainda olhando fixamente para Heero.

-Como? -Wufei piscou confuso. Sair? Ele não iria sair, Heero precisava dele. Era o seu amigo e não o deixaria sozinho nesse momento difícil.

-Saiam... todos. -Duo disse novamente, fechando a mão fortemente em um punho. Quatre percebendo os sentimentos confusos do amigo, resolveu ajudar.

-Vamos Trowa. -Chamou o namorado, estendendo a mão para ele e depois lançando um olhar significante para Treize.

-Melhor sairmos. -Treize trocou olhares com os outros dois sentinelas, que assentiram com a cabeça. Seja lá o que for que o garoto estivesse tramando, o melhor seria confiar nele.

O grupo começou a sair do local e Wufei precisou ser retirado por Sally e Hilde, sob grandes protestos. Duo apenas ouviu a partida deles, ainda encarando o vampiro sentado a sua frente. Assim que o silêncio voltou a imperar no lugar, o caçador ajoelhou-se em frente ao moreno, olhando profundamente nos olhos cobaltos desfocados.

-Levante-se, Heero. -Ordenou, levantando-se e afastando-se do homem. Caminhou até o centro da sala, jogando a foice suja a um canto e abrindo a sua jaqueta, a jogando no outro. Confuso e com a cabeça rodando, Heero levantou-se e caminhou para mais próximo de Duo, parando a poucos centímetros de distância dele.

-Duo… -Disse com voz rouca, enquanto via o mencionado inclinar um pouco a cabeça e tirar a trança de cima do pescoço, o expondo para a vista de Heero.

-Morda. -Ordenou e o japonês arregalou os olhos, sentindo parte do torpor que dominava o seu corpo sumir rapidamente só por causa dessa palavra.

-Como? -Quase gritou, um certo desespero começando a se apossar do seu ser. Como assim morder? Duo ficou louco?

-Eu mandei você me morder. Precisa de sangue para se curar, sangue fresco. Então, pode pegar o meu.

-Não! -Dessa vez ele gritou. -Eu precisava do sangue de Gwan...

-Que está morto.

-Não importa. Arrumaremos outro jeito. Eu não vou morder você à toa.

-Não é à toa. Gwan me falou que você precisaria do sangue de um inimigo mortal para poder se curar. E, segundo a tradição, caçadores e vampiros são inimigos mortais, mesmo que alguns se dêem bem. Então… -Expôs mais o pescoço para ele. -… me morda.

-Isso é loucura Duo! Se eu te morder eu posso perder o controle, eu posso matar você! E se isso acontecer e eu não me curar? Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Esqueça!

-Eu confio em você, Heero. -Disse em um sussurro e Heero quase abriu um sorriso diante disso. Duo confiava nele, finalmente ele confiava nele. Quanto tempo ele almejou por isso? –Agora… morda! -Falou em um tom firme e o japonês recuou um passo, negando com a cabeça tal loucura. Morreria, mas nunca que feriria Duo.

-Não.

-Eu disse… -O garoto de trança começou, já ficando irritado com a teimosia do vampiro. -MORDA! -Gritou, desferindo um soco contra Heero. Esse cambaleou um pouco mas manteve-se firme, voltando um olhar chocado para o rapaz na sua frente.

-Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. -Falou, limpando o sangue que escorreu do corte em seu lábio. -Mas eu não vou fazer isso.

-Morda logo cacete! -Ordenou de novo, dando outro soco, mais forte que o anterior, em Heero. Quanto o homem virou-se novamente para ele, o rosto estava deformado com as expressões do vampiro que tinha dentro de si, que saiu por instinto diante do ataque. Vendo que tinha conseguido o seu intento, Duo ofereceu novamente o pescoço, onde a veia pulsava com a mesma velocidade que o seu coração nervoso diante do que iria acontecer. Olhando tamanha oferenda, Heero não resistiu, envolveu o caçador pela cintura e colou o seu corpo no dele, cravando seus caninos afiados em seu pescoço. Duo soltou um grito diante da dor da mordida e arregalou os olhos. Então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando um vampiro as atacava? Era estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, relaxante. Talvez fosse a perda de sangue que estivesse começando a afetar o seu cérebro, mas, vendo por esse ângulo, não era tão ruim assim.

Heero sentiu o calor invadir o seu corpo enquanto os seus sentidos começavam a ficarem mais claros. Instintivamente ele apertou mais o seu braço em volta da cintura do jovem, afundando mais os seus caninos na veia do pescoço dele. O sangue de Duo era quente, revigorante, diferente de outros sangues que ele já bebeu. Talvez fosse porque fazia muito tempo que não bebia sangue humano, ou talvez fosse o fato do garoto ser um caçador, mas no fim ele sentia as suas forças pouco a pouco voltarem para o seu corpo, enquanto a sua fome aumentava ainda mais.

As pernas de Duo estavam ficando fracas, sua visão estava ficando turva. Ele sabia que tinha que parar Heero ou então morreria, mas não conseguia encontrar força para isso. Quando suas pernas não conseguiram mais sustentar o seu corpo, o rapaz sentiu seu corpo amolecer e ele começar a cair no chão, levando Heero junto consigo, ainda abraçado a si. Com a queda, a mordida aprofundou-se e Duo, em um reflexo, chutou a mesinha de centro que estava em frente a eles, a lançando pela sala e a fazendo se chocar contra a lareira, quebrando em pedaços, enquanto um grito saia de sua garganta.

-HEERO! –O nome ecoou pelo mausoléu e isso pareceu acordar o vampiro. Em um estalo, Heero soltou-se de Duo, mirando seus horrorizados olhos azuis nos violetas do caçador.

-Duo… -Sussurrou apavorado. –Meu Deus… Duo… -Rapidamente ele retirou a camiseta que estava usando, a comprimindo contra o ferimento do pescoço do rapaz. Duo ainda olhava para ele com os olhos largos e a respiração ofegante.

-Funcionou? –Murmurou com uma voz mínima.

-Acho… -Heero comprimiu mais forte a camisa, que já estava ficando avermelhada de sangue, na mordida, com as mãos trêmulas. -… acho que sim. –Respondeu. Talvez essa idéia arriscada do americano tenha funcionado, pois ele poderia sentir sua energia voltando.

-Bom… -Disse com uma inspirada mais profunda de ar.

-Faz idéia de o quão arriscado foi esse seu plano? –Perguntou o japonês, percebendo que o sangramento parecia estar diminuindo. Duo deveria ter uma capacidade de cura três vezes maior que de uma caçadora comum.

-Eu tinha que fazer. Eu não poderia deixar… eu não poderia permitir… -Os orbes violetas começaram a brilhar com lágrimas contidas. -… eu não poderia deixar você morrer. Eu… eu… -Sentiu um bolo entalar em sua garganta. Já havia admitido isso para si mesmo, agora só precisava falar para Heero. Se fosse rejeitado, o jeito era recolher os pedaços de seu coração e ir em frente, mas nunca saberia se não dissesse.

-Você o quê? –Heero perguntou, aproximando o seu rosto do rapaz.

-Eu te amo. –Disse baixinho, de maneira quase inaudível, mas a audição apurada do japonês conseguiu captar perfeitamente, ocasionando um pequeno sorriso na face geralmente inexpressiva. –Você fica bem quando sorri. –Duo sorriu de volta.

-Um dia você ainda vai me matar do coração de preocupação diante das suas loucuras. –O vampiro murmurou divertido, aproximando-se ainda mais dele.

-Seu coração não bate, Heero, então você está salvo. –Duo retrucou, juntando toda a sua energia e fechando a distância entre eles, colando os seus lábios nos do moreno, começando a travar uma batalha de lábios e línguas. Ainda entretido com o beijo, Heero passou o braço por debaixo das pernas de Duo, o erguendo em seu colo e caminhando pela sala em direção ao quarto, entrando no aposento e fechando a porta com o pé. Talvez fosse bom mostrar ao americano baka que o seu plano maluco o fez recuperar realmente todas as suas forças.


	13. Capitulo 12

**AVISO: LEMON! **

_Okay, eu sei, aviso extremamente idiota, já que todo mundo estava esperando por esse lemon, mas mesmo assim não custava nada deixar o recado para os distraídos. Agora, se mesmo assim querem continuar a ler vão em frente, não sou a mãe de ninguém para ficar dando palpites. XD  
_

* * *

O japonês depositou o garoto na cama, que resmungou quando o beijo foi encerrado. Afastou-se dele e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, sob o olhar atento de Duo.

-O que você está fazendo? –Perguntou o garoto.

-Precisamos tratar desse seu ferimento, pode infeccionar. Além dos outros que você tem no corpo.

-Volte aqui Heero… esqueça os ferimentos. –Protestou como uma criança e Heero deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto estava de costas para ele procurando a caixa de primeiros socorros.

-De jeito nenhum… preciso cuidar de você já que… -Começou mas impediu-se de continuar. Duo pôde ver nos olhos do japonês aonde ele queria chegar.

-Pare com isso. –Disse em tom firme enquanto o homem sentava-se ao seu lado na cama. –Minha decisão, minha escolha. E deu certo, não deu? Você está salvo e é isso que importa.

-Por um momento eu perdi o controle, Duo. Eu quase…

-Quase não é o mesmo que conseguir. Eu já disse Heero… -O garoto sentou-se, acariciando com uma de suas mãos o rosto de Heero. Era impressionante como ele parecia 100% curado, nem tinha sinais de que há minutos atrás estava quase morrendo. A sua idéia maluca realmente valeu a pena. E faria de novo se fosse preciso. -… eu confio em você. –Murmurou, depositando um leve beijo no queixo dele.

-Duo… seus ferimentos. –Heero sussurrou com uma voz rouca quando sentiu os dedos do rapaz passearem pelo seu peito nu.

-Deixe-os para mais tarde. –Retrucou o garoto, dando outro beijo no queixo de Heero, bem próximo aos lábios dele.

-Nada disso. –O moreno conseguiu se afastar da tentação que eram aqueles lábios. Da tentação que era Duo por completo. –Vire a cabeça. –Ordenou com uma voz firme e Duo soltou um suspiro resignado. Era melhor deixar o vampiro ver os seus ferimentos e depois eles voltavam a conversa de antes. Melhor dizendo, a ação de antes, pois palavras não seriam tão necessárias assim.

Heero molhou a gaze, limpando o ferimento no pescoço do rapaz. Sentiu algo entalar em sua garganta quando conseguiu tirar o sangue seco e ver com melhor precisão a marca da mordida. Com os dedos trêmulos, ele tocou no machucado, recuando rapidamente quando as peles entraram em contato. A cicatriz ficaria para sempre ali, marcando a pele perfeita. Sua marca. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso lhe dava uma sensação de melancolia, também lhe dava uma de posse. Duo estava marcado como sendo seu e nada, nem ninguém, poderia mudar isso. Rapidamente terminou de tratar o ferimento, fazendo um curativo, mas sabia que não parava por aí, pois com certeza a batalha contra Gwan não fora nada fácil.

-Terminou? –Duo perguntou quando sentiu a aspereza do curativo contra o seu pescoço.

-Não. –Heero segurou no rosto dele, o virando para poder ver o corte que estava na bochecha do garoto. Limpou o ferimento com a gaze e depois aplicou um remédio sobre ele.

-Você é bom nesse negócio de primeiros socorros. –Duo sorriu.

-A pessoa vira profissional depois de anos lutando contra demônios. –Resmungou o japonês.

-Sei como é.

-Tem mais algum ferimento que eu precise ver?

-Não. –O garoto de trança respondeu, remexendo-se na cama para logo depois soltar um gemido. Heero apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente para ele.

-Onde dói. –Perguntou o japonês com um tom suave de voz.

-Minha barriga… aquele idiota bateu forte. Acho que eu também tenho umas costelas machucadas. –Resmungou enquanto percebia Heero olhá-lo profundamente, como se estivesse decidindo algo.

-Tire a camisa. –Disse por fim e o garoto piscou, abrindo um certo sorriso malicioso. –Eu quero ver os seus ferimentos. –Complementou o japonês ao ver o sorriso do caçador. Vagarosamente, Duo retirou a camisa, expondo aos olhos atentos do vampiro seu abdômen bem definido. Hesitante, Heero estendeu as mãos para tocar na pele clara, que era manchada por um grande hematoma formado pela surra que Duo levou. Levemente ele comprimiu seus dedos contra as costelas do garoto, provocando um gemido de dor nele.

-Mais devagar. –Resmungou o jovem de trança. –Eu to todo dolorido.

-Não estão quebradas, apenas feridas. Você é bem resistente, acho que o corpo precisa fazer par com a sua cabeça dura… hn… não estou surpreso. –Disse desdenhoso e Duo fez uma careta para ele como resposta. –Vai sobreviver.

-Não diga gênio. –Caçoou o caçador, pronto para dizer algumas poucas e boas diante da brincadeira de Heero, mas foi calado quando um par de lábios frios sobrepôs-se aos seus. Qualquer retórica morreu em sua garganta quando sentiu braços fortes envolverem a sua cintura, trazendo o seu corpo quente para perto do frio de Heero, fazendo a pele despida de ambos roçarem uma na outra.

-Você fala demais. –O japonês murmurou contra os lábios de Duo, quando se separou dele permitindo que ele respirasse. –E você precisa descansar. –Declarou, tentando se afastar dele, mas o garoto o prendeu contra a cama em um movimento ágil e preciso.

-Uma ova… eu me sinto muito bem. –Murmurou de volta, o beijando novamente.

-Mas Duo… você perdeu muito sangue, deve estar cansado. –Heero protestou quando se separaram mais uma vez. Certo, o jovem não estava mais tão pálido quanto antes e parecia estar se recuperando rápido. Mas ainda sim, foi uma grande perda de sangue que afetaria bastante o organismo de qualquer um, até mesmo de um caçador.

-Eu vou sobreviver. –Retrucou, atacando os lábios dele novamente enquanto descia suas mãos ágeis pelo peito desnudo, acariciando a pele dele aqui e acolá. Dessa vez, quando os lábios se separaram, a única coisa que Heero conseguiu fazer foi soltar um grunhido incoerente diante dos toques de Duo. O modo como o corpo dele deslizava languidamente sobre o seu estava despertando certas partes de sua anatomia.

Duo, por outro lado, estava apenas se deixando levar por um instinto meio selvagem, meio racional. Nunca fizera isso com ninguém antes, homem ou mulher, nunca desejara tanto alguém. Quando Heero o mordeu, a sensação ter seu sangue sugado pelo vampiro, o modo como ele o segurava possessivamente enquanto o marcava, fez uma estranha excitação dominar o seu corpo. Era como se eles dois estivessem destinados a serem apenas um. E que essa era a hora de eles cumprirem esse destino desconhecido. Deslizou mais pelo corpo do vampiro, sentindo algo duro roçar contra a sua coxa. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Heero e viu que ele tinha os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás e os lábios entreabertos, como se quisesse captar um ar do qual ele não precisava. Sorriu de maneira feral diante disso, o instinto apossando-se ainda mais dele e o desejo apenas crescendo. Deliberadamente roçou a sua coxa contra o membro de Heero e esse soltou um gemido profundo, fazendo Duo sorrir ainda mais. Seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo com Heero, apenas sabia que estava tocando nos pontos certos.

Heero abriu os olhos quando sentiu o caçador esfregar-se em si, e ergueu a cabeça para mirar aqueles olhos violetas escuros com a luxúria. Soltou outro grunhido, puxando Duo pelo braço e esmagando a sua boca contra a dele. Plantou ambas as mãos na cintura esguia, o trazendo consigo enquanto se sentava na cama, o fazendo sentar sobre as suas coxas. Enquanto ainda o beijava, deslizou as mãos pelo cós da calça negra, abrindo o zíper, cujo barulho foi suprimido pelos gemidos de ambos, e enfiou a mão por dentro da peça de roupa, encontrando o que queria rapidamente. Envolveu a sua mão fria no membro quente e pulsante de Duo, o comprimindo levemente. Como resposta, Duo soltou-se de si e jogou a cabeça para trás, dando um gemido gutural ao sentir a mão de Heero estimulando o seu pênis.

-Hee… -Murmurou rouco e o japonês sorriu um pouco diante da visão a sua frente. Os cabelos quase soltos da trança, o peito subindo e descendo em uma respiração ofegante, os olhos fechados, a face rubra e os lábios rosados entreabertos. Todo o conjunto de fatores criava uma imagem ao mesmo tempo angelical, sensual e perigosa de Duo. Uma imagem que apenas ele teria o prazer de ver, pois o caçador era seu, somente seu, e ninguém tocava no que era seu.

-Duo… -Heero sussurrou, deslizando um pouco por debaixo dele e ficando na altura dos quadris do jovem. O som de tecido se rasgando ecoou por todo o quarto e Duo arregalou os olhos, olhando para baixo. O japonês novamente deslizou pela cama, ficando a altura dos olhos de Duo. Os orbes cobalto emitiam um brilho selvagem enquanto um pedaço da calça do garoto estava presa entre os dentes brancos do homem.

-Minha calça… -Murmurou atônito. Heero tinha arrancado a sua calça apenas com os dentes. Ao perceber que agora estava totalmente nu na frente dele, sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo até alcançar as suas bochechas, o fazendo abaixar um pouco a cabeça e ter os seus olhos cobertos pela sua franja castanha. Sentiu dedos pousarem sob o seu queixo, erguendo o seu rosto para encontrar um par de olhos azuis.

-Você é… perfeito. –Virou-se na cama, com ele ainda em seu colo, e deitou o rapaz sobre o colchão, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu. Agora era a sua vez de brincar. Deslizou pelo corpo nu, acariciando com os lábios e as mãos o tórax dele, a cintura, até que chegou nas coxas, passando direto pela a parte mais necessitada de Duo. Deu um beijo na parte interna da coxa esquerda do americano, dando um chupão logo em seguida. Duo soltou um grito diante da atitude. "Um ponto erógeno", pensou Heero "interessante".

-Heero… por favor… -Murmurou o rapaz quase sem voz.

-Por favor o quê? –Heero perguntou inocentemente.

-Eu quero… -Duo hesitou um pouco. O que na verdade ele queria? Ele nem fazia idéia direito do que estava fazendo. De repente, estranhamente, a voz de seu tio veio em sua cabeça: "_Dormindo com o inimigo_". Dormindo com o inimigo… na verdade, ele queria muito mais do que _dormir_ com o inimigo.

-Duo? –Heero chamou quando o viu ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos. A única resposta que Duo deu para o japonês em relação a sua pergunta foi abrir um pouco mais as pernas para acomodar melhor o vampiro. Não importava, era um caminho sem volta e a partir de agora ele queria seguir essa trilha para ver até onde ela iria levar.

-Me faça… seu… Heero. –Disse rouco e o efeito da voz de Duo, mergulhada em prazer, foi direto para o seu membro já ereto, preso dentro de sua calça.

-Seu desejo… -O vampiro murmurou de volta. -… é uma ordem. –E sumiu por entre as pernas de Duo, abocanhando a ereção dele completamente e arrancando um grito estrangulado do rapaz. O americano curvou a coluna, levantando-se uns bons centímetros da cama ao sentir Heero sugá-lo com voracidade. O calor estava começando a ficar mais forte, vindo da ponta dos seus dedos até o último fio de seu cabelo. Quando deu por si, choques elétricos percorreram seu corpo e por reflexo ele abriu ainda mais as pernas, permitindo que Heero o engolfasse ainda mais. Despejou a sua semente dentro da boca do moreno, que engoliu cada gota sem hesitar. Uma das vantagens de não precisar respirar, nesse ponto ele não poderia reclamar muito que era um vampiro.

-Isso foi… -Disse ofegante enquanto Heero deslizava novamente sobre si, tirando a sua franja suada de sua testa.-… diferente.

-Nunca fez isso antes? –Perguntou o moreno, traçando beijos pelo rosto do rapaz.

-Não. –Admitiu, sentindo-se corar de vergonha.

-Hum… -Heero murmurou, esfregando a sua bochecha contra a bochecha rosada de Duo, tentando gravar o cheiro dele. -… você me pareceu bastante experiente quando me atacou.

-Eu não te ataquei! –Duo protestou, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Certo, segundo o seu lema ele não deveria mentir, mas o modo como Heero o olhava, com aquele brilho peculiar nos belos olhos azuis, o fazia ficar acanhado.

-Okay. –O japonês respondeu indiferente, rolando e saindo de cima de Duo, começando a encarar o teto. Não ficou muito tempo nessa posição, pois logo um peso foi posto em cima de seu corpo e ele agora estava encarando olhos azul-violeta. O jovem deu um sorriso estranho, algo que era uma mistura de malícia com graça. Lentamente o americano ergueu-se, sentando-se sobre o quadril de Heero e percorrendo seu olhar pelo corpo do moreno. Os olhos violetas pararam na divisão da calça com a cintura do homem, e a língua rosada lambeu os lábios em apreciação. Outro sorriso surgiu no rosto do rapaz que, com as mãos, fez com as calças de Heero a mesma coisa que o japonês fez com as suas.

-Duo… minha calça. –O vampiro murmurou surpreso e excitado ao mesmo tempo ao ser devorado novamente por aquele olhar.

-Estamos quites agora… e além do mais, você não vai precisar dela. –Sorriu mais ainda e começou a percorrer as suas mãos pelo tórax dele, descendo pela barriga, até que parou em um ponto na cintura, do lado esquerdo do corpo dele, começando a massagear aquele local. De repente Heero soltou um gemido e arqueou o corpo e Duo piscou os olhos, massageando novamente, com mais força, o mesmo local. Outro gemido, mais alto do que o anterior. O americano deu uma risadinha. Acabara e encontrar um ponto erógeno do japonês, muito interessante. Escorregou seu corpo pelo do vampiro, abaixando-se e substituindo suas mãos pelos seus lábios, lambendo o local e depois sugando. Heero deu um grito e arqueou o corpo, caindo na cama logo em seguida e conseguindo outro risinho de Duo. Usando as suas mãos, ele buscou por mais pontos sensíveis no corpo do japonês, alcançando a nuca dele e massageando o local. Um silvo foi ouvido quando ele tocou em um local entre a junção do ombro com o pescoço. Vitória! Achara outro ponto. Deslizou novamente por ele, lambendo e chupando aquele ponto no pescoço de Heero e ganhando como brinde outro gemido. Para alguém que geralmente era de muito poucas palavras, o vampiro conseguia ser bem barulhento na cama e isso estava excitando ainda mais o jovem.

Cansado daquele pequeno joguinho, Heero segurou Duo pelos ombros, virando ambos os corpos e agora ficando por cima dele, com um sorriso tão ou mais malicioso que do americano.

-Esse joguinho pode ser jogado por _duo_… ops… por dois. –Zombou e Duo jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma longa gargalhada. Heero observou fascinado a risada do americano, enquanto o rosto dele era moldado por fios soltos de cabelo. Suavemente estendeu a mão e passou pela franja castanha, descendo pela nuca e segurando um punhado do cabelo dele. Duo voltou a olhar para Heero, com os olhos brilhando em assentimento a pergunta muda do vampiro. Levemente o japonês começou a percorrer os dedos pelos fios sedosos, soltando as mechas do trançado. Quando terminou, Duo sacudiu a cabeça, deixando os longos cabelos cascatearem a sua volta.

-O que foi? –O rapaz perguntou quando viu o homem ficar quieto por muito tempo.

-Você é… lindo. –Murmurou, o beijando novamente, começando a mordiscar o queixo dele, descendo pela nuca, peito, envolvendo um mamilo e o chupando vigorosamente. Duo deu uma inspirada profunda de ar, sentindo a sua ereção ganhar vida novamente, enquanto a mão de Heero deslizava por entre os corpos deles e envolvia o pedaço de carne com os seus dedos, o acariciando. Outra inspirada profunda de ar foi dada por Duo, que estava achando que aquela brincadeira estava demorando demais. Ele queria saber o que tinha além das carícias, seu corpo queria mais. Deslizou a sua mão por entre os corpos deles e segurou na mão de Heero, a tirando de seu pênis. Olhos cobaltos olharam confusos para o jovem.

-Qual é o problema?

-Chega de brincar Heero. Eu quero mais. –Deitou-se completamente na cama, abrindo as pernas e se oferecendo ao japonês.

-Mas Duo… eu preciso te preparar primeiro.

-Não! Me tome, agora, eu não agüento mais esperar!

-Eu posso te machucar.

-Eu agüento… e algo que até agora está tão bom, eu duvido que me machuque assim. –Heero olhou incerto para ele, seu membro já estava totalmente desperto e dolorido entre as suas pernas, e ele parecia nunca conseguira resistir a Duo. Na verdade, como alguém conseguiria resistira a aquela beleza esparramada na cama, ofegante, corado, com os cabelos envolvendo a pele clara e as pernas abertas em um mudo convite? Tentação… tentação…

-Se você estiver certo disso…

-Sim… -Sussurrou rouco e Heero passou um braço por debaixo dos joelhos dele, erguendo as pernas esbeltas e as apoiando em seu ombro. Sem aviso nenhum, penetrou o garoto, que soltou um grito agudo diante da dor repentina.

-Duo… -Murmurou o japonês, acariciando a face dele, onde lágrimas silenciosas escorriam. Duo mirou seus olhos brilhantes em Heero, dando um pequeno sorriso para assegurar-lhe de que tudo estava bem. Hesitante, o moreno moveu-se mais um pouco, enterrando-se mais em Duo, que soltou um grunhido. Quando estava completamente dentro dele, parou, esperando o corpo menor e apertado ajustar-se ao tamanho dele. Ficaram longos minutos olhando um nos olhos do outro, quando Heero remexeu-se para ajustar-se melhor e bateu em um ponto dentro do americano que o fez dar um grito de prazer, pulando na cama. Heero aproveitou esse pulo e envolveu a cintura do garoto, o trazendo junto consigo e o sentando em seu colo. A mudança de posição fez o pênis do japonês novamente bater na próstata do caçador, arrancando outro grito dele.

-Heero… -Duo ofegou, seus olhos violetas agora brilhando de prazer, enquanto ele se impulsionava com o joelho sobre o colchão, deslizando pelo membro de Heero, que soltou um grito ao sentir-se ser esmagado por aquele buraquinho tão apertado. O japonês apertou mais os dedos no quadril de Duo, o ajudando na cavalgada. A cada descida do rapaz pela ereção de Heero ocasionava um grito de ambas as partes. Duo pôde sentir espasmos começarem a dominar o seu corpo, vindo das pontas dos pés, enviando choques elétricos pela sua ereção e subindo até a sua cabeça, o fazendo dar um grito gutural quando ele explodiu com toda a força, encharcando o abdômen de Heero. O japonês sentiu o líquido viscoso em sua barriga, enquanto as paredes internas do americano fechavam-se em volta de seu membro, o trazendo para o orgasmo também com um grito.

Ambos começaram a sentir o corpo mole assim que os espasmos começaram a diminuir e Duo caiu de costas na cama, levando Heero consigo, que caiu em cima dele. O garoto deu um sorriso bobo, envolvendo as longas pernas na cintura do vampiro, dando um longo suspiro.

-Será que isso me vale um dia de confissão? –Murmurou para o nada.

-O quê? –Heero desalojou a sua cabeça de entre o pescoço e o ombro de Duo, para olhar para o rosto dele.

-Nada. –Murmurou, dando um longo bocejo em seguida.

-Com sono? –Perguntou o japonês, remexendo-se na cama e deitando-se nela, puxando Duo para acomodá-lo entre os seus braços.

-Hum… hum. –Respondeu com uma voz sonolenta.

-Queria o quê? Eu mandei descansar, mas você me ouviu? Não… preferiu me atacar. –Disse zombeteiro, esperando uma resposta afiada do jovem, mas tudo que recebeu foi um sussurro quase inaudível perto da sua orelha.

-Ah… cala boca Hee-chan… vai dormir. –E o mausoléu caiu em silêncio depois disso por umas boas horas.

* * *

_  
Agradeço a Yoru que me sugeriu esse trocadilho com o nome de Duo (duo=dois), valeu menina ._

Obs: Eu sei que em "Buffy, A Caça Vampiros", se Buffy e Angel dormissem juntos Angel perdia a alma… mas eu não quis isso nessa fic, quero o Heero com todo o pingo de alma que ele tiver, pois eu preciso desses dois juntos para o final. E além do mais, eu não sou maluca a esse ponto de separar os dois. Não tenho desejos suicidas . Beijões e obrigada a todos que estão comentando.


	14. Capitulo 13

A claridade entrou pelos vidros foscos da janela, banhando os dois corpos que se encontravam enroscados em um emaranhado de braços, pernas e lençóis. Duo remexeu-se na cama, sentindo algo sólido e macio ao mesmo tempo debaixo de seus braços. Emitiu um sorriso quando a sua mente começou a despertar e a se lembrar do que acontecera noite passada. Remexeu-se mais um pouco, agora percorrendo os seus dedos por entre os cabelos castanhos escuros e rebeldes, os ombros largos e fortes. Notou, durante a sua exploração, que havia uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo de Heero. Era a silhueta de uma asa. Traçou o desenho com as pontas dos dedos e continuou a sua exploração. Foi dos ombros até a base da coluna, voltando aos ombros e depositando um beijo na nuca exposta. Heero estremeceu debaixo dos seus lábios, resmungando alguma coisa em seu sono. Duo sorriu mais ainda, começando a traçar beijos pela nuca e pelas costas do japonês.

Heero sentiu os lábios macios em sua pele e abriu um sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados. Percebeu a mão percorrer as suas costas, o corpo quente se movimentando ao lado do seu. Era a primeira vez que ele achava prazeroso acordar com alguém ao seu lado. Sentiu os cabelos macios roçarem em seus braços e ombros, enquanto os beijos desciam pela a sua espinha, quando de repente tudo acabou. Um grito, um pulo e um barulho abafado ecoaram no quarto.

-O que foi? –Heero sentou-se na cama abruptamente, com parte do lençol cobrindo as suas coxas. Olhou para o chão e viu Duo caído lá, com a outra parte do lençol, que ele puxou durante a queda, cobrindo as suas pernas.

-Eu vou me atrasar! –Gemeu o caçador, apontando para o relógio ao mesmo tempo em que tateava o chão em volta da cama, a procura de suas roupas. O vampiro olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e esse indicava dez para as oito. –Se eu chegar mais uma vez atrasado, Lady Une vai me suspender. –Resmungou enquanto vestia a sua cueca, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava colocar a sua camisa. Assim que estava parcialmente decente, levantou-se do chão, refazendo a sua trança em tempo recorde, enquanto os orbes violetas olhavam atentamente a sua volta. –E onde estão as minhas calças? –Disse frustrado, quando se lembrou da noite passada e corou fortemente. –Hum… será que eu posso pegar emprestada uma de suas calças? –Heero riu e apontou para o armário a um canto do quarto.

-Vão ficar grandes em você.

-E de quem é a culpa, heim? –Duo colocou as mãos no quadril, lançando um olhar duro ao japonês ainda na cama, depois caminhou até o armário e retirou de lá de dentro a primeira calça que viu.

-Bem… noite passada você não pareceu se importar muito em perder essa peça de roupa. –Falou zombeteiro, deitando-se novamente na cama e cruzando os braços sob a cabeça, mirando o teto, quando sentiu algo bater em seu rosto. Sentou-se novamente, tirando a camisa que tinha acertado a sua cabeça, e olhou para Duo, ainda zangado, no outro lado do quarto.

-Cala a boca Hee-chan. –Resmungou, fechando o cinto o máximo que pôde. Heero tinha um físico mais atlético do que o seu e era mais alto, o que fazia a calça ser muito comprida nas pernas e um pouco larga na cintura.

-De onde você tirou isso? –Perguntou Heero, descartando a camisa a um canto.

-Tirei o quê? –Retrucou, sentando-se no chão e começando a colocar os sapatos.

-Esse Hee-chan. Você sabe o que significa? Isso é apelido para mulheres.

-Eu sei o que significa. Eu vivo em um orfanato, cheio de meninos e meninas, animes e mangás rolam soltos por lá.

-Então por que você me chamou de Hee-chan?

-Porque eu acho… como é mesmo a palavra?… Ah sim, eu acho kawaii!

-Você acha kawaii? Você _me _acha kawaii? –Heero piscou incrédulo. Já tinha sido chamado de tudo na vida, irresponsável, baka, demônio, besta do inferno e etc. Mas kawaii, essa era a primeira vez.

-Sim… de uma certa maneira dark… mas sim. E eu adoraria ficar aqui e discutir o quão kawaii você é e coisa e tal, mas eu estou mais do que atrasado para a escola. –Duo em um pulo pôs-se de pé, ajeitando como pode a sua blusa amarrotada e a calça maior do que ele. Deu meia volta, pronto para partir, quando algo o parou. Em um outro pulo ele encontrava-se sobre a cama, mas especificamente sobre Heero, o beijando apaixonadamente. –Tenha um bom dia. –Murmurou contra os lábios do japonês atordoado, sumindo do quarto logo em seguida em uma velocidade impressionante.

* * *

A correria não serviu de muito, pois Duo chegou atrasado mesmo assim e perdeu o primeiro tempo de aula, lhe rendendo um longo sermão de Lady Une, mas conseguiu se livrar da suspensão com o seu sorriso e seu charme tradicional. Quando a sineta do intervalo tocou, o jovem encontrava-se caminhando no corredor, em direção ao seu armário, quando um grito estridente o fez parar e seus ombros ficaram tensos por causa da voz.

-Duo Maxwell! –Relena veio pelo corredor o interceptando e parando em sua frente. Duo rolou os olhos e quase gemeu diante da presença da garota.

-Peacecraft. –Murmurou, soltando um suspiro e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Eu só vim avisar que já que você fez o favor de não comparecer na aula de química essa manhã, nós dois vamos ter que fazer um trabalho juntos.

-Como é? –Perguntou incrédulo. Teria que fazer um trabalho em parceria com a Chatacraft?

-Isso mesmo. Como parecia que todos já tinham uma dupla definida, sobraram apenas eu e você. Esse trabalho vale créditos para a faculdade… -Duo teve que morder a língua para não soltar uma gracinha. -… e eu quero esses créditos, estamos entendidos?

-Sim senhora. –Caçoou o garoto, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro quando a viu sumir pelo corredor. Era tudo o que ele precisava, um apocalipse chegando e um trabalho em parceria com Relena. –Me diga que isso não é nenhuma punição pelo fato do Heero e eu… -Murmurou, olhando para cima. -… o Senhor sabe. –Completou dando de ombros como se realmente esperasse alguma resposta. Depois de minutos de silêncio, ele decidiu que nada viria "lá de cima" e continuou o seu caminho, parando em seu armário e pegando alguns livros, e depois seguindo para a biblioteca, esperando ver alguma face conhecida lá.

-Duo! –Quatre disse entusiasmado quando viu o garoto entrar na sala, mas logo o seu sorriso sumiu quando observou o curativo, que estava sendo parcialmente coberto pela trança, no pescoço do amigo. –O que aconteceu? –Perguntou preocupado, caminhando até o jovem e tirando a trança do caminho para poder observar melhor o machucado.

-Não foi nada Q, apenas ossos do ofício. –Disse displicente, puxando a gola de sua camisa para tentar cobrir o ferimento.

-Ossos do ofício? –Zechs apareceu de dentro da sala do bibliotecário, sendo acompanhado por Treize. Ao contrário das outras vezes, onde ele sempre estava bem arrumado com um terno e uma gravata, dessa vez o loiro estava bem informal e Duo tinha que admitir que assim ele parecia menos mandão do que aparentava. –Como está Yuy? –Indagou antes mesmo do caçador abrir a boca para explicar qualquer coisa.

-Ele está bem… eu diria que está bem recuperado na verdade. –Murmurou, corando fortemente e caminhando até a mesa no centro da biblioteca, jogando-se na cadeira que havia lá.

-Conseguiu curá-lo? Como? –Treize parou em frente ao seu ex-pupilo, tentando desvendá-lo com apenas um olhar. Duo sentiu-se incomodado com isso. Se contasse ao homem o que tinha feito, com certeza levaria o maior sermão de sua vida.

-Ah… você sabe… uma coisa ali… outra aqui… outra acolá. –Gesticulou largamente, balbuciando nada com o nada.

-Não, eu não sei. –O ex-sentinela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o olhando firmemente. Duo tinha feito algo grave senão, já teria lhe contado o que tinha acontecido depois que os expulsou do mausoléu na noite passada.

-Ah, ele precisava de sangue, eu dei sangue a ele e o problema foi resolvido.

-Pensei que apenas o sangue de Gwan serviria, e você disse que não o tinha conseguido. –Zechs piscou, tão desconfiado quanto Treize. –Então como conseguiu curá-lo? –O americano remexeu-se em sua cadeira, incomodado diante do olhar dos dois ingleses. Esfregou a trança mal feita com os dedos, fazendo essa escorregar de seu ombro para as suas costas e expondo o seu pescoço, deixando ainda mais visível o curativo branco que lá estava.

-Você não fez isso! –Treize gritou quando finalmente a compreensão o abateu.

-Duo, você enlouqueceu? –Zechs acompanhou o colega depois de compreender o mesmo. –Deu o seu sangue para ele? De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? Ele é um vampiro!

-Com alma! –Duo enfatizou, parecia que vez ou outra eles esqueciam esse detalhe. E ele que pensou que era um único que tinha problemas mal resolvidos com Heero.

-Não é questão de ele ter alma ou não. Ele ainda é um vampiro, tem instintos. Faz idéia de quanto tempo Yuy não toma sangue humano? Você oferecendo o seu pescoço deve ter sido um banquete. –Zechs afirmou, esfregando a tempôra com os dedos, mal acreditando na loucura que o jovem cometeu.

-O que faz você pensar que eu ofereci o meu pescoço? –Duo quis se chutar. Era óbvio que Zechs conhecia Heero a mais tempo do que ele próprio, e que mesmo que o loiro não o conhecesse muito, saberia dizer que ele nunca se deixaria ser mordido sem uma boa briga antes. E depois ter oferecido seu pescoço para cuidados médicos ao vampiro que o mordeu.

-Eu realmente preciso responder essa pergunta? –Retrucou o homem, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro em descrença.

-Okay, Duo fez uma burrada. Não vai ser a primeira nem a última… -Treize começou.

-Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui, não fale como se eu não estivesse na sala. –Protestou o garoto mas o homem o ignorou e continuou falando.

-A questão é como você sabia que essa loucura iria funcionar? Que o seu sangue serviria para curar Heero.

-Bem… eu não sabia direito, apenas resolvi arriscar diante do que aquele Gwan disse. –O jovem deu de ombros e resolveu elaborar a resposta diante do olhar curioso dos dois homens. –Ele disse que Heero precisaria do sangue fresco de um inimigo mortal… e como caçadores e vampiros são…

-Interessante. –Zechs interrompeu. –Muito interessante. Usou seu sangue partindo do pressuposto que por tradição caçadores e vampiros são inimigos mortais. Uma tática esperta.

-Esperta e burra ao mesmo tempo. Ah Duo, às vezes eu não sei o que faço com você. –Suspirou Treize exasperado.

-E você me ama por isso. –Duo deu um de seus famosos sorrisos, quebrando a tensão que a conversa criou. –Qual é o problema Q? –Perguntou ao árabe que durante todo o interlúdio permaneceu em silêncio.

-O que aconteceu com as suas calças? –Disse indiferente e Duo sentiu o calor subir pela sua espinha até a ponta de suas orelhas, e poderia dizer com clareza que o seu rosto estava vermelho.

-C-como assim?

-Elas parecem um pouco grandes e… não são nada parecidas com as suas calças habituais. –Declarou calmamente, dando de ombros.

-Er… tive um pequeno acidente com elas… nada de mais. –Gaguejou o jovem e Quatre nada disse por uns longos e torturantes segundos.

-Então o que é isso no seu pescoço? –Indagou novamente e por instinto Duo levou a mão no curativo em seu pescoço. –Não a mordida. –Disse o loirinho. –O que está do outro lado… esse hematoma… -Aproximou-se um pouco, avaliando a mancha no pescoço dele. -… Isso daí é um chupão? –Perguntou surpreso e Duo rangeu os dentes. Ele tinha quase certeza de que Quatre estava fazendo isso de propósito, pois podia ver o brilho traquinas na face angelical do loiro.

-Chupão? Que chupão? –Respondeu inocente, vendo com um certo alívio que Zechs e Treize tinham sumido biblioteca adentro, com certeza procurando algo sobre a profecia perdida. Mais interrogatório era o que ele menos queria, pois já lhe bastava Quatre e essa falsa inocência para cima dele.

-Esse chupão… acompanhado das calças largas, a mesma roupa de ontem, os cabelos embaraçados e o fato de que ontem a noite eu senti uma forte onda emanar da direção do mausoléu.

-Onda… onda de quê? –Teve até medo de perguntar. Com certeza o que ele e Heero tinham vivido na noite passada poderia ter sido sentido com força por alguém como Quatre, feiticeiro e empata. Diabos, ele tinha quase certeza que seus gritos acordaram todos os mortos do cemitério.

-Hum… -Pausou por um momento, o rosto ganhando um pequeno sorriso malicioso que não era muito característico do loirinho. -… excitação… prazer… e derivados.

-Você não vai dizer nenhum pio sobre isso, entendeu? –Duo deu um salto, saindo da cadeira onde estava e parando em frente ao amigo. –Se Hilde ouvir sobre isso, eu não vou ser deixado em paz pelo resto dos meus dias.

-Okay… eu não conto a Hilde se… você contar para mim como foi.

-Perdeu o juízo? Isso é particular Quatre!

-Mas eu te contei como foi com o Trowa! –O loiro fez beicinho e Duo rolou os olhos.

-Mas não nos mínimos detalhes… argh… olhe só para nós, parecemos garotas fofocando, que horror. –O árabe riu diante da atitude do americano.

-Eu só estou um pouco curioso… quero dizer… o sr. Heero está morto e coisa e tal. Como

-Eu lhe digo uma coisa… ele me pareceu bem vivo noite passada. –Interrompeu mas, mal terminou de dizer e, ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Quatre crescendo, Duo teve certeza de que a sua cor poderia rivalizar um pimentão.

* * *

Duo olhou em seu relógio, que brilhou na semi-escuridão do lugar. Dois dias tinha se passado desde o incidente da mordida e ele ter feito coisas antes impensáveis, com Heero. Parecia que depois da pequena agitação com a passagem breve de Gwan na cidade, tudo voltou a sua rotina normal. Bem, se você considerasse normal o fato do fim do mundo estar se aproximando e ter três caçadores vigiando a cidade. Enquanto Sally e Hilde rodavam pelos becos escuros para fazerem a ronda, Duo preferiu vir ao cemitério. Primeiro porque ele estava familiarizado com o local e geralmente a maioria dos vampiros surgiam daqui, segundo porque a casa de Heero era perto dali. Se ele desse sorte, poderia esbarrar com o japonês essa noite e eles poderiam… Duo parou a sua linha de pensamentos. Poderiam o quê? Namorar? Era isso que eles dois eram? A palavra não tinha sido colocada entre eles, mas com certeza depois de todos os acontecimentos, eles estavam longe de serem apenas amigos.

-Bem que ele poderia aparecer… porque isso daqui está chato de morrer. –Murmurou ao vento, balançando as pernas para frente e para trás, sentado sobre uma grande lápide.

-Garanto que a morte não é tão chata quanto parece. –Alguém disse atrás do garoto e ele abriu um sorriso, pulando da lápide para o chão.

-Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a não espreitar um caçador no meio da noite?

-Talvez… mas eu acho que eu já me esqueci desse ensinamento. –Heero retrucou com a sua habitual face inexpressiva.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou o garoto e o japonês o olhou longamente, antes de rebater com uma outra pergunta.

-O que _voc_ está fazendo aqui?

-Ah, desculpe se não fomos apresentados. Duo… -O americano estendeu a mão para ele. -… o caça-vampiros. E você?

-Engraçadinho. –O moreno segurou a mão estendida, puxando Duo para perto de si e envolvendo a cintura dele com o seu braço. –O que eu quero saber é o porquê de você estar aqui. Deveria estar em casa descansando, os últimos dias foram agitados. –Duo rolou os olhos. Embora a expressão de Heero não indicasse nada, ele poderia reconhecer o tom de preocupação na voz do vampiro.

-Afê… eu não sou feito de vidro. E alguém precisa fazer a ronda nessa cidade.

-Pelo que eu me lembre, e pelo que Chang me contou, há duas caçadoras na cidade, elas poderiam te cobrir…

-E eu ficar fora de toda a diversão? Nunca.

-Baka. –Murmurou o japonês e Duo deu um leve chute na canela dele. -Por que disso? –Resmungou o homem.

-Eu não sou idiota Hee-chan. –Dessa vez foi Heero que rolou os olhos. –E eu vim aqui essa noite com a vã esperança de esbarrar em um vampiro alto… -Sussurrou, dando um leve beijo no canto da boca do moreno. -… moreno… -Deu outro beijo, no lábio inferior dele. -…sexy…

-Duo…

-O quê?

-Você fala demais. –E o apertou mais contra o seu corpo, selando seus lábios em um beijo sedento. Ficaram se beijando, passando a mão um pelo outro, se explorando por meia hora, até que Duo se soltou do japonês, com a respiração ofegante.

-Eu deveria estar fazendo a ronda. –Disse entre inspiradas de ar.

-Tem razão. Eu vou com você. –Se afastaram um pouco e começaram a andar lado a lado entre as lápides de pedra.

-Você está vendo alguma coisa? –Sussurrou o rapaz dentro do silêncio do cemitério.

-Não… e você?

-Também não. Acho que chega de ronda. –Declarou e voltou-se para Heero, o puxando e colando seu corpo e lábios nos deles. Ficaram mais um bom tempo literalmente se agarrando no meio dos túmulos, quando um grito estridente cortou o ar e fez os dois amantes se separarem abruptamente.

-O que foi isso? –Heero murmurou, aguçando os seus sentidos, quando outro grito cortou o ar.

-Merda… eu conheço esse grito! –Duo resmungou, apertando a deathscythe em seu cinto e enfiando a sua estaca dentro de sua jaqueta. –O que Relena aprontou dessa vez? –Deu um último resmungo, correndo em direção ao grito, com Heero em seu encalço. Se fosse um ataque de frescura da Peacecraft porque uma barata cruzou o seu caminho, ele jurava que a mataria por tê-lo interrompido. Lenta e dolorosamente, ela poderia contar com isso.


	15. Capitulo 14

Relena deu outro grito agudo ao ver as três criaturas que estavam na sua frente. Elas não tinham olhos, as pálpebras pareciam costuradas a pele e o rosto estava cheio de cicatrizes em formatos de símbolos. Usavam longas mantas e mantinham os braços estendidos enquanto vinham em sua direção com uma faca em punho.

-Alguém me ajuda! – gritou mais uma vez, recuando um outro passo e tendo o seu salto preso em uma pequena saliência da calçada. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que estava prestes a cair e soltou um outro grito, não apenas de dor, mas de pavor. Todos diziam que sempre era uma péssima idéia cortar caminho pelo cemitério, mas ela pensava que eram apenas lendas bobas criadas pelos garotos bobos da escola para assustar as meninas. E além do mais, quando se está atrasada para uma festa, você não pensa muito em que caminho você está tomando para poder chegar lá.

A criatura aproximou-se mais um passo, erguendo o punho com a faca. Por que isso estava acontecendo logo com ela? O que ela tinha feito? Perguntava-se enquanto via o sujeito começar a desferir seu golpe contra ela, mas não conseguiu o seu intento, pois do nada seu braço soltou-se de seu corpo. Relena deu outro grito quando viu o braço caído no chão, com a mão ainda segurando a faca, envolto em uma poça de sangue.

-Levanta! – alguém sibilou atrás dela, segurando na gola de seu vestido e a pondo de pé.

-O quê? – balbuciou em meio ao seu estupor, virando-se para ver quem a tinha pegado. –Maxwell? – disse incrédula quando viu aqueles dois orbes violetas. E arregalou mais ainda os olhos quando viu a arma pingando sangue na mão dele. Então foi assim que o braço do sujeito sem olho tinha caído.

-Duo! Uma ajuda aqui seria bem vinda! – outra pessoa chamou e Relena virou-se para ver o homem moreno que lutava contra as criaturas, e perdia. Ouviu Duo soltar um grunhido ao seu lado e correr para ajudá-lo. Deu um pequeno resmungo, o que o idiota do Maxwell poderia fazer? Contar piadas sem graças até os sujeitos caírem mortos no chão de tanto tédio? Surpreendeu-se mais ainda quando viu que não foram com piadas que ele lutou contra seus atacantes. Na verdade, nem um sorriso estava brotando daquele rosto.

Duo deu um chute giratório no rosto da criatura, a afastando de si. Foi quando ela parou, cambaleando, debaixo de um poste de luz que ele pode ver melhor contra o que estava lutando.

-Como é que eles sabem onde eu estou se não me vêem? – murmurou, preparando-se para se defender de outro ataque. Bloqueou um soco, mas não conseguiu impedir que o sujeito segurasse em sua camisa e o arremessasse para longe, o fazendo deslizar pela calçada uns bons metros. Abriu os olhos apenas para ver o atacante de apenas um braço descer a faca em direção ao seu peito. Com uma rolada de corpo desviou-se do golpe e com uma rasteira derrubou a criatura, rodando a foice em sua mão e a cravando nas costas dela.

Vendo que um dos seus tinha sido derrotado, os outros dois começaram a se debandar, levando o corpo do companheiro morto consigo, correndo a alta velocidade cemitério adentro.

-O que eram aquilo? – Heero aproximou-se de Duo, estendendo uma mão a ele e o pondo de pé.

-Não pergunte para mim… pergunte para ela. – retrucou o caçador, batendo a poeira da roupa e virando-se para uma Relena estática no meio da rua.

-Para mim o quê? – ela pareceu sair do transe quando viu que os dois estavam se dirigindo a ela.

-Quem eram eles e o que eles queriam com você? – perguntou o japonês de maneira fria e cortante, o que enviou calafrios pela espinha da garota.

-Como eu vou saber? Eu estava indo para a festa na casa da Tifanny e essas coisas surgiram do nada e me atacaram.

-Ninguém nunca lhe disse, princesa, para não andar perto do cemitério? – retrucou Duo com sarcasmo.

-E o que você estava fazendo aqui então? – rebateu Relena, irritada.

-É que eu ouvi os gritos histéricos de um certo alguém.

-Pois eu não pedi a sua ajuda.

-Engraçado, eu tenho certeza que eu ouvi você gritar: "alguém me ajude".

-Alguém, e não você. Você não é ninguém. – disse de forma petulante e aquilo foi demais até para Duo.

-É isso! – falou, empunhando a sua deathscythe. –Vou terminar o trabalho que aquelas coisas começaram.

-Duo! – Heero segurou o caçador pelas costas da jaqueta de couro dele, o puxando para perto de si. –Olhe isso. – e apontou para a mão caída na calçada.

-É um braço, e daí? Agora dá para me soltar Hee-chan para eu poder matar essa menina?

-Baka, deixa isso para depois. Olhe o símbolo na manga da roupa. Você o reconhece? Pois eu tenho certeza que já vi esse símbolo em algum lugar.

-Bem, o jeito é levar para o trio fantástico analisar. – retrucou o garoto, rasgando o símbolo e o guardando no bolso. –Acho que por hoje chega de ronda. Isso significa… - murmurou, dando um sorriso malicioso para Heero.

-Hei! – Relena chamou quando percebeu que os dois tinham se esquecido dela. –Será que você poderia me acompanhar até em casa? Eu posso ser atacada de novo. – abriu um sorriso e caminhou até Heero, entrelaçando seu braço no dele, jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro e piscando seus olhos azuis.

-É, atacada por mim! – rebateu Duo, desgrudando a garota de seu namorado.

-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, ignorando Duo e voltando para perto de Heero.

-Hn. – foi à única resposta que obteve do japonês.

-Você é novo na cidade? – tentou de novo.

-Hn.

-Não é de falar muito, não é? Mas está tudo bem, eu gosto de homens calados e sérios. E mais velhos também. – abriu outro sorriso branco e isso foi à gota d'água para o garoto de trança.

-Peacecraft. – chamou com um tom de voz estranhamente calmo. –Nós a acompanharemos até em casa. Mas se você deseja chegar viva lá… eu aconselho que o solte.

-Está me ameaçando Maxwell? – disse petulante.

-Estou te avisando. – Duo a separou novamente de Heero, se colocando entre ela e o japonês, começando a caminhar rua abaixo em direção a casa dela. E poderia jurar que vira, pelo canto do olho, o vampiro dar um sorrisinho. Ah, então ele tinha gostado da cena? Mais tarde Heero se entenderia com ele, ah se entenderia.

* * *

-Eu odeio a Peacecraft. – Duo resmungou pela enésima vez e Hilde bufou, enquanto estava sentada ao lado dele dentro da biblioteca, esperando Noin terminar de avaliar o tecido que o caçador trouxera da ronda da noite passada.

-Bem, se ela não gritasse, você e Heero ainda estariam se agarrando… - a morena parou, olhando para o seu relógio. -… em algum lugar escuro e sem sol de preferência, e você teria se esquecido da ronda. Das suas responsabilidades.

-Responsabilidades? Parem tudo senhoras e senhores. – o americano inclinou-se em sua cadeira, fazendo gestos largos com os braços e abrindo um sorriso sarcástico. –Hilde Schbeiker sabe o significado da palavra responsabilidade.

-Engraçadinho. – resmungou a garota, dando um soco no braço dele e o fazendo cair com a cadeira no chão. –Bem, pelo visto aqueles três não vão sair de lá de dentro tão cedo. – a jovem inclinou a cabeça de modo que pôde ver os três sentinelas dentro da pequena sala de Treize. –Então acho que vou dar uma volta por aí… sabe, verificar o que há dentro do mercado do Colégio Sunnydale em relação a garotos. – levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a porta, quando Duo retrucou:

-Vou avisando que só há produtos baratos dentro desse mercado. – brincou e a jovem virou-se para ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Por quê? Você já experimentou? O que o sr. Yuy diria sobre isso heim D?

-Ah cala boca. – Duo retrucou, corando intensamente e Hilde foi embora da biblioteca, rindo durante o caminho.

O silêncio voltou a imperar no local depois da saída da jovem, mas não durou por muito tempo, pois logo uma nova pessoa estava entrando no lugar. Duo ergueu seus olhos de sua revista, achando que poderia ser um de seus amigos afinal, apenas o trio estranho, como eram considerados pelos colegas, freqüentavam intensamente aquele lugar. Surpreendeu-se quando viu Relena caminhar em sua direção com toda a arrogância que possuía e sentar-se ao seu lado, como se fossem íntimos. Ignorando a presença dela, o jovem caçador voltou a sua revista, e continuaria nela por um bom tempo se não estivesse sentindo dois pares de olhos azuis lhe queimando a testa.

-Algum problema princesa? - falou, já cansado de ter aquela garota lhe olhando tanto, será que tinha alguma coisa em seu rosto? Por precaução passou a mão pelas bochechas mas não sentiu nada diferente nelas além de sua pele.

-Por que não estou surpresa em saber que você esqueceu? - disse irritada e Duo de ombros, não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

-Esqueci do quê? Se foi algo relacionado a você pode ficar sabendo que foi totalmente… intencional.

-Você é um idiota Maxwell, se você quer saber a minha opinião.

-Felizmente a sua opinião não me interessa, não é mesmo? Agora cai fora garota, vai empoar o nariz ou algo parecido.

-Maxwell! Nós temos um trabalho para fazer. - gritou e Duo lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, apontando para uma placa que tinha no alto da porta de entrada, escrita: fale baixo dentro da biblioteca.

-Precisava me lembrar do acontecimento mas infeliz e desastroso que ocorreu na minha vida? - retrucou com uma expressão de desalento.

-Bom saber que o seu cérebro vazio conseguiu funcionar. – resmungou a jovem, recolhendo seu material e o depositando em cima da mesa.

-Você é muito estranha garota. Ontem você estava gritando por socorro e quase beijando os meus pés por ter salvado a sua vidinha fútil… - Relena grunhiu, coisa que ela nunca faria mas a presença de Duo sempre a fazia esquecer da sua boa educação. -… hoje você fala comigo com quatro pedras nas mãos. Sinceramente, se eu também não precisasse dessa nota… - apertou a revista em suas mãos com firmeza, tentando descontar no bloco de papel a raiva que sentia toda vez que estava perto daquela garota. Mas o pior não era a raiva, mas sim a inveja. Certo, não era uma inveja muito grande, até porque Relena era cheia de defeitos, mas ele a sentia ainda mais sobre alguns aspectos em relação à garota. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, Duo um dia fora assim. Não frívolo que nem ela, mas sim despreocupado, sem saber dos terrores que abalavam o mundo depois que o sol se punha, e isso realmente lhe dava uma pontinha de inveja.

-Para começo de conversa, você não salvou a minha vida… e sim foi aquele pedaço de mau caminho… - a loira ganhou ares sonhadores que quase fizeram Duo vomitar. -… aliás, qual é o nome dele? O pobrezinho é tão tímido que nem me disse.

-E você fumou um muito forte se está achando que eu vou dizer. – zombou o garoto.

-De qualquer maneira eu vou descobrir, eu sempre descubro mesmo e tenho o que eu quero.

-Sinto estourar a sua bola de felicidade, princesa, mas acho que você não é o tipo dele.

-Não sou o tipo dele? Eu sou o tipo de 90% dos garotos dessa mísera cidade. Como eu não posso ser o tipo dele? O que eu tenho que ele não possa gostar? – "Peitos?!" pensou Duo, dando um pequeno sorriso escarninho.

-Escute aqui, você veio aqui para trabalhar ou para ficar falando sobre o He… sobre o meu amigo?

-Certo, certo, estou vendo que não conseguirei nada de você.

-Isso mesmo, viu certo princesa. – disse zombeteiro, catando um dos livros que estava em cima da mesa e começando a trabalhar. Quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminaria e se livraria logo daquela garota.

Duas horas depois de um tenso silêncio e metade do trabalho pronto, Duo esticou-se em sua cadeira, estalando a coluna ao espreguiçar-se, e fechou o livro a sua frente, encerrando suas tarefas pelo dia. Olhou para a porta da saleta do bibliotecário, se perguntando sobre o que aquele pedaço de tecido da noite passada tinha de tão especial, já que as poucas vezes que os sentinelas saíram daquela sala foi para pegar um livro aqui e acolá, ignorando totalmente a presença dos dois jovens no local. Voltou seus olhos para Relena, que lixava as unhas, indiferente ao grosso livro aberto na sua frente, e suspirou ante a isso. Parecia que o trabalho duro ficaria todo com ele. O que ele poderia esperar tendo como parceira a princesinha Peacecraft?

-Acho que chega por hoje. – falou e isso chamou a atenção da garota, que ergueu os olhos para mirar o rapaz a sua frente.

-Já terminou?

-Não, ainda estou na metade.

-Ainda? – disse presunçosa.

-Bem, se uma certa criatura tivesse me ajudado, acho que eu já teria terminado a muito mais tempo.

-Bem, tanto faz. Já que você não vai fazer mais nada hoje, pode me acompanhar até em casa. – retrucou displicente, recolhendo suas coisa e as guardando com cuidado dentro de sua bolsa rosa.

-Como é? – Duo ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. Não deveria ter escutado direito. Relena queria que ele a acompanhasse até em casa? Que palhaçada era essa?

-Oras, eu posso muito bem ser atacada novamente. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-E eu sinto pena de quem resolver te atacar. – escarneceu o rapaz.

-Você vem ou não Maxwell?

-Não foi você mesma que disse que eu não salvei a sua vida noite passada? Então para que você quer que eu te acompanhe? – Relena mordeu o lábio inferior. Certo, ela tinha sido um pouco arrogante, pois tinha que admitir que Duo fizera muito por ela noite passada, mas morreria antes que qualquer palavra saísse de sua boca.

-Vamos logo Maxwell – segurou no braço dele, tentando fazê-lo se levantar da cadeira, mas Duo não se moveu um centímetro. Ele, apesar de esguio, era mais forte do que aparentava. Então aquelas histórias de que ele já tinha uma vez derrubado o capitão do time de basquete não era mesmo mentira.

-Não. Até porque eu tenho coisas importantes a fazer.

-Ah é? Como o quê? – Relena perguntou aborrecida, soltando o braço do rapaz e cruzando os braços sob o peito.

-Duo. – a voz de Treize entrou na biblioteca, encerrando mais uma discussão Peacecraft x Maxwell. –Vamos reunir o pessoal, parece que descobrimos mais alguma coisa sobre a profecia que Yuy trouxe.

-Profecia? – a garota perguntou curiosa ao ver os três adultos entrarem na biblioteca e o pedaço de pano na mão de um homem loiro e alto. –É sobre as criaturas sem olhos que me atacaram ontem à noite? – a jovem tremeu um pouco ao lembrar-se da cena.

-E quem é você? – Zechs virou-se para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha loira.

-Relena Peacecraft. – a garota apresentou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas o homem pareceu continuar na ignorância.

-A patricinha da escola, Zechs. – Duo esclareceu, dando de ombros, e o homem pareceu entender um pouco. –A que salvei ontem à noite.

-Ah, sei. E o que você está fazendo aqui? – continuou o loiro.

-Marquise meu amigo. – Duo caminhou até ele, passando um braço sobre o seu ombro e dando um sorriso matreiro. –Caso ninguém tenha lhe informado, essa daqui é a biblioteca. Alunos vêm aqui para estudar… se bem que a princesinha ali… - apontou com o dedão Relena, que já cruzou os braços esperando pela próxima piadinha do rapaz. -… me surpreendeu ao mostrar que ao menos sabe o caminho daqui. Chocante, eu diria.

-Bem, o que seja que a senhorita tenha vindo fazer aqui, eu creio que já terminou, não é? – Noin perguntou calmamente, depositando uma mão no ombro da garota. –O expediente da biblioteca já se encerrou.

-Como? – perguntou confusa e desconfiada, piscando os olhos intensamente. Sabia que estava tarde e que deveria ir embora, mas a curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo, além de temer ir para casa e ser atacada novamente, estava predominando.

-Você nos chamou, Treize? – as portas da biblioteca se abriram e quatro jovens entraram por ela. Dois Relena conhecia, eram os amigos inseparáveis de Duo: Trowa e Quatre. As outras duas jovens, uma ela conhecia de vista e se não se enganava ela se chamava Hilde. A outra, de tranças, lhe eram uma completa estranha. Os quatro adolescentes passaram por ela, a olhando como se estivessem se perguntando o que ela estava fazendo ali. Uma porta sendo fechada soou ao fundo da biblioteca e mais duas figuras apareceram.

-Mandou nos chamar? – a voz fria e grossa de Heero ecoou no local e a loira abriu um grande sorriso. Haviam se encontrado novamente, seu "salvador" e ela. Estava prestes a dar um passo a frente para poder cumprimentá-lo, quando viu o moreno ir em direção a Duo e envolvê-lo pela cintura, cochichando algo no ouvido dele que fez o jovem americano corar. Logo depois, ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios do garoto, que ficou mais vermelho ainda. Agora sim ela entendia o que Maxwell quis dizer quando falou que ela não era o tipo do belo moreno. Sem contar que ela sempre desconfiou que com aquela trança enorme e aquela fisionomia um pouco andrógina, Duo jogava no mesmo time que os amigos.

-Bem… parece que a trupe está reunida. E eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. – disse a garota, se sentindo estranhamente fora do lugar. Aquele grupo parecia de uma certa maneira tão unidos, como uma família. Uma estranha família que revolvia em torno de Duo como se ele fosse o alicerce e o elo de união de todos. Isso a deixava com um pouco de inveja. Um dos motivos de nunca ter se dado bem com o americano era o fato de como ele conseguia atrair a tudo e a todos com apenas um sorriso e todo o mistério que o envolvia, sem contar a beleza extrema para um simples, ou talvez não tão simples assim, menino.

-Na verdade, srta. Peacecraft, prefiro que você fique. – falou Treize com uma voz calma e monocórdia, e os queixos de Duo, Quatre e Trowa caíram. Ela ficar? Se ela ficasse para essa reunião iria saber sobre o que eles estavam escondendo de toda a população de Sunnydale há dois anos. Ela iria ficar sabendo do motivo de Duo ser tão misterioso e considerado por todos um esquisito. Ficaria sabendo sobre o garoto ser um caça-vampiros e, pela regra, quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor.

-Para quê? Para dar comentários sobre moda enquanto estamos tentando salvar o mundo? – Duo murmurou sob a respiração e recebeu um olhar indagador de Heero, que estava ao seu lado e que tinha o ouvido com a sua audição apurada. A única resposta que o garoto deu ao namorado foi um sacudir de ombros.

-Quer que eu fique? – perguntou a garota, abismada. –Por quê?

-Verdade. – Wufei intrometeu-se. –Por que ela tem que ficar? Pensei que essa reunião fosse sobre… o senhor sabe sobre o quê.

-Sim eu sei. – Treize continuou, ainda com o tom calmo. –Os outros sentinelas e eu averiguamos o símbolo e o tecido que Duo trouxe para nós. Parece que temos uma seita nova na cidade, diferente das outras. Elas não foram atraídas para cá por causa da energia que a Boca do Inferno está liberando, mas sim pelo que vai sair dela. São chamados de Os Preparadores.

-Tenho até medo de perguntar. – Hilde enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás. –Mas preparadores de quê?

-Do fim do mundo. – Noin respondeu em um tom fúnebre. –Eles têm a missão de preparar o plano terreno para a vinda do Apocalipse.

-Apocalipse? Vocês estão doidos? O que vocês são, alguns fanáticos pelo fim do mundo? – Relena soltou uma risada debochada. Deveria ter ido embora de vez do que ter ficado e ouvido toda aquela maluquice.

-Caso você tenha se esquecido, princesa, - o jovem de trança cuspiu o apelido como se fosse uma espécie de veneno. –você quase foi morta ontem à noite por criaturas que não tinham olhos e eram cheias de cicatrizes na cara. E eu não acredito que você seja o cúmulo da burrice para não perceber que essa cidade não é normal.

-Eu sei que Sunnydale não é o paraíso na terra… - Relena retrucou, não gostando daquele olhar de Duo. Ele estava tão sério que isso dava medo. Rara eram as vezes que alguém vira Duo Maxwell sério. -… e eu sei que fenômenos estranhos acontecem aqui, mas o fim do mundo, pelo amor de Deus, não é um pouco demais?

-Eu desisto. Por que ela tem que estar aqui mesmo, Treize? Me ilumine sobre isso! – Duo protestou.

-Porque nós ligamos os pontos e graças a esse ataque a Relena descobrimos uma coisa muito interessante sobre a família dela.

-O quê? Que eles são um bando de riquinhos esnobes? Disso a gente já sabia. – retrucou o caçador.

-Não… que eles são os portadores da outra metade da profecia.

* * *

_Nessa fic Relena e Zechs não são irmãos._


	16. Capitulo 15

A canção dos grilos era a única coisa que soava na noite fria de Sunnydale. Nenhuma alma viva encontrava-se vagando pelas ruas durante aquela madrugada e, mesmo se houvesse alguém, estranharia aquele peculiar grupo que no momento caminhava em direção ao cemitério principal da cidade, com ares muito suspeitos. Duas meninas e quatro rapazes caminhavam entre as lápides, como se não se abalassem em nada com as histórias que aquele cemitério já gerou.

-Eu realmente não acredito que estou perdendo a minha noite aqui com vocês, seu grupo de malucos. - o resmungo de Relena cortou a noite, ganhando um grunhido de insatisfação dos quatro adolescentes que a acompanhava.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei onde você vê graça em ficar saindo à noite com aquelas afrescalhadas do Sunnydale High. - Hilde deu de ombros, lançando um olhar longo a Relena, indicando que se ouvisse mais um resmungo dela a faria de seu saco de pancadas particular.

-Pare de resmungar princesa. Eu não estou feliz, assim como você, em estar na sua companhia essa noite, e ainda mais em saber que a sua ajuda é vital para resolvermos esse pequeno problema do armagedon. Afinal, você sabe o caminho por aquelas tumbas. Aliás, tem certeza de que não mora lá? - Duo disse sarcástico, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de suas calças negras para poder espantar o frio que estava na cidade. O braço de Heero estava sobre o seu ombro, colando o corpo menor ao do japonês, que caminhava silencioso dentro do grupo. -Com certeza eu preferia estar fazendo coisas muito mais agradáveis, em lugares muito mais quentes, do que estar andando aqui em sua companhia. - concluiu e ao seu lado Quatre soltou uma risada que o fez ganhar um olhar longo e irritado do americano. -O que foi? - perguntou o garoto de trança quando percebeu que o amigo loiro estava segurando uma gargalhada muito mais sonora.

-Devo me enfiar em uma caixa de ferro maciço para não ser assolado novamente por emoções fortes? – perguntou o loiro empata, maliciosamente. –Porque da última vez que você preferiu fazer outras coisas, eu quase tive um colapso lá na minha casa por causa… - e iria continuar com as provocações se Trowa não tivesse colocado uma mão sobre os lábios do árabe, pois Duo já estava ficando vermelho em uma mistura de raiva e vergonha, enquanto Heero estava ficando irritado diante das provocações sobre o seu amado, embora escondesse um leve sorriso escarninho que estava brotando no canto de sua boca.

-Chegamos! – Hilde anunciou, impedindo uma discussão mais profunda entre Quatre e Duo. Conhecia aqueles dois, principalmente aquele loiro com falsa cara de anjo, para saber que quando eles começavam a discutir a coisa ia longe.

Todos pararam em frente à entrada do grande túmulo que foi construído pelos antepassados de Relena, nos primórdios da cidade de Sunnydale. Boa parte dos parentes dela estava enterrados naquelas paredes de pedra.

-Certo, qual é o plano? – perguntou a jovem Peacecraft, esperando que houvesse uma trama escabrosa bolada para poder pegar a tal profecia.

-Escute bem, mas escute com muita atenção. – Duo soltou-se do meio abraço de Heero e caminhou até a garota, passando um braço sobre o ombro dela, trazendo o rosto dela para mais próximo do seu, como se fosse sussurrar um grande segredo.

-Estou ouvindo.

-A gente entra, pega a profecia, e nos mandamos. – em um pulo Relena afastou-se do garoto de trança, com uma expressão irritada.

-Só isso? – quase gritou, mas baixou a voz rapidamente quando viu os olhares de advertência em cima de si. Gritar no meio do cemitério era pedir para atrair demônios. E o que eles queriam era poder entrar e sair do local totalmente incógnitos. O inimigo não poderia saber que eles estavam perto de conseguir a outra parte da profecia, que eles também queriam para poder auxiliar na vinda do demônio.

-Você esperava o quê? – perguntou Hilde divertida.

-Mais coisas é claro, já que vocês trouxeram armas equivalente a um batalhão. – todos olharam para si, cada um portava uma arma de um tipo, algumas escondidas outras mais vistosas. Coisa comum para quem estava acostumado a sair a noite para caçar demônios.

-Melhor entrarmos logo, o ar está pesado e essa noite está sem lua. – murmurou Heero, olhando a sua volta e depois dando um relance para o céu nublado.

-Poético essa noite Hee-chan? – Duo brincou, cutucando o namorado de leve nas costelas. O japonês voltou um olhar sério para o jovem e o americano parou com as brincadeiras. –O que foi? – perguntou em um murmúrio. Sendo um demônio, era claro que Heero era afetado pela Boca do Inferno, a sentia também, mas não se deixava levar pelo seu poder por causa de sua alma.

-Vibrações estranhas no ar. – Quatre falou, reiterando Heero. A magia dele também o ajudava a captar as coisas estranhas que estavam na cidade e que aumentavam a cada dia.

-Vamos logo. – incitou o vampiro, caminhando até a entrada do mausoléu, onde um velho, grande e enferrujado cadeado fechava as portas de ferro. Heero segurou o cadeado e com um pequeno puxão quebrou o objeto. Ao seu lado, Relena olhou impressionada diante da força do homem.

-Como você conseguiu… - começou a perguntar, mas foi empurrada para dentro da cova.

-Outra hora princesa. – disse Hilde. Entraram no local, que parecia muito maior por dentro do que aparentava e acenderam as lanternas que carregavam consigo.

-Olhem isso! – Trowa girou a sua lanterna pelo local, soltando um pequeno gemido de insatisfação. A tumba tinha portas que levava para o subterrâneo. Com certeza deveria ter toda a família Peacecraft enterrada ali desde a fundação da cidade. Achar o soldado que veio com a profecia do Vietnã seria mais complicado do que parecia.

-Bem, aqui em cima ele não está. – respondeu Quatre, olhando os nomes que tinha nas placas de mármore. Parecia que o enterro dos corpos se dava por ordem decrescente, dos mais antigos aos mais novos. Isso queria dizer que os corpos mais recentes estariam no subterrâneo.

-Vamos no separar? – falou Relena e todos se viraram para ela como se tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça nela. –O que foi? Foi só uma idéia. – disse e os outros tiveram que concordar que era uma boa idéia.

-Okay. Hilde vai com a Relena, Heero com o Trowa e eu vou com o Quatre. – Quatre abriu a boca para protestar, por entrar naquele buraco sem o namorado, mas Duo o interrompeu. –Melhor assim Q. É uma divisão equilibrada. Um caçador para um humano comum. – o loiro teve que concordar com o amigo que era sensato aquilo.

-Então vamos. – declarou Heero, aproximando-se de Duo e dando um suave beijo nos lábios dele. –Tome cuidado. – murmurou para o caçador, que deu um leve assentimento com a cabeça. Trowa fez o mesmo com o namorado, o envolvendo pela cintura e acariciando suavemente a franja loira.

-Qualquer problema… você sabe o que fazer, não sabe? – falou em um murmúrio para o árabe.

-Pode ficar certo de que a minha magia vai encontrar você em dois tempos. – disse suavemente. Uma coisa que eles tinha descoberto recentemente mas que ainda não tinham dito a ninguém. Trowa também possuía a sua parcela de magia, mas ela não era exteriorizada como a de Quatre, por isso não poderia ser detectada tão facilmente. Era uma energia que se fundia ao corpo do acrobata, lhe dando habilidades incomuns para um humano normal.

-Então vamos. – Hilde chamou e o grupo se separou, entrando cada um em uma porta e sumindo na escuridão.

* * *

-Quatre, meu caro amigo, nós realmente precisamos parar de marcar as nossas noites de folga dentro de tumbas e cemitérios. – Duo disse e o loiro ao seu lado soltou uma risada. –O que as pessoas vão pensar quando descobrirem que o herdeiro da fortuna Winner fica brincando a noite em lugares extremamente suspeitos?

-Minhas irmãs já estão ficando desconfiadas porque vez ou outra eu volto para casa com poeira e sangue nas roupas. Mas como o sangue sempre é de um demônio, e o sangue deles é diferente, elas acham que eu estava em alguma orgia ou coisa assim. – brincou Quatre.

-Imagina se elas descobrirem a verdade? – o americano comentou sério e os dois amigos caíram em silêncio. A família de Duo sabia o que ele era, sabiam de sua missão. Porém, às vezes, Quatre tinha a sensação de que Padre Maxwell e Irmã Helen preferiam ficar na ignorância para sofrerem menos com as aventuras perigosas de seu protegido.

-Não quero nem pensar. – mais silêncio.

-Escuta, Quatre?

-Sim?

-As coisas estão ficando feias aqui na cidade, e cada vez mais perigosas. A Boca do Inferno está ganhando força e vai ser uma questão de pouco tempo antes que ela pare de atingir somente os demônios e comece a atingir as pessoas.

-Onde você está querendo chegar, Duo?

-Você é um grande amigo, Quatre. O primeiro que eu fiz quando eu cheguei nessa cidade. Você sabe que eu te considero um irmão, não é mesmo? – o garoto parou de caminhar, mirando o loiro ao seu lado com uma certa intensidade.

-Duo… se você está me pedindo para ir embora e te deixar aqui, pode esquecer! Eu não vou! Estamos juntos nessa desde o princípio, e ficaremos juntos até o fim.

-Essa luta não é sua Quatre.

-Sim. É a minha cidade, minha família, pessoas que eu amo morrerão se não impedirmos esse demônio. E eu não deixarei meu melhor amigo nessa encrenca sozinho. Aliás, quando foi que eu te deixei sozinho? E além do mais, o que você faria sem mim? Vai precisar da minha magia para te ajudar nessa. Matar o demônio não basta, Duo. Eu andei pesquisando… a Boca do Inferno tem que ser fechada de vez para tudo ficar resolvido, e eu já estou me preparando para isso.

-Quatre… eu sei que você está se tornando um bruxo poderoso… mas isso é arriscado.

-Assim como também é arriscado para você. Duo, parece que às vezes você se esquece quê, apesar de tudo, você ainda é uma criança que foi obrigada a crescer rápido demais. E se você vier com essa loucura de novo de que eu tenho que partir, eu vou bater em você. – disse num muxoxo e Duo soltou uma gargalhada. –E eu aposto que o Trowa está comigo nessa.

-Ah, o que eu faria sem vocês? – murmurou o americano, sentindo os olhos arderem diante do discurso do loiro. Seu tio, Irmã Helen, as crianças do orfanato eram a família que ele ganhou, mas esses dois, Trowa e Quatre, eram os melhores irmãos que ele poderia querer.

-Se meteria em grandes encrencas, disso eu garanto. E nunca passaria em matemática sem mim.

-Loiro metido. – provocou Duo.

-Americano idiota. – rebateu Quatre com um sorriso e ambos voltaram a caminhar, até que Duo parou mais uma vez, batendo a lanterna que carregava na mão. O feixe de luz dela estava começando a enfraquecer.

-"timo, era tudo o que eu precisava agora, pilha fraca. Alou! Eu ainda não ganhei visão noturna não!

-Oras, eu pensei que você enxergava bem no escuro. – brincou Quatre.

-Mas não na completa escuridão. – murmurou e a lanterna se apagou de vez. –"timo, e agora? – resmungou e ao seu lado o árabe riu. –Não ria Q, como vamos nos achar nesse breu?

-Quer realmente saber?… _Fiat Lux_! – disse e uma esfera de luz ergueu-se acima da cabeça deles dois, iluminando o caminho com mais intensidade do que uma lanterna, e ambos voltaram a caminhar, sendo guiados pela luz mágica criada por Quatre.

* * *

-E então? – Relena quebrou o silêncio enquanto ela e Hilde caminhavam pelos túneis da tumba.

-Então o quê? – perguntou Hilde, jogando a luz da lanterna para uma parede, achando que tinha visto a placa de uma cova. Percebeu que era apenas uma pedra que compunha a parede.

-O que é uma caçadora? – perguntou a jovem, andando um passo atrás da morena de cabelos curtos.

-Uma garota escolhida, desde o início dos tempos, para poder combater o mal.

-Como assim?

-Pelo que eu sei… quando a Terra surgiu, primeiro veio os demônios, depois os homens, os demônios eram mais fortes do que os homens. Por isso druidas escolheram uma garota e lhe deram poderes que equivaliam aos dos demônios. Fizeram uma humana entrar em pé de igualdade com os seres da escuridão, para proteger homens e mulheres indefesos. Assim nasceu uma caçadora.

-Sei… E como essa coisa de caçadora funciona? Quero dizer… qualquer menina pode ser uma caçadora? – Hilde olhou por cima do ombro para a garota que a acompanhava.

-Sim. Escolhidas são escolhidas. Claro, qualquer menina pode ser uma escolhida. Agora se você quer saber se você poderia ser uma caçadora… Não. Geralmente os poderes de uma caçadora se manifestam por volta dos quatorze anos. Ou quando uma outra caçadora morre e ela é a sua sucessora. Você já passou dessa fase.

-Caçadoras morrem? – perguntou Relena surpresa e Hilde parou de supetão e encarou a loira.

-Bem, não é uma vida fácil de se levar. Poucas são as caçadoras que chegam à idade que eu, Sally e Duo chegamos. – e voltou a andar. Relena ficou em silêncio, digerindo o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Morrer tão jovem deveria ser horrível, e no momento ela não gostaria de estar no lugar nem de Duo, nem de Hilde.

-E quanto ao Duo?

-O que tem ele?

-Como que surgiram os caçadores? Existem outros como ele por aí?

-Um caçador é raro. Pois essa é uma Ordem predominante feminina. Reza a lenda que um caçador só surge a cada cem anos, quando a Terra está realmente com grandes problemas. Porque eles são mais fortes que uma caçadora comum. Que eu saiba, o primeiro caçador surgiu da relação de um demônio com uma caça-vampiros.

-Que reconfortante. Isso quer dizer que o Duo é o único de sua classe. E se ele existe, é porque estamos com um grande problema. – falou sarcástica.

-Acertou na mosca. – rebateu Hilde.

-E quanto a Heero? – perguntou e a morena diminuiu o passo, andando lado a lado com Relena, dando um sorriso escarninho para ela.

-Eu vi o modo como você olhou para o japonês, mas espero que também tenha notado que ele anda comprometido.

-Claro que eu notei. E eu achei um desperdício de homem.

-Eu acho que eles formam um casal bonitinho. Admita. Dois garotos lindos, se beijando e se abraçando, é uma coisa fofa. – Relena ponderou um pouco e tinha que admitir que a imagem deles dois juntos era uma coisa bonitinha mesmo. Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda achava um desperdício, para ambos os lados. Embora ele morreria antes de admitir que também achava Duo atraente.

-O que eu quero saber é… Heero me salvou naquela noite e ele parecia ser bem forte, ainda mais quando quebrou o cadeado do portão. Ele então é um caçador.

-Não minha cara… Heero é um vampiro. – Hilde disse displicente e Relena parou abruptamente, com os olhos largos.

-Como é?

-Ah, qual é, vai me dizer que não sabia? Bem, agora sabe. Mas fica tranqüila que ele é um vampiro bonzinho.

-Mas bebe sangue.

-E daí? Juro que já vi criaturas piores. Agora continua andando que eu quero sair daqui de dentro logo. Que saco, desde que eu entrei na adolescência a minha vida é ficar andando a noite em covas, não é a toa que tem gente que me acha estranha. – resmungou e apertou o passo.

-Acho que não é apenas isso que acham estranho em você. – Relena rebateu em um murmúrio e correu para poder alcançar a garota que estava mais à frente dela.

* * *

Duas pessoas quietas, andando em túneis parcialmente escurecidos, com certeza seria algo que Duo denominaria de: a coisa mais entediante para se fazer. E era nessa atmosfera que Heero e Trowa se encontravam no momento. Caminhando silenciosamente lado a lado, observando cada pequeno movimento que as sombras faziam sob a luz da lanterna. E incrivelmente o japonês foi o primeiro a romper a quietude que ambos estavam há alguns minutos.

-Então… - começou, tentando iniciar alguma conversa. Aquele ar pesado e aquele silêncio o estavam incomodando. Certo que como demônio, lugares como aqueles não lhe eram estrangeiros. Mas a energia da Boca do Inferno sempre fazia as coisas ficarem piores, até para ele. -… há quanto tempo você e Quatre estão juntos? – era uma pergunta meio idiota, vindo dele, mas aquilo já estava ficando chato. Eles andavam e andavam e não chegavam a lugar algum.

-Uns dois anos, mais ou menos.

-E como vocês se conheceram?

-Quando o circo que a minha irmã dirige veio para a cidade.

-Ah… - mais silêncio. –Sinto uma grande magia emanando de Quatre, cada vez que me aproximo dele… mas não sinto nada vindo de você. – comentou depois de um tempo.

-E?

-Já o vi lutando outras vezes, Trowa, e para um humano comum você está longe de ser… _comum_. Se é que você me entende.

-Sei o que quer dizer. Até algum tempo atrás eu não me importava com isso. Pensava que as minhas habilidades vinham do fato de eu desde pequeno viver no circo, e isso me deu certos talentos.

-Mas não é apenas isso, não é? Vi você treinando com Duo uma vez. E você o derrubou. E nós dois sabemos que para derrubar o Duo…

-Eu sei… mas ele estava fora de guarda.

-E isso não é desculpa.

-Eu sei… parece que eu também tenho magia.

-Verdade? – Heero virou-se para ele, seus olhos brilhando na escuridão. Não carregava uma lanterna pois com a pouca luz no lugar, ele ainda podia ver o caminho claramente.

-Sou um caso raro, parece que a minha magia funde com o meu corpo de modo que me torna mais habilidoso, apenas isso.

-Interessante. Já ouvi falar sobre esse tipo de pessoa. Mas geralmente elas vivem uma vida inteira sem saber disso. Como você descobriu? – se não estivesse escuro, Trowa tinha certeza de que Heero veria o rubor que subiu até as suas bochechas. –Barton? – o japonês chamou com uma voz monocórdia, quando o moreno ficou sem responder a sua pergunta.

-Nós estávamos uma noite juntos namorando… uma coisa leva a outra… acho que essa energia mística ajudou a revelar essa minha condição… e parece que a minha magia e a da Quatre se fundiram…

-Se fundiram? Que eu saiba para dois seres mágicos se fundirem eles precisam de grande interação íntima… - Trowa ficou ainda mais vermelho e Heero calou-se, mesmo que não visse o rubor dele. –Ah! – disse em um sussurro, entendo a situação. Parece que os dois estavam predestinados a estarem juntos até o fim da vida, era apenas uma questão de tempo até eles se unirem espiritualmente. E a magia de Quatre deve ter incitado essa magia adormecida de Trowa, fazendo-a ser detectada por um espaço curto de tempo.

-E quanto a você e Duo? – perguntou o jovem, recuperando-se do pequeno embaraço rapidamente.

-O que tem nós dois?

-Nada de estranho aconteceu com vocês dois?

-Por que pergunta? – Heero virou-se para ele e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Nada não. – mudou de assunto, ainda não querendo dizer quê, apesar das brincadeiras de Quatre, o árabe ainda achava muito estranho ele ter sentido os sentimentos emanando de Duo e Heero, de uma distância tão grande. Ele vivia dizendo que alguma coisa isso deveria significar.

-Olhe. – o japonês parou em frente a uma porta de pedra que ficava ao fim daquele imenso corredor. Com certeza deveria ser uma outra sala com mais tumbas. Escritos antigos estavam gravados na porta, que não possuía maçaneta.

-Vamos ver então. – murmurou o acrobata, botando uma mão na porta, enquanto entregava a lanterna a Heero. Rapidamente ambas as mãos dele estavam na porta e ele a empurrava para ver o que havia do outro lado. Um rangido seco ecoou no corredor, enquanto a porta era aberta, liberando um cheiro de podridão e mofo. Heero jogou a luz da lanterna dentro da sala, entrando logo em seguida, desviando as teias de aranha de seu rosto. Trowa o seguiu, olhando ao seu redor cada vez que o japonês jogava o feixe de luz a um canto da sala.

-Tochas. – indicou, caminhando até as tochas e catando duas pedras no chão, enquanto jogava a lanterna de volta para Trowa. Bateu as duas pedras uma contra a outra por alguns segundos, até que a fricção gerou o fogo que ele queria, acendendo a tocha. A pegou e rodou a sala, minutos depois o local estava iluminado pelo fogo das tochas.

-Vejamos o que temos aqui. – Trowa murmurou, caminhando por entre as tumbas. –Oswald Peacecraft… - falou, lendo a data de nascimento e morte. Não, não era ele. Ricos e suas manias de serem enterrados com posses preciosas. A essa altura do campeonato se eles achassem a outra metade do pergaminho intacta, seria um milagre. –Richard Peacecraft III. – leu a data de nascimento e de morte. Parecia que era ele. –Yuy! – chamou e o vampiro foi até ele. –Acho que achamos o nosso homem. – falou e ambos começaram a remexer a tumba incrustada na parede, tentando tirar a pesada tampa de mármore. Quando foram bem sucedidos, o cheiro de podridão invadiu as narinas do humano.

-Vamos ver o que ele tem para nós. – o japonês jogou a luz da lanterna dentro da tumba, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava com as mãos por sobre os restos mortais do cadáver. Remexeu o local por algum tempo até que os seus dedos tocaram em algo, que parecia ser uma caixa comprida presa entre os dedos do morto. Puxou a caixa, quebrando alguns ossos do defunto no processo, e a trouxe para a luz das tochas. Abriu o objeto e quase soltou um grito de satisfação quando viu um pequeno caderno, envolto a um saco plástico, dentro da caixa.

-Será que é isso? – perguntou Trowa, quando percebeu que o vampiro havia enrijecido subitamente.

-Se é, vamos descobrir isso uma outra hora. – respondeu, olhando na direção da fonte do rangido que invadiu a cova, onde um buraco estava se abrindo na parede, por onde passou uma criatura estranha. Ela era baixa, careca, com a pele enrugada e amarronzada. Tinha orelhas pontudas, olhos grandes, negros e protuberantes separados por um nariz afilado. Trapos eram usados como roupa, e de dentro das mangas da camisa despontavam uma mão magra, com dedos longos e finos. Sem contar a boca cheia de dentes afiados, com os caninos maiores e mais pontudos que os outros.

-Mas o que… - Trowa começou a dizer ao mesmo tempo em que Heero soltou um palavrão e segurou no braço do garoto. Como é que aquilo havia ido parar ali?

-Vamos embora! – gritou, enquanto mais duas daquela criatura apareciam na cova.

-O quê?

-Agora! – falou e o puxou para fora da tumba. Com Trowa na sua frente, ambos correram rapidamente pelos túneis até despontarem na sala de entrada do mausoléu.

-Heero… o que foi? – Duo e Quatre já estavam lá, pois não tinham achado nada dentro da sala que encontraram no fim do corredor onde estavam.

-Onde está Hilde e Relena? – perguntou o vampiro.

-Aqui. – falaram as duas garotas, que também haviam voltando de mãos vazias. –Vocês encontraram alguma coisa?

-Depois. Precisamos ir embora daqui. – falou de modo agitado, incitando os humanos para fora da cova. Quando eles saíram do local, o moreno parou, soltando todo o seu repertório de palavrões em japonês e em outras línguas, que ele sabia. Havia mais daquelas criaturas, uma dúzia delas ao menos, os esperando na entrada do mausoléu.

-Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Duo, pois nunca havia visto aquele demônio antes.

-Nós estamos com um grande… grande problema mesmo. – Heero murmurou, se preparando para o pior.


	17. Capitulo 16

-Heero? – Duo virou-se para o namorado, notando a tensão que emanava dele enquanto o moreno pegava a espada escondida em seu longo sobretudo. O americano desviou o olhar do vampiro e mirou os outros ao seu lado, intensamente. Hilde, Trowa e Quatre já pegavam as suas armas diante da reação de Heero a aquelas criaturas.

-Acho melhor você ficar fora disso. – Hilde murmurou para Relena, a empurrando para trás do grupo para poder proteger a garota dos possíveis ataques.

-Que coisas são essas? – perguntou Quatre a ninguém em particular.

-Vampiros. – respondeu Heero e os olhos de Duo voltaram-se para ele, as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão.

-Como pode? Eles não são nada parecidos com os vampiros com quem já lutei. – respondeu o caçador.

-Bem, até mesmo os vampiros evoluem, como os homens. Mas esses são os primeiros da espécie. Tomem cuidado… eles são mais… sanguinários que os vampiros que vocês conhecem. – disse preocupado. Essas criaturas deveriam estar sumidas da Terra, ou ao menos aprisionadas em algum canto escuro e impossível de se escapar. O que elas estavam fazendo andando sobre a superfície?

O grupo de humanos e caçadores fechou-se em um círculo, um de costas para o outro, com Relena no centro deles. Heero virou-se para a garota e lhe entregou a caixa que tinha achado dentro do túmulo.

-Se você perceber que as coisas estão ficando difíceis… - murmurou o japonês. -… corra, corra como nunca correu antes. Como se a sua vida dependesse disso. E dê isso ao Treize e aos outros. – disse e ela assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto os demônios fechavam o cerco em volta deles.

-Okay… Trowa e Quatre pegam os da direita, Heero e Hilde os da esquerda… - Duo fechou o punho em volta do cabo de sua estimada foice. – eu fico com os do meio. – e atacou antes que as criaturas os atacassem.

Hilde flexionou os joelhos, abaixando-se bem a tempo de evitar um golpe na cabeça. Ergueu-se com rapidez e desferiu um soco no rosto da criatura, a afastando de si. Rodou sua estaca na palma de sua mão e cravou no peito do vampiro, que se desmantelou em poeira. Heero havia exagerado um pouco, pensou, eles era simples de derrotar como qualquer outro vampiro. Duas mãos de dedos longos e finos a seguraram pelos ombros, por trás, a pegando de surpresa, e com uma força descomunal a jogou pelo ar, fazendo-a voar uns bons metros até cair contra uma lápide, que se despedaçou com o peso de seu corpo e impacto. Okay, ela retirava o que tinha pensado. Não seria tão fácil assim.

Heero foi recuando os passos à medida que ia levando uma chuva de golpes. Dois dos vampiros estavam batendo nele sem perdão. Um chute foi desferido contra as suas costelas, que estalaram dentro de seu corpo, gerando um pequeno gemido da boca do moreno. Levantou-se rapidamente, pois se baixasse muita a guarda com certeza não duraria muito, e conseguiu bloquear um golpe que estava vindo em sua direção. O adversário quase tinha cortado a sua cabeça com a sua própria espada, que ele sem querer tinha derrubado quando tinha levado um soco mais forte do demônio. Segurou o braço do vampiro que tinha desferido o golpe contra si, o torcendo e recuperando a sua espada. Fechou os dedos no punho da arma e com um rasgar de ar, cortou a cabeça da criatura fora, deixando a batalha mais igualada. Um contra um.

Quatre correu, ser pequeno dava uma grande vantagem, pois ele era bastante leve, e com um salto subiu em um túmulo, aproveitando a altura que estava para chutar a cabeça do demônio que estava atrás de si, o desnorteando. Sentiu braços finos e fortes passaram por debaixo dos seus ombros, o prendendo por trás, enquanto o vampiro no qual ele tinha batido partia novamente para o ataque, pulando sobre o túmulo onde estava. O loiro aproveitou o apoiou da criatura que o agarrava e deu um impulso, usando as duas pernas para afastar o demônio que estava na sua frente para longe. Com um manear de corpo ele conseguiu se soltar de seu captor, que furioso deu um soco no rosto do jovem árabe, o fazendo voar por uns bons metros, cair no chão e deslizar pela grama molhada, até que o seu corpo parou por causa de uma lápide.

-Ai… merda! – praguejou, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca. Levantou-se cambaleante, observando as criaturas que vinham em sua direção para um segundo round. Estava na hora de apelar. Pôs-se de pé, começando a murmurar algo sob a respiração. Os olhos azuis se tornaram duas esferas negras, enquanto um vento forte o rodeava, arrancando pedras e folhas do chão. O vento começou a tomar uma forma mais densa, ganhando cores alaranjadas e azuladas, até que chegou um ponto que o que rodeava Quatre não era mais vento, mas sim chamas vermelho vivo.

Duo cravou a deathscythe no peito do vampiro, enterrando a arma bem fundo e a puxando, fazendo um corte de baixo para cima. Quando chegou na altura do pescoço, arrancou a lâmina e cortou a cabeça da criatura fora. Olhou a sua volta quando o demônio virou pó, querendo saber como estavam os outros. Heero e Trowa pareciam lutar por igual, lado a lado, mas mesmo assim encontrando dificuldades para poder segurar as criaturas. Hilde lutava, dividida entre a sua missão e proteger Relena, que tinha um olhar extremamente sério no rosto e segurava uma espada de maneira desajeitada, mas disposta a derrubar o primeiro que se aproximasse dela. E quanto a Quatre…

O caçador arregalou os olhos quando viu o amigo árabe. Quatre estava rodeado por chamas, os olhos eram duas esferas negras e ele murmurava algo sem parar. De repente as chamas em volta do loiro tomaram vida e começaram a correr por entre as lápides do cemitério, chamuscando e queimando tudo o que tocava. O americano recuou um passo quando viu uma labareda vir em sua direção, mas em vez de lhe atingir, ela se dividiu em duas, passando pelos seus lados, até se unirem novamente e atingir o vampiro que estava atrás de si. A alvo daquelas chamas eram os demônios que estavam os atacando. Foi um pequeno caos até que, minutos depois, estava tudo terminado.

-Quatre! – Trowa gritou, vendo o loiro cair de joelhos na grama, respirando pesadamente. –Quatre? – chamou, passando um braço sobre os ombros dele. O árabe levantou o rosto, os olhos novamente azuis, e sorriu para o namorado.

-Hei, Q. – Duo aproximou-se do casal, enquanto Trowa ajudava Quatre a se levantar. –O que foi aquilo?

-Um feitiço. Meio cansativo. Invocar um elemento é somente para feiticeiros de primeiro nível, mas eu tive que arriscar. Estávamos em desvantagem aqui. – murmurou com a voz falhando.

-Você está ferido. – Relena se aproximou do grupo. –E aquilo foi demais. – disse e o loiro sorriu um pouco para a garota, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido.

-Acho que dessa vez nos livramos deles. – Heero olhou a sua volta, verificando os arredores para ver se nenhuma criatura apareceria. –Está tarde, e seria arriscado ir até a casa de Treize há essa hora. – falou, pegando a caixa nas mãos de Relena e a entregando para Duo. –Se isso for à profecia, ficará mais segura com Duo no orfanato. Melhor irmos. Amanhã cedo nos encontramos na biblioteca para vermos isso.

-Eu vou levar Quatre para casa. – falou Trowa, já tirando o loiro de lá.

-Eu vou acompanhar a princesa até em casa. – brincou Hilde, começando a caminhar e sendo seguida por Relena.

-Pois é… agora parece que somos só você e eu, Yuy. – Duo deu um sorriso malicioso e Heero balançou a cabeça.

-Melhor irmos também. Daqui a pouco amanhece e eu não posso ficar… você sabe.

-Pois é. Mais uma noite de encontro frustrada.

-Duo, isso não foi um encontro. – falou Heero, começando a andar.

-Para mim foi, se você levar em consideração que os nossos encontros sempre se dão em meio a brigas e cemitérios. Quando é que você vai me convidar para algo mais decente? Tipo… um cinema, depois um cafezinho, algo assim?

-Você quer ter um encontro assim? – perguntou o japonês com uma expressão curiosa. Não sabia que Duo era dessas coisas. O americano olhou longamente para o vampiro e depois riu. Ele tinha acreditado mesmo na brincadeira dele.

-Ah Hee-chan. Às vezes eu não posso com você. – enlaçou seu braço no dele e caminharam o restante do percurso em silêncio.

* * *

-Eu já estou bem Trowa. – Quatre falou quando eles pararam em frente ao portão da mansão Winner. –Acho que daqui eu posso ir sozinho. – deu um sorriso para poder assegurar ao moreno que estava tudo bem.

-Tem certeza? – Trowa perguntou, os olhos verdes demonstrando preocupação.

-Tenho sim. – sorriu mais ainda, dando um leve beijo no jogador. –Ai. – resmungou, tocando o lábio cortado. E além do corte ainda tinha um hematoma no lado esquerdo do seu rosto.

-Melhor você colocar um gelo nisso. Se os seus pais virem…

-Não vamos pensar nisso. Boa noite Trowa. – murmurou, arriscando um outro beijo e passando pelo portão. Trowa ficou parado na entrada da casa até que ele viu Quatre sumir pela porta principal.

O loiro entrou sorrateiro na sala escurecida, olhando a sua volta para ver se conseguiria passar desapercebido. Estava começando a tomar a direção da cozinha para poder pegar o gelo, quando as luzes da sala se acenderam. O jovem virou-se bruscamente para ver os seus pais sentados no sofá da sala, com uma expressão nada feliz nos rostos.

-Onde você estava, Quatre? – sr. Winner falou em um tom seco e o jovem olhou para os lados, nervosamente, como se procurasse uma rota de fuga.

-Quatre! – Quatrina gritou, olhando aterrorizada para o ferimento e o hematoma no rosto do filho. –O que aconteceu com você? – a mulher iria erguer-se do sofá para ir até o filho, mas o marido a impediu.

-Nada, mamãe. – falou o garoto, tocando com as pontas dos dedos o ferimento. Senhor Winner ergueu-se do sofá e caminhou até o filho, parando a poucos passos dele e o observando longamente. As roupas, sempre impecáveis, estavam sujas. Ele estava ferido e tinha manchas de sangue em sua blusa clara. Não era a primeira vez, e com certeza não seria a última, que ele via o menino voltar para casa, no meio da madrugada, nesse estado. Fazia uns dois anos que a história era a mesma, mas o garoto nada dizia. Sempre arrumava um modo de escapar das perguntas dos pais. Mas dessa vez não passaria. Quatre explicaria o que estava acontecendo querendo ou não.

-Não minta para a sua mãe, Quatre. E não minta para mim. Eu estou cansado de ver essa cena se repetir a cada dia que passa. E cada vez mais você volta pior para casa. Ouço boatos rolando pela cidade de que coisas estranhas andam acontecendo, ataques misteriosos, mortes e etc. Sunnydale sempre foi um lugar estranho, mas eu não me importava com isso até o meu filho começar a agir estranhamente. Explique-se Quatre, agora! – ordenou. O jovem abaixou a cabeça, não sabendo direito o que dizer. O que contaria a eles? Que o fim do mundo estava chegando e que ele estava envolvido nisso?

-Quatre? – Quatrina sentiu as emoções turbulentas brotarem do seu filho pois, assim como ele, era uma empata. E sabia que o que quer que Quatre esteja escondendo, era muito sério. –Conte a verdade para a gente. Iremos acreditar em você filho. – os ombros do loiro começaram a tremer e de repente uma risada ecoou no local.

-A verdade? – disse em uma mistura de histeria e pavor. –A verdade é que estamos todos condenados, essa é a verdade.

-Quatre? Andou tomando drogas? – senhor Winner segurou o braço do filho com força. –Virou um viciado? Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que você andasse com aquele garoto de trança e muito menos namorasse aquele pé rapado do circo, eles são má influência, com certeza. – mal terminou de falar e sentiu uma força o obrigando a soltar a sua mão do braço do loiro, e o lançando contra o sofá mais próximo.

-Não fale assim do Trowa. E muito menos do Duo. Você não faz idéia pelo que a gente passa, pelo que ele passa, para manter essa cidade em ordem.

-Filho… - Quatrina aproximou-se dele, temerosa. O poder que emanava do garoto era impressionante. E ela que pensava que a raça de feiticeiros estava extinta de sua família. -… eu sinto, querido, eu sinto algo ruim se aproximar. Me diga o que está acontecendo. – Quatre olhou para a mãe, hesitante. Senhor Winner levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até a esposa. Sabia que com Quatrina as coisas eram diferentes. Se ela estava dizendo isso era porque a situação era séria. A sua mulher nunca foi de fazer brincadeiras, ele descobrira isso com os anos de casamento.

-O fim do mundo. Um… um demônio está vindo para destruir o mundo. Mamãe, as coisas estão ficando sérias. Vocês têm que sair da cidade. A Boca do Inferno está ficando mais forte e afetando a todos. Vocês têm que ir embora.

-Vocês… vocês… - o pai de Quatre já havia entendido a gravidade da situação, embora ainda fosse difícil de acreditar nela. Mas não gostava do modo como o filho estava falando. –Você vem conosco, Quatre. – disse em tom de comando, caminhando até ele, e Quatre deu um passo para trás, sacudindo a cabeça em uma leve negativa.

-Não posso, eu sinto muito. – disse em um sussurro e o sr. Winner iria dar mais um passo para meter algum juízo na cabeça de seu filho teimoso, quando Quatrina segurou o braço do marido.

-Não querido, é a escolha dele. Nós temos que partir. – o homem arregalou os olhos para a mulher. Não iria embora e deixar o seu único filho homem para trás nessa cidade maluca. –É o destino dele. – falou a mulher em voz baixa e ele suspirou derrotado.

-Então melhor começarmos a nos organizar. – resmungou, saindo da sala falando uma coisa ou outra para si. Quatre voltou os olhos tristes para a mãe, dando um leve sorriso.

-Obrigado mãe. Assim eu fico mais tranqüilo.

-Quatre… - a mulher tirou algo de seu pescoço e entregou ao menino. -… isso pertenceu a sua tataravó. Uma poderosa feiticeira e empata. Vai te proteger das adversidades que virão pela frente. – o loiro arregalou os olhos. Teve antepassados bruxos? Disso ele não sabia. Vivendo e aprendendo. –Estou indo embora com o coração apertado. Prometa filho, que quando isso tudo terminar, você vai nos encontrar. Prometa que não vai morrer. – falou a beira das lágrimas.

-Eu prometo.

-Bom. – Quatrina deu um beijo na testa do filho e se retirou. Quatre soltou um suspiro, olhando atentamente a jóia em sua mão. Estava na hora de revirar seus livros. Deveria ter algum feitiço para poder ajudar na luta contra o demônio do apocalipse.

* * *

Um silêncio tenso reinava na biblioteca enquanto Wufei lia os inscritos da profecia encontrada dentro do velho diário que foi enterrado com o antepassado de Relena. Duo mexia nervosamente na ponta de sua trança, Quatre estalava os dedos, ansioso. Hilde andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto os outros pareciam impassíveis, mas por dentro estavam em igual estado de nervos.

-E então? – Sally perdeu a paciência. Sujeito lerdo para ler uma simples profecia, era o que achava.

-Calma mulher. – a caçadora soltou um pequeno rosnado, fechando os punhos fortemente. Aquele chinês era de dar nos nervos. –O mundo não foi feito em um dia. – disse com escárnio e a mulher rolou os olhos.

-Mas eu vou te esganar em um minuto se você não falar logo. Não pode ser tão difícil assim traduzir meia dúzia de palavras. Não foi o seu bisavô que escreveu isso? Como você não pode entender o que ele quis dizer?

-A língua muda de acordo com os anos, e isso é uma versão bem arcaica do mandarim. – resmungou o meio-demônio.

-Que consolo. Além de ser incompleta, é uma língua morta. Que ajuda isso nos dá?

-Sally, menos. – Zechs advertiu e a garota se calou.

-Okay! – Wufei disse depois de um tempo. –Vocês querem as más notícias primeiro… ou as más notícias primeiro?

-Fala logo Chang. – Heero também já estava perdendo a paciência. Era um assunto importante para ele descobrir do que se tratava essa profecia.

-Bem, se juntarmos todos os pedaços da profecia, o que temos é o seguinte:

"_Aquele que hoje está sendo iniciado na escuridão, consigo trará as trevas e o terror ao mundo. Cem anos de dor ele causará, para no fim mais cem anos de dor sofrer. E quando finalmente o Apocalipse chegar, ele, o sofredor, o algoz, o salvador, irá reviver quando aquilo que de mais precioso tem ao inimigo ceder. _

_Das entranhas ele te devora, o mal ele espalha, a destruição ele propaga. O fim ele clama, as trevas ele almeja. Os guerreiros ele quer derrotar. O escolhido, o escudeiro, o mago e o gêmeo. Quando o dia noite se tornar, quando o final dos tempos chegar, sua alma perderá e sua missão se encerrará e a vida irá retornar. Assim o que de mais precioso ao inimigo entregar. _"

-Fiquei na mesma. – resmungou Duo, saltando da mesa onde estava sentado e ficando em pé ao lado de Heero, que observava com interesse os dois pedaços de pergaminho sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

-Os guerreiros ele quer derrotar… - murmurou o japonês, traçando com as pontas dos dedos os escritos. –O escolhido, o escudeiro, o mago e o gêmeo. – os olhos azuis se ergueram, rodando pela sala. –O escolhido. – apontou para Duo. –O escudeiro. – depois para Trowa. –O mago. – indicou Quatre. –Mas quem é o gêmeo?

-Você. – disse Quatre. –Você é o gêmeo. O gêmeo de Duo. Vocês se fundiram em um só quando ficaram juntos naquela noite. Em corpo e alma. Se tornaram gêmeos. – Duo e Heero se olharam e depois rapidamente viraram a cabeça, corando intensamente. Mas Heero sabia, sabia o significado de se tornar gêmeo de outra pessoa. É ter a sua vida presa a essa pessoa e vice-versa. Estar destinado a ela até o resto dos seus dias. Apenas não entendia como ele conseguiu essa conexão com Duo, se nem humano ele era. Pensava que isso apenas acontecia entre pessoas cujo coração ainda batia.

-Das entranhas ele te devora. O que isso quer dizer? – Sally perguntou, olhando curiosa para a profecia.

-Que dizer que ele virá do submundo. De dentro da Boca do Inferno. E já começou os seus ataques. Segundo vocês, vampiros pré-históricos os atacaram ontem à noite. Eu andei pesquisando, e eles não foram extintos, apenas aprisionados dentro da Boca do Inferno, com a intenção de ficarem lá para sempre. Mas com a vinda desse demônio… bem, vocês sabem o que aconteceu. Parece que no momento a passagem para esse mundo ainda é muito frágil para uma criatura desse porte atravessar, por isso ele manda seus soldados na frente. – Treize falou, andando entre o grupo, lendo atentamente um grosso livro em seus braços. –Temos que derrotá-lo dentro de seus domínios, porque se ele alcançar esse mundo será o caos total e estará totalmente poderoso. A questão é saber onde está à entrada da Boca do Inferno e como destruir esse demônio.

-Ao menos temos uma pista de quando ele vai aparecer. – falou Hilde, indicando uma parte do pergaminho. –Quando o dia virar noite. Quando é o próximo eclipse solar? – todos se olharam e Quatre rapidamente sentou na frente do laptop, que sempre deixava na biblioteca, e começou a pesquisar.

-Mas e quanto ao restante da profecia? A parte que diz respeito a Heero? – Zechs perguntou. –Ele precisará perder a sua alma para voltar a ser humano? Mas se ele perder a alma ele voltará a ser um demônio completo, isso sim. E o que ele tem que entregar? E a quem? A profecia não específica qual inimigo. Apesar de que no momento nosso maior inimigo seja o demônio apocalíptico.

-Talvez… - Noin interrompeu. -… isso seja algo que a gente apenas irá saber quando acontecer. A profecia não é totalmente clara, apenas nos avisa contra quem estamos lutando, quando que Heero vai recuperar a humanidade, e quando o demônio vai chegar. Mais nada. O jeito é esperar para ver. – esperar para ver o que acontecia com certeza não era algo que todos queriam. Era o fim do mundo, por Deus. E ficar parado esperando para ver como iria ser o fim do mundo no mínimo era burrice.

-Gente. – Quatre chamou depois de alguns minutos de pesquisa. –Temos um problema.

-Quando é que a gente não tem um problema nessa cidade? – falou Duo, postando-se ao lado do amigo para ver o que ele descobriu. –Ops, temos um problema. O próximo eclipse planejado será daqui a uma semana. Temos uma semana para evacuar a cidade inteira.

-Não seria mais fácil procurarmos a entrada da Boca do Inferno e dar um jeito logo nesse cara? – perguntou Hilde.

-Não, não seria. A Boca do Inferno permite que demônios inferiores como aqueles vampiros entrem e saiam, mas criaturas mais poderosas não têm o passe livre. Isso só acontecerá no dia do eclipse, quando o nível de magia estiver mais alto. E querendo ou não, vocês são criaturas poderosas. Ainda mais os guerreiros proclamados na profecia. A única coisa que podemos fazer no momento é tentar encontrar a entrada do lugar.

-Treize… a cidade inteira foi construída sobre a Boca do Inferno, essa entrada pode estar em qualquer lugar. – Duo recostou-se na mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. –Como iremos encontrar o ponto…

-Gente! – Relena entrou na biblioteca, esbaforida, com a face extremamente pálida e um olhar assustado. –Sabia que encontraria vocês aqui. Maxwell, essa área é sua. Tem uma coisa muito estranha acontecendo nos corredores da escola.

-O que foi? Você viu uma barata? – zombou o garoto.

-Não tem graça Maxwell. Você precisa ver isso. – ela pegou na mão dele e começou a puxá-lo para fora da biblioteca. –Olhe só! – disse quando eles alcançaram os corredores apinhados de alunos.

-Olhar o quê? – perguntou Duo, vendo Hilde e Sally pararem ao seu lado.

-Espere e você verá. – os quatro ficaram parados alguns segundos no corredor, com Duo não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, até que…

-Ahhhh! – uma menina saiu correndo de dentro do banheiro feminino, chorando e gritando.

-O que aconteceu? – Sally parou a garota, que soluçava desesperadamente.

-O espelho… o espelho me disse que eu sou feia. – a menina soltou-se das mãos da caçadora e continuou correndo.

-Olha! – Hilde virou-se para ver uma garota encostada em um armário, que estava ficando invisível. –Não, não menina tímida. As pessoas reparam em você. – disse, tentando fazer a menina voltar ao normal. Sem opção, deu um tapa nela para ela perceber que as pessoas a notavam.

-Hei! – a garota virou-se para ela, já de volta ao normal. –Você me notou.

-Claro que eu notei. – disse Hilde, suspirando aliviada.

-Eu tenho a sensação de que vou explodir. Todos esses exames, o ano letivo terminando, acho que não vou agüentar.

-Hei! Hei! – Duo caminhou até o garoto que tinha uma porção de livros nos braços. –Respira fundo, vai ficar tudo bem.

-Não dá. Eu sinto como se tivesse uma coisa dentro de mim pronta a estourar…

-Já considerou aulas de yoga?

-Eu acho que vou explodir.

-Não! – o americano pediu mas já era tarde, o garoto estourou como um balão de ar completamente cheio.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Quatre apareceu, acompanhado de Trowa.

-Acho que encontramos a entrada da Boca do Inferno. – murmurou Hilde.

-Separem-se todos. Procurem em todos os cantos, qualquer coisa, qualquer lugar. Ela deve estar dentro dessa escola. Vamos! – Duo ordenou, puxando Hilde pelo braço e a fazendo ir consigo. Trowa e Quatre seguiram por um caminho e Relena foi com Sally para ajudá-la a andar dentro da escola.

Hilde e Duo seguiram para as áreas menos usadas da escola, vendo dentro de salas e cantos escondidos qualquer indício de um portal demoníaco.

-Duo! – a garota chamou quando parou em frente a uma porta. –Olha isso. – Duo foi até ela e viu uma placa de: _afaste-se, em obras_, na porta que levava ao porão da escola. –Buracos escuros sempre são uma boa opção para portais demoníacos.

-Vamos ver. – arrancou a faixa que impedia a passagem de alunos e tentou abrir a porta, que estava trancada. –Só para atrasar a nossa vida. – resmungou, mexendo com mais força na maçaneta e a quebrando, abrindo a porta.

Desceram as escadas do porão e começaram a caminhar em direção a um buraco, de onde uma fraca luz vinha. Seguiram o feixe de luz e passaram pelo buraco, que também tinha faixas de obras. Duo e Hilde pararam estáticos quando viram o que tinha no buraco. Era uma escavação que tinha sido parada, por alguns motivos que ainda permaneciam no local. Dois corpos em decomposição de pedreiros estavam jogados sobre um enorme tampão de ferro no chão, com inscrições em uma língua desconhecida. Ao redor do tampão havia manchas de sangue e não mão de um dos pedreiros estava uma picareta, também manchada de sangue. Tudo indicava que havia ocorrido ali um assassinato. Mas o assassino, pelo estado de seu corpo, foi morto por outra coisa e, sinceramente, eles nem queriam saber como fora à morte do sujeito.

-É… - começou Duo, depois de se recuperar do choque. -… parece que achamos a porta da Boca do Inferno.


	18. Capitulo 17

-Vamos embora - Duo alertou, não gostando do clima que estava naquele porão devido ao buraco das trevas e os dois cadáveres que lá se encontravam. -Vamos avisar ao Treize sobre isso. - falou, segurando Hilde pelo pulso, que ainda olhava aturdida para o que estava na sua frente, e a tirando de lá. Subiram vagarosamente de volta e escola, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Uma coisa era ter uma idéia virtual da existência da Boca do Inferno, outra era ter a prova concreta de que ela não era apenas dados dentro de um livro antigo do Conselho. Estava lá, exposta para quem quisesse ver e espalhando a sua energia maligna para todos os cantos. Alcançaram o corredor da escola, caminhando a passos lentos até a biblioteca, onde encontraram os outros lá, reunidos, apenas esperando o retorno deles dois.

-E então? - Treize perguntou, mas pela expressão que os dois caçadores estavam fazendo, ele já tinha uma vaga resposta para o que queria.

-Encontramos o buraco. Parece mais um tampão com uns símbolos estranhos. Não passaria de uma tampa de esgoto bem enfeitada se não fossem os dois corpos dos pedreiros que estavam ao redor da tampa.

-Há corpos lá embaixo? - perguntou Zechs a Duo e esse apenas assentiu com a cabeça. -Interessante. Talvez tenha sido eles que tenham aberto a Boca do Inferno, começado esse ciclo de destruição.

-Como? - Sally perguntou curiosa, não entendendo como duas pessoas aparentemente inocentes pudessem ser a responsáveis por esse caos todo.

-Não digo que eles fizeram intencionalmente, talvez quando estavam fazendo a obra encontraram a entrada do portal acidentalmente e esse os influenciou, os tornando marionetes para os seus planos de ser aberto e trazer os demônios do submundo a Terra. - falou o loiro, recolhendo um livro que estava sobre a mesa. -Andamos pesquisando enquanto vocês estavam fazendo a busca. A Boca do Inferno foi selada a mil anos antes de Cristo por um mago. Ele precisou usar seu próprio sangue e vida para poder fechar a Boca do Inferno. Com a vinda desse demônio, a influência mística está mais alta em seres humanos comum. Deve ter aproveitado que esses dois operários estavam lá e usou a vida deles para poder aumentar o seu poder, até o dia do eclipse. Não é a toa que aqueles vampiros atacaram vocês ontem à noite. É um aviso da vinda do Apocalipse.

-E eu pensando que o único apocalipse que viria era as provas de final de semestre. - murmurou Duo em um tom sombrio. -O que faremos para parar esse sujeito? Quero dizer, não creio que alguns socos e uma estaca serão o suficiente. E eu não quero Quatre dando a sua vida para fechar a Boca do Inferno. - murmurou, olhando firmemente para o jovem árabe que tinha aberto a boca para protestar contra essa ordem. Sabia o que o amigo loiro estava pensando. Se fosse preciso Quatre daria a sua vida para poder ajudar, mas ele não permitiria que mais ninguém que ele amava morresse. Já tinha bastado a sua família ter morrido só porque ele era o escolhido.

-Não creio que ninguém vai precisar morrer. Destruir o demônio será o bastante para enfraquecer a Boca do Inferno a tal ponto, que um feitiço de selamento possa ser feito com facilidade. Mas a questão é realmente essa, Duo, não há como destruir o demônio. - Treize estava com os ombros rijos à medida que falava, demonstrando o quanto estava tenso.

-Eu não gostei disso, eu realmente não gostei disso. - murmurou Hilde, estalando os dedos com apreensão. Quanto mais dia se passava, pior a situação ficava. -Como vamos impedir o fim do mundo se não há meio de impedir isso?

-Não há como destruir o demônio com uma arma mortal. - falou Noin em um tom tão calmo que surpreendeu quem não a conhecia intensamente, como Hilde e Zechs. -Mas com um feitiço de invocação, poderemos ter uma arma imortal. - Noin caminhou, parando em frente a Duo. -Precisamos da deathscythe, Duo. - pediu, estendendo uma mão para ele. Duo foi até o armário que ficava a um canto da biblioteca e o abriu, tirando a sua estimada foice de dentro dele e a entregando a sentinela.

O sinal da aula tocou e cada um olhou para o outro, com se perguntando o que fazer. As coisas não eram tão simples como antigamente, e a perspectiva de que daqui a uma semana tudo poderia continuar como estava ou não existir mais, era uma idéia assustadora.

-Melhor vocês irem. – Treize falou, notando a hesitação dos jovens. Sem saída, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Relena saíram da biblioteca a caminho da aula. No entanto, na metade do percurso, Duo parou o amigo mago, fazendo os outros pararem também. Com um aceno de cabeça o jovem de trança indicou que era para os outros irem na frente, que logo eles dois o acompanhariam.

-Quatre. – disse o americano em um sussurro. –Você viu aquilo que eu pedi? – o tom dele era preocupado e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso para o amigo.

-Vi sim. Melhor avisar ao pessoal do orfanato para começar a arrumar as caixas. Amanhã pela tarde o caminhão e o ônibus estarão passando por lá para levar seus moradores para o novo orfanato da Fundação Winner, em Los Angeles. – respondeu e Duo abriu um grande sorriso, soltando um suspiro de alívio. Desde que soube do possível fim do mundo, ele tinha recorrido a Quatre para poder arrumar um modo de tirar a sua família da cidade. O problema era que remover vinte cinco crianças para uma nova moradia não era fácil. Ainda mais quando não se tinha verba suficiente para isso. E por mais que não gostasse de apelar para a influência que o amigo loiro tinha, dessa vez ele teve que pisar em seu orgulho para um bem maior. A parte de serviços sociais da Fundação Winner, criada pela avó de Quatre, veio a calhar nesse momento.

-Quatre… - começou, com a voz entalada na garganta. Nunca pensou que alguém faria tanto por ele um dia. O jovem árabe apenas sorriu, sabendo o que o amigo queria dizer.

-Não há de quê. – e ambos foram para as suas classes.

* * *

Os olhos verdes observavam com interesse os carros que passavam pelas ruas, muitos carregando várias coisas, outros acompanhando pequenos caminhões de mudança. Era um fato. Apesar das pessoas não saberem direito o que estava acontecendo com a cidade, elas sentiam que o perigo estava próximo. Sunnydale estava começando a se tornar uma cidade fantasma. Até mesmo os demônios estavam fugindo dela. Ficavam para trás apenas as criaturas da noite que gostavam, na boa e velha gíria, de ver o "circo pegar fogo". E por falar em circo. Seus olhos se voltaram para a enorme tenda colorida que ficava em um grande campo aberto no final da avenida principal. Esse campo havia sido cedido pelo prefeito há tempos atrás quando o circo havia chegado na cidade. Entrou na área da tenda e percebeu uma estranha correria a sua volta.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou com a sua habitual voz monocórdia. O jovem que havia parado para lhe responder parecia aliviado em vê-lo.

-Trowa! Que bom que você voltou. Os animais estão agitados. Um dos tigres quase arrancou o braço do veterinário. Não sabemos o que fazer. – falou o rapaz e Trowa arqueou uma sobrancelha, indo para a sessão onde ficavam os animais. Aproximou-se da jaula do tigre e esse rosnou ferozmente para ele. Com a postura firme, se abaixou em frente às grades e olhou firmemente nos olhos do animal. Depois de alguns minutos com um olhando nos olhos do outro, o tigre finalmente se acalmou e Trowa deu um pequeno sorriso, estendendo uma mão para acariciar atrás da orelha da fera.

-Você também sente, não sente meu amigo? – murmurou para o animal, que parecia compreendê-lo perfeitamente.

-Trowa? – a voz suave de Catherine soou atrás do rapaz, que olhou por cima do ombro para ver a irmã parada atrás dele.

-Algum problema? – perguntou o moreno, notando que a jovem de cabelos ruivos parecia hesitar em alguma coisa.

-Estamos partindo, irmão. – disse por fim e o acrobata se levantou, olhando intensamente nos olhos da mulher que além de ter sido uma irmã, foi como uma mãe para ele. Cuidando dele por todo esse tempo. –As pessoas da cidade estão indo embora, posso sentir algo estranho no ar. Os animais também estão sentindo. Você já deve ter ficado sabendo que ele quase arrancou o braço do veterinário. – falou, indicando com a cabeça o tigre atrás do rapaz. –Não dá para ficar mais tempo aqui. Então… - hesitou mais ainda, sabendo que iria doer perguntar aquilo. Percebia o perigo que estava surgindo na cidade. Sunnydale era estranha e ela sabia disso, desde o dia em que colocou os pés aqui. Mas a trupe precisava parar por um tempo pois, além de Trowa, havia outros jovens no circo que precisavam manter seus estudos ininterruptos por um tempo. Mas ela sentia que era hora de baixar a lona e irem embora, como os outros.

-Se você quer saber se eu vou ficar ou vou partir… - parou, virando-se para a jaula e segurando as grades com força. -… eu vou ficar, Catherine. – a ruiva sentiu o coração apertar. Claro que ele iria ficar, não deixaria seus amigos para trás. Catherine não era idiota. Não era lenta no raciocínio. Se fosse, não estaria na direção do circo por tanto tempo. Além do fato que já vira, uma vez quando estava voltando para casa à noite, os hábitos noturnos que seu irmão e os amigos dele tinham. Ficou apavorada quando viu, pensou em confrontar Trowa sobre isso, baixar a lona e partir da cidade imediatamente, para poder garantir a segurança do rapaz. Mas depois percebeu que não tinha esse direito sobre a vida do garoto. Ele era maduro e auto suficiente para poder se cuidar sozinho. E agora que o perigo estava ficando maior, com certeza ele não deixaria nem os amigos, e muito menos o namorado, para trás em uma situação difícil como essa.

-Eu já imaginava isso. Vai ficar para ajudar, não é mesmo? – Trowa não se abalou diante da revelação. Desconfiava que Catherine já soubesse a verdade, pois era uma mulher bem inteligente. E agradecia por ela ter dado espaço a ele, esperando pacientemente que ele lhe dissesse tudo. Mas a verdade agora era muito mais chocante do que a de algum tempo atrás, e a aceitação poderia ser mais dolorosa.

-Vou.

-Eu também ficaria Trowa… - falou com o coração apertado por deixar o único membro da sua família para trás. Certo de que o circo todo era uma família, mas Trowa era o seu irmão de sangue, seu irmão caçula.

-Mas você tem a missão de levar o circo e a nossa família em segurança para fora da cidade. – a mulher se aproximou dele, o abraçando por trás, sempre se surpreendendo em como ele tinha crescido e amadurecido em todos os anos em que esteve nessa cidade. Não estava mais olhando para aquele garotinho quê, quando caía da corda bamba nunca chorava, apenas se levantava determinado e tentava de novo, até conseguir. Certo que a teimosia e determinação ainda estavam lá, assim como a lealdade e o amor que tinha pelos amigos. Pensando desse modo seu coração se aquietava um pouco. Tinha certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

-Apenas se cuide irmão. Estamos indo para Glendale. Espero te encontrar lá.

-E você vai. – disse, virando-se e dando um pequeno sorriso para ela. Catherine sorriu de volta e deu um beijo na testa dele, um beijo de despedida. Mas que não dizia adeus, mas sim um até logo.

* * *

Mal Duo abriu a porta do orfanato e foi derrubado no chão por quatro bolas de energia que eram as quatro crianças. Rostinhos sorridentes viraram-se para ele, entusiasmadas por terem conseguido derrubar o irmão mais velho. Duo sorriu de volta diante da alegria delas.

-Não deixe que ele pegue a gente, Duo! – Julia gritou, dando uma gostosa gargalhada. Duo ainda se lembrava de quando e menina foi trazida ao orfanato. Tinha apenas três anos na época, os pais tinham morrido em um acidente e ela foi à única sobrevivente. Todos cuidaram dela, tentando afastar o trauma que foi ter visto os pais morrerem, e em pouco tempo a criança retraída se tornou uma bola de energia difícil de ser contida.

-Ele quem? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, conseguindo se livrar das crianças e se levantar. Rapidamente os pequenos se esconderam atrás das pernas de Duo, quando alguém coberto por um dos cobertores do orfanato apareceu na sala, fazendo grunhidos e outros sons estranhos.

-O monstro do armário! – David gritou atrás das pernas de Duo, se encolhendo mais e buscando a proteção do jovem. Porém, entre os gritos de terror que as crianças estavam dando também haviam risadas abafadas.

-Não temam crianças! Duo irá terminar com esse monstro para vocês! – e caminhou até a pessoa coberta, a derrubando com a agilidade que todo caçador tinha. Logo os grunhidos que o suposto monstro estava dando se tornaram grandes risadas.

-Okay, eu me rendo! Eu me rendo. Pára Duo! – Louis falou entre uma gargalhada e outra, enquanto o jovem de trança o atacava com cócegas. Finalmente ele parou e o garoto mais novo pôde respirar um pouco.

-Ah! Duo venceu o monstro! Duo é o nosso herói! – gritaram as crianças, deliciadas, e a expressão sorridente de Duo esmoreceu um pouco. Herói… quem sabe. Se ele conseguisse vencer o monstro de verdade que estava vindo e manter o mundo intacto para essas mesmas crianças crescerem, ele seria um herói. Um herói anônimo. Mas isso não importava, desde que as pessoas que ele amava estivessem bem, ele estaria bem. Louis viu a expressão na face do amigo e o seu sorriso também enfraqueceu um pouco.

-Duo? O que foi? – sussurrou. Sentia que havia grandes problemas vindo. Duo andava agitado há dias. Com certeza alguma coisa relacionada à missão do caçador.

-Junte os garotos mais velhos, peguem caixas e outras coisas que puderem encontrar no sótão e comecem a arrumas itens e pertences. Estamos nos mudando. – falou em um tom baixo para as crianças pequenas não ouvirem. –Onde estão meu tio e Irmã Helen?

-Na sala de jantar resolvendo algumas contas.

-Eu vou falar com eles. – disse e se levantou, ajudando Louis a se levantar também. –Monstro do armário derrotado! – Duo falou com um tom entusiasmado para as crianças que ainda os observava. –Agora o super Duo tem que sair em novas missões para poder salvar os fracos oprimidos. – disse sorridente, fazendo poses esquisitas e sumindo rapidamente por uma das portas que tinha na sala. Caminhou por um curto corredor até onde ficava a sala de jantar onde todos se reuniam durante as refeições. Como Louis havia dito, Padre Maxwell e Irmã Helen estavam lá, debruçados em contas. Não que o orfanato fosse pobre, graças à ajuda da Fundação Winner que sempre organizava eventos para manter o orfanato funcionando, e a Igreja também ajudava, mas mesmo assim eles tinham que economizar um pouco pois crianças geravam um grande gasto. Mas mesmo assim dava para abrigar todos com um certo conforto.

-Duo! Você já voltou! – Helen abriu um sorriso para o menino. –Está com fome, querido? As meninas fizeram uns biscoitos para o lanche. Se você quiser algum antes de o lanche ser servido…

-Tio, Irmã… - o rapaz puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto dos dois adultos, que o olharam estranhamente devido à seriedade no tom de voz dele. –Já falei com Quatre e ele me disse que está tudo arrumado. A Fundação Winner conseguiu uma casa em Los Angeles, onde poderemos fazer a nova sede do orfanato St. James.

-Como, do que você está falando meu filho? – perguntou Padre Maxwell. Como ele não estava sabendo dessa súbita mudança? A Igreja não o tinha avisado de que o orfanato iria ser re-alocado para Los Angeles.

-Não foi uma decisão da Igreja, tio. – falou o rapaz vendo a expressão do Padre. –Foi uma decisão minha.

-Duo. – Irmã Helen disse em um tom de repreensão. –Não pode tomar essas decisões. O orfanato é uma instituição e como tal leva tempo e burocracia para organizar uma mudança dessas.

-Tempo é o que não temos, Irmã. Vocês não são tolos, perceberam que as pessoas estão indo embora da cidade. O pai de Quatre falou com o prefeito, está tentando convencê-lo de evacuar a cidade sem dar muitos detalhes sobre o motivo disso, mas as pessoas já pressentem o perigo. A sra. Winner nos ajudou muito arrumando tudo para a mudança do orfanato. Amanhã à tarde o caminhão e o ônibus de mudança estarão aqui para poder levá-los para o seu novo lar…

-E você vai ficar, óbvio. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

-Sim, Irmã, eu fico. A profecia que Heero trouxe irá se realizar em uma semana. Não posso deixar isso acontecer. É o meu dever, minha missão. Eu sou o escolhido. –Irmã Helen e Padre Maxwell trocaram olhares, no fundo já sabiam que um dia isso iria acontecer, que um mal maior iria aparecer e Duo teria que derrotá-lo. Essa era a implicação toda de existir um caçador homem. E não foram poucas as vezes que eles tiveram sentimentos egoístas e desejaram que fosse outro, e não esse menino, que fosse o escolhido.

-Helen, você acompanha as crianças até o novo orfanato. – a mulher arregalou um pouco os olhos e iria perguntar o porquê disso, quando viu a expressão no rosto do Padre e rapidamente fechou a boca.

-Sim senhor. – falou resignada.

-Não! – Duo disse firme. –O senhor irá com elas.

-Eu irei ficar. Ficar para ajudar. Jurei no túmulo do meu irmão que iria cuidar de você, e não vou desfazer a minha promessa.

-Com todo o respeito, Padre, mas que ajuda o senhor pode oferecer? Não terá forças para poder lutar contra os demônios que sairão da boca do inferno.

-Por que não? Se os outros lutam, eu não posso? Passei metade da minha vida servido a Deus, meu filho, rezando por um mundo melhor, rezando para que a cada noite que você saísse em patrulha voltasse em segurança. Apenas rezando, sem poder fazer nada. Agora eu farei alguma coisa, o senhor gostando ou não disso. E não se atreva a levantar a voz para mim jovenzinho. Eu ainda sou seu tio, seu guardião, e o você me deve respeito. – falou em um tom firme e que encerrava a discussão. Duo apenas soltou um suspiro, com um sorriso no canto da boca. Seu tio poderia ser Padre, mas ainda sim tinha o temperamento e a teimosia dos Maxwell.

-Vou avisar as crianças sobre a mudança e ajudá-las a arrumarem as coisas. – disse Helen, levantando-se da mesa e saindo da sala. Duo e o tio ainda ficaram um bom tempo olhando um para o outro, mergulhados no silêncio, até que o jovem caçador fez a pergunta que sempre fazia quando chegava em casa:

-O que tem para comer? To roxo de fome. – disse e o Padre riu, afagando a franja castanha afetuosamente. E que Deus os protegessem daqui para frente.

* * *

Poderia jurar que estavam quase dentro de um filme de faroeste, com o feno rolando e o vento assobiando por entre as portas e janelas. O Colégio Sunnydale estava quase vazio, poucos eram os alunos que ainda persistiam em ficar, e poucos eram os professores que ainda estavam na cidade. Em três dias Sunnydale tinha ficado com apenas um terço da sua população original, e parecia que a cada dia o número de pessoas estava diminuindo. Talvez eles realmente tivessem levado a sério o anúncio do prefeito. Graças a Deus Sr. Winner tinha uma excelente diplomacia e convenceu o governante a evacuar a cidade, sob a falsa desculpa de que ela estava propensa a um desastre natural nos próximos dias.

-Nunca pensei que diria isso… mas onde estão os professores? Eu vim aqui para estudar. – disse Duo, enquanto esvaziava o seu armário e olhava a sua volta.

-Soube que muitos já foram embora da cidade, assim que o prefeito deu o alerta. As pessoas que ficaram ainda estão ajeitando as coisas para partir. – Relena parou na frente do trio de jovens, acompanhada por Hilde e Sally.

-E você, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Trowa, erguendo uma sobrancelha. A jovem deu um sorriso de volta para ele.

-Não sei, me chamem de maluca, mas despachei os meus pais e resolvi ficar. – um livro caiu da mão de Duo, fazendo um barulho enorme no corredor quase vazio e atraindo a atenção momentânea dos poucos que estavam lá. –Resolvi ajudar. – disse, dando de ombros e o jovem caçador arregalou os olhos.

-Ajudar? Como? Quero dizer, não me leve a mal, princesa, mas você não consegue nem empunhar uma arma. – falou o rapaz, recolhendo o seu livro do chão e o enfiando dentro da bolsa.

-Ela está melhorando. Estou ensinando uns truques a ela. – disse Hilde com um sorriso, passando um braço sobre os ombros de Relena. Duo deu um sorriso extremamente malicioso para a amiga e arqueou as sobrancelhas, de maneira divertida.

-Sei… - respondeu, dando as costas para as duas e terminando de esvaziar o armário. Fechou a porta e ficou olhando para ela com intensidade, pensando nas coisas que tinham acontecido nos últimos dois dias. Agora era somente ele, o seu tio e Sally no orfanato. Trowa também havia ido para lá um tempo depois, assim como Quatre. O lugar pertencia à Igreja, era seguro e mantinha os demônios afastados, ao menos os vampiros e alguns outros demônios. Heero não podia visitá-lo lá, mas sempre havia outros lugares para os encontros. E mesmo que eles cinco estivessem na casa, ainda sim ela parecia vazia sem as crianças, mais vazia que a cidade inteira. –Você ficou sozinha em casa, Relena? – perguntou a jovem, que corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, achando seus sapatos perfeitamente polidos à coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-Ela está morando comigo e Noin. – Hilde respondeu. –Lá na pensão.

-Talvez fosse bom vocês também irem para o orfanato. É mais seguro. Soube que alguns demônios saíram da cidade, mas com aqueles vampiros saindo da Boca do Inferno, nenhum lugar e seguro.

-Duo tem razão. – falou Quatre.

-E Heero? Ele também vai para lá? – perguntou Relena, curiosa e um pouco temerosa, e Hilde riu ao seu lado.

-Ela ainda está um pouco surpresa por saber que Yuy é um vampiro.

-Ele não pode pisar nos domínios do orfanato… Mas eu pensei que estivesse atraída por ele. – Duo franziu as sobrancelhas e a jovem deu um sorriso escarninho.

-Olha, se fosse em outra situação eu até que tentaria tirá-lo de você, Maxwell. Mas mortos-vivos não fazem o meu estilo. – jogou os cabelos claros por cima do ombro. -Sem contar que você me quebraria ao meio, com certeza, por tocar no seu precioso defunto.

-Hei! Não chame o Hee de defunto! – resmungou. –Só eu posso chamá-lo assim. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-Fetiche por acaso? Pensei que você só o chamava de… Ai Hee… mais… por favor… - e Relena começou a fazer barulhos de gemidos e murmúrios que arrancaram risadas de quem estava em volta. A conhecendo melhor, a garota não parecia ser tão chata quanto aparentava. Claro que ela ainda tinha o nariz empinado e era um pouco arrogante, mas agora entendiam porque algumas pessoas resolviam ser amigas dela. Ela sabia ser madura quando queria. Deveria ser o resultado de ser a filha de um diplomata. Tinha várias faces escondidas e para cada situação mostrava uma das suas máscaras.

-Também… - Duo deu um passo à frente, inclinando-se para sussurrar algo e ela. -… mas logo você deve entrar nesse time. Soube que Hilde sabe fazer maravilhas com a língua. – e afastou-se ao mesmo tempo em que a loira gritou:

-MAXWELL! – e começou a perseguí-lo corredor a baixo, gritando insultos para ele.

-Bom saber que certas coisas ainda não mudam nessa escola, apesar de tudo. – os adolescentes que ficaram pararam de rir quando ouviram a voz melodiosa atrás deles.

-Lady Une. – Quatre cumprimentou a diretora, que sorriu afetuosamente para os seus alunos. –Do que fala? – perguntou, percebendo nas entrelinhas que a mulher sabia mais do que deixava transparecer. Afinal, era sempre ela que arrumava histórias mirabolantes para a imprensa local, cada vez que algo de estranho acontecia naquele colégio. Com certeza ela sabia mais do que ninguém o que estava acontecendo naquela cidade.

-Eu sei, senhor Winner, se é isso o que você quer saber. O senhor Khrushrenada me deixou, recentemente, a par de tudo. Era algo que eu esperava que acontecesse, mas que não podia evitar, infelizmente. Essa missão não é mais minha, mas sim de vocês. – murmurou mais para si do que para os outros. –Mas estarei aqui para ajudar, no que for preciso. – não entenderam quase nada do que ela tinha dito, até que Sally soltou uma exclamação surpresa, apontando para mulher com os olhos claros largos em choque.

-Ah! Foi você que parou a revolta dos vampiros, que aconteceu em Sunnydale no final dos anos oitenta! – a jovem apontou para a diretora, que apenas deu um pequeno sorriso para ela. –Mas nos registros do Conselho consta que você está morta.

-Em coma, por uns cinco anos, seria a palavra mais correta. Quando acordei, a cidade estava em ordem de novo, havia uma nova caçadora, e eu resolvi seguir com a minha vida. Mas não pude me afastar muito daqui sabendo o que se esconde aqui embaixo. No fim, voltei para cá para ver se conseguia ficar de olho na Boca do Inferno, mas parece que algo escapou a minha vigilância, como Treize me disse há alguns dias atrás.

-Você foi uma caçadora? Demais! – Hilde deu um sorriso. –Ainda tem seus poderes?

-Isso é algo do qual a gente nasce e morre com ele, srta. Schbeiker. Apenas não estou mais na idade de ficar caçando demônios por aí.

-Com certeza a senhora ajudou a evacuar a cidade, depois do que andou acontecendo pelos corredores da escola. – Trowa falou em seu tom calmo de voz.

-Um aluno entrando em combustão espontânea não é algo fácil de se ocultar. Digo que a minha opinião como pedagoga ajudou a influenciar a decisão do prefeito. Mas mesmo que Sunnydale esteja se tornando uma cidade fantasma, ainda sim restaram alguns professores, e as aulas continuam em seu ritmo normal até segunda ordem. Por isso senhores Barton e Winner, a sineta já tocou, melhor irem para as suas classes. – ordenou, dando as costas para eles e voltando para a diretoria. Os outros deram de ombros, olhando-se entre si, ainda surpresos por essa revelação. Lady Une uma ex-caçadora. Se bem que caçadores era o que eles mais precisavam no momento, porque o relógio estava correndo e a cada hora se aproximava o dia do fim do mundo.


	19. Capitulo 18

_Meu amor  
O que você faria se só te restasse esse dia?  
Se o mundo fosse acabar  
Me diz, o que você faria?_

O soco cruzou o ar, perdendo por poucos milímetros o rosto de seu adversário. Com um salto ágil, Heero saiu da direção do golpe, pousando com leveza do outro lado da sala e olhando de maneira estranha para o seu oponente, que ofegava e tinha suor escorrendo pelo rosto rosado. O jovem do outro lado da sala soltou um grunhido e correu em direção a ele, girando a perna no ar para dar um chute, mas o japonês apenas envergou um pouco a coluna e saiu da direção do golpe, recuando com precisão. Outra vez o jovem grunhiu por ter perdido o ataque e tentou outro soco. Com a palma da mão aberta, o vampiro parou o soco do rapaz, segurando o punho firmemente entre os seus dedos fortes. Com um empurrão afastou o caçador de perto de si.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Heero um pouco curioso. –Você não está se concentrando Duo. Já disse para me atacar com tudo. Já brigamos antes e você é mais ágil do que isso. – repreendeu como um mestre faria com um pupilo. Duo bufou, não gostando do tom de voz do namorado. Quem era ele para lhe ensinar a lutar? Novamente correu em direção a ele e começou a desferir socos sucessivamente, mas Heero desviava de todos com perfeição, sem precisar levantar a mão para poder se defender. Duo tentou um chute mas com uma cambalhota o japonês se desviou do golpe, caindo em pé no chão com o equilíbrio e a agilidade de um felino. Isso apenas deixou o americano ainda mais furioso.

-Quando eu terminar com você, Yuy, nem o seu dentista irá te reconhecer. – rosnou e o homem mais velho apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha descrente, desviando de mais um golpe. Duo piscou, observando o punho que novamente acertou o ar. Quando se endireitou para poder tentar outro golpe, sentiu braços o prendendo por trás e um corpo maior e mais forte pressionar-se contra o seu. Começou a se debater para poder livrar-se de sua prisão, usando todas as armas possíveis. Tentou dar uma cotovelada em Heero, mas rapidamente sentiu-se liberto e um golpe atingir as suas costas, tirando o seu equilíbrio e o fazendo cair de cara no chão. Os fios do cabelo se soltaram da trança e grudaram em seu rosto molhado. Sacudiu a cabeça, sabendo que um novo ataque estava por vir. Usou as mãos como impulso e levantou-se do chão dando uma cambalhota e esperando que os seus pés, no processo, tivesse acertado Heero que com certeza deveria estar vindo atacá-lo por trás. Mas quando não sentiu seu pé chocar-se contra nada, percebeu que estava encrencado.

_Ia manter sua agenda  
De almoço, hora, apatia?  
Ou esperar os seus amigos  
Na sua sala vazia?_

No que se pôs de pé sentiu um golpe lhe atingir o rosto, o atordoando tempo o bastante para uma rasteira o derrubar no chão, o fazendo cair sentado vergonhosamente na frente de seu adversário. Heero ergueu-se a tempo de ver o americano cair sentado, e com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto o japonês cruzou os braços sobre o peito, observando a figura menor caída na sua frente e que tentava assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Quando os olhos violetas piscaram e focalizaram o moreno, o rapaz deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça, sabendo que estava com um grande problema. Em um bom dia Heero teria um grande desafio antes de conseguir derrubá-lo completamente. Com certeza o japonês deveria estar estranhando o que havia acontecido para ele ter conseguido derrubá-lo com tamanha facilidade.

-Poderia me explicar qual é o problema? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos curtos enquanto o jovem caçador se erguia do chão.

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda. – Duo resmungou, batendo as mãos nas calças para poder livrá-las da poeira.

-Maxwell. – Heero advertiu em um tom sério, não admitindo nenhuma brincadeira vinda do americano. Estava com os nervos a flor da pele, embora a face continuasse sempre estóica, não demonstrando nada. Mas por dentro suas emoções reverberavam. Estava próximo de realizar a profecia, poderia ser humano novamente, mas o que estava realmente mexendo com o seu lado humano era Duo. O fato de que Duo teria que lutar com um demônio que no passado precisou ser trancado porque não teve ninguém forte o suficiente para poder derrotá-lo. Por que logo o Duo? Ele não passava de uma criança, por Deus! Isso o deixava frustrado. Por um lado o americano não era mais que um menino. Por outro ele já era um homem, se contar tudo pelo que já passou como caçador de demônios, e às vezes Heero tinha vontade de protegê-lo do restante do mundo como se ele fosse uma criança. Mas ele era o escolhido… Irônico, ele tinha se apaixonado pelo escolhido, um inimigo mortal.

-Certo, certo, senhor mal humorado. – resmungou, soltando um longo suspiro. Como explicaria para Heero que ele, Duo Maxwell, estava com medo? Com medo de falhar.

_Corria prum shopping center  
Ou para uma academia?  
Pra se esquecer que não dá tempo  
Pro tempo que já se perdia?_

-Eu apenas… - passou os dedos pela franja molhada e observou porta afora, para o cemitério silencioso e escurecido. Era tão estranho não ter propensos demônios andando pelas ruas de Sunnydale há àquela hora. Assim como não tinham humanos. A cidade estava praticamente vazia. Os únicos que ficaram para trás foram aqueles que iriam enfrentar de frente o fim do mundo.

-Duo… - Heero deu um passo à frente e segurou no pulso do garoto, o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo e o abraçando fortemente, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dele. Poderia sentir o coração do jovem bater descompassado contra o seu peito, vibrando no seu corpo. –Eu sei… mas nós vamos conseguir. Vamos conseguir vencê-lo. – murmurou contra os cabelos castanhos, sentindo os braços de Duo envolverem a sua cintura.

-É que é estranho pensar que em poucas horas… - afastou-se do vampiro, olhando novamente para a porta do mausoléu. –Pode ser a salvação ou o fim de tudo. – murmurou, voltando seu olhar, com um brilho determinado, para Heero.

-O que foi? – perguntou o japonês, olhando curioso para o rosto do namorado. Parecia que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa muito séria no momento.

-Esse pode ser o nosso último dia na Terra, Heero. – sussurrou, dando um passo à frente e parando a poucos centímetros de distância do vampiro.

-E daí? – o japonês ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com essa história.

-Eu quero que esse último dia seja inesquecível.

_Andava pelado na chuva?  
Corria no meio da rua?  
Entrava de roupa no mar?  
Trepava sem camisinha?_

O segurou pela parte da frente à camiseta e o puxou com força, o beijando de maneira brutal e apaixonada. Heero arregalou os olhos surpresos diante do ataque súbito, mas não protestou muito. Segundos depois ele fechava os olhos e se deixava levar pelas sensações. Duo estava certo, esse poderia ser o último dia deles, e eles tornariam isso inesquecível. A língua do jovem caçador batalhava contra a sua dentro da boca do japonês, explorando cada canto com voracidade. As mãos de dedos esguios percorriam os músculos das costas de Heero, por debaixo da camisa. Só pararam de se beijar para Duo poder tirar a camiseta do vampiro, assim que essa peça de roupa foi descartada, voltaram ao beijo. O japonês lutou por uns breves segundos contra os botões da calça do caçador, finalmente conseguindo abri-los. Desceu o tecido pelas pernas bem torneadas, abaixando-se à medida que ia tirando as calças do americano, beijando cada parte de pele exposta. Assim que se livrou da peça, levantou-se novamente e empurrou Duo contra uma coluna, prensando o corpo dele contra essa. Começou a abrir os botões da camisa do jovem, distribuindo beijos pelo tórax dele. Duo deu uma inspirada de ar por entre os dentes diante das carícias. Seu membro já começando a despertar por entre as suas pernas.

-Se morremos e formos para o céu, ou inferno, com certeza essa lembrança ficará dentro de mim por toda a eternidade. – murmurou Heero com uma voz rouca, perto dos lábios de Duo. O americano deu uma pequena risada sardônica que o japonês considerou a coisa mais sexy que tinha ouvido no momento.

-Não há lugar para mim no céu, Yuy. – disse em um sussurro, esfregando o seu corpo com sofreguidão contra o do vampiro. Heero soltou um grunhido quando a ereção de Duo roçou na sua. Isso sim que ele chamava de despedida ao mundo. Arrebatou Duo para outro beijo.

_Abria a porta do hospício?  
Trancava a da delegacia?  
Dinamitava o meu carro?  
Parava o tráfego e ria_?

Cravou os dedos nas pernas delgadas, puxando Duo para o seu colo e esse envolveu as pernas na cintura do japonês, enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele, nunca interrompendo o beijo. Heero usava a coluna para manter o caçador apoiado contra o seu corpo, enquanto a sua mão percorria aquelas curvas que ele conhecia de memória. Descolou os seus lábios dos do jovem e observou fascinado a expressão do rapaz. Rubro, ofegante e com os lábios vermelhos por causa do beijo. Sem contar que os belos olhos estavam brilhantes diante da luxuria do momento.

-Duo… - disse em um sussurro rouco e Duo focalizou seus olhos no rosto do moreno, sorrindo docemente diante da expressão dele. Os cabelos estavam mais revoltos do que o normal, se ele respirasse com certeza estaria tão ofegante quanto ele, mas mesmo assim havia uma certa coloração nas bochechas do vampiro. Sem contar os lábios inchados por causa do beijo. Deus, ele era perfeito, e era totalmente seu.

-O que foi? – perguntou diante do longo silêncio do namorado.

-Eu… - Heero hesitou um pouco. –Eu amo você. – disse com a voz baixa mas o americano ouviu cada palavra, sentindo o coração aumentar o ritmo em seu peito e um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Certo que devido à situação Heero poderia estar dizendo isso apenas para desencargo de consciência. Mas diante de todas as emoções que ele via no rosto do japonês, o que era coisa rara, sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Se morresse nesse momento, morreria feliz, com certeza.

-Eu sei Hee-chan. – falou suavemente e Heero deu um pequeno sorriso, que fez o coração do caçador bater mais forte. –Eu também te amo. – Heero sentiu como se borboletas estivessem voando no seu estômago com essa declaração, e o seu sorriso ficou mais largo. –Agora vamos parar com o sentimentalismo e ir para a parte que interessa. Porque eu estou precisando intensamente de você. – falou e rebolou um pouco, indicando o quanto precisava do vampiro. O japonês deu uma risada e depois um sorriso malicioso, jogando Duo sobre o ombro e caminhando com ele em direção ao quarto. O mundo poderia terminar agora que ele não estava nem aí. Tinha Duo, e isso bastava.

_Meu amor  
O que você faria se só te restasse esse dia?  
Se o mundo fosse acabar  
Me diz, o que você faria?_

* * *

O grupo parou na entrada da escola, que estava completamente vazia. Pelas janelas eles viam que papéis estavam espalhados pelos corredores, portas de armários abertas, as lâmpadas falhando e dando pouca iluminação ao local. Olharam para o céu, para o sol que ainda iluminava a rua. Treize voltou seus olhos para o seu relógio, vendo que faltava pouco para o eclipse. Começou a andar em direção a escola e os outros o seguiram com passos firmes porém tensos. Pararam em um círculo dentro do hall e deram um pulo quando ouviram um barulho ecoar pelo corredor. Cabeças viraram-se para ver que era apenas Heero que havia chegado, depois de ter atravessado a cidade através do esgoto.

-Certo. Estão todos aqui? – falou o ex-sentinela, percorrendo os olhos de Duo para Sally, Hilde, Relena, Padre Maxwell, Noin, Zechs, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Une e Heero, que agora fechava a roda. –Lady Une, por favor.

-Sim… - começou a ex-caçadora. –Pois bem, quando aquelas criaturas saírem da Boca do Inferno, só haverá um caminho para elas saírem da escola, que é esse. – e apontou para a entrada principal da escola. –Isso não podemos permitir. Com o sol sendo encoberto, elas tem chance de andar pelas ruas da Sunnydale sem serem afetadas pelos raios. E isso lhes dá a oportunidade de irem para outros lugares.

-Quantos para segurá-los aqui? – perguntou Relena, apertando firmemente a bolsa com as armas que carregava, com um olhar determinado no rosto.

-Dois para poder bloquear a porta. Com certeza é o bastante. – completou Treize. –Noin e eu faremos isso.

-Certo… - continuou Zechs. –Vamos Quatre, encontrar um lugar para que você possa fazer o feitiço. – falou o loiro, segurando a deathscythe entre os dedos. A única esperança deles. Uma arma mortal não conseguiria matar o demônio, mas uma arma imortal era outra história. E era isso o que eles iriam fazer, dar poderes divinos a essa simples foice que sempre foi a grande companheira do caçador.

-Sim sr. Marquise. – começou a andar mas foi parado por Trowa, que olhava com intensidade dentro dos orbes azuis do árabe.

-Quatre… - murmurou em um tom como se tivesse algo entalado na garganta.

-A gente se vê daqui a pouco, Trowa. – disse o loirinho com um sorriso confiante, dando um leve beijo no namorado. –Tome cuidado. – murmurou, soltando um pequeno suspiro e acompanhando Zechs para uma sala para poder começar a invocar o seu feitiço.

-Nós vamos checar se as outras saídas estão bem lacradas. – disse Sally, segurando no braço de Wufei e começando a caminhar pela escola. Une e Noin resolveram fazer a mesma coisa, deixando apenas Trowa, Hilde, Duo, Heero, Padre Maxwell, Relena e Treize, para trás.

-E então! – começou o americano com um ar calmo. –O que vocês pretendem fazer depois disso? Quero dizer, eu vou querer uma boa semana de folga. O que acha Treize? – Treize enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, como se estivesse considerando a pergunta.

-Creio que você merece uma semana de folga. Não vejo mal algum.

-Uma semana de folga? Mas não se esqueça que no domingo você tem que me ajudar na missa. – falou o Padre e Duo fez uma careta para o tio. Ele sempre arrumava um modo de fugir das missas.

-Eu vou fazer compras. A nova moda primavera-verão já chegou às lojas do shopping, e eu não posso perder isso por nada desse mundo.

-Sempre materialista, não é princesa? – riu Hilde e Relena deu de ombros.

-Eu iria gastar alguns créditos com você, mas depois dessa sua brincadeira, acho que mudei de idéia.

-Opa! Se está tão mão aberta assim pense um pouquinho em mim. Tem um game na loja de informática que eu estou doido… - mas foi interrompido por um puxão em sua trança. –Ai Heero, por que fez isso?

-Hn, baka. – murmurou o japonês. –Eu pretendo ir a praia, isso se eu não virar pó com os raios solares. Acho que preciso de uma cor. – falou em tom sério e monocórdio e o pessoal da roda ficou quieto por um tempo, para depois cair na risada.

-Essa piada foi ótima. – riu Hilde, ao lado de Heero e dando uns tapinhas no ombro dele. Silêncio novamente imperou dentro do grupo, que começou a olhar uma para o outro sem ter mais nada o que dizer. Soltando um suspiro, Duo recolheu a sua bolsa e a jogou sobre o ombro, olhando a sua volta para os rostos tão conhecidos e que fez parte da sua vida durante os momentos mais difíceis. A sua família. E lutaria bravamente por ela.

-Melhor irmos. – anunciou Treize sombriamente. –A Boca do Inferno vai se abrir, porque o eclipse já começou. – começaram a se debandar, quando Treize parou o seu pupilo. –Duo! – chamou e o garoto virou-se para o homem que considerou como pai durante esses anos de convivência. –Cuidado. – o jovem americano sorriu, virando-se para poder olhar o tio que andava ao seu lado.

-Tio… - chamou e o homem mais velho voltou-se para o rapaz. -… Prefiro que o senhor fique guardando a entrada junto com o Treize. – disse em um tom sério e Padre Maxwell olhou longamente para o rosto do jovem. Deu um pequeno sorriso, puxando o garoto pelo pulso e o apertando em um abraço.

-Duo… - tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. -… não vou dizer nada, porque tudo o que eu disser vai parecer com um adeus, e isso não é um adeus.

-Claro que não é. – o menino sorriu um pouco, puxando a espada que tinha na bolsa. –Irmã Helen me prometeu uma travessa de pizza só para mim quando chegássemos a Los Angeles. Acha mesmo que irei perder isso?

-"bvio que não. – sorriu o homem, ainda sentindo um aperto no peito. Por que ele tinha que ser o escolhido? Por que não outro? Por que o seu sobrinho? Claro que Duo era especial, para ele o garoto sempre seria especial, apenas não gostava que a diferença dele em relação aos outros o levasse a uma vida tão perigosa. Porém tudo o que poderia fazer era rezar para que Deus o protegesse, mais nada.

-Vamos! – chamou o garoto, começando a caminhar em direção ao porão da escola. Heero virou-se, antes de acompanhar o grupo, para Padre Maxwell, com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

-Ele entra vivo… - disse em um tom monocórdio mas decidido. -… e sai vivo. – falou para o homem. –Eu garanto isso. – Padre Maxwell deu um aceno de cabeça, um pouco aliviado em saber que alguém mais terreno estaria de olho em seu garoto, e viu a forma de Heero se afastar até sumir no final do corredor junto com os outros.

-A nossa função é manter o demônio e seu exército ocupado até que o feitiço de Quatre esteja pronto. – comentou o americano quando viu os outros que tinham saído para poder verificar às outras saídas da escola, aproximarem-se do grupo. –Trowa! – o mencionado virou-se para o amigo, pegando no ar um medalhão que esse jogou.

-Um adereço para a batalha. O eclipse total só irá durar um minuto. Esse medalhão vai atrair a luz do sol e refleti-la dentro da Boca do Inferno, assim será mais fácil derrotar os vampiros. – respondeu Une. –Por isso temos que mantê-los ocupado. O sr. Winner disse que a magia de Trowa é perfeita para servir de fio condutor. Mas avisou para ser rápido porque esse medalhão suga muita energia.

-Pode deixar. – respondeu o acrobata, colocando o medalhão no pescoço enquanto eles desciam as escadas do porão, indo em direção ao buraco que dava entrada a Boca do Inferno. Chegaram ao local e rodearam o tampão, o olhando fixamente e pondo-se a esperar.

* * *

-Okay, agora a gente acende as velas, se concentra e invoca os espíritos divinos para dentro da foice. – disse Quatre, inspirando profundamente enquanto acendia a última vela em volta da deathscythe. A sua frente, Zechs estava de joelhos observando atentamente os movimentos do garoto, cruzando os dedos mentalmente para que esse plano desse certo. Olhou no relógio e viu que faltava pouco para o eclipse chegar ao auge, que era quando o demônio seria liberto.

-Se conseguirmos esse milagre, você sabe que a história toda vai mudar, não sabe? – falou o sentinela, se referindo ao que eles tinham descoberto nos livros em relação a esse feitiço. Convocar entidades divinas poderia provocar muitas mudanças no mundo e eles por um momento ficaram temerosos em tentar, até que Wufei lhes disse algo que fez com que eles tomassem uma decisão. O Destino havia avisado que estava na hora de tirar o peso do mundo das costas de apenas um jovem. Que o escolhido não deveria ser mais obrigado a carregar a responsabilidade de ser o guardião da humanidade. O demônio apocalíptico foi o que manteve a lenda do caçador viva durante todos esses anos, que restringiu a apenas um garoto os dons de ser um caçador. Era ele que provocava o nascimento do escolhido, já que os seus poderes aumentavam a cada cem anos, incitando mais a atividade demoníaca. Por isso a profecia recitada pelos antepassados de Wufei. Era hora de terminar com esse círculo vicioso, aproveitando que os quatro guerreiros se encontram na mesma época. E, com a destruição desse demônio, outros garotos como Duo nasceriam e o que antes era restrito apenas a mulheres se tornaria uma missão equilibrada e mais humana. E assim quem sabe, um dia, o mundo não iria mais precisar de caçadores.

-Sim… - murmurou Quatre, repousando as mãos sobre a foice e soltando mais um suspiro. -… vamos começar. – disse decidido e Zechs segurou a respiração enquanto o árabe começava a murmurar entre os dentes o feitiço, convocando Hecate, a Deusa dos bruxos, a lhe ajudar nessa magia.

-Vamos lá garoto… - sussurrou o sentinela, esperançoso. -… Faça acontecer.

* * *

-Começou. – Une falou, desviando os olhos de seu relógio e puxando um punhal do cós de sua calça, o estendendo para Duo. –A honra é toda sua caçador. – disse e Duo pegou o punhal, dando um talho na palma da mão com ele, fazendo o sangue escorrer e cair sobre o tampão. Os símbolos começaram a brilhar e as pontas da estrela desenhada na tampa começaram a se torcer, juntando-se em um ponto só e abrindo passagem para eles. Os olhos violetas viraram para os integrantes da roda, como se perguntasse a eles se estavam certos de que iriam fazer isso. Cada um segurou com mais firmeza a arma que empunhava, decididos a seguir o caçador até o fim.

-Hora da festa D! – Hilde sorriu, pulando dentro do buraco e logo um a um foram a seguindo. Duo foi o último a descer e ficou surpreso e ver que a Boca do Inferno não passava de uma enorme caverna subterrânea. Começou a andar até a ponta do elevado onde eles estavam, olhando para o fundo da caverna para ver o que tinha lá. Algo travou na sua garganta quando viu o exército enorme de vampiros pré-históricos que havia dentro da caverna. Observou ainda que em um enorme buraco em uma grande parede de pedra estava uma estátua de um demônio alto, uns dois metros de altura e um de largura, forte, com chifres despontando da grande cabeça. Passaria facilmente por um enfeite preso dentro de uma caverna, se não fosse o fato de que esse enfeite estava começando a se mover e tomar vida e cores. Deveria ser o demônio apocalíptico.

-Er… - Relena sussurrou, vendo o exército que estava sob os pés dela. -… vamos ter que segurar todos eles? – terminou, olhando a sua volta para ver que eles estavam em um número bem menor, mesmo que houvesse quatro caçadores e dois demônios, todos com poderes sobrenaturais. –Estou vendo um trabalho complicado aqui. – disse com um meio sorriso para Hilde. A convivência com a garota estava lhe dando uma personalidade mais despojada. Chegava a ser um pouco bizarro.

-Bem… - Duo murmurou, olhando as centenas de vampiros que produziam armas em poças de lavas e ajudavam seu mestre a sair de sua prisão de pedra na parede. -… até que o feitiço de Quatre esteja pronto, a única coisa que temos que fazer é torcer para eles não nos verem… - e no que terminou de falar, tudo lá embaixo parou e cabeças viraram-se para a plataforma de pedra onde eles estavam. Duo fez uma careta e seu coração pulou. –Ops… - foi tudo o que disse antes da leva de vampiros partirem para cima deles.


	20. Capitulo 19

-Retiro o que disse. – Duo murmurou, empunhando a sua espada e acertando o primeiro vampiro que apareceu na sua frente. Esse rapidamente desfez-se em pó. O pequeno grupo formou um círculo, um ficando de costas para o outro e empunhando as suas armas enquanto viam os vampiros virem em sua direção. –Os distraiam até que o feitiço de Quatre esteja pronto! – ordenou e todos assentiram com a cabeça, desfazendo o círculo e partindo para o ataque.

Relena recuou vários passos, até que as suas costas bateram contra a parede de pedra da caverna. Dois vampiros vieram na direção da garota, que apertou com força o cabo de sua espada. Não estava acostumada a usar algo tão pesado como isso. Não tinha força suficiente para empunhar uma espada daquele estilo. Viu quando o primeiro demônio aproximou-se dela, desferindo um golpe com os seus dedos finos e de garras afiadas, querendo retalhíla. Conseguiu bloquear o braço do vampiro e o empurrar para trás, usando o peso do seu corpo e assim conseguir sair daquela pequena emboscada. Girou uma perna e acertou o rosto do outro vampiro, quase dando um pulinho de alegria por ter conseguido executar um dos golpes que a Hilde a ensinou. Quando conseguiu se livrar do demônio, desencostou rapidamente da parede a as suas costas chocou-se contra outra. Virou-se bruscamente para poder atacar quem estava atrás de si, mas a pessoa agilmente bloqueou a sua espada com uma das lâminas curtas que usava para lutar.

-Hilde. – suspirou a garota com alívio, mas logo o seu rosto ficou com expressões mais carregadas. –Não consigo usar essa espada, é muito pesada. Eu não tenho a mesma força que vocês. – resmungou e Hilde olhou a sua volta, vendo que não era bem o momento para correr e arrumar para Relena uma outra arma.

-Toma. – a caçadora entregou para ela as duas espadas orientais de lâmina curta. Relena piscou aturdida. Aquelas armas eram os xodós de Hilde, como ela havia descoberto há pouco tempo. –Talvez elas te dêem tanta sorte quanto deram a mim durante todos esses anos. – e ambas trocaram as armas. Relena rodou as espadas na mão, sentindo a leveza delas e o modo como elas pareciam cortar com sutileza o ar, e abriu um sorriso. Agora sim, pensou, partindo novamente para o ataque e cortando fora a cabeça do primeiro vampiro que apareceu na sua frente. Estava pegando o jeito da coisa.

Trowa rolou pelo chão quando viu o punho do vampiro descer contra sua cabeça, desviando-se poucos segundos antes de receber o golpe e não se abalando em ver que a mão do demônio tinha afundado no chão de pedra, devido à força do impacto. Com a sua agilidade de acrobata, apoiou as palmas no chão e impulsionou o corpo para trás, dando uma cambalhota inversa e pondo-se de pé. Seus olhos mais uma vez foram para o medalhão em seu peito, querendo saber quanto tempo levaria para o feitiço de Quatre entrar em ação. A essa altura o eclipse estaria entrando em seu auge. Os orbes verdes viraram-se em direção ao demônio apocalíptico e viu que ele já se mexia, livrando-se dos últimos resquícios de pedra que o prendia. Fechou o punho fortemente, acertando um soco violento no vampiro que achou que conseguiria atacílo. Rodou a estaca na mão e cravou no peito da criatura, livrando-se de mais uma. Isso estava ficando pior a cada minuto que passava, pensou.

Duo rodou a espada, arrancando a cabeça de mais um e sorriu, sentindo uma presença familiar as suas costas. Virou-se, os olhos violetas brilhando com a excitação da batalha, e viu o mesmo sorriso malicioso refletido no rosto bonito do vampiro oriental. Estendeu a sua mão para ele, que a segurou com força. Usando apenas um braço, Heero rodou Duo pelo ar, que usou as suas pernas para poder acertar os rostos dos vampiros que rodeavam os dois. Quando se pôs de pé novamente, deram as costas um para o outro, enterrando ao mesmo tempo as estacas no vampiro mais próximo da cada um. Ainda de costas um para o outro, viraram, trocando de posição e desferindo socos nas criaturas. Puseram-se lado a lado e chutaram mais um dos vampiros que os rodeava. Novamente voltaram as costas um para o outro, mas dessa vez Heero abaixou-se e Duo usou o namorado como apoio, dando uma cambalhota sobre ele e assumindo a posição que estava inicialmente. Heero ergueu-se e sacudiu o braço. De dois dispositivos escondidos sob os punhos do seu longo sobretudo negro surgiram duas estacas, que encontraram o seu destino no peito de dois vampiros que vinham atacílo de cada lado de seu corpo. Um pouco distante dali, Wufei apenas riu. Aqueles dois realmente foram feitos um para o outro, pois a sincronia com que eles lutavam era impressionante. Era quase como ver uma dança, era… perfeito. Virou-se quando viu a caçadora com problemas e correu para ajudíla. Não poderia se distrair ou acabaria morto. E aquela lá com certeza preferia morrer antes de pedir ajuda, ainda mais dele.

Sally bateu contra a parede fortemente, sentindo a sua coluna protestar diante do impacto. Dedos finos a seguravam pela garganta enquanto as suas próprias mãos seguravam os pulsos do dono daqueles mesmos dedos. Com dificuldade conseguiu afastar aquela garra de seu pescoço, que sangrava com os ferimentos causados pelas unhas afiadas. Em um movimento brusco, afastou as mãos do vampiro de sua traquéia, ainda as segurando firmemente entre seus dedos, e ergueu a perna, acertando a criatura bem entre os olhos. Essa se afastou, atordoada, e Sally fechou o punho com força, desferindo um golpe no abdômen do vampiro, que o fez recuar alguns passos. Ergueu a estaca, pronta para dar o golpe final, quando um brilho prateado cruzou o ar e a última coisa que ela viu antes do vampiro virar pó, foi à cabeça dele se desprendendo do corpo e, logo depois, o sorriso escarninho de Wufei.

-Precisando de ajuda? – perguntou jocoso e a mulher soltou um resmungo, dando as costas para ele e voltando para a luta. Chang não se abalou, apenas sorriu e a seguiu.

-Eclipse total! – Une gritou e todas as cabeças voltaram-se para o demônio no fundo da caverna e para o fato de que mais vampiros vinham na direção deles. Eram tantos que eles não conseguiam segurar todos e alguns estavam conseguindo passar pelo pequeno grupo armado que eles formavam.

-Que… - Duo começou, incerto. Mas, no momento, era a única, e a melhor coisa, que lhe vinha à mente. -… Deus tenha piedade de nós. – e apertou a sua arma com mais força, se preparado para o que viria a seguir.

* * *

Zechs observou atentamente o ambiente a volta dele começar a mudar. As luzes das velas oscilavam e um vento começava a uivar dentro da sala, derrubando mesas e cadeiras. Dentro do símbolo mágico, Quatre parecia inabalado ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Seus lábios ainda recitavam as palavras do feitiço enquanto uma luz esbranquiçada começava a envolver o garoto. Os olhos azuis se abriram, ganhando um tom estranhamente prata, para depois se converterem para duas esferas negras. Os cabelos loiros eram remexidos pelo vento e obtinham, a cada segundo, um reflexo azulado, convergindo para o branco.

-Quatre? – chamou, mas ele parecia alheio a tudo isso. A expressão dele, em vez de ser de medo, parecia extasiada e Zechs realmente poderia ver o poder percorrendo os braços do jovem bruxo e indo para a arma aos pés dele. Os Deuses estavam se manifestando e, pelo visto, estavam atendendo aos apelos do loirinho.

Repentinamente o vento deu mais um assobio até que cessou e as luzes pararam de oscilar na sala, assim como os cabelos e olhos de Quatre voltaram ao normal, junto com todo o resto. Os orbes azuis ergueram-se e as mãos trêmulas seguravam a foice, agora devidamente abençoada.

-V�! Vá Zechs! – disse em um sussurro. –Entregue ao Duo. – Zechs pegou a arma entre os dedos, ainda olhando incerto para o garoto a sua frente.

-Tem certeza? Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou preocupado, mas Quatre apenas deu um sorriso sereno ao sentinela.

-Eu vi. Eu os vi nascendo em cada canto do mundo. Caçadoras… caçadores. Duo deixará de ser o único. Mas para isso precisamos evitar o pior. Vá Zechs! Eu vou ficar bem. Boa sorte. – o homem assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se, saindo correndo da sala com a foice segura nas mãos. O jovem árabe viu o homem sumir pela porta e sorriu, deixando o seu corpo cansando e extasiado cair no chão. Iria descansar um pouco e depois se juntaria aos amigos para ajudílos.

Entrementes, Zechs ia a toda velocidade pelos corredores da escola, dobrando uma esquina e parando abruptamente quando viu Noin, Treize e Padre Maxwell lutando para poder segurar os vampiros que conseguiram escapar da Boca do Inferno. Noin, que tinha visto o movimento do loiro, rapidamente gritou para ele:

-Conseguiu? – Zechs deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, indeciso sobre o que fazer. –Então o que está esperando para poder entregar a arma a Duo? – disse em um tom incisivo e o homem não pensou mais, continuou correndo, soltando a besta que estava presa nas suas costas e mirando em um dos vampiros que veio em sua direção, disparando contra ele, nunca parando de correr para ver se realmente tinha acertado. Tinha uma missão a cumprir no momento.

Noin viu o rapaz, amigo de infância, sumir pelo corredor e voltou a sua atenção para os demônios que vinham como em um arrastão em direção a saída, querendo rapidamente alcançar as ruas e aproveitar aquele auge do eclipse para conseguir fugir. A Boca do Inferno estava em seu poder total e pronta para disparar. Ergueu o arco na altura dos olhos, catando uma flecha na aljava em sua cintura. Era uma arma um pouco arcaica, mas que ela adorava, sem contar que era muito mais fácil de armar do que uma besta. Disparou a primeira flecha, que encontrou o seu alvo rapidamente no peito de um vampiro. A partir daí foi flecha atrás de flecha, nunca parando, nunca permitindo o seu braço cansar. Quando as flechas finalmente acabaram, ela usou o arco para bater no primeiro demônio que partiu para o ataque e grunhiu de dor quando algo começou a queimar em seu ombro. Ele havia conseguido acertíla. Ignorando o ferimento sangrando, soltou a longa faca presa em sua perna e começou um combate corpo a corpo, usando tudo que aprendeu de seu pai. Afinal, não foram apenas os treinamentos de sentinela que ela recebeu. Assim como Zechs, ela foi educada para batalhar como uma caçadora. E assim ela o faria.

Treize sacudiu a cabeça para poder desanuviar a visão. A criatura o tinha acertado forte e o golpe tinha doido, mas não poderia pensar nisso agora. Levantou-se, cuspindo o sangue que tinha se acumulado em sua boca. Apertou mais os dedos em volta do punho da espada e caminhou com firmeza em direção ao primeiro demônio que procurava a saída da escola. Desferiu um soco contra ele e depois, aproveitando o fato de que ele ficou um pouco surpreso com o golpe, cravou a espada na barriga dele. Puxou a lâmina de voltou e a rodou sobre a cabeça, decepando o vampiro.

Padre Maxwell já tinha visto e ouvido muitas coisas na vida, mas nada se comparava a isso. Quando ouvia as histórias de seu sobrinho sobre as criaturas da noite, às vezes achava que ele fantasiava um pouco sobre elas. Mas, infelizmente, viu que estava enganado ao mirar esses demônios. Eles eram feios, sedentos por sangue e extremamente perigosos. Sua cruz e sua fé os afastavam de si, mas por quanto tempo? Teria que batalhar, por mais que não apreciasse a idéia de lutar contra um ser vivo, mesmo que esse ser vivo estivesse querendo lhe matar e não se importasse nem um pouco com a sua vida.

-Para trás! – bradou, empunhado o crucifixo como se fosse um escudo, mas parecia que eles o ignorava.

-Isso não vai ser o suficiente Padre! – Noin gritou para ele, golpeando mais um vampiro.

-Eu sei. – respondeu Padre Maxwell, jogando um frasco que água benta que se quebrou na cabeça de um deles, que começou a pegar fogo aos poucos. Hesitante, empunhou a arma que lhe foi dada, disposto a começar a levar essa batalha a sério. Partiu em direção ao primeiro demônio e rapidamente foi derrubado no chão, com um corte no abdômen. Gemeu um pouco, tentando se levantar, mas recebeu outro golpe, que fez sangue sair de sua boca. O vampiro riu, seus dentes afiados e finos tornando a cena ainda mais macabra, junto com o barulho grotesco da risada. Ainda no chão, Padre Maxwell rodou as pernas, conseguindo dar uma rasteira na criatura que caiu surpresa diante da investida do homem. Lentamente o Padre ergueu-se se apoiando na espada, quando sentiu braços prenderem os seus ombros, os fazendo estalar de dor.

-Treize! – Noin gritou para o companheiro do outro lado do corredor, quando viu o tio de Duo ser preso por um vampiro. Alguém tinha que ajudar o homem com problemas, mas ela estava muito ocupada com a sua própria cabeça e parecia que Treize também. –Oh meu Deus! – ofegou quando viu o demônio aproximar seus caninos afiados do pescoço dele. Não poderia ver isso, não poderia ver a única família de Duo virar um ser da escuridão. Tentou a todo custo se livrar de seus adversários para poder impedir o pior, mas parecia que eles sabiam o que ela pensava e mais surgiam para impedi-la de fazer alguma coisa.

Padre Maxwell debateu-se dentro do aperto do vampiro. Não poderia deixar-se ser derrotado. Não poderia! Havia prometido as crianças e a irmã Helen que os encontraria em Los Angeles. Sentiu as garras afiadas enterrarem na carne de seus ombros e fechou os olhos, rezando para que Deus tivesse misericórdia de sua alma. Quando os dentes pontiagudos aproximaram-se do pescoço dele, ele relaxou, aceitando o seu destino com pesar.

-Não tão cedo! – a voz jovial soou atrás dos dois e de repente Padre Maxwell viu seus braços serem libertos. Voltou-se, querendo saber quem era o seu salvador e viu o rosto sério de Quatre atrás dele. O loiro empunhava duas espadas árabes de lâminas curtas e parecia saber muito bem como usílas. –Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou, olhando para a confusão que estava ao redor deles, de armários destruídos a pilastras quebradas e demônios ensandecidos. Bem, pensou com divertimento, apesar de ser um bom aluno, ele era como qualquer outro adolescente: não muito fã de escola e não sentiria nenhuma falta dela. Rapidamente partiu para o ataque para poder ajudar os outros, movendo as espadas com maestria e mostrando que havia muito mais do que as pessoas pensavam sobre Quatre Raberba Winner.

* * *

Zechs correu, deslizando na esquina de um corredor e disparando mais uma vez a sua besta em direção ao vampiro que apareceu. Mais deles estavam surgindo à medida que ele alcançava a entrada da Boca do Inferno. Freou rapidamente, usando a parte de trás da deathscythe para poder acertar o queixo de um outro vampiro. Novamente não esperou para poder lutar com ele, continuou correndo, abaixando o corpo e derrubando outro que tinha vindo para cima dele, o tirando do caminho. Alcançou o porão, pulando os degraus e caindo de joelhos no chão. Rapidamente se ergueu e correu em direção a entrada da outra dimensão. Aproximou-se da tampa aberta e nem parou mesmo quando mais vampiros apareceram em seu caminho.

-Argh! – rosnou enfurecido. Odiava essas criaturas, elas eram nojentas e irritantes, sempre aparecendo nos momentos mais inoportunos. Novamente disparou a sua besta e pulou, dando um chute giratório em duas delas. – Saiam da frente! – socou mais outra, ouvindo com prazer algo estalar no queixo do demônio, e o tirou do caminho, pulando dentro da Boca do Inferno.

Hilde ergueu a espada pronta para acertar o intruso, quando viu os cabelos loiros e a face rubra de Zechs, caindo ao lado dela. Ele tinha arranhões e hematomas pelos braços, rosto e pescoço, mas não parecia estar se importando muito com isso.

-Duo! – o sentinela gritou, chamando a atenção do caçador, que virou-se para ele. Zechs lançou a foice para o rapaz, que sorriu ao pegar a sua estimada arma entre as suas mãos.

-Okay! Quem vem comigo? – perguntou, olhando para o demônio apocalíptico que tinha acabado de despertar, no fundo da caverna. Como se renovada as energias diante dessa pergunta do rapaz, prontamente os outros se livraram dos vampiros restantes e começaram a acompanhar Duo, que descia pelo caminho de pedra até o fundo da caverna, abrindo passagem entre os vampiros que tentavam sair enquanto eles tentavam se aprofundar ainda mais dentro da Boca do Inferno.

Pouco a pouco eles iam conseguindo atravessar a horda de vampiros e chegar ao fundo da caverna. Quando tocaram novamente o chão plano foram cercados por centenas de demônios que ainda tinham ficado para proteger o seu mestre contra os intrusos. Novamente eles deram as costas uns para os outros, formando um círculo de proteção. Hilde segurava com firmeza a espada que tinha trocado com Relena, ignorando o latejar que estava na sua perna, que sangrava fracamente graças ao pedaço apertado de pano que a envolvia. Ao lado dela Relena segurava as espadas curtas com firmeza, mesmo que seus braços apresentassem vários cortes. Os olhos azuis estavam semi cerrados, observando seus inimigos atentamente, assim como os cabelos loiros estavam soltando da trança. A morena sorriu. Se tivesse sido escolhida, com certeza ela teria dado uma grande caçadora, pois espírito de guerreira ela tinha.

Sally respirou profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego diante dessas lutas ininterruptas. Ao seu lado Wufei parecia tão cansado quanto ela. Sorriu um pouco. O meio demônio era a criatura mais arrogante e orgulhosa que tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida, por isso desde que tinha chegado na cidade e o conhecido, não parava de discutir com ele. Mas tinha que admitir que ele era um grande lutador.

-Chang? – chamou em um sussurro.

-O que é onna? – sorriu mais ainda diante do tom presunçoso dele.

-É uma honra lutar ao seu lado. – falou e Wufei a olhou de esguelha, dando um sorriso torto.

-O mesmo digo eu caçadora.

Une suspirou profundamente. Já tinha se esquecido como era estar em uma batalha de vida ou morte, mesmo que ainda estivesse em forma. Porém havia jurado a si mesma, mesmo que não fosse mais uma caçadora na ativa, que jamais esqueceria o que tinha sido e a sua missão. Tinha visto muito da vida noturna dessa cidade para poder simplesmente ignorar os acontecimentos só porque não era mais uma caçadora. Olhou para Duo que segurava firme a sua arma e encarava decidido o demônio a poucos metros à frente dele. Esse menino teve algo que ela, nos tempos de caçadora, nunca teve: amigos. Amigos que estariam dispostos a ir para o inferno com ele se fosse preciso. Era um rapaz de sorte. E que as forças divinas o protegesse. Porque, aqui na terra, ela faria o seu máximo para que ele vencesse.

-Será que é para ele que você tem quem entregar algo, Heero? – sussurrou o caçador, sabendo que o namorado o tinha ouvido perfeitamente. A tensão em volta deles aumentava cada vez mais, e o cerco se fechava a cada segundo. Os vampiros não atacavam, pois pareciam esperar alguma ordem do mestre, que mirava seus profundos olhos vermelhos diretamente no caçador.

-Sinceramente, no momento, não quero saber.

-Eu estou apenas curioso. Porque, eu quero saber se ele precisa estar vivo para a sua profecia se completar.

-Duo… - Heero virou-se para o namorado, prendendo olhos azuis em violetas. -… não me importa mais. Não quero saber mais de profecia…

-Mas Heero é a sua humanidade.

-Humanidade é apenas uma palavra. Eu aprendi a ser humano com você, Duo. No dia que eu passei a amar você. E agora, a única coisa que me importa é de sairmos vivos daqui. – o americano inspirou longamente, o coração descompassado diante dessa declaração do japonês.

-Certo. – ergueu a sua foice, seus olhos se voltando para o demônio que era muito maior e aparentava ser muito mais forte que ele. Sentiu um bolo prender em sua garganta. Será que conseguiria? Percorreu os olhos pelas pessoas ao seu lado. Todos eles estavam dispostos a darem a sua vida para impedir o pior. Até mesmo Relena, que ele achava que não passava de uma menininha mimada e fútil, o estava surpreendendo diante da sua garra e determinação. Não iria desapontílos. Nunca! Era o escolhido e essa era a sua missão. E a completaria com êxito. –Prontos! – gritou para todos que formavam o círculo de proteção. Os vampiros começaram a se mexer, indicando que estavam preparados para atacar. O Apocalipse deu um sorriso torto e maldoso. A sua volta, os companheiros do caçador davam respostas positivas, dizendo que estavam prontos para o que der e vier.

-Ataquem! – ordenou ao mesmo tempo em que o demônio gritou:

-MATEM-OS! – e assim a batalha final começou.

_Continua..._


	21. Chapter 21

"Ataquem!" – ordenou ao mesmo tempo em que o demônio gritou:

"MATEM-OS!" – e assim a batalha final começou.

Duo abriu passagem por entre vampiros e companheiros de batalha, indo em direção ao demônio Apocalíptico. Parou em frente a ele com a deathscythe presa firmemente entre os dedos e inspirou profundamente por entre os dentes. O bicho era duas vezes maior e mais largo do que ele e a sua mão grande seria capaz de prender a cabeça do caçador entre os dedos compridos e largos e comprimi-la como uma bolinha de borracha. A boca torta e grande, de dentes amarelados e afiados abriu-se em um sorriso predador, tentando intimidar o garoto que cravou os pés no chão se preparando para o primeiro golpe que veio doloroso e violento. A espada desceu com força e velocidade em direção a cabeça do rapaz que com muita dificuldade conseguiu bloqueá-la, sentindo alguns ossos de seus braços estalarem de protesto. Depois dessa primeira investida a situação realmente ficou perigosa e o que se seguiu foi uma batalha que ficaria na história.

Heero parou quando transformou mais um vampiro em pó. De um corte de seu supercílio descia um filete de sangue que estava incomodando a sua visão, mas uma esfregada brusca da manga do casaco sobre o olho resolveu o seu problema. Sua pele ficou ainda mais pálida quando viu Duo ser segurando com força pela garganta e arremessando contra um pilar de pedra que se partiu com o peso do seu corpo. Tentou correr para ajudá-lo mas outro vampiro meteu-se na sua frente, bloqueando o seu caminho. Rosnou intensamente para aquela criatura que estava atrapalhando a sua vida e girou o punho da espada na palma da mão, a segurando com firmeza e cortando o ar de maneira violenta até que arrancou a cabeça do vampiro. E, quando deu por si, estava rodeado por mais inimigos e a sua visão de Duo foi bloqueada.

O caçador sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o zumbido que estava em seus ouvidos e soltou um grito estrangulado quando a ponta fina e afiada da espada do demônio atravessou a carne e o osso do seu ombro esquerdo.

"Pensa, garoto insolente, que realmente pode me vencer?" – a voz rouca e sarcástica soou ao longe no ouvido do rapaz cuja visão estava quase escurecida por causa da dor. –Eu estou nesta terra antes mesmo de vocês humanos nojentos surgirem. Eu sou o primeiro dos primeiros, o senhor dos demônios. – continuou, girando a lâmina dentro do ombro do rapaz e o obrigando a se levantar. –Foi preciso muito mais que um simples caçador para me prender no passado e não vai ser você, inseto nojento, que vai conseguir esse feito agora. Nenhuma arma mortal pode me derrotar!

"E blá, blá, blá, blá." – escarneceu Duo, erguendo a cabeça e mirando os olhos escurecidos na direção do adversário, jogando o corpo para trás e conseguindo tirar a espada de seu ombro. Enrolou a corrente da sua foice no pulso e a rodou no ar, a lançando com ferocidade em direção a criatura, que deu um salto para trás para sair da direção do golpe. Quando a lâmina da deathscythe atingiu o chão, uma rachadura larga formou-se até que a terra começou a rachar e explodiu, gerando um grande buraco onde a ponta da arma tinha atingido. O demônio olhou para aquilo surpreso. Uma arma comum não seria capaz de fazer aquele estrago. Olhou novamente para o garoto, cujos fios do cabelo soltavam de sua trança e cujos olhos estavam escurecidos com uma fina linha vermelha circulando a íris violeta. Tentou entender o que estava acontecendo mas não teve tempo de pensar muito. Duo avançou sobre ele e desferiu um soco forte contra o seu queixo, fazendo alguns ossos estalarem. Rapidamente ele segurou no punho fechado do menino e o apertou com força, quebrando alguns dedos dele e novamente ele grunhiu de dor enquanto recebia um soco de volta. O caçador iria ser lançado para longe com a força do impacto se não fosse um movimento rápido de sua foice o fazer ficar parado no lugar. O demônio rosnou de dor ao sentir a deathscythe enterrar-se na sua cintura e rasgar a sua carne. Ele soltou o punho de Duo, que puxou a arma com força, abrindo ainda mais o corte, e recuou uns bons passos para poder entrar novamente em posição de ataque.

Trowa caiu de joelhos quando a arma do vampiro a sua frente enterrou-se na sua coxa. Os olhos verdes se alargaram quando viram a criatura sorrir enviesada pronta para dar o golpe final. Fechou as pálpebras fortemente com um único pensamento na sua cabeça: _Quatre_, e esperou pelo fim. Quando se passaram segundos sem ele sentir golpe algum, o rapaz abriu os olhos para perceber que o vampiro ainda estava com as mãos erguidas no ar e olhava com ávido interesse para algo em seu peito. Trowa abaixou o olhar para ver que o que o demônio tanto observava era o medalhão que Quatre tinha lhe dado e que estava começando a brilhar intensamente. O feitiço do loirinho estava entrando em ação.

* * *

Quatre deixou o corpo deslizar pelo armário de ferro impedindo assim que um soco cruzasse o seu crânio. Com o punho fechado firmemente em volta da sua headscythe, o árabe cravou uma lâmina no estômago do vampiro que observou o ataque com olhos largos e surpresos. Num pulo o garoto estava de pé e enterrava a sua outra lâmina no pescoço do demônio que começou a se engasgar no seu próprio sangue negro. Com força ele puxou as armas do corpo da criatura e apenas esperou que o dardo lançado pela arma de Noin, que estava atrás do vampiro, cruzasse o coração do mesmo.

"Você está ficando bom garoto." – elogiou a sentinela, coberta de poeira e sangue.

"A prática leva a perfeição." – respondeu o jovem Winner, olhando em seu relógio e através da porta de entrada destruída da escola. –Começou. – murmurou o garoto, começando a recuar quando viu que mais demônios vinham da Boca do Inferno na direção deles.

"Bloqueiem as portas! Não deixem eles saírem!" – ordenou Noin, correndo até Treize e Padre Maxwell e postando-se ao lado deles com as armas em punho. Quatre deu um passo à frente e abaixou as suas foices de maneira que elas estavam paralelas ao seu corpo. Seu feitiço estava começando a se ativar agora que o eclipse estava acabando e o mais vantajoso para eles seria manter os vampiros dentro da escola. Inspirou profundamente e abaixou os olhos, começando a recitar algo sob a respiração. Treize, Noin e Padre Maxwell apenas ficaram parados, com as armas erguidas enquanto viam aquela massa de demônios vir em sua direção. Os murmúrios de Quatre começaram a ficar cada vez mais altos até que em um ponto uma onda de energia dourada e azulada emanou do loiro, passando pelos sentinelas e chocando-se contra a porta. Assim que tudo pareceu voltar ao normal, o garoto abriu os olhos e ergueu as suas lâminas novamente, pronto para o baque que seria quando os vampiros viessem.

Padre Maxwell foi arremessado no chão quando o primeiro vampiro chocou-se contra o seu corpo ferido, sendo erguido rapidamente por Treize que depois jogou-se contra a criatura, prendendo o corpo dela no chão e desferindo socos contra o seu rosto distorcido. Os nós dos seus dedos já estavam roxos e sangrando mas, mesmo assim, o sentinela parecia estar disposto a continuar o seu ataque. Quando percebeu que o vampiro estava atordoado demais para contra atacar, ele cravou uma estava em seu coração e esse rapidamente virou pó.

Noin observou horrorizada quando os vampiros passaram por ela em direção a saída para aproveitarem esses poucos minutos de escuridão que eles ainda tinham. Tentou impedi-los ao recolher seu arco e algumas flechas do chão, mas acertou poucos. Arregalou os olhos quando os viu se lançar contra a porta e serem jogados de volta para dentro da escola por uma força invisível. Atordoados, eles se levantaram e tentaram outro caminho, apenas para serem jogados novamente para dentro da escola. Ou seja, eles estavam presos no hall de entrada por causa do feitiço de Quatre e estavam começando a ficarem furiosos por causa disso.

"Quatre…" - a mulher murmurou para o loiro enquanto os quatro humanos formavam um círculo, um de costas para o outro, sendo encurralados pelos vampiros enfurecidos. -… sua idéia foi boa mas agora nós estamos com um grande problema loirinho. – falou, engolindo em seco. Não estava com medo, apesar de seu coração estar batendo a mil por hora por causa da adrenalina. Apenas não era muito fã de lutas desiguais.

"Precisamos apenas distraí-los um pouco. Meu feitiço está começando a funcionar, sinto isso. Força." – pediu a todos e eles assentiram com a cabeça. Padre Maxwell fez o sinal da cruz, murmurando sob a respiração: que Deus nos proteja, e partiu para o ataque com os outros.

* * *

Duo bloqueou um soco do demônio, conseguindo segurar seu braço maior entre o seu braço e corpo e desferiu um chute forte em cima do ferimento que tinha feito na cintura dele mais cedo. Um hematoma estava se formando do lado esquerdo do seu rosto e seu ombro latejava, ainda sangrando intensamente por causa do esforço que estava fazendo. Sua cabeça estava ficando leve por causa da perda de sangue mas os seus olhos ainda estavam firmes e focalizados na sua missão. Sua deathscythe estava jogada a um canto assim como a espada do Apocalipse. Ambos estavam em uma luta corpo a corpo acirrada e que estava gerando vários ferimentos. Ambos determinados a levarem essa batalha até as últimas conseqüências.

O demônio soltou um grunhido diante do chute e conseguiu soltar o seu braço da prisão do garoto, segurando seu pulso no processo e torcendo o braço dele nas costas de modo que esse estalou de maneira nauseante. Desferiu um chute contra a base da espinha do caçador que se dobrou de dor e nem viu quando a mão grande segurou em seu pescoço e o prensou com força contra a parede, batendo a sua cabeça na pedra e o fazendo ver estrelas. Ao longe ele ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome em uma voz que soou muito como a de Heero, mas não deu muita atenção a isso.

"Essa Boca do Inferno será a sua cova caçador! Garantirei isso!" – rosnou a criatura enquanto Duo abria os olhos antes fechados pela dor para observar o rosto distorcido que estava perto do seu.

"Então seremos dois enterrados aqui." – murmurou de volta, segurando com força as mãos em volta de seu pescoço e as apertando até que foi quebrando os ossos delas e as enfraquecendo. Assim que conseguiu se soltar, deu um chute no abdômen do demônio e depois com uma giratória deu outro do rosto dele, dando uma cambalhota pelo chão e catando a sua foice, a rodando com velocidade por sobre a sua cabeça. Apocalipse apenas esticou a mão de ossos quebrados e convocou a sua espada, fechando os dedos contra o punho dela. Novamente partiram para o ataque com armas.

"DUO!" – Heero gritou quando viu o americano avançar sobre o demônio e chocar sua lâmina com a dee, criando um vácuo com o golpe que fez os dois corpos recuarem com força.

"Heero!" – Wufei chamou o amigo, segurando no braço dele. Sua katana pingava com o sangue negro dos vampiros derrotados e ferimentos cobriam o seu corpo. –Vamos embora. – avisou e viu os olhos do japonês se alargaram horrorizados.

"O quê?" – rosnou o vampiro com alma. Não iria arredar o pé dali sem o Duo.

"Olhe!" – o chinês apontou para o seu redor. Trowa tinha voltado à elevação que levava até a entrada da Boca do Inferno e o seu peito brilhava intensamente por causa do medalhão dado por Quatre. Raios solares eram absorvidos pelo medalhão e refletidos nos vampiros que estavam dentro daquele buraco, os destruindo rapidamente. Os outros caçadores já se livravam do inimigo, correndo para a saída, com Zechs escorando Une e Relena escorando Hilde. Pedras começavam a de desprender do teto da caverna, fazendo os humanos se desviarem durante a sua fuga. O chão estava começando a tremer e mais e mais demônios eram atingidos pelos raios. Heero observou apreensivo um raio vir na sua direção e desviar-se a centímetros de seu corpo, atingindo um grupo de vampiros que estava atrás de si. Quatre sempre pensando em tudo, ao que parecia.

"A Boca do Inferno está se fechando. O eclipse acabou e o feitiço do Winner está entrando em ação. Precisamos ir embora! Agora!" – ordenou, tentando puxar o amigo mas esse não se mexia.

"Não!" – Heero disse firme, soltando-se do aperto do vidente e virando-se na direção onde estava ocorrendo a batalha, apenas para sentir-se morrer mais uma vez com o que presenciou.

Novamente o choque entre as armas causou um impacto violento os lançando para trás. Duo respirava pesadamente e seu corpo já estava começando a ficar dormente por causa da perda de sangue e dos ossos quebrados. A deathscythe estava com uma rachadura na lâmina e com certeza não iria agüentar o próximo golpe. Tentava buscar alguma brecha no demônio que, por mais que estivesse ferido, ainda conseguia se manter de pé. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, tinha que cravar a sua estimada foice no coração da criatura. Mas, chegar tão perto dela assim poderia condená-lo. Entrar na defesa dele o daria uma vantagem e, ao mesmo tempo, o deixaria vulnerável. Correu os olhos ao seu redor e viu que os seus amigos estavam batendo retirada. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Era a primeira vez que eles o obedecia. Sim, obedecia, porque Duo tinha ordenado antes de tudo começar que eles saíssem assim que o feitiço de Quatre começasse a funcionar e era isso o que eles estavam fazendo. Seus olhos caíram sobre Heero, que era o único vampiro ali não atingido pelos raios solares, e para Wufei que tentava tirar o japonês dali. Deu um sorriso triste para ele e com um mover de lábios disse as três palavras que Heero mais adorava ouvir e que mais temeu ouvir: _eu te amo_.

"NÃO!" – o japonês gritou, pronto para correr para ajudar Duo, mas os braços fortes de Wufei o prenderam no lugar. O caçador respirou profundamente e abriu um sorriso estilo Shinigami enquanto avançava sobre o inimigo. Apocalipse sorriu diante da tolice do garoto. Durante toda a batalha eles evitaram contato direto porque sabiam que uma aproximação brusca poderia causa a derrota mas agora aqui estava o caçador, vindo de peito aberto em sua direção. Ergueu a espada pronto para cortar a cabeça dele fora, quando a mencionada cabeça saiu da direção do seu ataque. Arregalou os olhos quando o viu que ele viria atacar por baixo e em um movimento rápido ergueu a espada para atacar por cima.

"DUO!" – Hilde gritou, já na elevação perto de Trowa, que tinha largado o medalhão antes que esse sugasse toda a sua magia, com Relena ao seu lado que também a segurava para impedi-la de ir até o caçador. Os olhos dos três adolescentes arregalaram-se quando viram a longa espada do demônio atravessar o peito de Duo ao mesmo tempo em que a deathscythe era enterrada no peito da criatura.

"Pensa…" - ofegou o demônio, retirando a sua espada de dentro de Duo. -… que isso será o suficiente… - tossiu, sentindo o gosto metálico do próprio sangue vir à boca e olhando horrorizado o tamanho do buraco que a foice tinha feito no seu peito. -… Impossível… nenhuma arma…

"Imortal." – foi o que o caçador sussurrou enquanto via o demônio recuar com a mão no peito, a pele começando a rachar até que em um ponto ele inflou como um balão de ar e explodiu em milhares de pedaços. Com uma força estrondosa Heero soltou-se de Wufei e correu até o americano, o aparando antes que ele caísse no chão e ajoelhando-se nas pedras com o rapaz de trança abraçado contra si. A sua volta a Boca do Inferno tremia ainda mais e começava a se fechar.

"Não… não!" – murmurava o japonês com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos azuis enquanto acariciava o rosto cada vez mais pálido de Duo.

"Heero…" - Wufei chamou, tentando persuadi-lo a sair dali. Olhou para aqueles que ainda os esperavam na saída e viu apenas a dor e as lágrimas em seus rostos. Abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e recordando-se de uma cena semelhante a esta há anos atrás, quando ele próprio abraçava o corpo morto de Meiran contra o seu. Murmurou uma prece em mandarim para o rapaz e pediu que Meiran cuidasse de seu companheiro no outro mundo.

"Não… não… não…" - continuava a balbuciar o vampiro enquanto via os olhos violetas ficarem embaçados e um sorriso suave brotar no rosto do caçador. Duo tentou erguer a mão para acariciar a bochecha molhada de Heero mas sentiu-se fraco demais para conseguir isso. Dando uma última inspirada de ar olhou profundamente para aqueles olhos cobaltos antes de fechar os seus. –NÃO! – Heero gritou angustiado, abraçando ainda mais o americano contra o seu peito. Que dor era aquela que ele sentia? Era muito maior do que a dor da culpa que ele sentiu quando recuperou a sua alma. Por que aquela dor o estava consumindo e o destruindo por dentro?

"Heero." – Wufei falou com pesar e começou a se afastar do casal. Sabia que não conseguiria tirar Heero dali, via nos olhos dele que ele preferia ser enterrado naquele buraco por toda a eternidade e definhar por inanição do que deixar Duo ali. Correu até a entrada da Boca do Inferno e puxou Trowa, ainda paralisado pelo choque de ver o melhor amigo morrer, pelo braço, acordando as outras duas meninas de seu torpor e as fazendo seguir o meio-demônio que saía às pressas pelo buraco.

* * *

Quatre correu até o namorado, que mancava e era trazido a força por Wufei, e o abraçou fortemente, sorrindo ao vê-lo vivo e bem apesar do ferimento na perna. Olhou para os olhos verdes que estavam marejados e franziu as sobrancelhas loiras diante da expressão do acrobata.

"E Duo e Heero?" – perguntou Zechs e o árabe ofegou ao sentir a onda de emoções que o assolou.

"Não!" – o loirinho sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa, não acreditando no que sentia. Não querendo acreditar que isso era verdade. Não Duo Maxwell. Não a bola de energia e vida que era Duo Maxwell.

"Quatre!" – Trowa abraçou o amado enquanto o levava para fora da escola com esse soluçando e balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis contra o seu peito. Sunnydale toda tremia e os prédios começavam a desabar por causa da força do terremoto. A Boca do Inferno estava se fechando e levando tudo o que foi construído em cima dela com ela. Padre Maxwell apertou com os dedos a cruz em seu peito, sentindo a dor também assolá-lo mas conformando-se com isso. Não se podia ir contra a vontade de Deus e ele tinha certeza que o seu sobrinho teria o seu lugar no paraíso.

"Vamos embora!" – Treize chamou, ajudando uma Noin ferida em direção ao ônibus escolar que estava a alguns metros de distância deles. A sua mente também não conseguia conceber que o seu pupilo tinha partido. Não conseguia aceitar que jamais veria aquele sorriso aberto e maroto, ou ouviria as piadas dele durante os treinamentos ou suas reclamações por causa dos deveres de casa. Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo fugindo da morte, finalmente Duo encontrou o seu alter-ego, Shinigami.

Hilde parou, fazendo Relena que a ajudava parar também, e olhou por cima do ombro para a escola que começava a desabar e para o que eles tinham deixado para trás. Para quem eles tinham deixado para trás. Já havia visto na sua vida outras caçadoras morrerem em batalha, mas nenhuma morte doeu tanto quanto essa.

"Vamos Hil." – Relena murmurou perto do ouvido da garota, tentando ser forte enquanto sentia a caçadora ao seu lado desabar. Deu um sorriso triste e sem vida ao pensar que nunca mais poderia discutir com Duo. Gostava das discussões que tinha com ele, das suas tiradas e suas piadas, mesmo que nunca tivesse admitido isso. Queria ter podido ter dito a ele que, no pouco tempo em que se conheceram de verdade, o garoto tinha sido um bom amigo.

"Zechs?" – Une pousou uma mão no ombro do loiro, que não tinha saído do lugar e que observava com interesse o Sunnydale High ruir por causa da Boca do Inferno.

"Ele não mereceu isso Une. Ele era um grande guerreiro." – murmurou o sentinela.

"E teve o fim de um grande guerreiro." – respondeu a mulher. –Vamos, a cidade está ruindo, não vamos jogar fora o esforço do Duo para salvar as nossas vidas. – e começou a levá-lo em direção ao ônibus.

* * *

"Não é justo, não é justo." – Heero murmurava enquanto acariciava o rosto sem vida do amado, ignorando os pedaços da caverna que caíam a sua volta. –Eu tinha tanta coisa para te dizer, tanta coisa para te ensinar. Eu faria tudo por você. Eu lutei tanto… durante anos tudo o que eu quis era a minha humanidade de volta para assim esquecer do monstro que fui… mas depois de te conhecer, tudo o que eu queria era a minha humanidade de volta para passar o resto da minha vida com você. Por quê? Isso não e justo. – ergueu o rosto molhado, olhando para o nada, enquanto abraçava ainda mais Duo contra o seu corpo. –OUVIRAM ISSO? NÃO É JUSTO! – seu grito ecoou pela caverna e o japonês abaixou a cabeça, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos castanhos sedosos.

"Será mesmo Odin Lowe?" – Heero ergueu-se em um rompante e arregalou os orbes cobalto diante das três figuras divinas que flutuavam a sua frente.

"Quem são vocês?" – perguntou surpreso, puxando o corpo de Duo para mais perto de si como se para protegê-lo das três criaturas.

"Você sabe quem nós somos." – falou a mais velha das mulheres e o rosto do japonês fechou-se em uma fúria contida. Pegando uma pedra próxima a sua coxa, o vampiro a lançou contra a mulher, mas o objeto apenas a atravessou.

"A culpa é sua, está me ouvindo? A CULPA É TODA SUA! MALDITAS, SUMAM DAQUI!" – gritou enfurecido mas as divindades não se abalaram com a raiva do demônio ao contrário, apenas sorriram diante disso.

"Será mesmo? Se você não estivesse tão obcecado em voltar a ser humano, Odin Lowe, nada disso teria acontecido." – a mais nova delas falou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Duo e passando as pontas dos dedos sobre o rosto dele. –Tão belo, tão vivaz, uma pena que terminou assim.

"Fique longe dele." – rosnou o japonês. –Do que você está falando?

"Que a profecia está completa. Agora, tudo depende de você." – a irmã do meio falou e Heero apenas as olhou desconfiado.

"Como assim?"

"Tudo o que você passou nesses últimos meses era uma prova para saber se você merecia a sua humanidade de volta, a redenção. E você passou na prova. Você foi capaz de sentir mais do que compaixão pelos humanos por causa da sua culpa. Você foi capaz de sentir amor. E amar é a coisa que mais torna os homens humanos."

"Mas eu não estou me vendo humano, estou? E que tipo de prova é essa onde vocês me dão uma coisa para depois tirá-la de mim?" – acusou com as lágrimas ainda descendo pelo rosto e as mulheres sorriram mais uma vez.

"A vida é cheia de reviravoltas e há coisas que nem mesmo o Destino pode prever. Nós apenas oferecemos os caminhos aos humanos. Cabe a eles escolher o que prefere seguir. É o livre arbítrio. Agora nós é que lhe daremos uma escolha Odin Lowe Jr. Sua humanidade ou o seu amor?"

"O quê?" – Heero ofegou, mesmo que não pudesse respirar. Sobre o que elas estavam falando?

"Podemos dar a sua humanidade de volta ou dar a vida de volta a Duo."

"Vocês podem fazer isso?" – perguntou esperançoso, olhando para o rosto sereno do americano, que mais parecia estar dormindo.

"Sim. Mas nada do que fazemos é de graça. Há um valor para mudar o destino dessa maneira." – novamente o moreno as olhou de maneira desconfiada.

"Valor? Que valor?"

"A sua alma! Duo e você se tornaram um só. Logo, partilham da mesma alma. Porém, se nós dermos a sua alma a ele, Duo voltará à vida e você, meu caro, voltará a ser Odin Lowe Jr. Está disposto a ser novamente o que você sempre desprezou… por amor?" – inquiriram e Heero mais uma vez olhou para o rosto do amado, enterrando a cabeça nas mechas castanhas.

"Façam." – ordenou com a sua voz sendo abafada pelos fios macios do caçador. O Destino se entreolhou e deu um sorriso que passou desapercebido pelo japonês. –Eu te amo Duo. – murmurou antes de sentir a dor agonizante que era ter a sua alma arrancada do corpo e perder os sentidos, como se estivesse morrendo de novo.

O Destino observou o vampiro desmaiar ao lado do corpo do americano enquanto esse era envolto em uma luz branca e os ferimentos começavam a se regenerar, como se nunca estivessem estado ali. O peito começou a se mexer, respirando de maneira cadenciada até que os olhos violetas piscaram e se abriram, olhando para o teto da caverna desmoronando extremamente confusos.

"Bem vindo de volta Duo Maxwell." – Duo sentou-se num rompante e olhou assustado para as três divindades ao seu lado. Nunca as tinha visto, mas dentro de seu coração sabia quem elas eram. –Nossa missão aqui está cumprida.

"O que aconteceu? Eu…" - ele olhou para si próprio, vendo os rasgos e manchas de sangue em suas roupas, mas não vendo nenhum ferimento em seu corpo. -… eu morri. Eu lembro que morri.

"E morreu mesmo." – a caçula do Destino soltou uma risadinha. –Mas Heero fez uma escolha. Uma escolha de amor. Quando ele acordar, diga a ele que estamos orgulhosas e que o seu destino foi cumprido. Agora, é melhor vocês saírem daqui. – ordenaram e Duo ergueu-se, levantando Heero e o jogando sobre os seus ombros. Ia começar a ir embora quando algo lhe ocorreu.

"Mas… está dia claro e Heero pode…" - as três mulheres sorriram mais ainda.

"Confie em nós." – e sumiram no ar com a mesma velocidade que apareceram. Duo piscou, ainda atordoado, mas voltou para o mundo terreno quando uma enorme pedra caiu do teto e espatifou-se perto da sua perna. Sem demoras o caçador começou a correr até alcançar a entrada da Boca do Inferno. Jogou Heero pelo buraco, pendurando-se nas bordas e impulsionando o corpo para cima, saindo no porão da escola. Jogou novamente o japonês por sobre os ombros e começou a correr escada acima até alcançar os corredores do Sunnydale High, desviando de escombros e colunas que caiam em seu caminho. Chegou à entrada do prédio e viu que essa estava bloqueada. Olhando a sua volta divisou a escada que levava para o segundo andar do colégio e começou a subi-la, pulando de dois em dois degraus enquanto a mesma começava a se desfazer atrás de si. Se não dava para ir por terra, teria que ir por ar. Continuou correndo até que quando chegou no último lance de escadas deu um chute forte na porta que levava para o terraço do prédio. Olhou a sua volta, vendo que Heero ainda estava intacto sobre os seus ombros mesmo com a luz do sol batendo forte contra o rosto dele. A cidade a sua volta estava sumindo, sendo engolida pela Boca do Inferno. Duo inspirou profundamente e correu a toda velocidade, pulando o vale que ficava entre o prédio da escola e o prédio vizinho. E foi assim, pulando de prédio em prédio que ele começou a fugir da destruição.

* * *

O ônibus escolar estava sob um silêncio mórbido enquanto Zechs o dirigia a toda velocidade pela avenida principal da cidade, em direção a saída de Sunnydale. Atrás deles tudo começava a sumir e ruir, abrindo uma enorme cratera no que um dia foram lojas e ruas. Quatre olhava a destruição pelo vidro traseiro do veículo, ainda não acreditando que o seu melhor amigo tinha partido, quando percebeu de canto de olho um vulto se movendo no ar. Ergueu os olhos azuis e alargou-os consideravelmente quando viu quem pulava de prédio em prédio em direção ao ônibus.

"DUO!" – o grito do árabe chamou a atenção dos outros e Trowa e Hilde grudaram os rostos no vidro, não acreditando no que viam. Duo estava pulando os tetos dos prédios com alguém nas costas e tentava a todo custo fugir da destruição atrás de si.

O americano olhou para a rua e viu o ônibus amarelo indo a toda velocidade para fora da cidade. Apertou mais o passo até que conseguiu ultrapassar o veículo. Com um impulso só Duo jogou-se do prédio em que estava, antes desse desmoronar sob os seus pés, em direção à rua, caindo em cima do teto do coletivo com um baque e causado um grande estrondo. O corpo de Heero soltou-se de suas mãos e começou a deslizar pelo teto curvo mas rapidamente o caçador segurou no pulso do namorado, o trazendo para junto de si enquanto que com a outra mão ele se segurava nas bordas do teto em busca de apoio.

Zechs ouviu o estrondo no teto do veículo e apenas acelerou ainda mais, disposto a sair daquele lugar imediatamente e tentar descobrir mais tarde o que estava acontecendo. O ônibus cruzou os limites da cidade e finalmente parou, permitindo que todos descessem para observar o que um dia foi Sunnydale ser engolida pela Boca do Inferno, deixando para trás apenas um enorme buraco de areia e pedras.

Duo deslizou do teto do veículo, caindo de pé ao lado dos amigos que arregalaram os olhos diante do que viam. As manchas de sangue estavam lá, assim como a sujeira e os rasgados, mas os ferimentos não mais existiam. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

"DUO!" – Hilde foi a primeira a sair do torpor. O que importava como ele tinha ressuscitado? O que importava era que ele estava vivo. Mancando ela jogou-se em cima do amigo e lhe deu um forte abraço. Logo, um a um os outros foram abraçando o caçador, não acreditando no que estava diante de seus olhos. Muitos com lágrimas de felicidade em seus rostos.

"Ah, muito obrigado, muito obrigado." – caçoou o americano, segurando a sua foice como se ela fosse algum tipo de prêmio. –Vocês me amam, vocês realmente me amam. – brincou e acabou levando um soco de uma chorosa Relena.

"Não brinca assim, Maxwell." – a garota o repreendeu para logo depois engolfá-lo em um abraço.

"O que aconteceu Maxwell? Eu vi você morrer e aqui está você. Vivo e com piadas cretinas como se nada tivesse acontecido." – perguntou Wufei e Duo deu de ombros, também não tinha entendido muito essa história.

"O que eu me lembro era de ter acordado com o Heero ao meu lado e…" - o menino arregalou os olhos e virou-se bruscamente na direção onde o corpo de Heero estava, estendido no asfalto da estrada e com o sol batendo fortemente contra o seu rosto o fazendo ficar levemente vermelho e corado.

"Ele não virou pó?" – perguntou Sally ao ver que o vampiro estava intacto. Duo ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado e tocou no ombro dele, o sacudindo para acordá-lo, mas ele não respondeu. Os outros formaram uma roda em volta do casal, também tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Heero não apresentava nenhum sinal de vida, normal para um vampiro, mas também não tinha virado pó à luz do sol, anormal para um vampiro.

"Heero? Hee?" – Duo continuou a balançá-lo até que um movimento brusco do japonês assustou o caçador, que caiu de bunda no chão. O corpo de Heero envergou-se fortemente como se estivesse levando um choque e ele deu uma barulhenta inspirada de ar. Depois disso ele caiu novamente no chão e os olhos cobalto abriram-se em um rompante, olhando tudo a sua volta de maneira confusa enquanto o peito subia e descia em fortes ofegos.

"Yuy?" – Wufei chamou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do amigo de longa data e colocando uma mão sobre o peito dele. Os olhos negros arregalaram-se diante do que encontraram e rapidamente dedos pálidos foram até a garganta do japonês, não acreditando no que estava sentindo. –Você… está vivo. – balbuciou chocado e Duo lançou um olhar surpreso para o chinês, grudando o ouvido no peito do namorado e ouvindo, em um som ritmado, o coração de Heero batendo.

"Hee-chan." – murmurou o americano com lágrimas nos olhos. Vivo. Heero estava vivo! Os orbes azul cobalto viraram-se em direção a voz do rapaz de trança e um largo sorriso abriu-se no rosto do japonês.

"Duo…" - murmurou, sentando-se com dificuldade e abraçando o caçador fortemente, começando a distribuir beijos pelo rosto dele e pelos lábios.

"Okay! Tudo muito bom, tudo muito feliz, mas como isso aconteceu? A profecia se realizou? Quando?" – Hilde interrompeu a cena de afeto enquanto via Trowa e Zechs ajudarem Duo e Heero a se levantarem do chão.

"O Destino apareceu diante de mim e disse que a profecia estava completa. Que eu tinha passado pela última prova e que tinha que escolher. Ou eu dava a minha alma a Duo e ele voltava à vida e eu novamente me tornava Odin Lowe, ou eu definhava dentro da Boca do Inferno com Duo. Mas eu também estou vivo, ambos estamos vivos. Como a profecia pode ter se completado assim?" – perguntou confuso, olhando para si mesmo e sentindo o calor do sangue correr em suas veias, o sol batendo em seu corpo, seu coração acelerado em seu peito e a sua respiração compassada. Nunca pensou que seria tão bom ser um mortal. Dentro do grupo, Zechs deu uma longa gargalhada.

"Nós somos uns idiotas." – falou o loiro e Treize e Noin o olharam feio. Não gostavam que a sua inteligência de sentinela fosse ofendida, mesmo que por um companheiro de trabalho. –Fácil. Achávamos que Heero tinha que entregar algo ao demônio Apocalíptico, quando na verdade era a Duo. Caçadores e Vampiros são inimigos mortais desde o início dos tempos. Isso se provou quando Duo salvou a vida de Heero de Gwan. E o que Heero tinha de mais precioso depois de Duo era a sua alma. Como Duo morreu, sua alma tornou-se a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha. Era o que o tornava parcialmente humano. Quando ele desistiu dela pelo inimigo…

"Eu voltei a viver."

"Simples e genioso." – terminou o inglês e todos tiveram que concordar que a teoria dele era extremamente válida.

"Bem, e agora?" – Duo cruzou os braços, voltando-se para a cratera que um dia foi a sua cidade natal, a olhando de maneira saudosa. Apesar de todas as confusões, tinha sido feliz ali. Sunnydale tinha sido o seu lar.

"Agora, a gente volta para casa." – completou Quatre, parando ao lado do amigo. –Você não é mais o único. Eu os sinto nascendo Duo, por todos os lados. Caçadoras… _caçadores._

"E aí D, como é que você se sente não sendo mais _o escolhido_?" – perguntou Hilde.

"Não sei." – respondeu o rapaz enquanto via Heero parar ao seu lado e o seu tio parar do outro, envolvendo um braço em seus ombros.

"Nós destruímos todos os shoppings da cidade?" – Relena fez uma careta. –Acho que lutei pelo lado errado.

"Soube que tem uma outra Boca do Inferno em Kentucky." – cabeças se viraram em direção a Treize, que recebeu vários pares de olhares descrentes e irados sobre si.

"O que iremos fazer daqui para frente?" – perguntou Trowa e Duo deu um pequeno sorriso quando sentiu o braço de Heero envolver a sua cintura.

"Agora…" - murmurou o caçador, dando uma profunda inspirada de ar. -… a gente vive.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epílogo**

O poste de luz da rua piscava intensamente, fazendo a iluminação quase sumir naquela noite sem estrelas de Los Angeles. O barulho dos carros ecoavam em seus ouvidos e as discussões das prostitutas sobre pontos de trabalho e clientes soavam por todo o local, fazendo o rapaz balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro de modo exasperado. Cidade grande era uma coisa impressionante. Cheio de buracos e segredos que ele fazia questão de ignorar. Um assovio e uma cantada ribombou pelas paredes dos chiques edifícios e ao passar por um grupo de garotos o rapaz sentiu alguém lhe passar a mão.

Duo virou-se com raiva emanando dos olhos violetas, fazendo a trança chicotear com violência em suas costas, e fuzilou o grupo de meninos abusados que recuou diante da intensidade daquele olhar. Aos vinte anos, o garoto de Sunnydale tinha crescido espantosamente, mas ainda era mais baixo que seu amigo Trowa e seu namorado Heero, e ganhado feições mais masculinas, embora ainda tivesse alguns traços femininos em seu rosto e o corpo era delgado e bem definido por causa dos intensos treinamentos que sofria sob a tutela de Heero. O japonês poderia não ser mais um vampiro mas, incrivelmente, ainda possuía a força de um o que fazia Duo suar dentro da sala de exercícios no apartamento onde eles moravam.

"Caramba, é um cara!" – um dos meninos falou surpreso e Duo soltou um rosnado entre dentes, como um cão raivoso ameaçando a dar o bote. Rapidamente o grupo engoliu qualquer ofensa que tinha para soltar sobre o fato do rapaz se parecer com uma mulher e correram para salvar as suas vidas. O garoto deu um sorriso divertido ao ver os meninos correndo e virou-se para seguir o seu caminho. Era bom saber que não tinha perdido o toque. Afinal, não era mais um caçador ativo.

Ao pensar nisso o americano suspirou. Ainda sentia falta de seus tempos de ronda e batalhas, mas não trocaria a vida que tinha no momento por nada desse mundo. Era um universitário agora e estudava na mesma faculdade que seus amigos Trowa e Quatre estudavam. Hilde, depois de Sunnydale, tinha voltado a sua cidade natal, Nova York, com Noin e retomado a sua vida de caçadora. Sally foi embora para a China com Wufei, o que foi uma grande surpresa para todos, e cartas e telefonemas diziam que os dois estavam se entendendo muito bem como namorados, mas se desentendendo quando o assunto era estratégias de defesa para o vilarejo onde eles moravam. Parecia que o orgulhoso chinês tinha esquecido que a namorada era uma _escolhida_. Quanto à princesa Relena. Bem, essa conseguiu uma vaga na faculdade de Nova York, o que fez Duo rir por horas quando soube da novidade porque essa era a desculpa mais vagabunda que ele já tinha ouvido. Por que a garota não admitia que tinha ido para lá apenas para ficar com Hilde? E quanto a Zechs e Treize. Bem, o primeiro voltou para a Inglaterra e a sua vida de sentinela. O segundo bem, o segundo ajudava Irmã Helen e Padre Maxwell no orfanato e trabalhava como conselheiro em uma escola pública da cidade. Para Treize, qualquer coisa que envolvia uma biblioteca era o suficiente para ele ser feliz. E quanto a Duo? Bem, Duo vivia feliz com o seu namorado _humano_ e absurdamente rico em uma elegante cobertura num prédio chique da cidade, com uma invejosa vida de casal e sem nenhum vampiro ou demônio de fim do mundo para perseguí-lo. Tinha se aposentado e pretendia ficar nessa vidinha tediosa por muito tempo.

O garoto sorriu, dobrando uma esquina e apertando o passo em direção ao seu apartamento. Heero já deveria o estar esperando com um gostoso jantar a luz de velas e uma música romântica para uma noite que prometia grandes diversões. Soltou um longo suspiro, andando mais rápido ainda para poder chegar na sua aconchegante casa quando ouviu um estrondo vindo de dentro de um beco. O jovem de trança parou, tentando fazer a sua visão se ajustar para a semi-escuridão do beco. Certo que estava aposentando, mas o irritante espírito de salvador do mundo ainda estava dentro do seu corpo. Viu o que pareceu ser um grande brutamontes atacar uma menina miúda e jogá-la contra o latão de lixo, causando outro estrondo. Inconformado com aquela situação, o rapaz largou a sua bolsa na entrada do beco e foi a passos decididos em direção aos dois brigões.

"Hei!" – chamou com a voz firme e em um tom de comando. –A sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é feio bater em uma mulher? – falou, parando a poucos passos do sujeito e chamando a atenção dele para si.

"Hei!" – a menina loira que estava sendo atacada arregalou os olhos para o seu salvador. –Não precisa me ajudar, eu estou me virando muito bem. – falou com a voz firme quando viu o homem virar o rosto na direção do rapaz de trança. Quando o seu salvador realmente visse com o que estava lidando iria rapidamente desistir dessa idéia de bancar o herói.

Duo fez uma careta quando o atacante da menina virou-se para si e viu as expressões torcidas dele e os afiados caninos brotando dos lábios finos. Botou as mãos na cintura e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc, que coisa feia. Não vê que ela é menor que você?" – falhou em um tom brincalhão e sacudindo o dedo indicador em uma negativa. A menina de cabelos loiros não entendeu nada diante dessa atitude de seu salvador. Por que ele não tinha saído correndo como as pessoas normais quando viam um vampiro?

"Quem é você?" – o demônio rosnou e Duo deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Isso, meu caro, é uma coisa que você nunca irá saber." – e deu um impulso com a ponta do pé, pulando em direção ao vampiro. Com uma giratória acertou o rosto dele, não dando nem tempo da criatura pensar. Com o punho fechado fortemente deu um soco no queixo do vampiro e com a outra mão deu outro soco na boca do estômago do mesmo, o fazendo recuar atordoado. Segurou no pulso da criatura e a puxou na sua direção, dando as costas para ela e inclinando o corpo, puxando o vampiro por sobre as suas costas e o jogando por cima de seu corpo, o fazendo cair com um baque no chão.

"Com licença." – disse com um sorriso para a menina loira que observava tudo espantada. O rapaz estava superior na luta. E para ser superior a um vampiro somente um… Arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando a compreensão a abateu. Duo tirou a garota do meio do caminhou e pegou uma caixa de madeira de dentro da lata de lixo, a quebrando e providenciando uma estaca. Assim que o vampiro se pôs de pé, ainda cambaleante, Duo lançou a estaca no coração dele, o fazendo virar pó.

"Principiantes. Dá para perceber que ele acabou de sair da cova. Tsc, que vergonha." – brincou, bateu as mãos uma na outra para poder se livrar da sujeira. –Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz, virando-se para a garota de cabelos loiros e que não deveria ter mais que quinze anos.

"Eu estou." – e recuperando-se rapidamente do choque, assumiu uma postura arrogante que lembrou o americano muito a Relena na idade da menina. –Não precisava me ajudar, eu estava me saindo muito bem com ele. Agora o meu sentinela vai me dar aquele sermão. Valeu mesmo. – resmungou e Duo sorriu, entendendo tudo.

"Sentinela hum? Sabe como você lida com sentinelas? Os ignora. Um dia eles aprendem." – e riu, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que quase fez o controlado Treize subir pelas paredes.

"Você parece ter experiência com isso, não é mesmo, pelo modo como derrotou aquele vampiro." – falou a garota, olhando Duo de cima a baixo. Se ele era mesmo um caçador, ele tinha muito mais anos de estrada do que ela. Sem contar que ele era adulto, o que renovou as suas esperanças de ter uma vida longa dentro dessa "profissão".

"Você não faz nem idéia." – riu Duo, estendendo uma mão para a menina. –A propósito, eu sou Duo. E você é? - falou e viu a mão pequena dela encaixar-se na sua em um cumprimento.

"Eu sou Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros."

**Fim**

**_NA: _**_Soem os trompetes. Finalmente eu terminei. Eu disse que devagar se vai ao longe e que paciência era uma virtude. Agradeço a todos que esperaram pelo fim da fic e agradeço mais ainda a todos que me mandaram reviews. Sim, sim, eu fiz uma piadinha no final. Afinal, essa fic é baseada em Buffy, apesar de ter muitas coisas da série diferente nessa fic. Mas, mesmo assim, espero que vocês tenham gostado._

_Beijos, Daphne._


End file.
